My Own Treachery
by ALaZombae
Summary: Amber Rose, a descendant from the one of the founders of Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Given her name and her bloodline, she's far from normal. That's for sure. What happens when she gets to Hogwarts and her life all of the sudden turns upside down, a twist no one saw coming. One that could break her, her family and change her life forever.
1. The Poisoned Tip

_"The queen fell down, dead. He backed up pulling the sword out of her, only to fall into the pool of blood, that was also his. As the sword sat in his chest still, the poisoned tip dripped of his blood, the blood of his queen and the poisonous liquid that had been put upon it._

 _Just on the brick of the sweet release of pain, the doors to the room, to the young man, a friend. The dying sword impaled man, then declared, "I am justly kill'd with my own treachery"_

 _The man that had entered the room didn't say a word. He just walked close and looked in horror, as Laertes had laid in the poisoned pool of shared blood, the man spoke again, "I've fallen into the poison on my sword, that the king placed the same poison on "_

"Amber! Get ready" Just then the muggle book, i had been reading, was ripped from my book and thrown to the other side of the room. I blinked a few moments, brought back to the real world, away from the enticing story I was so close to finishing.

I blinked and glanced at the girl in front of me, my sister. She was dressed up pretty, in a dark berry purple dress, with a flowery fringe at the neck. The sleeves hung gently around her elbows and the bottom of the dress pooled near her ankles. A golden sash ribbon wrapped around her waist above her hips, the slash was held up with a tiny flower pin, and around her neck on a golden chain was her sapphire colored crystal, the thing that aided her in controlling her metamorphosing.

Looked into her blue eyes they were full of glee, while my golden ones were in a sharp and expressed my irritation. I stood up, she didn't seem to expect it as she stepped back quickly and nearly toppled over.

"Ava! I was almost done! It was finally at the point where Hamlet gets confirmation that his uncle killed his father!" I pull at my long brown hair that nearly matched hers, as I held in my want to scream and lecture her, "I had two more pages" I whimpered in pure frustration.

"what on earth is so interesting about a muggle book?" She questioned with an eye roll, now waiting for my response she went on,with a gleeful tone, "you can finish it later, the party is going to start soon, mother wants us both ready"

I rolled my golden orbs, "it's not a real party, it's just a banquet. Happens every year, away for our parents, way of thanking the other pureblood house manors for donating money to new books for the schools, and remind everyone of the lost of our brother." I grumbled,sitting back on the couch, that sat in front of a large arched window, the window hand my small stack of old books,as I sank into the light teal green cushion , it gave the chance for Capone, my sugar glider, to crawl his way onto my lap and climb up my upper body, to get on my shoulder. And lay into the crook of my neck and shoulder his tail wrapped into my collar, so he could hang on.

"It's a party, and our chance to meet our professors!" My sister retorted, walking over to the wardrobe that sat in my bedroom, next to my desk, that had more books, open on the desk was a charms book, that had notes that I written in it. Opening the willow wood wardrobe she pulls out the grey rose dress that looked alike the dress she had on, the dress our mother instructed me to wear. The rusty, dull pink dress was laid on my bed along with the charcoal heeled shoes. "Now get dressed and proper looking, or I'll get mom up here" she ordered, as I had already gotten up walking towards my bed.

Rolling my eyes I motioned for her to leave, which she did, finally. Leaving me in my room, with the dress, and with Capone and Tinker my raven. The large dark grey bird, whom sat on his stand asleep. Quickly removing my blue-ish grey glider from my shoulder I set him on my desk, he sat there looking up at me, as I slipped into the dress. Alike my sisters it was long, covering in pretty white lining across the top part of the dress; it had a small trail behind it,giving off an exquisite feel to the atmosphere. The only difference it had from my sisters is its color, was a dull, faded, almost rust pink color, with a matching rusty robin egg blue strap that went around my waist. Looking at my hair, in the mirror that sat against the wall above my desk, it was currently a dark brown, with waves that started half way down and continued to end of my hair that went down to my mid back. Using my metamorphosing ability, it straightened up, I then tied into a loose pony tail, tied just a few inches from the end of my hair. With my bangs framing my glossy pale complexion staring back at me, with my symmetrical eyebrows slightly arched, they and my cleopatra like eyelashes framed my loudly wide walnut shaped eyeballs, where my golden orbs studied me, going over my dainty nose, that was perched atop of my Cupid's bow, that slide down to my orchid pink lips.

I was knocked out of my observation by a knock on the door. It wasn't my sister, as it didn't burst open. Raising my voice slightly I muttered the approval to enter. Walking in, one of the house elf's, that went by the name Poppy. She was dressed like the other elves that worked in the manor, with a nice deep blue button up shirt with gold buttons and a name tag on the left side of her chest. Unlike other house elves she (along with the others in the manor) had pants that matched, and for the most part were treated fairly well, most of them weren't nervous wrecks, like house elves seen in other homes. She walked in and looked at me, "your father has requested your presence in his office before you go down to the party." I nodded, holding my hand up towards Capone, he jumped forward spreading his little flaps, landing on my wrist, he crawled up to the top of my shoulder, as I walked out the door, holding onto the silver chain around my neck, that held a similar stone as my sister, but it was a soft blush pink, it alike my sisters helped me control my own metamorphosing, though I'm pretty sure they are just placebos, that bit my sister and I fell for it. Now they are just handy ways for our parents and strangers to tell us apart.

Once down the long, sleek and elegant hall way, to the spiral staircase that had a glowing hand rail, the stair case went up another floor, to where the house elves lived, and the top of our library, that was five stories along, with an observation deck at the top, there wasn't glass up there, but magic, that kept the outside out, and kept the library perfectly lit for those to read, or it could go pitch dark allowing whomever in there to see the stars, the staircase it went down two levels, the level I was currently on was where four large bedrooms, for each of us; or three rooms, one, as only four humans lived in the house, while the extra one room that has been untouched and unused, has been left alone for years, at the opposite side of the hall, opposite from the staircase was the third floor of the library. Going down the staircase, followed by Poppy, I went to the second floor, while she went down to the first floor. The second floor held the studies for each of my parents as well as special rooms, two for meetings with either of their coworkers at the ministry, and a two extra bedrooms, that weren't nearly as big as the ones above this floor, but big enough. Walking down the hallway I looked at the second floor of the library, the glass doors that went into there, the same pair of glass doors that match each entrance into it from the other floors, it was dark in there, hinting it was past dusk. Turning to a deep oak wood door, that was alike the other doors on this floor, with a golden knob, with a decorative 'R' carved into it. I gave a knock on the door, awaiting for the okay to enter.

"Come on in little Rose." The deep emotionless voice boomed, referring me by the second part of my first name, as always, through the door. Opening the door I walked in, seeing the deep brown leather couch that sat against the wall with a coffee table on each side, sitting on top of a large rug that had a large bird echoed into it. Turning and walking past the couch, I stood in the middle of the room. Next to the door where I came in sat a fireplace that was lit with and kept alive with magic. The other side of the room, the wall was of large windows that went from the floor up to the ceiling, they curved around to the other end of the room around a corner to the end of the wall. Sitting in front of the office sat an old large desk, that was organized with books, papers and a cup of what must've been grey tea, in front of the desk were two large brown leather seats that matched the couch behind me. While behind the desk sat my father, the man with dark blue eyes, behind a pair of glasses, and his nose was in the daily prophet, and a pipe in his right hand he was sitting in his office chair, that matched the desk. Setting the paper, he leaned back in his seat, studying me. As I studied him, his face was stone, strong and unemotional. He then gave a small smile the only kind of smile he seemed to do, as he got up and walked over till he looked over me.

"As I've told your sister, very important people are coming-" he started, but stopping as I raised a hand.

I already knew what he was going to say, what both he and my mother always instructed us, "keep a noble attitude; be proper, professional, ladylike, show intellectual power and wit, and don't dishonor the Ravenclaw name or family."

He raised a brow, "that wasn't very professional of you now was it?" I gave him a blank stare, "you'll be meeting your future peers down there, professors and a few students. Those people you'll be seeing everyday, as you leave by the end of the week. Learn of them, nothing more. No need to make relationships, friend or otherwise, doubtful any will be at the bar where we perch. They are all competition, I'll only accept outstanding grades, mentions and such."

"Is that all?" I questioned, with an eye roll already knowing everything. The same things he's been drilling into both my sister and I.

"Lady's don't roll their eyes." He advised, with a warning tone.

I could feel the smug smile play onto my face, as i looked at him, "Nor are they late. Yet, it'd appear both you and I are" Was my simple retort. With that he walked closer, and past me towards the door.

Opening the door, he looked back at me, "Come little Rose, we have a dinner to get too."


	2. It Has Chosen You

Walking down the stairs and onto the main floor. Walking into the main entry room, where the pearl white tiled floor gleamed. The walls were tall with large walls were a light grayish blue color, the large windows had a light golden colored drapes.

I then followed my father down a hallway that matched the main room. walking past doors. We then walked to the end where a pair of like glass doors were, my father reached to the knob, pushing the door open.

the inside had a dark blue carpet with deep brown colored rosewood bookshelves that were as tall as the room, with two large arched windows on the sides, on the opposite side of the door to the house was another pair of matching glass doors that went out into the garden. The book shelves were filled with various books. In the middle of the room was a large round table that had food and drinks on it.

The room had a lot of people within it. I took a gulp of breath, as my father spoke, I must've stopped breathing. "Come my dear, meet the people you must best." He lead me to a man whom was shorter than I was, I assume he was part something.

"Hello, Rowan, good to see you again" He spoke with a light, happy tone" He then looked from my father to me, "This must be Amber Rose I presume? Or is it Ava Romulea? I can never tell when I see pictures, you both share a common beauty that must be a given, being decendents of the Rowena"

"Greetings, Filius, this one is Amber Rose" My father introduced us, "Amber Rose, this is Filius Flitwick, Professor over charms and the head of Ravenclaw."

I reached my hand out, as a greeted him, "Salutations" keeping my annoyance out of my voice. Being mistaken for my sister. I'm not alike her. Ava and I were nothing alike, aside from genes.

He took my hand into his warm and sweaty hand, "Nice to meet you my dear." He quickly pulled his hand out of mine, "My, aren't you just cold at the touch." he noted, then he looked to my shoulder where the soft warm body of Capone, "My, what an odd choice for a pet."

"Unlike Ava, Amber has terrible anxiety" My father continued to explain, "the little creature isn't a pet, it is used her to stay relaxed. It'll be seen with her most if not all the time"

The feeling of annoyance grew, Capone wasn't an 'it' he was precise to me. I felt a pair of warm hands on my arm, pulling me away from the two men. I turned to the person holding me, it was none other than Ava.

"Mom wants you to meet the students" She informed me,

"No Ava, Amber needs to meet the professors as do you" Our father spoke up, before Ava could drag me away.

With that he led us to a group of three, I could recognize one of them as, Albus Dumbledore, a tall man with long white auburn hair that went into his beard. The headmaster of Hogwarts, one would have to be a bloody buffoon not to know who he was. Standing with him was an woman with grey black hair that was styled with a bun. The other man in the group had shoulder length black hair that looked as if it were coated in oil. He looked as if he wasn't pleased to be here.

"Albus, Minerva, Serveus" Our father greeted them, causing the three to look from him to, both Ava and myself, as he introduced us, "these are Ava Romulea and Amber Rose, children, these are, your future professors Severus Snape, Minerva McGongall and-"

"Albus Precival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, not only the headmaster of Hogwarts but also, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamort, Supreme Mugwump, along with various other titles" I intrrupted already knowing whom he was, reading and not being utterly daft of the common knowledge. I could feel my fathers hand on my shoulder tighten, obviously displeased by my interruption.

Dumbledore gave a soft smile, showing his whiteish teeth, "You may refer to me as Dumbledore, young Ravenclaw" He winked in a joking matter, then looked to Ava, then back to me, "My spitting images of Rowena Ravenclaw herself" he noted. They then engaged in a conversation with our father about the ministry, allowing the chance for Ava and I to slip away.

Walking towards the double glass doors that I came in from. Luckily, I made it out without being noticed. Once i made it to the safety of my room i let out a huff of air, now being away from the crowd of people, I was now safe away from them all. Setting Capone down on my lap as I pulled out my Muggle book.

-TIME JUMP-

We had one more day before school, we were in Diagon Ally getting the last few supplies for school. Ava and I were accompanied by our mother, while our father was at work in the ministry.

"Now lastly wands, come. "Our mother stated, as she ushered Ava and I towards Ollivanders wand shop. Once inside I saw the shelves were stocked with boxes of wands, it was a bit messy, and cluttered with the boxes, everywhere, as well as some dust. After a few moments a man with long grey white hair and silvers eyes stepped out from behind a shelf walking towards the counter top.

Giving a smile, "I've been wondering when I'd see you again Alma Rubus." The man greeted our mother, "cutting it a bit close aren't we?" He questioned our timing of coming here and our limited time before school would start.

My mother gave her polite smile, "Rowen and I had prior engagements" she uttered simply before continuing, "Our daughters are here for their wands now, I'll leave them to you, as I have to meet with Druella, girls I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron" She waved us off as she left.

"Alright girls, how alike are?" He questioned, as he walked into the shelves.

Ava answered, "More different then anything."

I nodded in agreement before giving my thoughts, "If Ravenclaw weren't a house I'm sure she'd be in Hufflepuff-"

"She'd be lost" Ava snickered, I raised a brow at her, she smiled before explaining, "as in you're for sure meant to be in the house, books, knowledge, studying and being a brainiac with every subject, you're basically the embodiment of the traits of the house." I rolled my eyes, as the old man came back with box's that were similar.

"These this one is are alike that of your fathers and your brother " He whispered the last part, before he spoke louder, "Apple wood, core of dragon heart string, 13 inches, rather springy. " he opened the boxes showing the lightly colored wands, both elegantly carved with swirly lines. Ava grabbed it first and gave it a flick, nothing happened.

"I guess it's not for me?" She questioned, handing it over to me, before the Ollivander could object.

Giving it a flick of my own it lit a shelf on fire, quickly i set it back in the box. The old man easily put the fire out with his own wand.

"Now this on is alike your mothers wand, Manolia and has a core of a dryad hair, 12 inches long and rigid." He opened the box handing it to Ava first, once the medium toned wand was in her hand it gave a light gold glow.

Ava looked at Ollivander questioningly, "that's good right"

"It has chosen you, it's yours" He spoke with a smile, then looked to me, "I'll be right back for you" He disappeared behind the shelves.

"this is awesome" Ava smiled at her wand, setting it in the box and holding out her purse, that had the Gallons she was given by our mother.

The old man came back, "This wand is the same as your sisters, but an inch longer" he advised. Once i picked it up, a green light exploded from it, sending a shock through my hand, shocking me i dropped it.

The wand caused a crazy amount of wind to blow.

After a few more wands fighting and letting out displeasing affects. The old man was standing in front of me in deep thought.

I sighed, then Ava spoke "I guess you're not pleasing to them, maybe you should go on a date with the next one" I glared at her joke.

"Ava you may go, let your mother know it's taking awhile" The old man instructed her, without objection she left, once she did Ollivander disappeared behind some shelves once again, "You have no need to fear, my girl, you may just need a wand meant to withhold a lot of power." he called.

Capone had crawled out of my messenger bag, after a wand had let out a sharp sound that likely hurt his ears. Pulling him from my shoulder holding him in my arms, he had a small blue scarf wrapped around his neck, he tilted his head to one side, almost seeming to feel i was sad. I smiled at him,using my other hand to rub the top of his head, right between his ears.

The old man returned with a silver box that had red scribbles on it opening the box he handed me the wand, it was a dark wood color, almost black with a silver tip, while the handle was shaped into the head of a bird, it had blue lines that were elegantly carved into it with glass silver spots on either side of the head of the bird , "16 inches, plum wood, the core has two feathers, and reasonably springy."

Setting Capone back on my shoulder i reached for the wand picking it up, it released a silvery light once it was in my grasp, the light seemed to sing, i felt a warmth within me, happy for a good sign, of a wand accepting me as it's user. I blinked at it, then looked to Ollivander, waiting to know what animal the core was from, feathers of what?

He returned my glance, almost knowing exactly my thoughts, as he spoke in an almost whisper, answering my unvoiced question "the feathers of the winged, unicorn from the stars, better known as the lunar alicorn" Before I could ask for more information, he walked closer pushing me out the door, "I've got to go now, now good day my dear, be good at school" once I was out the door, it was locked.

Before I could do anything my mother and sister came up, "Come Amber, time to go home"

"What about our owls mother?" Ava asked her, seeming to forget the earlier conversation we had.

I rolled my eyes at her, as i answered her question, "We won't have any, we'll have our ravens acting as our owls, weren't you listening this morning?"

She gave a sheepish look, rubbing her cheeks that were becoming a pink color, obviously she was feeling stupid for asking, "Yeah, I do."

With that we went home. To spend our last evening at home.


	3. To Hogwarts Part 1

I stood in silence with Ava in the entry way of our home, she was holding in her hand, her pet of choice, a comet moth, that had a copper colored body with tan and blue wings, with copper designs going along its wings. Ashanti, the moth was large, a few inches larger than the sugar glider, whom sat happily on my shoulder.

Capone was sitting happily dozing off with his little body curled up on my shoulder with his soft body against my neck. As usual he had his tail linked under my shirt as his little paw held on to my bra strap that was separated from his paw by my green shirt, that matched his sugar glider sized scarf.

Ava released a sigh of annoyance, "I wish we could just go ourselves, we're going to be late and miss the train at this rate" She moaned looking up at the large clock.

We were waiting for our parents to take us to the Kings Cross Station, to get on the train that would take us to Hogwarts. Both Ava and I had already packed everything up in our trunks and loaded them into the flying car we were going to take. Now we stood in the entry way, with our caged ravens and the two small creatures, that were coming along with us.

Before I could express my irritation, two house elves walked in, dressed in their blue button up shirts and tan pair of pants. The male house elf i knew to be Babby, the female one I believed was Topsy?

"Young Ravenclaws, Babby and Tomley, take Ava Romulea and sister Amber Rose train" The female spoke, I cursed myself mentally, getting her name wrong.

I shook my head once I registered what Tomley had just said, with a sigh, accepting that mother and father were to busy to take us to school. It wasn't something new. Ava on the other hand had her face screwed up; with her brows close together, her nostril's flaring and a nasty glare on her face, obviously angry at our parents. But she didn't say anything. Instead she just placed Ashanti, her moth, on top of her head, and picked up her ravens Butterbeans', cage and she stomped out the door. I followed behind her, with Tinkers' cage.

The ride to Kings Cross was silent for the most part, aside from the elves chatting, about how our time away would be good for us, and how they, and the other elves would miss us and other hogwash. Earning a few small responses from Ava and I.

Once at the station, the elves took our luggage to the train, after Ava had pulled out the small enchanted round glass that was in a bubble shape, with a copper outside that had designs engraved in it, and placed Ashanti into the small cage. While I move Capone into a pocket that was sewed on the inside my trench coat, just so he could sit. Our Ravens were then taken to where I assumed the owls were being held on the train.

Waving off the elves, thanking them for taking us here. Ava and I headed for the train, forgetting our displeasure of waiting and the lack of our parents attention. Once on the train we found an empty compartment, I sat close to the window. Once I sat down Capone had crawled out of the inner pocket and ended up laying on my lap, still inside the jacket, probably to avoid the harsh bright lights, so he could sleep.

" I think I'm going to go see if I can find Hannah or Susan, see you later" She informed me, quickly leaving the compartment, before I could reply. Hanna Abbott and Susan Bones were two of her friends, both were half bloods, i believed?

I rolled my eyes, turning I looked out the window. Watching as people rushed around the platform, either throwing things on the train, saying goodbyes or rushing to get on the train.

Some of the families I saw were notable, a large ginger family, I figured were the Weasleys, my mother often talked about the living situation of gingered family, contemplating on why the kids weren't taken away as she had seen the home of the Weasleys a few times, due to her work as a real estate owner, usually showing up to the Weasleys to get their late rent. I'd never visited but apparently they lived as a third world family, at least in the eyes of mother. Another group i recognized a pair of white blond haired males, the Malfoy family. My father knew the father Lucius, my father expressed that the man was decent, a bit of an air head.

I had sat there staring at the families, till the door to the compartment opened, looking over I saw a girl, with busy brain hair, matching her pair of brown eyes, in her hand was a cat carrier and in her other hand was her book sack.

"Hello, would it be alright if i saw here?" she asked, showing her rather large buck teeth, with a bossy tone, I gave a simple nod. Shutting the door she took a seat across from me, setting her cat box on the seat turned away from the window, and she held her hand out, smiling as she introduced herself, "Hermione Granger, you are?" She asked.

Politely I gave her a smile, operating on autopilot mode, "Amber Rose Ravenclaw" Hoping my hand wasn't sweaty or shaking i held her hand in my own shaking it.

She gasped, "Like the house Ravenclaw?" She questioned lifting an eyebrow.

I gave a sleepish smile, forgetting the fact that I'd probably be known, "Rowena Ravenclaw is my, great, great, great" I paused for a moment before realizing how boring I sounded, I then shook my head and spoke again, with slight humor in my tone "She's my really great grandmother, I'm a decedent of her"

Hermione nodded smiling, "That's pretty interesting" she noted, "So, you're going into the Ravenclaw house then? Or are you smart alike the house?" she questioned.

"I hope so, if I don't end up in Ravenclaw, I have no idea how my parents will react" I replied to her first question, feeling a bit nervous about the thought of how my parents would react, if either Ava or I ended up in another house, then I continued answering the other question, "I like to think I have the intellectual traits of Ravenclaw" We paused our conversation as the train began to move, scaring the two of us, as it had caught us off guard, I then looked to the bushy haired girl, "What house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"Hopefully, into either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, I don't really want to be in the other two houses." She answered, "From what I've read Hufflepuffs are a bit to kind for my liking and Slytherin is a bit to mean for my liking. Also you-know-who cam from there" She whispered the last part, not naming the wizard who's name struck fear into the wizarding world.

I smiled and nodded, "I agree, but they aren't that bad, the Puffs are hardworking and defiantly the ones I'd prefer in a group class project, they follow orders without much argument, so as long as they aren't scared of you, Slytherin's I think I'd prefer if there were some sort of competition that needs clever thinking"

Hermione then nodded, "I guess so-" she was then interrupted turning her head to the door of our compartment opening. Looking we both took notice of the boy short, chubby and blond boy with a round face had opened the door. He seemed to be a bigger nervous wreak than I felt.

"Um, have you seen my toad um toad?" He asked in a shy quiet voice.

I shook my head no, as I did Hermione had jumped right up, "I'll help you find your toad, what's his name and what type is he?" She questioned.

The boy seemed to get more nervous at the boldness of the girl, "Um, he's brown with black eyes, named Trevor" He replied quietly and quickly.

I had did a face palm at his answer, "I guess we will start searching the train, when was the last time you saw him?" I asked, feeling a bit brave, out of my annoyance towards his simple answer.

"Well, um" He whispered, looking down at his feet.

Hermione then spoke up, "Alright you and I will search around and ask others" She instructed looking to me, "Would you mind staying here and watching my stuff and Crookshanks?" She questioned,I assumed Crookshanks was her cat. Giving her a smile and nodded, I'd rather stay here with Capone and the cat, instead of walking around the train and running into people.

The two had left and i had gotten up, figuring now was a good time to get my uniform and robes on, we wouldn't be at Hogwarts for awhile, but at least this way I can be dressed now, rather then later, getting dressed with Hermione and others, or going to the bathroom and taking up the stall just to get dressed.

I had set Capone on the seat, taking off my trench coat so he could just snuggle into it, taking out my wand I gave it a flick and swish of my wand, casting a charm on the door and glass, so no one could see or just walk into the compartment. Figuring since we were on the train to Hogwarts and a simple spell wouldn't go noticed by anyone, as I was to young to be using magic as it were.

Once I had on the required uniform, i looked at my reflection in the window of the compartment, biting my lip as i changed my hair style, instead of being shoulder length long, I changed it to longer, once it had grown a few inches longer, i undid the charm as I sat back down, and proceeded to make it into a polished loop braid, having it fall over my right shoulder to my I was done Capone had crawled up to my shoulder, probably irritated that I had put my trench coat away, waking him from is nap. He proceeded to crawl to the back of my robes and into the hood of the robe.

Hermione hadn't returned yet. I let out a sigh and pulled a book out from my bag and began to read.


	4. To Hogwarts Part 2

I could hear talking outside the door, assuming it were the trolley, I took out some gallons, ready to request a few treats. However, the door opened to reveal a familiar white blond head, that sat upon whom I assumed was the son of Lucius Malfoy. With him were a pair of well fat boys, both being a bit taller then the Malfoy kid, I didn't recognize the two fat kids.

"Oi, I know you" The little Lucius stated walking into the compartment, "you're one of the Ravenclaw girls, my father pointed you and the other one out at the party last week, yea."

I raised a brow, were the Malfoys there? I couldn't recall, then again I was preoccupied with my father, and the desire to leave, "I'm Amber Rose, my sister is Ava Romulea" I informed him, then tilted my head, trying to think of his first name, "You're Lucius Malfoys son, right, I don't think I've been told your first name" I muttered, holding my hand out to shake.

"The names Draco Malfoy, looks as if this train is full of known names for the new year." He replied shaking my hand, I gave him a questioning look, "The decendents of the Rowena Ravenclaw and the boy who lived, Harry Potter" He answered my unasked question, saying the last part with a bitter tone. "Hopefully, you aren't as as much wankers as that Potter kid."

Just as he finished, the door opened to show the trolley, with treats, feeling my mouth water, I stood up to see the old lady, "Anything off of the trolley dears?" the old plump witch asked in a friendly tone.

"May I have some liquorice wands, jelly slugs and a glass of pumpkin juice" I requested, the woman nodded proceeding to get the snacks I had asked for. I then looked over to where the cat carrier was, and thought of Hermione, "Also some chocolate frogs and a cup of water, if you have any? " I asked kindly, thinking Hermione would like some frogs, while her cat and Capone could share the water. The woman then handed me my first order, a package of both the liquorice and jellies, and then gave me the frogs, followed by the two cups of liquid. "Thank you, ma'am" I then sat down, after picking up the cat cage and setting it over on my side of the compartment.

The three boys then began to get food, the two large ones asking for an excessive amount of treats while Draco had taken a cauldron cake, a box of Bertie Bott's beans and some pumpkin juice. Draco ended up sitting next to me, on the other side of the cat carrier, while the two fat boys sat on the other side of the trolley, after they had rudely shoved Hermiones book bag to the ground. I pulled her bag over tucking it under my seat, where my own bag was sitting. I placed the treats i ordered next to me on the seat, along with the cup of water, wanting to drink the pumpkin juice first.

As I took a sip of the pumpkin juice, it was cold, not as good as a warm cup of pumpkin juice, but it was nice none the less, and quenched my thirst. Once the cup was empty, I then picked up the cup of water and looked to the Crookshanks, it was a lion looking ginger cat with big orange eyes.

Mentally, I was praying it would stay in the cage, and that Capone would stay asleep for a bit longer, so the cat wouldn't eat him as I opened the door and leaned the cup of water towards it, so he could drink. With what I thought to be a thankful, grateful meow he stuck his head out a bit, getting closer to the cup and lapped up some water.

I was so focused on my task, of giving the cat water, while making sure he didn't come fully out of the cage, that I didn't notice that my name were being called. Finally, looking up once i realized my name had been called, Draco's face was all scrunched up, his lips in a pout, and his eyes narrowed, full of annoyance I assumed. His face changed once I looked up at him as if he was glad I was paying attention.

"Are you going to be in Ravenclaw?" He questioned, his voice was laced with the annoyance that had left his face.

I shrugged, "I'd assume so, if not my father might feed me to the birds" I informed him, with slight humor, "How about you? I think my father said Malfoy's are prominently Slytherin, do you wish to follow suit?"

He let out a huff, as if offended I would ask a question, "Of course, so will Crabbe and Goyle here, our families are all Slytherin, the best house" He said with pride. The two fat boys, Crabbe and Goyle nodding in agreement, with chocolate on their faces. I rolled my eyes and let out a small laugh. As I closed the cat cage, seeing that Crookshanks was finished drinking.

"How truely sure are you? As that sounds biased, seeing how you've probably been influenced by family that were in Slytherin. It'd be like me saying Ravenclaw is the greatest house and bloodline. " I explained, "But I know for a fact Ravenclaw isn't the greatest house, or bloodline, it might be one of the best, but not number one, as each house is great in its own way, as is each bloodline"

Draco only let out a huff of a laugh, "If not Ravenclaw, you'll end up in Hufflepuff, hopefully Ravenclaw, as I think it'd be better for our friendship, if you weren't a Puff nor a Gryff" he retorted.

I raised an eyebrow, as i felt awkwardly happy. It's not even my first day at Hogwarts and I've already made three friends, or at least two. Draco and Crookshanks for sure, hopefully Hermione was the third friend. The rest of the ride the three boys talked while I sat there munching on a few of my snacks. It felt like hours when had past. Where was Hermione? I wondered. The boys left to get their robes on, as we were getting closer to the school, only half an hour left.

When the door slide open, in the door way was none other than, Hermione, "Where the bloody hell have you been?" I demanded, I immediately regretting my tone, it came out a bit more aggressive then I intended, "Did you guys find the toad?"

She shook her head in a no, taking a seat across from me, "We did, and I spent time meeting Harry Potter and your sister" She responded, tilting her head to the side, "I hope it's alright for me to say but you two aren't that much alike, she has blond hair and seems a bit more gossipy"

I raised an eyebrow, assuming she had changed her appearance, "It's alright, but she's not really blond, she probably changed it seeing as we're away from our parents"

With a confused look Hermione questioned me, "with a spell? Or hair dye?"

Releasing a chuckle i shook my head and proceeded to alter the color of my hair to green, turned my ears into elf one and gave my self a hoof for a hand, "We are metamorphmagi, we can change our looks, our parents are very strict with wanting us to look alike them, brown hair and all" I reverted back to my brown haired self, my normal ears and got rid of the hoof hand, "The only thing they don't mind us changing are our eye colors."

She smiled widely in shock, "That's bloody amazing!" At that moment the train had come to a stop, causing us both to nearly fall out of our seats, "I suppose it's time to get off" She said looking out the window, as did I, noting how dark it was. She picked up the cat cage and her book back, as I picked up mine. She was piratically jumping out and off the train.

Before we got off the train, there were prefects that were taking bags, Hermione had to hand over her bag and cat, while I just handed over my bag. Not saying a think about Capone, afraid they'd take him away and I'd have a panic attack. Thankfully, Hermione didn't say a thing, as we both walked off the train.

"First years over here!" Called a large man that stood on the plat form, closest to the the front of the train.

"That's Harry Potter right there" Hermione mutter, pointing at a boy with dark hair, that had greeted the large person.

We were all ushered towards the boats, I sat with Hermione, as the boats took us. I then remembered, "Oh, Hermione here" I spoke pulling out the chocolate frog that i got her handing it over.

"Awesome, thanks! You're an awesome friend" she said thankful, putting the frog in her pocket probably for later. Soon we were both sitting on a bot with two other students. In the distance I could see the large castle, it was way bigger than the Ravenclaw manor. It was beautiful in the eerie night with the moon behind it reflecting on the water.


	5. The Snake that Wanted to Fly

It was so large, seemed larger on the inside than it looked on the outside. Now in Hogwarts, we were all; being lead up stairs, by the witch from the part, Minerva McGonagall, or Professor McGonagall, whom was dressed in green robes. I was walking slowly in the back, while Hermione had walked faster and went to the front, braving the large crowd of our peers, unlike me whom would rather go slow then get in the crowd. At least behind them I could breath.

Once we came to a stop as the witch leading us turned to face us all, her gaze scanning us all, as if silently judging us as she spoke, "The four houses are called, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each with it's own noble history, each has produced outstanding witches and wizards..."

I had to gulp down a bit of a laugh, at her using 'outstanding', _I guess it's a good cover for being the school that produced, a wizard such as Lord Voldemort, as well as whom ever followed him._ After gaining control of my desire to snicker, and tuned back into what she had to say.

"... the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She then disappeared behind the double doors, once gone the group in front of me started to comb through their hair with fingers, smooth out their clothing and sniffed their breathe, by blowing into their hands.

I let out a sigh, as I did my sister had walked up, "We should be allowed to skip this, we're both pretty guaranteed to be in Ravenclaw."

I nodded in agreement, she had spoken my very thoughts, "Indeed, it's just a waste of time at this point, we're both basically destined for Ravenclaw"

At that moment Professor McGonagall had walked in, "Follow me children" She spoke, motioning for us all to follow, her as she turned back around, pushing the doors open fully.

There was singing once we walked in, the voice was a ruff tone;

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me..._ "

Walking in, the great hall was large, with four long tables, with students of each house sitting at them.

"... _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all..."_

In front of the great hall was another long table on top of a set of three steps, sitting at the table were the professors.

"... _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be..."_

Sitting in a throne-like chair was the old headmaster, Dumbledore.

"... _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_..."

The old mans pale colored eyes gaze down at us all. As did most of the room.

"... _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_..."

I could feel the judgement as the entire judge not just myself but the rest of the first years, whom I walked with.

"... _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_ _..."_

The ceiling of the great hall was lit up with floating candles and an enchantment that made the ceiling look like the night sky on the outside.

"... _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._..."

Sitting in front of the table of Professors was a stool, that had a wizard pointed hat sitting on it.

"... _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The song came to a stop, at that moment the room was filled with a respectable clap. It was soon hushed by Professor Mcgonagall speaking up, in her hand was a scroll, it must've been hidden in her sleeve?

"Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would wish to say a few words" She informed us, looking to the tall man sitting in his throne, whom nodded a thank you.

He then stood up out of his throne, his voice echoed through the quiet room, "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce." He began his pale eyes seeming to gaze over each first year, as if to speak to each of us one by one, "The first years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students " his eyes then went over our heads, I turned around, following his gaze, to see an old man, with hunched-shoulders and a matching hunchback. His face was an unpleasant sight, a pouchy, pasty face with bulging, pale eyes, a top of his sunken, veined cheeks. "Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you..."

"Thank Merlin he isn't a Professor" I whispered quietly, so only Ava could hear.

She gave a nod, "He must not be a good caretaker, he seems to have forgotten to take care of himself over the years" she noted in a low tone, that matched mine.

We then turned back to Dumbledore, whom must've kept talking, while both Ava and I missed whatever, rule, "... To everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death" His pale eyes were locked on where Ava and I stood, as if he heard us speak, and knew we missed the information of what would kill us. I gave a smile, hopefully it cheeky enough to get him to stop his staring. "Thank you" he than sat down, looking to the witch that had walked us all into the great hall.

She gave a cough, before she unrolled the scroll, as she began to speak, "Now, when I call your name, you will come forth, and I shall place the sorting hat on your head..." she motioned to the wizard hat that sat on a stool, as she went on, "...And you'll be sorted into your houses"

Ava then leaned in close, "I feel it'll take awhile to get to the 'R's, care to guess houses with me till it's our turn?" She questioned softly, not wanting to be heard.

"Hermione Granger"

"Sure, though, I don't think it's going in a guessable order, Susan Bones is here right?" I questioned back, recalling earlier that my sister had ditched me to go find her friends.

She nodded at my question and spoke "Still, something to pass our time, yea?" We then looked to see the brown haired girl, the one I'd made friends with walked up to the seat "She looks like a Ravenclaw " Ava guessed.

"I say Gryffindor" I whispered my guess.

The hat came to life once it was set on Hermione's head, it seemed to be speaking in a low tone, before it gave a loud yell, "Gryffindor!"

I smiled lightly, seeing Hermione herself seem pleased with her house. Getting up she seemed to almost skip towards the cheering table, taking her seat.

After a handful of other names, out of order, it was Draco Malfoys turn.

"Slytherin" Ava and I whispered in unison.

The hat didn't even touch the blond boys head, as it yelled, out "Slytherin"

Malfoy gave an almost relieved smile, as he walked down.

"That was so bloody quick" my sister whispered next to me. I just gave her a nod, as her friend Susan Bones was called up, "Hufflepuff, no doubt"

I looked over at my sibling, she was smiling brightly, as her short blond friend took a seat. After a few moments the hat then yelled out, "Hufflepuff"

"Ava Romulea Ravenclaw!" The old witch called, my sister nodded seemingly to herself, as the room was nearly hushed, as she sat on the stool, the hat was set on her dirty blond head.

Soon, the hat then called out, "Ravenclaw" as it was guessed.

I braced myself, assuming that I was next. Only to not be called up, with a bitter look on my face, I was getting a bit annoyed at the order we were all being called up. By order I meant there was none.

Three students later the Weasley was called up, the hat seemed to have chuckle, before it yelled out, "Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor seemed to be the house getting the most students, along with Hufflepuff, while Ravenclaw and Slytherin seemed to be not as popular.

The room fell dead quiet, more so than it was when Ava was up there, as the next name was called, "Harry Potter"

A boy with dark short hair, and rounded thing glasses took a seat. It seemed as if the hat and Potter were talking with each other. Taking awhile before it called out, "Gryffindor!"

The table seemed to have had bursted with utter joy, killing the silence.

More students were being called up, as I narrowed my eyes, not at anyone really, just out of annoyance. I wanted to get this sorting over with.

Lost in my thought I was almost deaf when my name was called, "Amber Rose Ravenclaw".

FINALLY! I let out a sigh of relief, any longer I'm sure I would've popped. Walking up the steps I took my seat. Only to feel utterly flushed, I could feel my cheeks warming up, feeling eyes on me, burning into my face.

The hat was than sat on my head.

"My, my, another Ravenclaw? Not much alike your sibling are, you?" It spoke, loud enough for me to hear, "You have the same values, of knowledge, wit and obvious amounts of intelligence, but you are also cunning, and also have a burning ambition of what? What do you desire, my dear?"

"First to be sorted, before my eyes roll out of my head" I answered, in a harsh quiet tone.

The hat only chuckled before it called out in a loud roar, "Slytherin!"

The room seemed to have stayed quiet, as if everyone was taking in the information in as slowly as I was. Not waning to come off as weak in my utter shock, I got up and walked carefully to the long table, careful not to slip, or trip over nothing. I then took my seat with the table of snakes. I tilted my head thinking, how odd this was. That bloody hat must've made a mistake. I then looked up, catching the blue eyes of Ava. Her face was showing the shock I felt.

I gave her a shrug, before I began mouthing a request, not wanting to be heard, _"Don't tell mother or father, please!"_

After a moment she nodded, drawing an 'X' shape over her heart, as she mouthed back, _"of course"_

Our none audible conversation then came to a stop as ghost started to fly around the room. I let out a sigh. Still not believing I wasn't sitting at the Ravenclaw table. How was I going to break the news to my parents? I'm not even sure I'm accepting the out come of that accursed hat.

I was brought out of my annoyed anger, as i felt something, or someone crawling up the back of my robes, until the weight of the creature was on my shoulder. I looked over to see the large eyes of Capone.

"It's alright, everything will be fine" I whispered, mostly to myself, then picking up a small chopped up carrot, that I then handed over to the soft creature. Whom, happily ate it, while i drank my pumpkin juice. Not really feeling hungry, still trying to wrap my mind around what has happened.

Soon, after we were all dismissed. I followed the rest of _my house_ out of the hall. Following the group, while the Slytherin prefect led us down the ever moving stairs to the dungeons. Till we got to a stone wall. A password must've been whispered, as the stone wall opened up, as a concealed stone door.

* * *

Walking into the Slytherin common room was at the edge of the lake, as the opposite side of the wall had a large window that showed us the fish and aquatic life in the lake. Walking more into the room I noticed the common room had two levels, the main floor, where they all stood was perfectly symmetrical. With fire places that were lit up by light green flames. The fire places had large silver coffee tables in front of them with black leather couches with matching leather chairs. With some grey and silver tables scattered around evenly, with green chairs at each table. In the middle of the room close to the glass window, was a large green rectangular rug that laid over the silver carpet, that had three large couches with a long silver table in the middle. On either side of the interest pressed up next to the stare cases were two more large couches.

On the second level of the room, it was a balcony like, with a dark wooden floor with black spiked fence, that would keep us from falling over. From what I could see, the walls were with bookshelves, filled with books, aside from the large window that showed the lake. The entry where we came in from had an arch way, with stairs were used to go up to the second level. Hanging over the landing between the two levels was a large portrait of none other than Salazar Slytherin, it hung high over the two levels.

The girl prefect that had led us here, ushered us all to sit in down, I took a seat on one of the couches next to the door, next to the staircase.

The girl looked at us all, as we sat down, "Congratulations! I'm the head girl of the house, Gemma Farley, I'm delighted to welcome you to our house. Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colors are obviously, emerald green and silver. As you've already noted, our common room lies behind that concealed entrance within the dungeons. As you'll see, it's windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake..."

I tried my best not to roll my eyes. She seemed to be pointing out the obvious, if anyone didn't notice any of this they shouldn't be allowed to reproduce.

"... you don't want to believe everything you hear from competing houses. I'm not denying that we've produced our share of Dark wizards, but so have the other three houses – they just don't like admitting it. And yes, we have traditionally tended to take students who come from long lines of witches and wizards, but nowadays you'll find plenty of people in Slytherin house who have at least one Muggle parent..."

You don't say! Slytherin produced Merlin, one of the most well known wizards in the world.

"... For instance, we Slytherins look after our own – which is more than you can say for, Ravenclaw-" She looked over in my direction, before lowering her voice a bit as if hoping not to bother me "I mean, apart from being the biggest bunch of swots you ever met, they are famous for clambering over one another to get good marks..."

What's wrong with that? Who doesn't want the best marks? I felt an elbow in my side.

"So are you going to live to your Ravenclaw name?" I looked over to see none other than Draco.

I shrugged, "What's wrong with getting more marks? We get points for houses don't we?"

"... Can throw up surprises for the unwary, and you'll be glad you've got the Serpents on your side as you move around the school. As far as we're concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours – one of the elite..." Gemma went on not giving us attention.

"I suppose not, just know you're not going to be the best" the boy next to me whispered.

I just rolled my eyes, "I'll likely be the one getting all of those points" I said in a cocky tone.

I noticed the smirk on his face, "I don't think so" he almost whispered.

Giving my best cocky smile I gave him an elbow to his side, "Don't worry Malfoy, I'll make sure to help you out, so you can almost touch my scores"

"...A few more things you might need to know: our house ghost is the Bloody Baron. If you get on the right side of him he'll sometimes agree to frighten people for you. Just don't ask him how he got bloodstained; he doesn't like it." the girl warned us before she went on, "The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the noticeboard. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries." She then looked at me, "Let's keep it that way shall we?" I just gave a roll of my eyes in response. Too late a Ravenclaw is here. "Now up the stairs are where the dorms are, you'll see some paintings, one of differently colored snakes." We all looked up at the balconies, On either side of the glass window were large paintings, the one on the right was of a silver snake, the one on the left was a green snake, they must've be doors to the dorms, "The silver one is the way to the girls dorms the green one is the boys, now your items and luggage are already in your rooms next to your beds. You maybe sharing be a room with up to four other students. These for boys, or girls will be your new best friends."

With that we were all dismissed, getting off the couch, I made my way up the stairs to the silver snake, I heard "Later Ravenclaw" from the other side of the common room balcony, I just rolled my eyes walking through the opened entry way. The door opened to a long hallway, with plenty of doors on the left side, the other side of the wall was glass showing the lake. Each door had a small enchanted number that had names carved into the nearly grey doors. I stopped at the fifth door, that had my name carved into it, under two other names. Opening the door I saw three girls already in there, each unpacking. I rushed over to my trunk, it was on a far end of the room. Sitting on the bed I took in the look of the room. The beds were four-posters that had green silk hanging, that and the bedspreads were embroidered with silver thread. The medieval tapestries depicting some story that were covering the wall that was opposite of the beds and door. There were silver lanterns between each bed hanging from the ceiling.

I got off my bed and went over to my trunk that was in front of my bed, I started to dig through my clothes till I found a soft fluffy fleece pyramid with a large hole in the front, with a clip at the top. Standing on the bed I proceeded to hang the bar closest to the wall, where there wasn't a reason to use the green hanging silk, as there was a wall there. I then hung it the pyramid there, as if knowing Capone ended up on my shoulder and jump upward, landing on the sleeve of my robe and climbed up to my hand till he was happily inside his pyramid. Hiding himself within the pyramid. I was torn away from my fluffy friend, by a cough.

Turning around I saw one of the girls, obviously the one's I'd be sharing with. I sat down on the bed, crossing my legs over each other and my arms over my head, hopefully with a tough face on. Not wanting my desire to run away to show.

"So, looks like a bird is in a den of snakes, how's it feel?" Said a girl with a pug looking face, and messy, frizzed dark brown hair that was in a bowl shape.

I raised a brow, "Ever hear about the story of a snake that wanted to fly?" I questioned her, without getting an answer i went on to tell the story, "a snake that crawled on the earth one day it started to dream about soaring through the sky, though knowing it was impossible. Still, it hoped beyond all hope, it kept it's eye on a baby bird, sitting in a nest. One day the snake went up the tree, getting close to the nest where the hawk sat in the nest. What the snake didn't know was it was the prey. Because as it lunged the hawk was ready to take the sky, while the snake fell back to the earth, where it should've stayed."

"What's that bloody mean?" The girl demanded, narrowing her eyes.

I just rolled my eyes, what an idiot. Before I could say anything the door swung open, in the doorway stood the Gemma girl, "Bed ladies, lights out!" As if she were a lord of sorts, the pug faced girl ran off to the other side of the room, while a girl with pale blond hair and blue-grey eyes cam and took the bed closest to me. With that the lights were off, and all I could hear was the soothing sound of the water lapping against the window on the other side of the hallway.

* * *

 _Authors note:_ The snake and hawk story was inspired from the anime Naruto. It works what can I say!


	6. To Honor Ones Challenge

Waking up from an objectless consciousness, or a dreamless night, I sat up in my bed, I had slept on top of the soft sheets. As I sat up I couldn't help the empty, yet disappointed feeling that was sitting in my stomach, and my mind. Remembering that I wasn't in Ravenclaw. None of the others were awake yet. I looked to the bed closest to me, the girl sleeping in it was about average size, not to thin, but not fat either, she was pretty, and had medium length blond hair, that was messy looking as it laid on her pillow. Giving a sigh, I looked away to myself, I was wearing a basic night gown, that was a soft blue color. Getting off my bed quietly, I grabbed my robe, my uniform, wand and my bag, that had the needed supplies, that were pack prior. Once I was dressed in, I looked up to the pyramid above my bed, I debated if I should bring Capone along, or just let him sleep.

I'll just have my mind on the classes, he can sleep.

I nodded coming to the decision, I left the room quietly, making my way out of the room walking along the doors on one side and the glass window on the other. Till I came to the end of the hall, where the painting was, without anything being said or happening it, opened slowly, as if to keep as quiet as I was trying to be. Luckily no one was in the common room, everyone was likely asleep still, or slowly getting ready to go. Making my way down the stairs to the main floor, only to be stopped on the landing, that connected the two sides of the balcony, by a deep _'hmp'_ sound

Quickly turning around I saw the portrait, of the ancient man, he had a monkey looking face, with a long white pointed beard. The painting was grooming his little beard, with his hand, starting from the end closest to his chin, and stroking it down to the tip that stopped at the top of his chest, just above a heavy gold oddly shaped necklace that had a green _S_ on it that seemed to be a serpent.

"How did a Ravenclaw end up within this house, hmm?" The painting asked, arching one of his eyebrows, as he stared at me, with his dark eyes. I gave a simple shrug, not sure what to say. "Perhaps, you're not of Rowena?" He went on talking, "No, no, you are, I can tell, care to know how?"

I raised a brow, "The fact we share the same last name, might've been a dead giveaway"

"Watch your bloody mouth you disrespectful slag" he commanded in a growling tone, his voice was showing more of his emotion then his face, that was calm looking. I just rolled my eyes, "You're unafraid, yet you hold fear within you. As she did, she was an intimidating woman, yet she seemed to fear something." He them looked off to the side as he went on, seemingly taking to himself, "a woman that was known for more than just her looks" Feeling the conversation was over, I turned on my heel and went down the stairs and out the doors quickly.

The Great Hall was empty, aside from a few students elves that were hustling around the large room, and two other students, one student sitting at the Ravenclaw table, while the other at the Gryffindor, I recognized from the bus. The daft buffoon that lost his toad. I couldn't help, but to roll my eyes, recalling the dolt. Taking a seat I pulled a book out of my bag.

I had spent the last evening at home looking through our library to find this book, that I'm sure would hold answers about my wand, that the old wand seller, Ollivander seemed to really uninterested to answer, any of the questions I didn't speak. This book was a a deep blue, almost black, shiny leather, it wasn't the thickest of books, I looked over it more than once when I was looking around the shelf it was on. The leather was rough, with foxing the leather and the pages inside. It had a musty smell, that was intoxicating. The front and back of the book had various sized stars carved into it, the front also had a fancy font carved into it that read, ' _Cerapter_ '. The Greek name for winged unicorn.

Opening the book, I was shocked. Not by the information, but the form the information was in. In a poem format. _This is what I get for not finding a textbook._ I rolled my eyes and proceeded to read the first page of poetry.

 _Twist and twist, in the widening gyre  
The falcon cannot hear the falconer;  
Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold;  
Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,  
The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere  
The ceremony of innocence is drowned;  
The best lack all conviction, while the worst  
Are full of passionate intensity._

 _Surely some revelation is at hand;  
Surly the Second Coming is at hand.  
The Second Coming! Hardly are those words out  
When a vast image out of Spiritus Mundi  
Troubles my sight: somewhere in a winter wonder land  
A shape with a horses body and wings of a bird,  
A horn that could reach the moon.  
a gaze dark and pitiless as the night sky,  
moving its slow thighs, while about it  
Reel shadows of the indignant winter birds. _

_The darkness drops again; but now I know  
That twenty centuries of stony sleep  
Were vexed to night mare by a rocking cradle,  
And what rough beast, its hour come round at last,  
It now has us within the darkness.  
The birth of a nightmare._

I read the same poem over and over again. In attempt to under stand it. Pulling out a quil from my bag I began to write my thoughts, and interpretation of the poem. _The speaker is describing a scene of a nightmarish level, obviously, the falcon, twisting into the gyre, the spiral, the falcon can't hear the falconer; 'things fall apart; the center cannot hold'._ I was brought out of my thoughts and my book by something brushing against my side. Looking to my side I saw the blond girl that slept in the bed next to mine. I tensed seeing her, assuming the worse, from this Slytherin. I then shook my head, _What the bloody hell am I thinking? I'm a Slytherin, I'm proof we aren't all like the ugly pug-faced girl, Pansy._

"No worries, Ravenclaw, I'm being friendly, you hear? We're not all terrible" she held her hand out for me to grab "The name is Daphne, Daphne Greengrass,"

Taking her hand I held my cool face as we shook hands, taking notice as I did, of the rest of the room, as students started to come in, as well as large plates of food sitting on the tables, "I've heard of the Greengrass's, one of the twenty-eight, truly pure-blooded families" _Or at least apart of the cocky fools that think pure-blood is superior to any non-pure-blooded wizard._

"That we are. So, what'a reading?" she questioned looking to my book, as she grabbed a pair of plates, setting on next to me, and the other in front of her, "What I would do for some mushrooms to go with my eggs" She muttered, scooping some scrambled eggs and tomatoes, mixing the fried tomato into her eggs.

"It's a book of poetry", my tone unintentionally showed my displeasure about the book.

Swallowing a mouth full of eggs, she looked at me with a questioning stare, "Not a fan of poetry?" She proceeded to eat.

Before I could answer a piece of paper was dropped in front of me, along with a indifferent, emotionless voice, "The most important mean of the day , best to eat" The voice was cold, at the same time emotionless, looking over my shoulder, I saw the body of the voice walk on, It was the poorly groomed, thin professor, Snape. As he walked his black robes seemed to flow in a flapping way of wings. This bat-like man was also the head of our house. I rolled my eyes, turning my attention to the paper that was on top of my book.

"Yikes, you've got nearly five classes everyday" Daphne commented looking at my schedule.

I gave a shrug, "Not really, just on Tuesdays, and Fridays. Seems as if Thursdays I'll be the busiest, as I've got six classes. Wish I had more but, I was told I needed the free time, and none of the interesting classes will be available till our third year." I rolled my eyes, my mother had insisted that I have free time to have fun, _what a daft notion_. Today being the second of the month was, Monday, I studied the days classes, I had potions, herbology, and charms before lunch time, in that order. Followed by the mandatory free time, _ugh_ , after that I had magical theory before dinner. "I think, I'll be going to the library, see ya" Getting up, I stuffed my book, quill and schedule into my bag and left the great hall, that was now quickly filling up with students.

Walking quickly through the halls, not paying much attention to anyone, or thing aside from my destination. Thankfully, I made it to the library, without anyone distracting me or wasting my time. The library was mostly empty, aside from the librarian, whom looked like a vulture, with sunken in check, and her long hooked nose.

"What do you think you're doing here girl? Everyone's at breakfast, shoo." She ordered, with a snide tone.

I raised a brow, "I'm not hungry for food. However, I am thirsty for knowledge" I informed her, going on, "I just want to check something out to study in my free time, is all."

The woman, unfazed by my witty humor, narrowed her dark eyes, "You look familiar" her face was questioning me.

I shrugged, "My parents donate and buy books for Hogwarts"

Before, I could explain more a ruff voice from behind did the explaining, "She's the Ravenclaw in Slythern, Irma"

I noticed the librarians cheeks seemed to flush with a pink color, turning around I saw the familiar, old, creepy man, . his ruff eyes were glaring holes into me, I balled up my hands, feeling them shake. I turned back facing forward, looking at the librarian, her parchment face changed from being of displeasure to being, softer. She wasn't even looking at me. _Well, this is awkward_. Taking a hint, I walked past the librarian, going behind a book shelf, letting out a sigh. What the bloody hell was with the change in her? I shook my head and went about looking at the books, taking notice of the time, I had half an hour before my first class, potions.

I took hold of the first textbooks that had interesting titles. The first was a large book named, 'Syneídisi Mageía', I stared at the titles for a moment, the language was familiar, it wasn't English, but it was Greek. I pulled my wand out of the pocket of my robe, slowly had the tip go over the book, then flicked it towards myself, whispering "Metafrázo", blinking a bit as the pale magic left my wand and then my eyes, I rubbed my eyes softly, feeling them water a bit, removing my hands I stared down at the Greek title, the previous title was now English in my eyes, as the title now read 'Consciousness Magic'.

"What spell did you use to deface my book?!" I was spooked by the voice of the vulture, turning around, she ripped the book from my hands, "What'd you do!" She demanded glaring at me.

"Nothing, I did a spell on myself, I charmed my eyes so I could read it, I'm not fluent in Greek" I went on, "The book is still Greek for you, and everyone, I just charmed my eyes to read that book"

She then looked at the book, then back at me, holding it up, she pointed at the title, "What does it say then girl."

"Consciousness Magic" I answered her, holding my hand, waiting to be given the book.

She didn't return it to me, "that magic is to advance for you, not to mention most of the magic is considered dark, now girl now leave"

Narrowing my eyes I didn't move, "I'm aware what charms, spells and such might be in there, I am well off to judge what i can do or cannot. I have time to read and fully understand the magic within the paper." I retorted.

The woman only raised her brow, "Prove it learn the first spell in here, now." she challenged me.

"now? I have class" I retorted, I then shook my head, I wasn't going to back down from this challenge, "Fine, I'll learn the first spell, but what happens when I do?" I questioned, tilting my head a bit.

"I'll let you read any book within reason and not question it." she replied simply, "I'll even think about giving you a note explaining why you're late to class." She held the book out, "Deal?" she questioned, with a slight taunting tone.

Quickly I grabbed the book, sitting down on the ground as I did, opening to the first lesson of the book, as the vulture walked away, with her nose in the air.

The first thing being taught in the book was a charm, the I've seen my father use it in his office. On his quill to write notes as he read a book, and on his cup, if it empties it fills up automatically. I pulled out my own quill, and a parchment, setting both down, i held my wand tightly, looking down at the book that sat in my lap. It instructed to give the was a swish to the left and poke in the direction of the object to be charmed, while thinking of the basic task it should do in a 'I want you to -task-' , and to say, 'work'.

Thinking carefully, I looked at the quill, moving my wand to the left a bit, thinking of the task, I want you to write the instructions of the first charm, in English. I then poked my wand forward, as I whispered, "work", after a few moments that felt like hours, the quill arose and began write on it's own. Writing the instructions of the book. Once it was done it dropped down, done with the task. I picked up the parchment, it was written nicely, _hmp. My quill has better hand writing than I do, for sure a charm to be used often in the future_. I let out a giggle of enjoyment.

Looking back at the book it went on to explain different methods on how to do the spell without saying a word. Placing the parchment back down. Grasping my wand I repeated the previous process, but instead of saying work I pictured the quill moving. Nothing happened. I repeated the process, again. Once again nothing happened. I let out a breath of of frustration. Then repeated the process, again. This time the quill arose and wrote down the instructions again. I tried it once again. Wanting it to write 'Finally.' in a large and bold-ish font. The quill repeated the process of the spell, the quill did exactly as I thought. Getting up from my spot, I picked everything up, and walked to the desk where the vulture sat. She looked up at me with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Giving up are we?" She questioned, I lifted up my wand looking at the quill that sat in a jar of ink, swishing my wand to the left I thought of what I wanted the quill to write, _'Amber Rose Ravenclaw is excused of her tardy, she was aiding me, Madam Pince in the library'_ , seeing the excuse note, being slanted slightly, to the right, then to stay standing till the woman to sign it. Then poking in the direction of the quill. It then arose and began writing on a parchment that was next to the jar of ink.

I walked closer to the desk as the quill finished, it was still standing up, waiting to be grabbed, "I'm going to be a bit late I'm sure" I retorted in a cocky tone, "I'm one to honor my challenges, the question now is to you honor the challenges you issue out?" I questioned narrowing my eyes at her.

The woman let out an irritated sounding huff, grabbing the quill, she wrote her signature. Watching as she did so. Once I was handed the parchment I gave her a smile, and left the room.


	7. No, Mediocre Grades

_A Note from the Author; I had some killer insomnia last night, and ended up writing this chapter along with another one, hope you like! This chapter ended up being a bit long, I just felt this chapter couldn't be broken up, you know? So I apologize! I hope you like anyways, my loves!_

* * *

I was ten minutes late to my first class, Potions. Once I reached the closed door, I took a deep breathe, calming my nerves, I was fine, I have a note. Yeah, I'm cool, just walk in and hand it over I mentally prepped myself, quickly I opened the door, all eyes turned towards me. Bloody hell. Instinctively, I rolled my eyes. Seeing Professor Snape standing in front of someones desk.

" , let's see how fame has inflicted you" the bat looking man, went on "What would I get if I added a powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The Draught of Living Death, sir" I answered simply, not knowing why the bat of a man was using a degrading tone with me.

He then looked at the student whom he stood in front of, "Correct" His tone now changed from the disrespectful one from earlier. He then back up at me, "Now where would I find a Bezoar?"

 _What's with these elementary questions?_ "it's a stone taken out of the stomach of a goat, the ingredient is used in more antidotes to cure most poisons" I answered, elaborating on the ingredient.

He blinked a few times, then looked at Potter, "It'd appear as if her fame hasn't unhindered her ability to know this basic knowledge, now , tell me the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?"

The puffy haired girl next to the Potter boy, whom I knew, her hand shot up, as she had the answer, "I don't know sir" The Potter boy replied, "But Hermione does, though, why don't you let her answer, seems a pity not to ask her, does it not?" He spoke in an as-a-matter-face tone. Causing a ripple of giggles in the room.

I let out a snort, how could he not have opened a book before coming to class, "Because you simpleton, these are basic questions, that should've been known to you before you entered the class room. If you bothered to open your text books" I went from that to answering the question Snape had "Now, Monkswood and Wolfsbane are the same thing, the ingredient also goes by the name Aconite. The ingredient is used in an advanced potion, known as the Wolfsbane potion; I doubt we will be learning about in this term or the next year, as the only wizards that can use them are those that have mastered potions." I took a breath then went on my little lecture, "as getting this Wolfsbane potion wrong would mean killing both the werewolf and the Potioneer that is using it to help."

Snape's face seemed to be caught off guard, even surprised, by my lecture, I doubt it happened often that he was left in this state, but he quickly recovered, "Well, why weren't you all copying this down." Quickly the class began writing. As the professor walked to his desk in the front of the room he spoke again" Five points from Gryffindor, for Potters cheek, and those five points will be given to Slytherin, for knowing the answers." He then looked at me, "You may take a seat Ms. Ravenclaw" He then walked to the front of the class, as I took an empty seat that I was closest to. Pulling out my quill and my textbook, I set both on the desk, crossing my arms over my chest as i listened to the lesson, and then the instructions for a potion that would cure boils. "... Now pair up" He commanded, watching as everyone scrambled to get partnered up, I didn't care to be working with a partner, not paying attention to whomever took the seat next on the opposite side of the cauldron, I flipped the book open to the lesson. Reading it quickly.

"Get the dried nettles, six snake fangs, four horned slugs, two porcupine quills." Looking up from my book, i looked down at the shelves in the front of the room, with labeled boxes of ingredients, "Also grab some Pungous Onions, Flobberworm mucus, shrake spines and a ginger root."

"Those aren't all on this list, Ravenclaw." I looked over to see, one of the fat boys, Crabbe or Goyle, whichever.

I raised a brow at him, "Get them anyways, I don't plan on making a mediocre potion, nor do I plan on getting mediocre grades, now fetch" I commanded, and I began preparing the cauldron, staring a fire below it and filling it with water. Soon the chubby kid returned with everything, "Alright, you're going to crush the snake fangs into a fine powder, no lumps." I ordered handing him a mortar, "don't add it in till I approve the powder. While he went about the grounding of the fangs, I began cutting the Pungous onions into fine slices, every now and again looking at the snake fang powder as well as the heat of the water. "Alright add in what I tell you as I do the wand waving." I began to slowly wave my wand over the cauldron, the water slowly turning with my wand, "alright add in four measures of the fangs, then add the onions" He did as he was told, "Now add in the dried nettles, breaking them in half before you do, and add in two of the porcupine quills" as he began breaking the nettles in half I threw in a dash of worm mucus, as well as the shake. Once these in ingredients were in, i blew the fire out and handed the bow a stirrer, "alright stir, gently and slowly, going clockwise as I add in the rest" Without getting an argument, he began to stir the ugly green colored potion, as I tossed in the last of the ingredients, as the horned slugs, and then crushed the ginger root over the pot, causing the root to turn into dust, as the dust went in the potion changed from the ugly green color to a light lavender color with a itty-bitty of blue swimming in it. Now on the last stir, I lifted up my wand waving it counter clockwise, once. The potion then turned nearly a fluorescent blue color. "Alright done, now clean up" I instructed the chubby boy.

As I was walking up the container of Flobberworms there was an explosion. My heart nearly stopped at the sound, spinning on heel, as everyone looked to see a Gryffindor, that was covered in soot, as well as the potion to bubble up, as the bubbles popped, the Gryffindor, his partner and the group in front of them ended up with boils. Snape then went about loosing his temper. While he did, i finished my task, putting the ingredients I had away.

"Amber, you're done? Why'd you have Flobberworms?" Hermione ask as I was about to walk past her group, she was with Harry Potter and the Weasley boy.

I smiled, "It's to make the cure work faster" I answered her, walking closer to their table, I looked to Harry, whom seemed to have a glint of annoyance by my presence, "I'm sorry if I came off as a twat, earlier. I have a tendency to spout off what I know" I chuckled lightly, "Just ask my sister. Anyways, I do apologize for coming off as a twat"

The Weasley boy snickered at my use of the slang 'twat', while Harry nodded, "It's alright I suppose." He still seemed wary of me, giving a roll of my eyes I waved them both of, proceeding to walk to my station.

As I was about to sit down, my name was called, turning to the familiar cool, emotionless voice that was Snape, whom called me to his desk. Letting out a huff, I grabbed my note from the librarian and proceeded to the front of the class.

" , How did you know the details of Wolfsbane?" He questioned in a low tone, as if this were a private conversation, he didn't want the rest of his students to hear, though it was obvious they were trying to hear. As the room got real quiet.

I tilted my head to the side, "I read books on it. I wasn't just letting fame hinder my knowledge, as you suggested, or thought" I responded, recalling to his comment when I first entered the room. "I didn't spend the first eleven or so years of gushing over my families noble-like heritage. As it has no impact on what I know, and have learned. Blood, family and history have nothing to do with my ability to learn and do what I learn" I handed him the tardy slip, "Here's this also, my excuse note from Pince"

"I apologize." He replied simply, taking the note and setting it to the side"How, far are you in your knowledge of potions?" He questioned.

I raised a brow, feeling as if there were more to his question, "Are you asking about how far I've read or how many potions I've made?"

He shrugged, "Let's start with how many you've done"

Standing there, I wasn't sure how to answer the question, even if i have practice potion making outside of class, what did that matter? Of course I've practiced potion making. Finally, I gave him an answer, "a few, as I haven't always have a wand with me, my ability to practice anything that retains to a class was limited." I explained, then went to answer the next question, "As to how much I've read, enough, I did have a library at my disposal, growing up."

He just stared, as if assessing if I were telling the truth, which I was, not seeing a reason why it mattered if I didn't tell the truth. He ended up nodding, allowing me to return to my seat. Once I did I pulled out the book I had taken from the library.

With a few minutes left of class Snape had proceeded to walk around the class inspecting everyone potion.

Next to me, I took notice of the boy next to me sweating, I assume it wasn't from the temperature of the chilled room, "relax, I know what I'm doing, you'll get a perfect score." I muttered. Snape then walked by our station, pulling out a vial, he dipped it into the potion, till the glass vial was full, once it was he corked it, he did that to four other cauldrons. Calling up the students that had ended up with boils on themselves, he lined them up against a bored, pulling his wand out he flicked it, causing writing to appear over the four students. The one with soot had R/C over his head, his partner had M/G, the next student had D/Z and the last boiled student had N/G over her head.

"These are the best four potions from the room. We will test which one deserves the best point, out of toady's lesson." Snape instructed, giving each of the four students in the front of the room a vial. _Well, that answers my question on which chub, I was stuck with._ Now understanding what the letters on the bored stood for."Now on a a count of three, drink the potions. First one showing improvement, that team will get the best marks." With a curt nod from him the four boil-ed students drank their potions. It was down to the boy with soot and his partner, they were clearing up quicker than the other two students. Snape then looked upwards, "End, both team; Malfoy, Goyle, and team; Ravenclaw and Crabbe, shall receive the highest points of the day, now go." He commanded, probably wanting us to make it to our class. the books now in my bag, i picked up my wand and quill, stuffing both into my cloak pocket, then I walked out to my next class.

"Oi, Ravenclaw" I was brought to a halt hearing my name. I looked behind me, seeing Pansy, followed by two of our roommates, neither were Daphne Greengrass. The three were walking closer, not giving a second thought I turned around and continued walking towards my next class, Herbology, ignoring the yelling of my name.

* * *

Making it to Herbology I grabbed a seat at the table in the greenhouse, with a bit of time, I pulled out the book for this class as well as the book from the library.

The next topic in the book goes on to explain the Legilimency Spell, allowing the caster to delve into the mind of the victim, letting the caster to see memories, emotions and thoughts. Interesting, suppose it'd be best to learn how to do it without reveling the spell. hmp. I know what I'm doing during my free time. I nodded, agreeing with myself.

"What're you reading Ravenclaw?" I looked over to see next to me was Malfoy, whom sat at the same table as me, on the other side of him were Crabbe and Goyle.

"A book, I'd assume" I responded, smartly, earning a dirty look from him, I gave an innocent, yet cockily smile, then explained the book, a little bit, "It's apart of my independent study, learning mind magic basically" I didn't want to tell him everything, Legilimency was a dark art, I'd rather learn in private. I shut the book.

Shutting my book I took notice of Pansy and the two roommates walk in, I rolled my eyes looking to the two empty seats next to me, cursing under my breath. Hoping, they didn't sit next to me. In that moment as if answering my prayer someone I knew took the seat closest to me, it was non-other than my own sister, sitting in the other seat next to her was a boy with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. My sister had kept the dirty blond hair she had yesterday.

"Mind if we sit here?" She questioned, giving a wink, smiling lightly. Before I could respond a short,fat old woman walked in, "Head of Hufflepuff" My sister whispered quickly, before the class started.

Today we were going to learn the about Fire-Spell Making, and the Devil's Snare, both of which would be on the O.W.L exams in our fifth year. We were now being shown how to do the hand movement for this charm.

I looked to Ava's hand doing it wrong, I shook my head, "You've got to curve it, your going to sharp on the curves." I instructed, grabbing my quill and a parchment, I drew the flame like hand movement down, "see, it's like a flame, with smooth sides and a sharp top, not all sharp."

"I don't think so." She objected, as she went on with the movement then saying the charm, "Insendio" nothing happened.

Rolling my eyes, I held up my wand, "curved movment, and it's pronounced in-SEN-dee-o, not in-SEE-dee-io, watch" I instructed, doing the flame shape, thinking of a small flame, like a lit candle flame, but picturing the little flame at the end of my wand, and pronounced the spell, correctly, "Incendio" The tip of my wand lit with a small orange, yellow flame.

"Alright, I get it" Draco next to me muttered, listening in on my instructions, he then proceed to do as I did, but letting out a jet of orange and red flame, catching the roof of the green house on fire.

"Now think of it smaller, like a wick flame, from candle, but replace the wick and candle with the tip of your wand." I instructed him, as to aid in his control.

Giving a nod, hearing and understanding me, the bleach blond boy then went through the motion, "Incendio" Now a small red and orange was, lit the end of his wand. "You're proving yourself Ravenclaw."

I rolled my eyes, setting my wand down and Looking to Ava as she continued to try. After the fifth try, she finally got the hand of the spell, as did the rest of the class. Allowing, Pomona Sprout, the professor to go into depth about the planet, Devil's Snare.

"If it likes It dark and damp, light it with fire" She instructed, going on about the constricting plant, that kills anything that struggled against sharp tentacle-like appendages.

The class soon came to an end, the professor not wanting to dip into next weeks lesson, assigning us to do a report on Devils Snare. I looked on either side of me, as I couldn't leave yet, being in the middle of the row.

"So, any thought to how to explain to mother and father?" Ava asked, as her friend moved, I got up and followed Ava out of the row and class.

"Not a clue. I'm sure father will be displeased." I muttered, now being haunted by the repercussions that would follow, after telling our proud Ravenclaw devoted parents that, one of their daughters was place in a house that wasn't Ravenclaw. Sure, they wouldn't hurt her physically, physical pain was never their forte, more of the cold shoulder types, I'd be lucky if all they did was disown me. With the heavy thought I was off to my next class, charms.

* * *

Now sitting at the Slytherin table, everyone seemed to have their books out and were busy with the first day of homework, while I was sitting with a parchment out, thinking of how to, tell my parents I wasn't in Ravenclaw.

 _Dear Mother and Father,  
My first day at Hogwarts was alright. I've made a few friends, the most notable being Hermione Granger, as well as Draco Malfoy. Though, my short time here has caused me grief, as I am haunted by your reactions towards me being sorted into Slytherin and not Ravenclaw-_

 _That won't work... Maybe, I can just go about my next few years, not telling them anything._ I looked up from my paper, my eyes landing on Ava, who was studying alike everyone else in the great hall, _I can't lie to them, not with that with her big mouth._ On my right was a girl by the name Lilly Moon she had sat with me in charms class, she was a quiet student, or from what I've gathered about her, which I liked. Quiet and didn't have a face imitating that of a pug. She was of an average build, with dark brown eyes and deep yellow blond hair. While on my left was Draco, he had both of his fat friends sitting in front of him, they were chatting lightly about Charms class, where we learned the Levitation Charm, instead of talking about that or the paper we had to do on levitation, they were talking about the professor, the head of Ravenclaw, Filius, Flitwick.

I rolled my eyes at their conversation, with a sigh, I took a bundle of grapes from a dish that sat in front of me, and taking my bad I walked out of the room, quietly, not wanting to be noticed. Thankfully, that's what happened. I made my way back to the Slytherin dorms,quietly going past the painting of the houses creator, and made my way to my dorm, that was empty, aside from Capone, whom was still asleep in his pyramid hideout. Now happily sitting on my bed I proceeded to practice no spell in particular, but practice without my wand and without saying anything. Simply, just wanting to use my sheer will to make spells happen. Wanting to us Legilimency without anyone knowing, it'd be pretty stupid using that spell if people knew I was using it. Trying with something simple, I focused on the lights. It felt like hours, nothing happened. Getting up, I let out an annoyed groan, once I did something soft fell from above, landing on my head, Capone. He jumped from my head to the bed and began to munch on what was left of my grapes. I bit my lip lightly, in thought.

 _Perhaps, I should try using magic without my wand, and work my way up to non verbal spell casting?_ I nodded agreeing with the statement. Focusing on the light closes to me only, "Nox" I whispered, not wanting anyone to hear me. Nothing happened.

* * *

 _A Note from the Author_

 _3389 words! 9.5 pages, Not counting my little notes! The pros of insomnia! Let me know if You'd like me to release the next chapter today! ^_^  
Hope you enjoyed my loves!_


	8. With Or Without Approval

The next couple of days went on as it did today. Reading one poem from my Cerapter book. Slowly debunking each one. The first poem I read I came to the conclusion the first stanza, is basically about an unrecognizable good yet evil event, of chaos,. While the second stanza is about the Alicorn being unable to express empathy, and dropping darkness once again, not evil darkness, but merely a manifestation of the kind of harshness. In other words, things have become so violent and decadent that the Alicons only solution is to deploy it's version of an all-purpose cleanser. A bit of a rough interpretation, but it's all I got from it, till I could find something else.

While also reading the slim book, I also practicing my wandless magic, to no avail. It was becoming more frustrating then anything, the most I've done was make the lights flicker. Now sitting in the great hall, I had gotten here early as usual, but I wasn't alone for long, I ended up sitting with my seem to be my usual neighbors, Malfoy and his pair of pigs. As well as Lilly Moon, she hasn't said much, she's just sat with me, through charms and meals, a decent person from what I gathered. Quiet, dependable, and intelligent in her own way, not someone who would hinder my education... At least not yet.

I sat there looking down at the paper before me, more like glaring at it I'm sure. Still, unable to write a letter to my parents, that they would like. I was brought out of my self pity by squawks, looking upward, I saw owls flying in. Dropping mail off to students, Malfoy had gotten a bunch of sweets from his parents, Lilly had gotten a letter from hers. I then saw the two recognizable ravens, flew in my direction, dropping a letter, while the other bird I assumed dropped one for Ava.

The letter now in my hand was my main focus. Getting up quickly I walked out of the great halls, grabbing my bag and letter, feeling the small Capone grasping my shirt tightly, caught off guard by my swift movements. I made my way to the library, more for the peace and quiet. Taking a seat at a table in the back of the room I gulped some air and opened the note.

 _My Little Rose,_

 _Why have you not written us yet? Your mother and I are awaiting the details of your sorting into Ravenclaw. Write us soon._

 _Warmest regards,  
Rowan Ravenclaw_

Folding the paper up I stuffed it into my pocket, wanting to forget it, and pulled out the mind magic book, my quill and a random piece of parchment. I stared at the wand, trying to get it to move around, without a wand.

No results. Letting out a groan of annoyance. I got up from my seat, and proceeded to look through the bookshelves, hoping to find another book to aid me.

A cough from the other side of the books caught my attention, moving a few books out of the way, I saw Hermione, her nose also in a book.

"Anything good?" I whispered the question, causing her to jump slightly.

Looking up at me, she gave a slight glare, "Amber, you don't scare people like that!" Her whisper was harsh, she then walked around the book shelf joining me on my side, "what are you looking for?" She ask softly, her tone changing, seemingly forgetting to be scared.

I gave a shrugging looking at the other end of the book isle, to a chained of area, "I presume what I'm looking for is in the forbidden section." I muttered lightly, coming to the realization that it was true.

Hermione let out a slight giggle, causing me to look back at her, with a brow raised, "I think I can help you, when you get a chance find Professor Flitwick, tell him you'd like some heavier material to read, and don't tell him I sent you."

I couldn't help but smile wildly at her, "I think I'll go look for him now, before class starts, thank you Hermione, you're amazing!" I whispered, hugging her quickly, then shoving my belongings into my bag, I left the library, hunting down the head of Ravenclaw.

I can to a stop, realizing I hadn't the faintest idea where to find the Professor, quickly I thought of something, and I turned my heel and headed for the dungeons. Walking quickly, as my stomach began to tighten at my thought, my next action.

Coming to a stop when I arrived to the potions classroom, I opened the door, giving it a knock as I did. The door fully open, I didn't see anyone in the room. Next, turning on my heel once again, I walked down the dungeons, till I came face to face with the dark colored door of Professor Snapes office. Gulping down my fear, I knocked on the door, firmly.

The door then swung open, the tall bat standing before me, with his usual distant and emotionless expression, " , what do you need at this hour?" He questioned.

"I'd like to be able to search the restricted section of the library" I replied simply, opening the door wider he motioned for me to come into his little bag cave. Taking a few steps in, I took notice of the dimly-lit room, the walls were all shelved with various jars filled with different ingredients I suspected. One wall had a fireplace, that was lit, the only thing that kept the gloomy office lit.

In the middle of the room was what I presumed to be his desk, with a pair of chairs in front of it. Walking over to the chairs I leaned against the arm of one, not really wanting to take a seat.

"Why do you wish to go into that section of the library ?" The man questioned, leaving the door open as he took a seat on the opposite side of the desk. He seemed to be eyeing me, as if he suspected I were up to no good.

I thought carefully before I spoke, "as I am looking to study, independently in my free time, I believe if I were able to enter that section, I'd have a better idea of what I wish to study." I went on, "Knowing I won't be able to learn a few topics yet, do to it being my first year. I want to be able to learn far advance types of magic in my free time." I made sure to leave out the details of what I wanted to learn.

"What are you wanting to learn?" the bat questioned, a brow raised.

"Various subjects, I'll likely start with alchemy, and a few classes that won't be taught till my third year" I informed him, then going on mostly to myself, "probably look into advance potions, charms and-" I then shook my head, realizing that I said it all aloud, "of course one topic at a time, starting with alchemy, as I said" I clarified for both Snape and myself. Leaving out legitimacy, as well as both nonverbal and wandless magic.

After what felt like an hour he then spoke up, as if he finished processing every little word, "Alright, but if you're going to have to agree to a few terms, more maybe added, if I feel more are needed. As well as you must accept, without arguing, if I command you to stop, you do so."

Biting my lip I nodded, already figuring there would be rules, "of course, the first set of terms?" I questioned, already agreeing fully.

"First term, before you get to try the independent study, you'll let Professor Dumbledore know, seeking his approval of your independent studying. Once you do that I'll have more terms you must agree to. After you agree to them, then, and only then will I give you written consent to go into the restricted section." Without notice someone walked into the room.

"Tell me about what?" The old soft tone, caused the attentions of both Snape and I to look at the door, seeing not only Dumbledore himself, but also, Professor McGonagall. "Well?"

I quickly answered the old man' "I wish to use my independent time to study advance material that, topics that may branch off into the restricted section of the library" once I stopped taking Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Topics such as?" She questioned, her tone hinting, that she wasn't going to agree to this. Thankfully, it was her permission I was seeking.

I answered her question anyway, alchemy to start off with, than I'll go from there" I paused before I went on, "of course I will run the topics past Professor Snape, I'll do the same with my other Professors, including you both. As well as if I need to prove I'm not abusing the privilege of using the restricted section, I'll have books approved by each of you, if needed"

Professor McGonagall looked up at Dumbledore, as she scoffed at the notions, "its barely been a week let alone a month."

I raised a brow, "I feel I can learn more, alongside the main curriculum, if I fall behind in my main studies, I will likely stop my independent studies, and focus on my marks." I then looked to Dumbledore, "I'm proceeding with my independent studies, with or without approval, I want to learn more, and I will, this is me asking for permission, to do what I'm going to do, without having to become a common pest that breaks the rules. "

The old man was quiet. Then Snape coughed, giving his two cents, "sir, I approve of her proceeding, as long as she follows the terms set by yourself and I, along with her doing essays and showing what she has learned on her own. More rules will be added as we see fit."

I felt a warmth inside, the same warmth I got whenever my father, or mother praised me when I was younger.

Finally, Dumbledore spoke up, "I wish to put you through my own test, it will take the most of the morning. " he then looked past me at Snape, or so I presumed, "of course, she'll miss her morning classes, if you would pardon her for the morning?" Snape must've nodded, as Dumbledore then motioned for me to follow him. I quickly followed him out the door, past McGonagall.

Walking out of the dungeons we passed a group of students, that we're going into the potions class, "Amber! Where you going?" Hermione asked stepping from the group. Giving her a look of we would talk later, she seemed to understand as she gave a nod. I continued to follow the tall man, ignoring the few gazes I got from students. The whispers of people guessing what was going on.

Soon we came to a stop, in front of an ugly stone gargoyle. Looking around the hall, as if not wanting to be noticed, by anyone, the professor then whispered, "butterscotch" _what?_ I raised a brow at the name, as the gargoyle began to move, spinning and going upwards, leaving steps behind it. _What kind of password is, butterscotch?_ Dumbledore walked up the stairs calmly, as I followed behind.

We then entered the large, beautiful circular room, full of a number of curious silver instruments. The walls were covered in portraits, the people they were of were all snoozing quietly. In the middle of the room was an enormous desk, with claw like legs, and sitting behind it, on a tall shelf sat the shabby, worn sorting hat. The was also a perch, with a gorgeous red bird sitting on it.

The old man pulled out his wand, I didn't hear what he said, but whatever he said, caused a desk, that of a students, a chair and a parchment along with a quill and ink to appear.

"Sit , I'll be putting you to a small test, let's see what you know shall we?" He ordered, quickly, without objection I took the seat setting my bag down, Capone sat on the desk, only to be picked up by Dumbledore, "You'll have to stay with me small one." He whispered to Capone, calming the startled sugar glider. "Alright, young Ravenclaw, you're to sit there and write about things that are fun for you, that isn't found in a book." He said looking to me.

I was caught off guard, I was ready to answer advance questions on charms, potions and my other classes. "What?" I questioned, confused about this task.

"Write about what you do for fun. Hobbies, sports and so on" he explained.

I shook my head, "but reading is my hobby, learning is my sport" I muttered, not understand what this had to do with getting to the restricted section, "Sir, what does this have to do with my independent study?"

"A bit actually, you'll require something to do one your breaks. We can even sit for a few moments with me spouting ideas, of hobbies, students here play quidditch, hangout with one another and some even just run around doing who knows what-"

I let out a snorted at the idea, "my parents wouldn't approve of such childish things, such as ice skating and quidditch. They put a stop too any sport when our brother died. That same day, any chance of us just going outside to play with others our age died with him." I took a breath, looking at the old man, feeling a powerful emotion I knew bubbling in me, not grief or even sad, but irritation. This pointless task, I let out a huff of air, taking a moment to calm down.

He then spoke up, his voice calm, "do you wish to talk about it? His deaths impact on you? Or your desire to get approval from your parents?"

I shook my head closing my eyes, as I calmly spoke, "there is nothing to talk about, he's dead, we all die. Nothing to talk about. What's dead is dead." Finally my hands stopped shaking as I went on, "as for my parents, they are none of your concern"

After what must've been hours, the man spoke up, "Alright, I'll think about giving you access to the restricted section. You'll have an answer come December." I looked up from the desk, relief flooding through me, but the relief didn't last long as frustration started to surge within me _Why do I need to wait? This will not due._ The man walked closely, holding his arm out for me to take.

I stared at the out stretched arm, then shook my head, "But sir, why till December?"

"As McGonagall stated, it's just the start of the year, I suggest taking the time to get used to the term," He replied simply, as he walked past me Capone jumped to me. I than grabbed my bag and followed Dumbledore out of his office.

Once at the bottom of his stairs he turned to me, "You've been excused from your morning classes, by both Snap and I. Are you sure you don't want a bit of an early lunch, or brunch in your case." He went on, "I recall you hardly ate at breakfast, spent the time looking at a parchment, I presume thinking of what to write to your parents?"

I blinked a few times, _has he been watching me?_ I nodded, "I'm fine, I think I'll go sit in the library, or my room" Turning the direction to the library, I walked away quickly, not wanting to continue this awkward conversation. As I walked the empty halls, I stewed in my thoughts.

What the bloody hell was that all about? Fun? Wanting to talk about my eldest brother, my parents, what the hell did any of that have to do with getting into the restricted section? It's not like I need permission, I can just morph into them. I stopped at that thought, mentally punching myself, Why didn't I think of that sooner? I then made a turn, hunting down the closest bathroom.

* * *

 _A Note from the Author; Gasp! What will happen next?! Stay tuned! ^.^_


	9. A Little Black Book

Finding a bathroom, I went into a stall, and thought about who to at first I thought to change into Dumbledore, but since he was roaming around the halls at the moment, it would be a stupid idea. Then I thought of Snape. He currently must've been finishing up class with my group. With a nod at the thought of how he looked, carefully, wanting to nail the look.

First, I did the obvious changes; height, sex, skin ton and general thin build. Next was to get his face; a large hooked nose replaced my typical small one, then my usually amber colored eyes were dark, black in color. My hair went from the long dark brown soft look, to shoulder length to, greasy and black, framing my now cold looking face. My teeth even went crooked and yellow. I walked out of the stall, looking at my reflection, I bit back a snicker, seeing a Snape in the mirror, with the uniform of a female student, and the short robes I had on, it was amusing. Quickly, i pulled out my wand out of the pocket, thinking quickly of the usual attire of the professor, black flowing robes, that were like wings. Black trousers and matching black shirt and shoes. Once the attire was vivid in my mind

"Tethunois Millashe" I whispered, the spell my mother often used on herself, to change her clothes. A cloud of black smoke covered me, once it was gone, my reflection was exact. Aside from Capone sitting on my shoulder, obviously confused by the look, I smiled at him, "You'll need to hide yourself, into my cloak, Capone" I whispered to him, hearing the voice of Snape leave my lips. As if accepting what was going on Capone, crawled to the inside of the bat cloak, and ended up sitting in a pocket that was on the inside of the cloak. Once he was secure, I quickly I put my satchel, with my books and various other school supplies, I hid it in a stall. Once I closed the stall door, I charmed the stall, so no one would be able to take my stuff.

 _Now for the real test._ Taking a gulp of air, I walked swiftly out of the bathroom, I kept my mind focused on keeping the usual face that Snape had. Usually, cold, straight, and nothing appearing on it. I was so focused, I didn't notice I bumped into someone. Looking at whom I had bumped into, I saw the pale skin and light blue eyes of, Professor Quirrell. Whom backed up quickly, but was still close.

"S-Snape" He twitched and mumbled the name, keeping my face straight, hopefully not showing my fear of being caught. "No worries, I-I wasn'-t wi-with Fluff-y" He stuttered. _Who's Fluffy?_

"Shut up! It's not him, you fool!" I herd a raspy voice that wasn't Quirrell, but came from him. The voice sent shivers down my back, it was a creepy voice. Quirrells face when from its usual timid and frightful to a darker more sinister.

Quickly I pushed past the man, making my way to the library, thankful for there being other students studying. I could feel my heart about to jump right out of my chest. _What was that? That voice?_ It wasn't Quirrell, yet it came from him. _What was the talk about Fluffy?_ I shook my head. _As long he doesn't figure out that I was being Snape, I'll be fine._ With that thought. Letting out the breath, I must've been holding it in. Once I gained control of my nerves, I walked through the library, past Pince, who only gave a curt nod, then went to look back to her work. Walking past her, I made a b-line to the restricted section.

Crossing the threshold I could fully see the large shelves filled with books, not as many books as there were back home, but enough to where I'm sure I'd find a book, or books to aid me in wandless, nonverbal magic. Now adding Fluffy and the creepy voice I heard that came from Quirrell were added to my research list.

Scrolling through the titles, I couldn't find anything on anything I was looking for. However, I eventually came to a stop within the 'R's. Where I came across a slim black book, that appeared to look more like a journal, or diary of sorts, it was almost looked over as the black book was surrounded by larger books. Pulling out the little black book, I took note of the leather covers, that were nearly perfect, as if they weren't touched.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing back here', Madam Pince?" _Shit, Snape!_

Quickly, I walked out of the restricted section, quietly, I hid close to the shelf, looking over some books, that were in the shelves, seeing the Professor whom I was disguised as, giving the librarian a nasty look. I couldn't help my smile, happy that the woman was plainly nervous under the gaze of Snape. Pince began walking towards the back of the library, as they did so, I quickly and quietly, walked around the other side of the shelves. Coming to a stop when they did.

I looked towards the exit, the only thing between it and I were the students currently in the library, along with it being in the eye shot of the stopped bat and vulture. Noticing the cups the students had, they must've been trying to change the water in them into rum.

Pulling my wand out of my trouser pocket, concentrating on all the cups within the room, I quickly made an infinity symbol, then whispering, "Avifors", once the spell left my lips, all of the cups turned into birds, causing the perfect distraction.

Everyone focusing on all of the flying birds, to focused to notice me sprinting out of the library. Running down the halls, ignoring the odd stares from students as I did, I made my way into the laboratory where I had left my bag. Once I made it, I lifted my charm, quickly getting into the stall. Sitting on the toilet I took a moment to breath and to sooth my adrenaline rush. Letting myself morph from Snape, back to my usual self. With a flick of my wand and a whisper of my previous spell, i changed my clothes, back to the uniform, and cloak I had on before. Once it changed, something fell. Looking at the ground I saw the little black diary. I must've forgotten to put it back. I guess I'll have to hold onto it till my next chance to put it back. Placing it in my bag, I got up, patting my skirt down, and comb my soft brown hair out, with my fingers, still coming down from the rush. Capone crawled out from wherever in my cloak he was in, ending up on my lap he looked upwards at me. Tilting his head, as if telling me to calm down.

"It's alright" I whispered to him, rubbing the top of his head. "What do you say we go for some lunch? I don't know about you, but I could do with a decent sandwich" moving him from my lap to my shoulder, pick up my bag, placing my wand into my pocket. Opening the door, I looked at my reflection in the mirror over the sink. Nodding at the reflection, then made my way out of the bathroom.

* * *

As I walked into the great hall, I saw there were a few students sitting, and some plates of basic fruit, and snakes on the tables, I saw Hermione sitting along at her table. With a smile, I walked over towards her, sitting next to her. "I was trying to talk them into letting me use the restricted section for an independent study" I informed her, grabbing scooping a few crisps onto a plate, and a bundle of grapes, for Capone. Hermione raised an eyebrow looking at me, "Why'd you do that?" I shrugged, "Figured maybe I could just be allowed to go into the section without needing permission every so often. I aimed higher than I should've" We both chuckled, "but I managed to get into the section" she looked at me a bit confused, after giving her a quick wink, her eyes lit up.

"You became someone else!" She said loudly, causing me to, shush her, she went on in a quieter tone, "why didn't I think of that? So, did you find what you were looking for?"

Before I could answer the buffoon from the train, Neville sat down with some other Gryffindor. They were talking about birds in the library.

"Nope, but I may have cause cups to turn into birds so I could escape, without being caught." I whispered to her motioning to the two boys talking.

Hermione gave a smile, opening her mouth to say something, but was interrupted before a word could leave her lips by another Gryffindor, "Get lost snake." Hermione and I both looked to see a pretty girl, a tall darker skinned witch, with eyes and hair to match. Next to her two other girls both were also wearing their Gryffindor ties, one of them was pale skin, with messy brown hair and brown eyes,the other girl had a dark skin tone, brown eyes and dark hair, she was a bit larger than the other two girls, with a bigger chest.

"Angelina, Amber is fine, she's a friend" Hermione informed the pretty lead girl.

The girl only scoffed at Hermione, "I don't care, she's a snake, she's not trustworthy, she needs to go now." The girl went on, with a warning, "Or I'll make her go."

It was my turn to scoff, "As if, I dare you to make me go." I looked at her, through narrowed eyes, "I'm sure I can make you regret it" I then felt a sick feeling in my stomach, my breath hitched in my throat, when I saw Professor Snape walk into the great hall, with Professor Quirrell not to far behind. I watched the two professors carefully, Snape seemed to be very annoyed while Quirrell was talking to him. The two made it to their usual spots at the head table, where the professors always ate at.

"Aren't you listening snake!" The dark girl, Angelina demanded.

I looked back at her, "You were talking?" I questioned, rolling my eyes at her, then turning to Hermione, "I remember I have to do something, see you in flying." With a wave, I got up from the Gryffindor table, gripping the strap of my bag, tightly as I walked towards the two professors. I need to know if they knew I was being Snape. I shook my head, clearing my mind, in attempt to calm down.

Soon, I stood on the opposite side of the professors, the table between us, trying to use my normal tone and voice, "My independent studying was kind of approved, and kind of unapproved" I informed snake, mentally jumping for joy, as I managed to sound, normal.

Both Snape and Quirrell looked to me, Quirrell seemed to narrow his eyes, slightly as he looked me up and down, causing me to buckle my knees. Snape on the other hand spoke

"I've been told, December is when you'll be judged, and perhaps be able to enter the restricted section" His tone was dull, as usual. Then it changed as he proceeded to ask me a question, "While, you're here , you wouldn't have happen to been in the library at all? Or seen myself walking around the halls, have you, being odd?"

I raised a brow, trying to keep my act together, _he wants to know if I became him. Surely he and the other professors knew, that myself and Ava could morph._ "I was in the library for a bit, but left, to walk around the castle, still being a bit annoyed with Dumbledore, as for seeing you, I don't think so, then again I was to en-wrapped in my thoughts to notice much." I answered his questions carefully. He only stared at me, as I went on, letting out a slight chuckle, "But I've heard there were some birds in the library, different stories on how they got there, it's probably good I wasn't there, or some big bird might have swooped up and took Capone from me" I motioned to the glider that was sitting on my shoulder.

He was quiet, giving Quirrell the chance to ask a question, "Wh-what's this ab-about the re-re-restricted section?" He stuttered, his face going back to a fearful one.

"None of your concern Quirinus, you may go sit " Snape dismissed me, nodding, I quickly, went to the Slytherin table, feeling a set of eyes digging through my back. ,Taking a seat in my usual spot I saw Quirrell looking down at me, eyes like daggers, but as quickly as I looked to him, he turned his attention back to Snape.

"I don't trust him" I muttered to myself.

Of course though, I was heard, "Don't trust who?" Looking next to me I saw Draco, he was taking his usual seat next to me.

I shrugged, "Nothing, how were classes?" I questioned him, quickly changing the topic. As I reached for a sandwich, from a plate filled with them, and I took a quick bite.

"Fine, we were went over our next potion, for next week and need to write an essay on the the crucial ingredients for it." He looked to me, his eyes lit up, "I suppose you know what they are?"

I smiled, swallowing the food in my mouth before I spoke, "Depends what potion?"

"The forgetfulness potion" He responded simply, pulling out a quill and paper, as did his two fat sidekicks, sitting on the opposite side of the table from us.

Thinking carefully before I replied, "Lethe River Water, mistletoe berries and Valerian sprigs" I answered simply, going on into depth, "the Lethe water is the main ingredient that causes the drinker to forget things, while the berries are what give the potion its, white color and waxy feeling, while the Valerian is used to make sure for this potion, that the brain stays alright, so only one bit of the memory is forgotten" I paused for a moment, letting the three write it all down, I smiled a bit, "Funny thing about the Valerian It's also used in fudge, and various Draught potions. As well as it once went by a different name, in medieval times, All Heal I think? It was known even back then that It was useful, though they used it as a sleep and nerve remedy and a treatment for some brain problems" Once they were done writing I questioned about charms class.

Taking another bite out of my sandwich, as I did Draco went to talk about the class, "We went over a Levitation Charm, Windgardium Leviosa, we need to make a list of some other levitating charms, and how they differ" He looked to me carefully, "Would you mind letting me use that brain for the list?"

I raised a brow, drinking some water before I answered, "Maybe later, if you can name three of them" He just nodded agreeing.


	10. I'll Give You Detention

Now on the broom practice field, we had flying lessons, with Gryffindor. I took this time to notice the physical differences between the two houses. While Slytherin had mostly either very blond, or very dark brown and black hair students. While Gryffindor had, various hair colors. This wasn't entirely accurate, I knew that, but from what I was seeing, the majority of the two houses.

I was brought out of my observation thoughts, as the rest of the students were brought out of their conversations as the professor, Madam Hootch, she was an older woman, not as old as Professor McGonagall, but old enough where she had grey hair, that was cut short and spiked. Her eyes were a sharp yellow color, looking like a pair of hawk eyes. She had a pair of goggles sitting on her head and a whistle hanging from her neck, she wore a white button down collared shirt, with a black necktie, with the Hogwarts crest on it, of course she had a cloak on as well.

She walked swiftly between the two rows of students, and brooms, as she greeted us, "Good afternoon class" On que we all greeted her the same way. She greeted a few students towards the end of the line, students she likely knew. Putting on her brown leather gloves she turned on her heal gazing at each of us with her bright yellow eyes.

"Welcome to you first flying lesson" she waited, then continued, "Well what are you waiting for?" Placing her hands on her hips, "... everyone step up to the left side of your broom" We did as we were told, she rushed us, "Now stick your right hand over your broom and say up" she demonstrated what to do.

Looking down at my broom I observed the tan brown colored wood, while the other students around were all saying up; trying to get their brooms up into their hands, apparently Harry got his up on the first try, I could see that Malfoy, who was on my side, had his up shortly after. I didn't see the point of this class. Both Ava and I knew the basics of brooms, thanks to the lessons from our brother. I shut my eyes thinking of the first time either Ava and I got our brooms up. then smiled softly at the memory as it flashed in my mind.

"What's wrong Ravenclaw, can't get your broom up?" the annoying yapping sound of Pansy Parkinson called.

Looking up, I looked at her, she was on the opposite side of Crabbe and Goyle, her broom still sitting on the ground, I smiled at her, "Looks as if you can't yours up." I let out a breath of air as I put my hand over my broom, as I had done years before coming to this school, the broom then raised up into my hand, as if my hand and the stick were magnets, drawn towards each other. Pansy let out a defeated growling sound and went back to trying to get her broom up.

Finally, once everyone got their brooms, Madam Hooch showed us how to mount them. Though to be honest one would have to be an utter moron not to figure out how to mount the broom, no one would have to be a special form of a moron not to get it right on their first try.

Once we all were standing, with our brooms between our legs, Madam Hooch explained the obvious, that we had to kick off the ground hard.  
"Now, keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly."

With ease, I did as told, though I didn't go straight back to the ground, as I was off the ground, the Neville boy was already high up in the sky, Was the broom tampered with a hex, charmed, or was it just a bad broom? I wondered, while the Slytherins all laughing, it seemed some of the Gryffindors were trying not to do the same. All the sudden Neville slipped off his broom, falling to the earth, he landed harshly on the ground.

Madam Hooch ran to him, looking him over, stopping at his wrist, whispering something about a broken wrist she turned to us, "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing!" She looked towards me, "Put them on the ground.. "I quickly landed myself, and dropped the broom, as she went on, "If anyone is is seen on their brooms, you'll be leaving Hogwarts quicker than you can say, 'quidditch'!" she then helped Neville up leading him off of the field.

Once gone, Draco began laughing once again. Some of the other Slytherins did the same, Draco then asked, still laughing, "Did you see his face? What a great lump" I looked at him from the corner of my eye, but before I could say a thing a Gryffindor spoke up.

The Gryffindor let out warning tone , "Shut up, Malfoy!" she warned him

Pansy then spoke up, "Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" the pug faced girl then let out a chuckle as she went on, "Never thought you'd fancy fat crybabies" I just rolled my eyes, hearing her yap, _beats your pug face._

I then saw something in the grass, where Neville had fallen, walking over I picked up what was a glass ball, sold in most shops, I believe it was called a Remembrall. The glass ball was then snatched from my hand by Draco, who spoke in a mocking tone, as he held the ball up high, as if he were the one that found it, "Look!" he walked back to the group, I followed, glaring, at his back, _I wasn't done looking at it!_ "It's that stupid thing Longbottoms gran sent him!"

Harry than stepped up, "Give that here, Malfoy" Everyone stopped talking and laughing, everyone focused on the two boys.

"No, I think I'll leave this somewhere for Longbottom to find, how about a tree?" Malfoy taunted, as he mounted his broom.

I let out a groan, knowing this wouldn't be good, I quickly grabbed my broom, as Draco kicked off the ground, Harry following his lead. I mounted my own broom, kicking off the ground, pulling out my wand.

Hermione let out a huff, in objection. I followed the boys, Draco leading up to a roof, taunting Harry, once they slowed down, I began to move my hand into a question mark shape, then whispered the charm "Confundo" My wand, aimed at Draco. He shuddered once the spell hit him, confused he threw the remembrall in a random direction, causing harry to fly after it.

Draco, started to lean forward on his broom, going down, while I watched as Potter had snatched the ball. He held it high for everyone to see, I gave a smile, happy the ball wasn't broke.

Once I landed Draco walked up to me with an annoyed, look, "What did you do to me?" He questioned.

"I used the Confundus charm on you." I replied, before I could explain the charm, Professor McGonagall walked out. Crap. How much did she see?

" , with me!" she commanded, answering my unspoken question, letting out an annoyed groan, I followed the woman, as did Harry.

"Professor, Amber was only helping me get this, from Malfoy" Harry spoke, up holding the remembrall in his hand, I narrowed my eyes at him, _I don't need you to defend me._ I rolled my eyes, at that moment, McGonagall came to a stop, as Professor Snape was walking down the hall, as if on que.

"Severus, I just saw your student use magic outside of the classroom on another student and she was flying off the ground higher than a first year should've" She explained, her tone was glittered with displeasure.

I couldn't help but to snort, "Really? I'm not the only student to use magic outside of the classroom, and what of Potter, or Malfoy? They bother were also off the ground?"

McGonagall, looked to me, "This isn't about Potter nor Malfoy, young lady-"

I just rolled my eyes at her, then spoke, "Let me guess, I'm going to get a detention, while he gets off scot-free, or even given an award for breaking a rule himself?" My voice was laced with displeasure.

"He isn't your concern" She retorted, the looked to Snape, "She's yours to punish, Harry follow me" She then left quickly, Harry in tow.

What the bloody hell? What does the crazy woman have against me? I balled up my fists, in annoyance.

"With me ." Snape commanded, walking past me, I did as told, to angry to object.

Leading me to the dungeons, and to his office. Once I was inside he closed the door, motioning me to take a seat, which I did.

I looked across the desk at the bat, my eyes narrowed, and I presume showing the anger I felt, as I wasn't trying to cover it up.

"I'll be royally ticked off it Potter isn't punished at all." I spoke, breaking the scilence.

Ignoring my statement, "What spell did you use and why?" He questioned.

I crossed my arms sinking into the seat, "The Confundus Charm, on Malfoy, because he would've broken Nevilles stupid remembrall, probably." I let out a huff of annoyance, "I should've just let him throw the damned thing."

"Your tongue young lady." Snape warned, as he went on, "I'll speak to Malfoy about it. How long have you been able to ride a broom?"

My anger was then replaced with both confusion and relief, "Um, since I was seven, I think? My brother taught both Ava and I how too."

"Hmp, what position did he play?" The man questioned, what did that have to do with anything? Is this small talk?

"Keeper, " I answered simply, "That was up until a bludger knocked him off of his broom of course"

He was quiet, he must've known that the fall had killed my brother, "Are you planning on playing in the future if, so what position?" He went on, "I'd presume a Seeker, being not only small, your hand-eye coordination, from what I've seen is on spot"

I laughed, "I will never play, I am perfectly happy inside, with my nose in a book" _And, if i were to try my parents would disown me, if they haven't already for past events._

He seemed almost, taken aback by my harsh tone, "Why not?"

I just shook my head, "I'm good sir, not intrested in following my brothers lead, with the whole falling and dying thin. I'd rather take my punishment, and be on my merry way of cursing Potter's name."

Letting out a sigh, as if he was done with the topic he looked up to me, "You won't be punished, not this time." He warned, "Next time don't get caught using magic, now shoo." He commanded, opening a book on his desk.

I stared at him for awhile, "Is this a trick?" _It has to be!_

He looked up to me, "no it's, you're correct to assume that the Potter boy won't be punished, why should you be punished for helping that boy, while he's not punished?" he asked, but went on, not letting me answer, " not now go, or I'll give you detention, if you feel so in inclined get one."

I got up quickly, _wait, maybe he knows what Fluffy is!_ I stopped at the door looking back at Snape, "Wait, I have a question, I over heard someone talking about Fluffy? Is he alright?" I questioned, careful on how I worded my questions. Causing the dark haired professor to look up at me, with narrowed eyes.

"How did you you come to hear about the mutt?" He demanded, but he went on, without getting an answer, "I'll have to talk to Hagrid about talking out loud about his damned mutt, don't mention it to anyone now go!" He ordered.

I turned and walked out the door, happy with the little information I got; Fluffy is a dog, and Hagrid likely knows more, why would Snape assume I heard it from him? _I'll need to talk to Hagrid next then._ As I walked around, I noticed that all of the students were walking around.

Instead of going straight to Hagrids hut, I ran into Hermione, whom turned to me, "Are you alright? You didn't get into to much trouble did you?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "No, I've been given a warning"

"Did you hear, Harry Potter is Gryffindor new seeker?" A voice spoke.

I balled my fists, up, "But of course Harry is rewarded." I grumbled.

"Hey, come sit with me and study" She suggested, grabbing my sleeve she led me to a seat, where other students were sitting reading, next to some old man.

But as quickly as we sat down, she was up, I looked to where she was headed, to Potter and the Weasley. She then led them else where. _Of course you can go catch up with your friends. I guess I'll go back to my room._


	11. A One Time Incident

A couple weeks had passed, I was currently sitting at a table in the Slytherin common room, in a corner, next to the glass window that showed the water outside. I had out my history of magic textbook out along with, paper and quill. Working on homework for the class, we had to do a paper on the Gargoyle Strike of 1911. Looking up from my paper, I saw the black leather diary that I had stolen from the library.

 _When did people start writing in these anyway?_ Closing my text book, with my nearly finished essay, I grabbed the diary examining it again. Opening the cover, for what must've been the first time, I was shocked to see nothing written on the first page, not even a name, of whom it belonged to. I then flipped through the pages. There wasn't a drop of ink on any page. _Maybe the owner didn't get a chance to write in it? Better question, why was a blank diary in the restricted section anyway? Did anyone know it was there? Maybe it was missed placed?_

Well, maybe I can use it? I could use it to take notes on wandless magic? No, that would be stupid, if someone were to see the book, they would take it and figure out how to do it, before I could. Letting out a sigh, I stared at the blank page I had the diary open too. I dipped my quill into some ink and wrote on the page;

 _"What to do, what to do?"_

I had to blink a few times, once I saw the ink disappear, _What?_ The next thing to happen, was even weirder. Ink appeared in neat hand writing

 _"Hello, how may I help you?"_

Then the ink was gone. Wait, what? Diaries don't do this, do they? I looked around the common room, surely someone was playing with me. Right? Seeing only a few students, each working on something of their own, I looked back at the book, and began to write in it.

 _"Do all diaries usually, talk back?"_

A few seconds past before the diary talked back.

 _"I don't think so, I'm a special type, rare to find, how did you come across my dairy?"_

I doubt that... My dairy? I wrote back.

 _"It was on a shelf in the restricted section of the library. I sort of stole you when I was making my escape. Whose diary is or was this anyway?"_

A few moments later I got a reply.

 _"My name is Tom Riddle, and yours?"_

 _I read the name, then wrote down mine_

 _"Amber Rose Raven"_

 _I left out the 'claw', still assuming this was a trick. If it were, I'd be caught, and corrected surly._

* * *

 ** _~Toms Point of View~_**

So, it was a girl. I had to put my hand down from shaking so much. Being nearly fifty years, only having the room that I had created with my mind, I couldn't make it any bigger, or the entire image of my room and my own physical discription would break. I doubted I could redo the construction, it took to much energy from me to keep it as it was currently.

It was like a mental space, I made to imitate the Slytherin common room, at least a corner of it. Just enough room for myself, my diary, and the desk and chair the diary and I sat. With a quill. I'd been stuck here, stewing in my old memories, mostly of books I've read, and my own thoughts to keep me company. But now, there was a person, with my diary, this was something new. Before, I locked myself in here, I never cared to have an idle conversation, much less have another being be there. But going fifty years of total isolation, it was amazing, having some form of companionship.

Looking over the name once again, Amber Rose Raven, what a mouthful. Quickly I wrote back.

 _It's a pleasue to meet you Amber Rose Raven, may I refer to you as Amber?"_

A moment later the girl responded.

 _"You're not someone that's just messing with me?"_

What on earth did that mean? She must not be alone where ever she was. I wrote back, reassuring her, to calm her paranoid suggestion.

 _"Messing with you? Who would use a diary to mess with you, this way?"_

* * *

 _ **~Ambers Point of View~**_

I chuckled a bit, a few names popped into my head. Starting with my Pansy and her friends, my roommates sadly, I responded.

 _"I can think of a few ninnys that would... Doubt they are smart enough, though."_

The diary responded.

 _"We all have enemies that stand in our way"_

Enemies? I guess they are mine, not scary ones. Just daft morons. The diary then proceeded to ask a question.

 _"You meant the restricted section of the Hogwarts library?"_

I nodded, then wrote down an answer.

 _"Yes, it's Hogwarts. Why were you in that section? Do you hold the secret to the end of the world? Or were you just misfiled?"_

I smiled at my joke, when I didn't get a response right away, I wrote on the pages again,

 _"It's a joke, I doubt you can end the world, at least not in your current stage, as a book."_

Almost instantly I got a reply.

 _"I'll be honest, I fell for it. What house are you in? What year?"_

I wrote a reply, answering the questions.

 _"Slytherin, its 1991"_

Then Tom, or er the Diary replied.

"What would you like to talk about?

I huffed, what would someone tell their talking diary anyways?

 _"I don't know, what do people talk with their diaries about?"_

After a few minutes the diary replied.

 _"I see your point, tell me about the current situation of the world? Have there been any political or wars?"_

Why did the diary care? I wrote a simple reply.

 _"Well, the Ministry of Magic elected a new moron for a leader, he goes by the name of Cornelius Fudge"_

I was brought out of the conversation, by Greengrass, who yelled from across the room about it being dinner time. I quickly wrote in the book.

 _"I must go now it's dinner time"_

The diary than replied, with a simple request.

 _"Goodbye, please don't tell anyone about me"_

 _Well dhu, why would I tell anyone? I'd just end up looking like an utter daft fool._ Quickly, rushed my books, and the diary up to my room. Looking at the diary I thought, of how, or where to hide it. doubting it would be safe within the room, I put it in a pocket on the inside of my robes. Taking it with me, I mean where else would it be safer? No one would find it if I had it with me.

* * *

When dinner was done, I went towards Hermione, I skipping up, till I was beside her, "Hey, mind if I walk with you?"

"I don't mind, I doubt either Harry or Ron will care either" She replied, happily, she hooked her arm around mine, locking our elbows together. _Ew, Potter._ I rolled my eyes now noticing the two boys in front of us talking, as they led the way though a doorway and onto stairs.

The two boys were both busy with their conversation, that they didn't notice the staircase was about to move. As the rail behind us had moved, Hermione seemed to notice, the rail spooking her. Then with a jerk, the stair case moved from the wall, each of us grabbing for the nearest rail, as it moved.

"What's happening?" Potter asked, seemingly to have forgotten that these stairs move.

"The staircase is changing" Hermione answered him, "Remember?"

Once she asked him to remember the staircase had moved fully, to a platform with a door.

Harry looked down at the three of us, I shook my head and walked past them, opening the large metal door.

"Come on, before the stair case moves again." Harry said from behind, following my lead, into the dusty and unkept hallway that was on the other side of the door.

"Does anyone else feel like we shouldn't be here?" the scared voice of the Weasley questioned.

I rolled my eyes, as Hermione spoke up, "Of course we shouldn't be here, it's the third floor, off limits, remember, it's forbidden"

We were all scared, when a meow came from behind us, whirling around, we saw a familiar cat, the cat that that belonged to Filich.

Turning back around, I ran quickly down the hall, assuming the footsteps behind me belonged to the other three.

Turning down a corridor we stopped,

"Think we lost him?" Ron questioned, huffing out of breath.

As if on que we heard foot steps along with a low voice speaking up, "They're around here somewhere my dear, sniff them out my sweet"

Hermione had grabbed Harrys wand, and whispered, "Alohamora" pointing the wand at the nearest door, we all then rushed into through the door, pushing it closed, using our entire bodies. After a few moments, I turned around, my back against the door, seeing a three headed dog. I let out a faint gasp, as if a scream died coming out of my throat. I looked up and down, at each head of the dog, till I saw his feet, a door, was under it. I tugged on the nearest rob, hearing another gasp, as the dog started to wake up, standing up, with the three pairs of eyes staring us down, each head growling, slobber drooping from the large mouths. Next thing I knew the door was pushed open, and we all tumbled out of the room, shutting the door just as the dog took a lunge at us. Once the door was shut we all took off running. Flich wasn't in the halls. I ended up taking off in a different direction towards the dungeons, not looking back. Only slowing down when I reached the Slytherin door.

Once I was faced with the concert door, I leaned forward placing my hands on my knees as I took a panted heavily. Never have I ran so quickly, or for that long. Be for I could say the password, I was grabbed by the shoulder, turned around I was face to face with Flich. _Oh, bloody hell!_

He seemed so gitty, happy he had caught someone, "Out past curfew, tisk tisk girl." He practically chanted, as he pulled me along with him, taking me down the halls, dragging me towards the office of Snape. Forcing me to stop at the door so he could bang rather loudly on the door.

The door then opened to show the unamused expression of Snape, his eyes went from Flich down to me, with an emotion of anger dancing in his dark orbs. _It's not my fault._ I kept chanting in my head.

"Student out of bed, I presume she was also on the third floor earlier, with some other students" Flich stated, sounding pleased.

Snape and Flich then looked to me, "Well ?" Snape questioned.

 _I won't sell them out._ "I was deep in thought and just ended up on the wrong staircase, at the wrong time. Nearly wee'd my skirt as it moved. I got off the stairs as fast as I could, I didn't realize I was on the third floor, when I did the staircase had moved" I explained, careful to make it sound as if I were alone.

"Lies, she ran" Flich retorted, seeming to want to argue this out.

With a roll of my eyes, I explained some more, "I thought I could make it to the commons, which I did, about to open the door, when I was brought down here." I paused before going on, "It's a one time incident, I'll never do it again."

There was a long pause, before Snape finally spoke, "You'll need to be punished. I'll think of something by class. Now go before you get in more trouble"

Without another word, I turned back the way we came and ran back to the Slytherin commons. Finally, ending the day.


	12. Five Points, Each Of You

The next morning, Halloween morning, I slowly sat up in my bed, still dressed in my robes that I wore last night, I laid back down in my bed, Shivering as I remembered the three pairs of green eyes,of the three headed dog. I've come to the conclusion that that thing was Fluffy, it had to be. Sitting up I pulled out the diary from the pocket of my robes. I wonder if this thing, _or Tom?_ Would knows anything. Sitting up, I grabbed my bag, that was prepped for today's classes, I then made my way out of the room, without waking anyone up, deciding to leave Capone here again.

After I freshened myself, up in the shared Slytherin bathroom, I went to the great hall. I saw Ron and Harry already there, talking excitedly, they must've been coming down from the adrenaline rush from last night, still. I'll admit it, I was still affected by last night, with a mixture of fear and a giddy light headed feeling. I went towards the Slytherin table, where Draco was working on something.

Once I sat down in my usual spot next to him, he looked up at me, "Alright, so I heard yesterday we're going to practice the levitation charms, there's Wingardium Leviosa, it makes things levitate, so as long as our wands is pointing them off the ground, the hover charm, leaves things, and people hovering in mid-air for some time, the floating charm makes small things float, while the rocket charm, does what?"

"It violently buoys an object aloft" I answered him, earning a confused look.

"Buoys? Aloft? Bloody hell, sometimes I think you're making things up" He responded writing down what I told him.

With a roll of my eyes I defined both words, "Buoys, the verb definition is to keep things above, and aloft means up in, or into the air."

He looked at me with a brow raised, "Why not just say, 'it violently keeps an object in the air' then?"

"I figured you knew what they meant" Giving him a wink I went on, "Next time I'll be sure to use small words, anyways, why are you rushing it anyways?" I questioned him, getting his homework done so early. We still had a class before we had time before charms, history of magic would be our first class today.

He shrugged, "So it's done and I can doze off in history"

The great hall was starting to fill up with more students, Owls soon started filling the room giving mail to their resipiants.

My raven had given me a letter, from my parents.

 _Dear Amber Rose,_

 _You haven't sent us a letter yet, and it has us concerned. It would make your mother and I happy if you were to write us every once and a while.  
How is Ravenclaw treating you? Are you impressing your professors and peers yet?_

 _Remember, your marks are the most important.  
With our deepest regards_

 _Rowan Ravenclaw & Alma Rubus Ravenclaw_

This letter does nothing but anger me. They just assume I'm in Ravenclaw! I still have no idea what to write back, I don't want to lie to them, but if I tell then the truth, who knows what they would do. At least by not writing them, I can stay in their good graces. I looked back up, when I notice everyone was rushing outside. What's going on?

Even Draco had left without a word. With a deep sigh, I stuffed the letter into my pocket, and followed everyone out of the great hall, except I kept walking towards my first class of the day. Taking a seat in the front, in my usually seat, I pulled out a quill, and the diary. Looking at it I took a breath of air and began to write in it.

 _"Question, how would you go about telling your parents something, that would make them likely disown you?"_

I was shocked by the diaries reply,

 _"You just do it, I suppose? I never had parents to let down."_

Feeling guilty I then wrote my own reply,

 _"I'm sorry, for talking about myself, when you aren't as, uh blessed to have parents, not sure what to say. New topic, sorry I haven't replied, right after supper, an unpredicted event had me beat."_

I felt rude and terrible talking about my parents, learning the book had none. Wait, why am I sorry about a book not having parents? Do books even have parents?

 _"No need to be sorry for either, I'm flattered by the fact you returned to write me at all. What unpredicted event?"_

Thinking carefully, on if I should be honest or not, I couldn't think of a reason why not, who would the book tell?

 _"Myself and few friends ran into a room, where there was a three headed dog, that reminds me of Cerberus, the hound of Hades. Never thought they were actually real, just assumed they were myths."_

a few moments a long reply came through,

 _"I believe in English terminology it's known as a Runespoor, each head serves a different purpose. It's greatest weakness is it's weakness to soft music, it makes it fall asleep."_

I blinked at the useful information, this diary, was more than just a diary. I then gasped, as a thought came to mind and I wrote it down.

 _"Do you happen to know anything on wandless and non-verbal magic?"_

There was a few moments before I got a reply.

 _"Yes, the trick is to to have the will to do it"_

What? The diary then went on, before I could question it.

 _" Separate yourself from your any distraction, as nonverbal magic and wandless magic is all about the mind, you need to ignore any distractions, such as noise, pain, and anything else. You'll also need to learn to aim it; your wand is just a tool to aim the magic, while the name of the spell is a way to aim your mind. Once you no longer need such aid in aiming, you'll be able to do magic, with just thoughts and will."_

 _Alright, that made sense?_ I looked to the quill in my hand, laying it down I looked at it, being in a room alone, it should be easy not to be distracted, focusing on the thought of the quill just to stand on it's own. _I know I can do this, come on!_ Sadly, my own feather didn't stand on it's own but a feather and a few other supplies within the room stood up. I then heard foot steps entering the room, looking at the door I saw Draco walking in with his two fat friends, none of them noticing the floating supplies, I looked back at my diary, quickly with my quill I wrote a quick goodbye, and shut the book. Stuffing it into a pocket of my cloak. Just As Draco and his fat friends took their usual seats.

* * *

Soon class was over and now we were sitting in charms class, we were apparently sharing class time with the Gryffindors, I didn't mind as much as everyone else did. There were dirty looks being shot from both houses. The class went on, it was a boring lesson. We were just going over the Levitation Charm, Wingardium Leviosa, and practicing it, which we should have have down already, but so many of my peers were struggling to get their feathers up.

Taking the time just to focus on using my will to lift mine, I stared at it, thinking of it floating, no wanting it to float. I held my breath as I watched it wiggle a little bit. _Come on, you can do it!_ I chanted for myself, the tip of the feather than lifted up slightly. My concentration was broken by the annoying sound of Pansy Parkinson, yapping a taunt.

"What the great Ravenclaw can't get it up?" I just rolled my eyes, picking up my wand, doing the swish and flick motion, the feather started to float.

I held my breath, realizing, I made it float, without saying anything. I didn't need to say the charm. _About bloody time!_ Then I looked over at Pansy's feather, it hadn't left her desk, I gave her a wink, earning a dirty look from her.

"My, my Ms. Ravenclaw, surly living up to your name! And well done to you as well " Flitwick praised us both. Looking over at Hermione whom had lifted her feather up as well. I smiled at her, proud that my she had gotten the lesson down.

When class ended, I walked out with Draco, or well, I walked out and him and his fat friends were in tow. Not to far I heard a Gryffindor, I think it was Parvati, telling her friend that Hermione was crying in the girls bathroom. What why? I waved Draco off, as I walked over to the two students talking about Hermione.

"What happened?" I questioned, as I joined the conversation.

Receving a look from Parvati, "No a clue, she just told me to leave her alone, why do you care?"

Ignoring her tone and question I asked a different question, "Which bathroom is she in?" Simply the Gryiffindor girl, point in a direction, I nodded a thank you and bolted in that direction.

Slowing down I heard the weeps. Walking quietly into the bathroom, "Hermione?" I questioned.

"Go away" she cried.

I let out a laugh, as I opened a stall that was next to her, and I sat inside the stall, "I think I'll stay right here, wanna have a chat while we sit here?" I questioned.

She sniffled, "No, go away"

"I could tell some sick puns if you'd prefer, or would you rather not suffer and tell me what's up?" I chuckled.

"I don't have friends," she whimpered back. Crying some more.

"What am I to you?" I questioned, "I know for sure you're my friend, one of my favorite people here to be exact" I said reassuring her.

"You're just saying that so I'll come out." She cried.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, a little, I find conversations in the bathroom to be weird, you know? Who enjoys weeing and talking? It's weird" I paused before I went on, "However, my friends are worth sitting in a bathroom and talking with. Or well at least you are, I don't think I would walk into the boys room to comfort Malfoy." I heard a small giggle, like she was trying to stop it, but failed, to totally hide it. Adding quietly in a small whisper to myself I went on, "As for being a nightmare, you look nothing like my parents when they find out I'm not in Ravenclaw." I let out a sad chuckle, "I'm sure I'll be disowned the moment they find out, then suffer through their mind games."

"Mind if we sit in here a bit longer?" She whimpered.

I smiled softy, "Of course." I whispered back.

We both sat in the bathroom for awhile, talking here and there about classes, and how stupid some people, -mostly Ronald- were. Ignoring what sounded like rain hitting the walls. But kept getting louder. I rolled my eyes, assuming what we thought was rain, was a person being annoying. Getting up from the toilet, my stomach knotted, up in fear

The thuds weren't from rain, or people, but a troll, the biggest troll I'd ever seen, alright it's the only troll I've seen, but still the largest! I heard the stall next to mine open, Hermione must've been curious. She had taken a step further out than I did, stopping when she saw the daft troll. I grabbed a hold of her robes, pulling her backwards slowly, into my stall. The Troll took a few steps closer, I saw it's hand with the club move, Quickly I pulled Hermione into the stall, and pushed her on to the ground. I just dropped to the ground as, the wooden stall, along with the others were shattered once the club went through them.

Hermione let out a scream of fear, while mine was stuck in my throat. I felt splinters end up in my arm. The next think i heard was Harry yelling for Hermione to move, I pushed her to crawl forward, I crawled behind her. _This isn't good!_ then more stalls we shattered, I felt my leg pinned down by some of the wood. _Bloody hell!_

Then Rons voice yelled, "Hey pea brain", gaining the trolls attention, while I pushed Hermione towards the sinks, I was forced to stay where I was, trying to wiggle my leg out from between the rubble, _Come on! Move!_ At that moment whatever was pinning my leg down seemed to dissipate. My leg was free, I crawled out from the rubble standing up, just to see the troll had Harry in hand, Harry kept dodging the trolls club. I looked around for my wand, quickly realizing it must've been in my bag still, under the rubble. _Windgardium Leviosa!_ The troll gave another swing, the club however was released and floated above the troll _. Drop!_ The club then fell right on the trolls head, my breaths came out unevenly as I looked at the fallen troll, _I can't believe that just happened._

Hermione then ran over to Ron, "You did it!" _Was it him?_

Giving my self a shake, who cares we're all alive! I walked over to Harry, as he brushed himself off. "You alright Harry?"

Looking to me giving a nod as he pulled his wand out of the trolls nose, I felt sick, seeing the boogers, "Ugh, troll boogers." He said, his face showing the same disgust as mine did.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked, walking over, Ron right behind.

"I don't think so" Harry responded, looking at her, "Just knocked out, I think."

At that moment the bathroom door bursted open, showing Professor McGonagall, Quirrel. Quirrel looked faint, and sick, behind them was also Snape, I couldn't help but to notice a tear in his trousers, seeing blood. I raised my eyebrow, _What did that?_ Just as quickly as I saw it he covered his leg with his robes. I looked away from him, walking towards the rubble, I brushed my foot through it. Ignoring the look of fury that painted McGonagall and the shock and fury mixed face of Snape. I wanted my bag.

Just as I found my bag, Hermione spoke up, "Please, Professors, they- they were looking for me." I turned my head to look at her, why was she covering for me?

"Miss Granger, explain" McGonagall demaned looking at Hermione.

"I went looking for the troll. Amber was trying to talk me out of it, but being a good friend she is, she didn't want me walking alone," She paused, "I, I thought I could deal with it on my own, since I've been reading up on them and all"

I'm sure my eyes had widened, she just lied to a teacher, so out of character for her. I almost want to laugh.

"Amber, being the good friend she is was trying to talk me out of it, even coming as far as to follow me." She looked to me then to the boys, "If she hadn't alerted Harry and Ron, she and I might've both been dead now. They didn't have time to go fetch anyone, it was about to finish me off if it weren't for them showing up to help Amber protect me."

McGonagall, looked to me, seeing the sawdust, and troll gunk on me, then looked to Harry and Ron. Snape seemed to be assessing us each as well. While Quirrel was looking at the troll, he seemed disappointed? I couldn't help but to narrow my eyes at him. Something was off.

"Well, in that case..." She looked back at Hermione, " , you were foolish to think you could tackle a mountain of a troll on your own. Five points will be taken away from Gryffindor." She then looked to Harry, Ron and myself, "I'd say you're each lucky, but not many first years have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. Boys, you each have won Gryffindor five points, each of you. , you did a good thing, following your friend, yet still stupid for doing so, but you went after and aided in bringing the troll down. Five points to Slytherin." I couldn't really argue with her, still in a slight daze and not wanting to break Hermiones lie. McGonagall, looked from us to Hermione then to the other professors, "Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this." Looking to us again, "You may go, all of you."

Quickly we each left. We couldn't get out of there quick enough. Now in the Slytherin common room, I saw the commons was still had a few Slytherins awake, most working on their work, or just hanging out. I felt a smile spread across my face. How oblivious they all were.


	13. A Bloody Buffoon

_A Note from the Author; This chapter ended up being a bit long, I just felt this chapter couldn't be broken up, you know? So I apologize! I hope you like anyways, my loves!_

* * *

The next couple weeks passed, it seemed as if Snape had forgotten about my punishment, I was fine with. It meant I could go outside, and enjoy the cool mornings and evenings, as the winter season was slowly starting to take hold of everything. I've made a habit of going outside before my classes, and afterwards just to enjoy the frosty weather. I loved the cold, it was soothing. Usually, in the morning while I was outside, I'd make myself comfortable, sitting on a sheet I'd started bringing with me, that I would usually sit alone on and worked on various things A more like able more, then any one else I knew.

Sitting in the library now, we were having potions class in here, since the older brothers of Ron had set off a stink bomb in the potions classroom. Currently we were tasked with reading up on the next potion, the herbicide potion, though it'd seem I was the only one actually doing the task, as everyone seemed all giddy and excited for the first Quidditch match that was this weekend. Harry was practically jumping out of his seat. Hermione seemed to be trying to focus on the class, but got to enwrapped in the conversation with the Gryffindors. With Draco next to me, he was talking about how the current Seeker for the house had fallen victim to another joke from the Weasley twins, that had left the Seeker, Terence Higgs, terribly ill, causing him to be absent from the match. I had chanted my quill to take notes while I read about the potion. It was pretty basic, but useful, being able to kill or damage most plants. The book even went on to describe the taste of the potion, I wonder who of this class will be stupid enough to drink it. I looked up from my book looking at everyone carefully, first at Draco, _no, he'd ask to many questions_ , then looking at Crabbe and Goyle, t _hey might, they seem to down anything, without question._

As I was about to judge the next person, something had caught my eye, something green and coming at my direction, quickly reacting, I put my hand out in front of me catching whatever it was, a recognizable little, green ball, I knew what it was, so I threw it the way it came, praying and demanded it to be defective. The little ball had been used by, The Weasley twins had been throwing these little stink bombs everywhere, thankfully, the thing didn't go off. It was a defective, I sat back down and let out a breath of relief, _Thank heavens._

"Wow, Amber, that was bloody awesome, I didn't even see the stink bomb coming" Draco stated, making it known to me that I was being stared at. _Bloody hell, next time I'll just let it go off._

With sweaty palms, I gave a nervous smile, hoping everyone would go back to their talking of the stupid quidditch match. Just as I was about to go back to my book a hand was placed roughly on my shoulder, looking up I saw Snape, who was leaning to one side, favoring his with a wicked gleam in his eyes, which I didn't like.

"I believe I've just thought of the perfect punishment for you, for being out past curfew and on the third floor" He informed me, I tensed up, already guessing the punishment, but still praying I would be wrong. "You'll substitute this weekend, as the Slytherin Seeker."

"But, I don't-" I started but he only raised his hand, stopping me from talking.

"No objections, young lady" he said in a warning tone, going on, "I'll let Marcus Flint know during lunch, and you'll spend the next few days practicing, welcome to the team " He gave a wicked smile, that was out of ordinary, sending chills through me.

As soon as he had limped away, I slammed my head onto my book, hurting my nose a bit, but I ignored it, I was to infuriated, _Oh, bloody hell. If my parents don't hate me for not being in Ravenclaw, this will surly send them over._

"What? That's your punishment? When did you go to the third floor?" Draco started bombing me with questions.

I raised my head up, and looked at him, "a couple weeks ago, before holloween" I went on, feeling the need to explain myself, "It was an accident" I looked over, casting a gaze over towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. _I wasn't going to sell them out._

* * *

On my way to lunch, the news of my punishment spread like wildfire. Though, like most news, there were different versions. I had gone to get Capone after Potions, feeling like I would need him for awhile. As I walked down the hall, I could hear the hushed whispers as I walked by groups, and I could feel the stares, man I should've let the stink bomb blow up. I felt a hand on my arm pulling me to a stop, I turned around to see Ava, with Susan Bones and some Ravenclaw student.

I already knew what she was going to say so I answered for her, with a glare, "Yes, I've been put on the quidditch team" I let out a huff, "I didn't have a choice, I wish I'd just taken the bloody detention."

"So, then you didn't flirt with Snape or anything to get the spot?" The random unnamed Ravenclaw questioned.

Causing me to shoot her a dirty look, "Is that really something people are saying? I didn't flirt, I'm being punished for a stupid mistake" I turned away, my anxiety turning into bitter rage, _who started that version?_

"Amber, hold up" Ava ordered, gripping my arm tighter, which only made me angrier. I didn't want to talk about this, I wanted to go outside and maybe jump in the lake, however what she said next stopped my rage, and made me freeze, "Mother and Father will find out, you're not in Ravenclaw, when they read the Daily Prophet, so you might want to let them know everything before this weekend, including the truth about how you got on the team, just in case the prophet makes something up." She was right, I turned back to her, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights.

I shook my head, "I'll write them now, see you later, I need to step outside" I nearly whispered,walking towards the nearest exist. Only to stop, seeing Hermione, Harry and Ron, huddled close, acting and looking very suspicious. Squeezing myself into the group, I asked, "You three look very suspicious you know?"

This caused the three of them to stop and look from one another, they obviously had something on their minds, almost to hesitant to say whatever was on their minds, "Out with it already" I commanded tilting my head to the side, as did Capone.

"How often do you see Snape?" Hermione questioned, being the boldest to finally speak.

Thinking carefully, I shrugged, "About as often as you guys see your head of house, why what's wrong?" I questioned, wanting more details, I then added another question, in a nonchalant tone, "Are you going to ask about his limp?" Rons eyes widening answered the question, "before you ask, I haven't thought about what injured him, I've been to enwrapped with my punishment, for being on the third floor" I grumbled.

"We think he let the troll out, so he could go face the three headed dog" Harry replied, as he started walking, towards the great hall, "Today he was saying how, you're suppose to keep your eyes on all three heads at once? Do you know what that means Amber? He must've used the troll as a diversion, so he could steal what was under the trapdoor, but got bitten by the dog" I just raised a brow, Convincing story, but it didn't feel right, something had to be missing.

"I don't think so, Snape isn't that terrible, or not as terrible as you may think he is." I replied. _I mean he's terrible, for making me take the Seeker, but not that bad._

We were then stopped by a tall Slytherin, he had large messed up teeth, he looked as if he could've been half troll. His shifty grey eyes went from Harry, to Hermione, to Ron than finally to me.

"Ravenclaw, come with me." He commanded, walking past me, before I could object, I reluctantly waved off my friends and followed the troll, already figuring out he was the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint.

He had lead me out to the quidditch field, where there were six other guys, each holding a broom, while two more brooms laid on the ground, _gez, enough testosterone?_ They were all tall, and somewhat muscular.

Marcus Flint truned to face me, picking up a broom for himself, "This is the team, Adrian, Graham and I are Chasers" He instructed, pointing out Adrian and Graham, as he went on, "Miles is our Keeper, Aragog, and Barmy are our beaters, now on your broom, we're going to do a play." Marcus ordered, "The last guy with us is, Charlie Atkinson, he'll be releasing the balls" he and the five members of the team then got on their brooms, and went up.

With a sigh I grabbed the last broom, before I got it I walked to a bench, placing my rob and bag onto the floor, setting Capone on them getting on it, "stay put, love" I ordered, then I joined them in the other Slytherins in the air.

"The rules are simple, you get the snitch, before the other team" Called Marcus.

Rolling my eyes, I responded, "I know how this works, stay in the boundary lines of the pitch, stay out of the way of the of the Quaffle, and the the Bugers, don't seize a hold of other players or brooms, and no ending of the game unless the Seekers get the stupid snitch"

"Good, then we don't need to dumb it down to much" He replied, "Game on!" He hollered down at Charlie. Whom nodded, first he tossed up the Quaffle, then released the Bludgers. Staying high above everyone I watched the practice. They were violent crashing into each other, trying to knock each other off, I'd hate to be on the other teams. I shivered at the thought.

I let out a sigh, what was I doing? I don't want to be here, I didn't want to play this stupid game. The stupid game that caused me and Ava to loose our eldest brother, Rowan Jr. Ravenclaw. He looked alike our father, but younger, more carefree. He was a Keeper for the Ravenclaw team, he was an alright player to most, but to us, his family, he was the best. Ava and I were about six or seven watching the match that had badly hurt him, a Blundger had hit him hard in the gut, causing him to fall off his broom, landing on his head. We were even there to watch him die, when our parents were told, that he was brain dead, and the healers couldn't do anything.

I was brought out of my sad memory, when I saw the gold gleam, the snitch, it wasn't as quick as I thought it would be. Or remembered it to be, I hardly ever saw it when I was younger watching matches. Tilting my broom slightly I dashed for the Snitch, almost with ease it was in my hand, I could feel the wings brushing against my palm, before it could dash away, i grabbed hold of it, coming to a stop, I looked at the Snitch closely, such a pretty little thing.

"Nicely done, Ravenclaw, let me release it again" Charlie called from below. Once he was handed the Snitch and I was a distance away, he let it go. This time it zoomed around the rest of the team, they didn't seem to see it move.

Going in quickly to get it, I noticed a Blundger flying towards me, as I reached for the Snitch, quickly, I rolled my broom so I was hanging from it with my hand still reaching for the golden ball. Gracefully, I caught it while I rolled back so I was sitting on my broom once again.

* * *

Three days of practicing, during lunch and after dinner, I wanted nothing more than to sleep once we were done. I managed to dodge the Blundgers twice. To be honest the team seemed slow. Now sitting outside, I had brought my lunch with me, I couldn't stand everyone in the great hall, everyone in there were to excited, what's the big deal? It's just a stupid sport. I let out a groan. Today was a bit warmer outside, than it has been, so I brought Capone out with me, laying on a small blanket that I had brought with, just so we weren't on the ground.

Capone was munching away on the bread of my sandwich, it didn't bother me. I was too nervous to eat, shocked I managed to drink some pumpkin juice. I had to play the stupid game, if I failed and let Harry get the Snitch, I doubt I'd hear the end of it, if i get the Snitch then Harry won't hear the end of it. Today wasn't going to be a good day. What I would give to just be in the library all day.

I had pulled out the diary, it had been a few days since I last wrote in it. I didn't know if I should, would it help me at all? Releasing a sigh I wrote in the book.

* * *

 _ **~Tom's Point of View~**_

I was lost in thought, what year was this girl in? I haven't even gotten her year, blood status, bloody hell it had better not be a filthy mudblood. Had my other half, the one outside of this book, found immortality? Had he gained enough power to command the Wizarding world? I doubt that he has, was the other Tom Riddle alive still? That bloody moron probably didn't even realize he had locked the sentient part of his soul away. As soon as I can escape from these pages, I would cast the killing curse and strangle my counterpart, myself.

Crossing my fingers I couldn't help but become a bit childish, despite the hate I had for my counterpart, the other half pf me, I hoped he had accomplished something notable.

I then noticed that the girl, Amber had written to me.

 _"Hello, Tom, sorry it's been awhile, I've been side tracked, by studies, a troll and my recent punishment. How have you been?"_

Trolls? Punishment? Just more questions to be asked, I wrote a reply back.

 _"Greetings, I've been well, I'd like to know more about the troll and your punishment, what did you do?"_

As I waited for a reply, he could feel something, energy, as the girls quill touched the book. Knowing it would be the way he could connect to the world, the one outside of this book, he could create a body. However, creating a body out of thin air wouldn't be so simple. It would require more consistent energy. Which didn't happen with this girl, she only ever seemed to write once a week.

 _"There was a troll roaming the school, a friend and I were in the bathroom when it came in and attacked us. As for what I did, I think I told you, I ran into the Runespoor on the third floor, got caught at the door way of the commons room, finally got my punishment, having to play Quidditch"_

 _I laughed to myself, reading her punishment, as I went to respond, she had already wrote something._

 _"Gotta go now, match time. I'll tell you how it goes later."_

 _And with that I was stuck alone, once again. With only my thoughts to keep me company._

* * *

 _ **~Ambers Point of View~**_

I rolled my eyes, hearing my name get called. Getting up I placed the diary at the bottom of my bag, followed by the blanket, and my charms textbook and notes. Once I had shut the bag, I quickly put a charm on it, to make sure no one went through it, while I was playing. Picking Capone up, I held him in my hand, as I walked back inside the school, and made my way towards the quidditch pitch. As I walked I was joined by Hermione, quickly making my way to her, with her were both Harry, Ron and Neville I gave a smile. Hopefully hiding the fact my guts were knotting up and my nerves were tense.

"Hey" I greeted them, "Hermione, would you mind holding onto Capone? I don't want him waiting with my stuff, where ever we put our stuff."

She gave a nod, holding her hand out for my little glider, "Of course, I don't mind, but he'll be sitting with us in the Gryffindor cheering section" she informed me, "Of course I'll still cheer for you, and Harry"

I nodded, already figuring she would cheer for her house, it made sense. Handing over Capone, I pulled my wand out as we all walked, looking at the Gliders blue scarf, wrapped around his neck, I thought about how I wanted the scarf to look, green with the Slytherin emblem on it obviously, going through the wand motion, Capone was coated in green smoke, once it cleared his scarf was green with the snake emblem at both ends of it.

Making it to the quidditch field Ron, Neville and Hermione, with Capone sitting on her shoulder left to take their seats, while Harry and I walked to meet with our teams.

"Nervous?" I managed to ask, a stupidly obvious question.

He nodded, "Terribly" his voice even shook, while I shook.

I smiled boldly, "Me too, but we'll be fine, just don't hate me, to much when I catch the Snitch" I was proud of how my voice managed to sound cocky, and brave, while I was shaking like a leaf in the win. I took off down the Slytherin side of the wall, where they were likely getting ready, as I ran i could hear Harry laughing as he went down the other way.

Finding myself in the small room, the rest of the team were dressed in their quidditch uniforms, none of them noticed me at first, giving me the time to quickly use the, Tethunois Millashe, spell, like I used earlier, on Capone. Once the green and black smoke cleared I had on instead of the school uniform, I wore the quidditch uniform. The green cape and jersey, with black shin and arm gaurds with a pair of matching fingerless gloves, I've never been a fan of my fingers being covered fully.

Once I was dressed, I placed my bag on the ground, with the other bags, then went to join the group, while I proceeded to tie my hair back, not wanting to morph it in any way.

"Ravenclaw there you are, since you don't have a broom you'll be using Hills broom." Marcus said, once he saw me, tossing me a dark wood broom, he then spoke to us all, "Alright, the usual play, rough, knock them off their brooms if you need to" He ordered, what a primiveal plan. If that's all we're doing we're surly going to loose, due to some foul.

He then turned around, walking us through the wall, where we could hear the cheering of everyone above us. I took a gulp of the warm air as we stepped foot onto the quidditch field, as we walked more into view, the crowds got loud, with cheering. The Slytherin side students, were waving banners and shooting green and silver sparks from their wands. The Gryffindor side did the same once their team walked out. As the stadium got louder, my nerves got worse and worse. As Madam Hooch walked on to the field, I saw Harry, he seemed more petrified than me, if that were possible.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you" Hooch ordered, gazing mostly at Slytherin as she did, Now mount your brooms, please" We all did as we were told, I shot Harry a small smile, We'll be okay, game on Potter. The whistle was then blown, everyone rose off the ground, everyone in their positions, I rose a bit higher than the team, wanting to see more Harry seemed to followed my lead.

"Harry Potter currently being the new Seeker for the Gryffindor, while Slytherin has a Amber Rose Ravenclaw subbing in, it must be strange! I'm sure we're all still suprised, ever since the bird got placed in the house of snakes!" booms the voice of Jordan Lee, whom must've been warned, as he said sorry to a professor.

The game then started, I rose higher, staying out of the violent action, Gryffindor scored the first point. I kept my focus on searching for the Snitch, my broom wobbling slightly, every so often, as gusts of wind hit me. Then I saw it, the Snitch, dipping down, I gained acceleration, going faster and faster as I went down. Harry was following in tow.

WHAM! Harry was knocked off balance, by Marcus Flint, thankfully not getting me knocked off course, or kill my speed, while Jordan Lee called a fowl, I gained more speed, the Snitch zooming upwards, I left Harry and the pitch behind. Only to steer off course sharply as a Bludger zoomed passed, nearly grazing the broom. This caused me to loose site of the Snitch, I came to a stop, I was very high up, looking down at the pitch, it was amazing, I could still see most details from up here. My gaze went from watching the other players, as Slytherin playing roughly, Flint had knocked Oliver Wood,m the Gryffindors captain off his broom, while putting another player, I knew to be Angelina Johnson into a tower, I couldn't help but to smile. The girl had it coming, after being rude to me when I was sitting with Hermione, weeks ago. We were thirty points to twenty, with that short lead it meant I need the Snitch now.

I then looked to Harry who seemed to be have troubles with his broom, it was violently jerking him around _was it being hexed or was it jinxed?_ The broom was fine earlier so I doubted it was defective or anything. His broom started to roll and and roll around. Till Harry was hanging on by a hand. I had an instinct to go help him, but then I saw the Snitch. _Do I try to help Harry or get the Snitch?_ Making a choice I zoomed downward, my hair being blown back, I went after the Snitch. Slytherin was going wild below, as I reached my hand out, I could feel the wings burning my palm, as the wings were going fast, just as I was closing my fingers around it.

WHAM! I was slammed into, something had slammed into my gut, causing me to fall off balance, and off of the broom, loosing reach of the snitch, as I fell to the earth. I need to slow down! Taking a deep breath, I thought about the hovering charm, I knew I wouldn't hover, but maybe, just maybe it could slow me down. As I thought about it, I began to slow, My hunch being correct, even though I couldn't hover in one spot, and ease my way down, the charm was slowing me down, little by little. Once I was close to the ground, I covered my head, bracing myself, not wanting to suffer from a head injury, I landed harshly onto the ground, hearing a slight popping sound as the sand buried itself into my arm, till I slowed to a stop. I laid on my back for a moment, I couldn't feel anything at first, aside from blood rushing in my ear, on my right side. Once I sat up however, I could feel the searing pain, it felt like something was truly wrong, like my arm had been ripped out of my chest, I sat their gasping for breath, each breath almost bringing tears to my eyes. I didn't dare to look at my arm, fearing for the worse, as I stood up, quickly grabbing hold of the arm with my good hand, as the injured arm felt like dead weight, that hurt terribly as it moved.

I walked towards the broom, realizing that the game wasn't over, the Snitch hadn't been caught. I wasn't going to let it end just beause of me. I wouldn't let my pride be wounded. Thankful, for the cape being long enough to cover up, whatever injury my arm had taken. As I made my way to the broom, I had somehow not cried, as I tucked my entire right arm into my shirt, taking off the elbow pad, I had pulled the strap off, and wrapped it around me, across my arm, just so it wouldn't droop back down, but stay in one spot. I wanted to cry, scream and just lay down. But I couldn't, I couldn't risk looking like worthless child.

holding my hand over the broom, not daring to lean forward, the broom quickly went into my left hand. Once I was on it and back in the air, I realized the stadium had been quiet while, I was down, as when I rose back up, the Slytherin section, seemed to go wild, as did a few other parts of the stadium.

"Looks like she's back up! Missing it arm it'd seem, anyone see it down in the sand pit?" Jordan Lee's voice boomed in a joking matter, as he pointed out my right arm was out of view, he went on "Tough lady that one is, seem's unscathed!" He must've been told to focus on the game, as he went back to calling the score, forty to twenty. I didn't listen to the rest, as my arm was to distracting, every move I made, felt like my arm was going to fall off.

I then caught sight of the golden ball, Harry was after it. Leaning forward I chased him, and the snitch. With the excruciating pain, like my arm was screaming for me to stop. We were diving downward towards the Snitch. Harry only inches in front of me, he ended up standing on his broom, what the hell Potter? I then leaned towards his broom, harshly, knocking the broom right from under him, causing him to go forward, and ending up with his broom hitting me in the face and shoulder, causing me to fall off my broom, yet again. I had to let out a painful groan as I landed on the ground, again. Forcing myself to sit up, in time I saw Harry barf up the Snitch. _Gross._

"He has caught the Snitch!" Jordan Lee seemed to scream, "Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" Meaning they won. While people began to pile into the pitch around him, I stood up walking off the pitch, not wanting to be noticed. I just wanting to make it to the hospital wing, so my arm could get chopped off, just to make it stop hurting.

" , come this way" Snape ordered, with hast, walking towards me, he must've noticed my urgent hast, as I walked past him towards the castle. A few moments of walking I was joined by Snape, " will be bringing your belongings shortly." He informed me. I just nodded, not wanting to speak, knowing if I did I would likely burst and look like a pathetic weakling. Though deep down I was cursing at him, if he hadn't made this my punishment, I wouldn't be wanting to chop off my arm.


	14. The Daily Prophet

I had managed to separate my shoulder. Madam Pomfrey managed to put it back in place, but I'd be stuck with the aftermath of it. Apparently I was lucky that my collarbone didn't move out of position. She and I had a different idea of lucky. I'd have to deal with the swelling, bruising. I had slight damage to nerves, and my muscles meaning I'd be stuck with a sling, and not allowed to use my arm till the swelling and pain dies down. Sadly, I wasn't allowed to carry any sort of pain killer potion on me. If I wanted a potion I'd have to either come straight back to the wing. I'd rather suffer through the pain, while I made my own potion than, constantly come back, like a sick puppy. I'd likely be able to find how to make the potion in a book.

Sitting on a bed, I was sitting in just a bra, thankful Snape had left to do whatever, likely tell Dumbledore. It would just be embarrassing if he had stuck around. I had been holding my right arm in place. I had been given the pain potion earlier, just before the damned crazy woman, Madam Pomfrey had set it in its place, I had felt the pain of it happening anyways.

As I stared at my hand all I could think was , how stupid thing to do, I should've landed on my other arm. Now I'd have to become a ambidextrous, or get really good with my nonverbal and wandless magic, rather then having to nearly die for it to fully work. As my right hand, was my dominate hand, for just about everything.

"You'll want to come visit me three times a day, so do some exercises" Madam Pomfrey instructed.

I scofted at the idea, as if, I would take time away from my studies.

"Hate the idea as much as you'd like, but if you want your shoulder to be back to as it was before, you'll need to practice stretching and strengthening exercises." She warned me, "It'll get worse otherwise, and then you'[ll be rushed out of here and require surgery, which may lead to you missing classes"

"Fine, I'll show up at least twice a day, before breakfast and after dinner" I replied quickly, she must've read my mind, or something.

She nodded, "Good, now you may leave, but comeback here if anything happens to it, alright?" I simply nodded at her instructions, eager to leave.

She proceeded to help me, put my shirt back on. By how hard it was to put on, this entire shoulder ordeal was going to suck. I was then given a sling, that I was happy to get. Not having to hold my own arm, that still felt like dead weight, the sling held my arm, up. I had put my robe over it, followed by the green and grey scarf.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey" I whispered, grateful for the sling, I then walked out of the hospital wing. I took notice that my bag was next to the door, lifting it up, I instantly regretted putting the strap over my right shoulder. This was going to be a serious adjustment. I put the strap on my good shoulder, and went on the hunt for Hermione. She still had Capone.

* * *

Once I saw Hermione, I saw she was with Harry, Ron and Hagrid. On my friends shoulder was my favorite creature, Capone.

"Hey! Hold up!" I yelled, not ready to run to catch them, that would involve moving my shoulder, and that would hurt. Thankfully they stopped allowing me to catch up.

Hermione, looked at me, "Are you okay?" she asked as I got closer, Capone, jumped from her shoulder onto mine, thankfully Hermione was on my left, I had no idea if I could handle Capone jumping on my other shoulder. we all then started walking

I shrugged, "Working on it, just no one touch my right side" I looked to Harry, "Congrats on the win." I smiled lightly at him.

"Thanks, it was a close game" He replied, with sympathy in his eyes. Stop looking at me like I'm dead!

"Heard you separated your shoulder, glad you we're kept in on peice" Hagrid spoke up, as he lead us, to who knows where. Which reminded me, I had to ask about Fluffy.

"Can you tell me about Fluffy?" I questioned quickly.

"Now who told you about Fluffy?" He questioned, turning his head at me, "you know his name?" I only shrugged, I was stopped from answering by the sharp pain that accord once I shrugged. I'm never going to get used to this!

"Fluffy?" Ron questioned, in shock, not believing that the beast had a name.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked, just as puzzled as Ron.

Hagrid seem to chuckle at their surprise as he went to explain "Of course he has a name. He's mine" He seemed so proud, as he went on, "I bought him off an Irishman. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" We all looked to him, but he seemed to realize what he was saying, as he shook his head, "Shouldn't have said that. No more questions! That's top-secret." He scolded us and himself.

"Bug Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snapes trying to steal it" Harry objected, wanting to know what Fluffy was guarding. I just rolled my eyes, I doubt Snape is the problem.

Hagrid than replied, before I could argue with Harry, "Codswallop. Professor Snape, is a Hogwarts teacher. " He stopped us from walking facing us. I'm not accusing him! Lay off.

"Teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one. I've read all about them." Hermione objected, I raised a brow at her, spell?

"What spell?" I questioned, curious as to what she was talking about. What had I missed?

"I'm not sure, but you've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking, he was staring right at Harry while his broom was acting up" She answered, looking to Hagrid.

Harry nodded, "Exactly"

"Well, that's only proof a spell was used, not proving he was doing anything bad" I interjected, "He might have, just started using a spell, when you looked at him, it doesn't mean much, if you can't tell what kind of spell or spells were used on the broomstick, or what spell Snape was using" Snape wasn't terrible. Then again, he's partly responsible for my current pain.

Hagrid seemed almost relieved that I wasn't on the same line of questioning as the others were, as he spoke again in a low, warningful tone, "Now you listen to me, the four of you, you're meddling in things that oughta not to be meddled in. It's dangerous." He went on, giving more information, then he intended, "What that dog is guarding is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." Nicholas Flamel? How do I know that name?

The other seemed to caught the name also, "Nicholas Flamel?" Harry questioned.

Hagrid's mouth dropped a bit, realizing what he had said, "I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have said that." He kept repeating himself as he turned away and walked.

I grabbed Harry's arm, as he took a step forward, He turned to me, "Leave him, let him recover over the information he's given us, today, lets see what we can find out about Flamel, and see if we can find out what he and Dumbledore have been up too" I instructed, him and the other two, figuring we wouldn't be able to get more out of Hagrid, at least not today.

"Nicholas Flamel. Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry whispered lowly.

"I don't know" Hermione responded, Ron seemed oblivious to the name as well. I only gave a one sided shrug.

* * *

I found myself in the library for the next couple of weeks, with Hermione, whenever I wasn't in class, looking for anything on Nicholas Flamel. Sitting alone in the library, multitasking, while looking for anything on Nicholas Flamel, and having my charmed quill writing an essay for my astronomy class. I couldn't find anything on the name. Grunting I leaned back in my chair. Maybe, I'm going about this wrong. Perhaps, I need to be looking at the name, itself, not the person. Nicolas Flamel. Sounds French, does this library have a French subscriber directory? Getting up quickly, I walked to the desk of Pince, whom just gave me a look.

"Does this, library have anything on French townships?" I questioned.

She raised a brow, "Not, that I know of, why who are you looking for?"

Nicholas Flamel, I thought carefully picking the first French name that came to mind, "The last name of Floquart" I answered. That's French enough?

She then disappeared looking through the books I presume. As I waited at her desk, someone had pulled me around, whipping me around to look at them.

With a groan of pain, I looked to see Ava, a look of worry, holding up The Daily Prophet. It reminded me, I never wrote to our parents. Oh hell.

"What does it say?" I whispered, to afraid to read it myself.

She looked to the paper, and began reading it aloud to me, "Ravenclaw in Slytherin! Over the weekend it has been found out that one of the descendant's of one of the four founders of Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw, was sorted into Slytherin! Could this be a mistake? Or is she not a true heir? More on page eight"

Not a true heir? Stung into my mind, "What more do they have?" I questioned.

She opened to what I presumed to be page eight, "Amber Rose Ravenclaw, a descendant of the great, Rowena Ravenclaw, daughter of Alma Rubus Westbrook-Ravenclaw and Rowan Ravenclaw, of The Department of International Magical Cooperation, Is thought not to be a true Ravenclaw do to her recent sorting into the Slytherin house..." Oh lord they put our parents in the paper, this will not be good. "... While playing Quidditch she had fallen off her broom, and got back up. She was even seen knocking poor Harry Potter, the boy who lived off of his broom. This harshness, from her brings up a question, is she even a real Ravenclaw?"

"Stop." I whispered, walking over to the desk I was sitting at, I took my seat. "Am I a Ravenclaw, what load of crap is that" I whimpered, frustrated, yet scared and worried, about what our parents were going to say, or do. With break coming up, I didn't want to know what would happen come the next few weeks.

Ava sat across from me, and slid over a paper. Looking at it I saw it was a letter, addressed to her, "This came at lunch, a few minutes ago" She informed me.

I stared at the opened envelope, "What does it say?" I questioned, already figuring what it said.

"Nothing good. Tell me to tell you, about what you've done, becoming a stain on the name. Also blaming Dumbledore, apparently they sent him a strongly worded letter as well." She answered in a low voice. A stain on the name. I wanted to scream, cry and hide away. I let out a sigh. Ava spoke up again, "Want to stay here during break? I'll stay with you-"

Raising my hand I stopped her for talking and answered her question "I'll becoming home, I need to look in the library anyway" At least Nicholas Flamel would keep me busy. "Just listen to them for now, I'd hate for them to think of you terribly also." Getting up I put everything into my bag. I got up and walked away, "I need to go and breathe for a bit"


	15. Pierre Philosophale

It was the day of break, I had spent most of my time either in the library or in the Slytherin commons, reading, studying and getting my self prepped for the wrath of my parents. Deciding not to go to the hospital wing, for potion or to exercise. I didn't want to seem more down than I already was. I had packed up my clothes, and Capones little hut. With him sleeping happily in a pocket on the inside of my robes. I walked into the commons, seeing Draco at the bottom of the stairs he waited for me at the bottom.

"If you need to get away from your folks at all, let me know" He whispered, walking out of the commons with me, with his suit case in tow, "Consider it a gift from me, I'm sure mother and father wouldn't mind" he seemed to understand more, then most of the other students did, what it was like to live with people, where names and reputation matter.

I smiled softly, "I should be fine, thanks though Draco" I whispered, going on a bit louder I asked a question, "Ready to go home? Excited?"

He scofted at me, "I would be if we didn't get homework, I haven't even started, I presume you got it all done?" he replied assuming correctly.

"Me not get work done ahead of time, you don't know me very well Malfoy" I replied, in a cocky tone, sticking my nose up in the air, in a joking matter.

"Should let me copy off of you, at least with the essay for history of magic and you answers for the transfiguration sheet" He suggested, "You know it would be a nice gift to me"

I chuckled, "I'll think about it" I replied to him, "I need to say goodbye to some other people, I'll meet you on the train yea?" I asked, as his two fat friends joined us.

He nodded waving me off, "I'll save you a seat, love" He chuckled walking away. His friends in tow.

While I walked to the great hall, seeing Harry and Ron playing wizards chest. Walking over I took a seat, next to Ron, observing them play for bit, Hermione was bound to show up soon. Ron was winning the game, which surprised me, a game of strategy, of mind he was good at. _Who knew?_

As his queen took out Harrys knight Hermione appeared, a face of displeasure, "What a barbaric game"

"That's wizards chess for you, I see both you and Amber have packed" Ron responded looking at our luggage.

"I'll be back, once I find something on Flamel, Once I have I'll be back, I don't want to stick around" I replied, looking to realize he wasn't packed.

"I see you're not" Hermione retorted.

Ron shrugged, "Change of plans, my parents decided to got to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie; he's studying dragons there" He explained simply.

Hermione nodded, "Good, then you can help Harry find out more about Nicolas Flamel" She ordered, I nodded in agreement.

"We've already looked a hundred times, not including how often you and Amber are in there looking" Ron objected.

Hermione leaned in closely, "Not in the restricted section"

I then leaned, matching Hermione's tone, "And look a hundred times if you have to." Standing up, I smiled lightly, "Also don't get caught" With that, I turned away, Hermione did as well.

* * *

The train ride didn't last as long as I had hoped. I sat with Draco and his friends, helping with their work and talking about the year, I of course left out a few things. Now I was standing in the door way of home, with my sister, whom had changed her hair, from dirty blond to brown. Obviously, not wanting to show up different, knowing they would snap on her for not looking the way they wanted.

I felt my right arm and shoulder tense up as Ava pushed the door open. I followed close behind her.

"Ava, love!" Mother greeted, coming down the stairs, walking to Ava, she embraced her. "How's my baby" Mother than walked Ava upstairs, not accknologing me what-so-ever.

Here it begins. I was ignored. I walked past the staircase, quickly to the library, with my luggage in tow. Hoping to stay ignored. But of course that didn't happen as my father had walked out of a room on the first floor.

"Come with me girl.", he commanded walking past me. _Why should I follow him?_ He's just going to scold at me and lock me away.

"No. I've got work to do" I replied, walking into the library. Taking my cloak off and setting it carefully on a chair, Capone crawled out of the hood. Ignoring the harshness of the door being slammed behind me as father walked in.

"Now. This is an urgent matter and we will speak of it now." He grumbled. I turned to meet his dark brown eyes, they were glaring at me and full of terrible emotions. "Do you realize what you've done? You've let both your mother and I down, you've let Ava and your brother down, and you've let down Rowena Ravenclaw."

"I've done nothing." I replied, keeping a cold tone, as I went on, "I've been sorted into the house that the sorting hat believes I belong in. It chose Slytherin, so Slytherin I am"

"How dare you, after everything we've done for you! " He rumbled walking close to me.

"What have you done for me?" I paused before I went on, "Everything you've ever done, was it ever for me, Ava or Rowen? Or was it for your pathetic image?"

His eyes narrowed, "You could've stopped it! you must've known that the hat wasn't going to put you in Ravenclaw! This is our family pride we're talking about, have you no idea what you've done to us? To this name?"

I felt a ting of guilt, but held my ground. "Family pride?" I laughed, "What an absurd thing, I have my own pride, I don't need yours, mothers. I'm living up to my standards, my pride is perfectly fine" I lied a bit, aside from the stupid accident, I was fine, "I'm living up to the Ravenclaw name, better then you or mother have, or ever will. " Taking a breath I went on, "Now leave me alone, Rowen, once I find what I'm looking for I'm leaving, I don't want to be here any longer than I have too." I paused, noticing him not moving, I then gave a promise, "Leave or I'll make sure you disappear, trust me I'll have you erased faster than you can lift a finger, to stop me." I turning away I walked to the books.

"Are you threatening me?" He demanded daring me to go through with my threat. With a thought in mind, I needed him to know, I was serious. Was I serious? Of course I needed to seem like it. Maybe not make him disappear but, make him just leave me alone. Til I could find something.

As I was deep in thought of boils. It wouldn't hurt him, but it would cause him to leave. It wouldn't be a big enough, or bad enough curse to get noticed, at least I wouldn't think so. With a nod I thought of the spell, turning around, I stared at the man, my father, Furnunculus! After the simple curses name was thought of, small boils appeared on his hands. His eyes narrowed at the boils, as if questioning what was going on. He looked up to me in a glare, as boils got to his face, and the ones on his hands got bigger, his expression changed from one of bitterness, to pain, as his mouth began opening slowly, but nothing left it, he turned and left the room quickly. Once gone, I began my task. Hunting for anything on Flamel.

* * *

Two days into the searching, I found myself sitting at a desk on the third floor. I'd search the first two floors of books, not a single thing on Nicholas Flamel. Not even a book on French townships. Which was odd, this library had the directories for; the American countries, and Australia. I've read so many names, I've never been so tired of books than I was right now. It felt as if my shoulder was going to pop right off, what I'd do for some relief. Did we have anything on healing potions?

Getting up from my seat I went towards the closest shelves. Instead of finding a potions book, I found an orange book, the side read 'Pierre Philosophale' what caught my attention about the book, was the author, 'nikɔla flamɛl'. Of course, I go looking for something else I find something with 'Flamel' on it. Taking the book from the shelf, I walked back to the desk. Opening the book, I began to read it, thankful, that I sat with Ava through our French tutoring.

 _"The philosopher's stone, a legendary alchemical substance capable of turning base metals into gold or silver. It also able to extend life, giving it another name, of the elixir of life. Useful for rejuvenation and for achieving immortality. The largest goal alchemy. It symbolized, the mystical terminology of alchemy, perfection at its finest, enlightenment and heavenly bliss. "_

Alright so, Nicolas Flamel, studied the philosopher's stone. Did he find it, steal it or make it though? It must've been what Fluffy was guarding Quickly, I stuffed the book into my bag, wanting to go back to my room to read it, where I could charm my room, so I wouldn't be bothered. Grabbing my bag, cloak, and suit case, I felt slightly embarrassed, realizing, I haven't slept, or even been to my room. I must've looked terrible. I've spent the past two and a half days in the library. I was brought out of my mind by Capone climbing onto my bad shoulder, causing me to wince and want to holler in pain. I didn't, but I really wanted too.

Once in my room I place Capone on my desk, followed my the book of I had just found, along with the diary. Taking a seat I opened both up. Wanting to talk to someone while I read. Grabbing a quill I wrote to Tom.

 _"I apologize, I've been quiet, I've been enwrapped in other things."_

The diary then replied.

 _"I understand, what's been happening? How'd Quidditch go?"_

I let out a huff, to hell with the sport! Never happening again.

 _"Quidditch went worse than I expected, I was knocked off my broom. Currently, my right arm is useless, thankfully I charmed my quill, so neither you or I would have to suffer to horrid handwriting, of my non-dominate hand. As for your other question, I've been searching for information on a person. Also being haunted by my parents"_

* * *

 _ **~Tom's Point of View~**_

Haunted by her parents? Were they not alive? I'd been under the assumption they were? I quickly wrote a reply.

 _"Are they dead? Haunted how?"_

She quickly wrote back.

 _"They aren't dead, but they are a well known, their reputation, they think was ruined by my house placement."_

Were they not fans of Slytherins? Slytherin was the only house of purebloods, the worthy. Even if I myself were not a pureblood. Before I could reply she wrote again.

 _"We are_ _decedent_ _of Rowena Ravenclaw, me ending up in any house other than Ravenclaw would have be disowned. Before you ask, yes my full name is Amber Rose Ravenclaw, I left out the 'claw' earlier, as I was suspicious of, you, this diary being a trick."_

This information answered so many of my questions, she had to have been a pure-blood, if the reputation of her family had been wounded. She had to have been a first year, if her house placement was just starting the cause her grief. Good, No filthy mudblood, and a first year, it'd be easier to take attempt to overrule her spirit, so I could go about my plans. However, in my weak state, if I were to attempt to take her over, it'd use up the little bit of magic I had, that would cause me to vanish. I didn't get to reply, as she had wrote once again.

 _"I'd like to ask a question, curious, you were obviously a real person, at least at one point, you must be apart of a person correct?"_

This would've caught me off guard beforehand, but I've gotten used to her, a person that thrived with knowledge, desired more. I wrote a reply.

 _"At one point in time, I was a student at Hogwarts. Now I'm just a memory, preserved in these pages, of Tom Riddle. I have no idea if my other, the real Tom Riddle is alive"_

It was all true, for the most part. I want to Hogwarts, I had no idea if my other part was alive. I wasn't just left out the horcrux. The girl than replied.

 _"Makes sense,how'd you do it? I presume it was a charm? how long have you resided within this book?"_

She was probing. I wouldn't tell her everything, just basic details, I wouldn't revel anything till I was strong enough, to where this girl knowing didn't matter.

 _"I did use a charm, it went terribly wrong. I put the memory of half of my personality within these pages. I've been in these pages for a little over fifty years. "_

She then asked another question.

 _"What were you like when you were a student? You don't have to answer that, if it's to invasive, just curious."_

It wasn't a terrible question, none of her questions were. I replied on an impulse almost, not thinking before I wrote.

 _"I've always found it hard to describe myself. From what I what I was told, I was a good student, excelled in my studies, most if not all of my professors liked me, I alike you was sorted into Slytherin. What about you, give me details. It's fair."_

I had to create some sort of bond, she needed to trust me. So, my plans could be pushed.

 _"Well, I'm alike you in the school aspect. A good student, I'm excelling in my studies, though they are rather basic, I would've been happier with more challenging classes. But Dumbledore refused my request, as well as my request to enter the restricted section, so I could do some learning of my own. Thankfully, it had no impact on the skills I wanted to learn at the time. For classes, it'd seem I'm stuck with swine. I'm liked by most of my professors, though I feel one professor isn't my biggest fan."_

I glared at the name Dumbledore. That old fool. But I was also intrigued by the girls desire to be challenged, when I had gone to Hogwarts, I had felt the same way almost. Everything was so basic, I wanted more. Still do. To learn and master everything. To become a lord. What teacher was she talking about? It couldn't be Slughorn, I assume he would have collected Amber within a heartbeat, just by reading her last name. Could it have been Dumbledore? If he's the one to turn down her study request.

"I presume Slughorn has roped you into his little parties? He managed to get me to show up to them as well."

I was a bit shocked. Slightly. By her response.

"Slughorn? Was he a teacher once?"

Slughorn couldn't have been at the age of retirement. Had he died?

"He was the potions teacher when I was at Hogwarts. It's strange even after fifty years, he should be younger than the usual retirment age for the wizarding world. Dumbledore is still there, who are your other teachers?"

Curiousity took over. Who was still there?

* * *

 ** _~Ambers Point of View~_**

I thought about the professors I had, Snape obviously for potions, Sprout for Herbology, McGonagall for Transfiguration, Fliwick for charms, Hooch for flying, I had Binns for history of magic, Waffling for magical theory, and Quirrell for defense against the dark arts. If I were honest it was odd that, that type of man, a man coming off as timid would be teaching such a class. How'd he even get that job to begin with?

I couldn't help, but to think back to when I broke into the library. How Quirrells face just changed in the middle of the hall way, and that voice. It still sent a shiver down my back, the creepy voice, raspy in tone, as if it belong to a person struggling to breathe. Where was that voice? It was obvious Quirrell heard it. Better question, why would he have to make sure Snape knew he wasn't with Fluffy? Is Quirrell after the Philosopher's Stone?

Recalling to hearing that Quirrell was the first one to spot the troll, apparently he had ran in in some sort of panic scream, about the troll. Before he fainted. Did he let the troll out to begin with? It'd be a genius idea, releasing it, and running into the great hall screaming about it. Getting everyone to worry about the troll. Then again that's what Harry, Hermione and Ron were saying about Snape. I unknowingly had closed the diary, distracted by my thoughts. I had walked over to my bed I laid down thinking over the idea, that Quirrell was the professor to be worried about.

Quirrell's timid, frightful usual appearance could be fake. A ruse to make everyone not suspect him. I probably wouldn't expect him if it weren't for us running into each other. If that horrid voice, that came from him, but wasn't him didn't speak up. If Quirrells face hadn't changed the moment that voice spoke. I needed to know more about Quirrell. Doubting he would be in the library, I got up, I walked out of my room, going down the stairs, to the second floor I walked to the door with a gold knob, with a decorative 'R'. Opening the door slightly, to make sure that the room, the office, my fathers office was empty.

It was. Walking inside closing the door, I walked to his desk, being apart of the ministry, ha had to have some sort of information on people. Hopeful, I searched his desk. Not finding anything on Quirrell, sadly. The only thing remotely interesting was a file, on something my father and his boss, Barty Crouch, trying to get some tournament together. Nothing useful to my hunt. I leaned back in the chair biting my lip.

How am I going to get more information on Quirrell. The school might have something, Quirrell being a professor. I need to get back to Hogwarts. The library must have something on Quirrell. If not then it'd need to get into the ministry. Doubtful I could get in there. Getting up from the chair I walked back to my room, packing the diary and the French book on the Philosiphers stone into my bag. I needed to get to Hogwarts now. I needed to know more. Quietly I put my robes back on, placing Capone into one of the pockets. My wand into the other. I ignored my shoulder as I placed the strap of my bag over it. The pain wasn't important right now. Quirrell was the priority. grabbing my suit case. I walked out of my bedroom. With everything I had at my door, I than realized a dilemma, _how was I going to get to Hogwarts?_

* * *

 _A Note from the Author; :O What's going to happen next? How's she going to get to Hogwarts? What's your favorite Professor within Hogwarts? I hope you enjoyed reading, my loves!_


	16. An Endless Abyss

_A Note from the Author; Sorry for the late update, had to rewrite this chapter, I didn't like the previous version of it. I hope you enjoyed reading, my loves!_

* * *

I couldn't ask for a car ride, the elves would just tell my parents. Even if I did ask for one, the cares couldn't get me to Hogwarts. The train to Hogwarts wouldn't be an option, as it's late out and it wouldn't be running till a few days before classes started back up. Using the Floo Network would let the department of transportation know, causing questions for my father. I hadn't learned Apparition yet. The only option I had was to fly to the school.

Looking across the hall way I saw the door of my brother. Leaving my suitcase there I walked across the hallway towards the door. Taking hold of the door knob. Pausing before I turned it. This would be the first time this door moved for years. Taking a breath, I pushed the door open. I took in the sight of his room. Untouched.

The square room with a large bed in the middle. With a wardrobe close to the window, with a desk opposite side of the bed. The rooms colors reminded me of the sky, with an elegant feel. The first thing that caught my eyes was the thing I was looking for, a broom stick. Walking to it I picked it up, biting my lip. I left the room, shutting the door. Tucking it under my arm, I took a hold of my suit case, walking down the stairs quietly. Not stopping till I was at the bottom, opening the door. The cool night air was nice. Almost soothing me.

Quietly, I walked outside, shutting the door behind me. Looking to Capone I picked him up off my shoulder, placing him inside my shirt, feeling his little claws against the top of my chest.

"Sit here my love" I whispered, he seemed to understand as he used his front paws to hold onto my shirt. getting on the room I floated off the ground a bit, turning back, quickly doing the motion of the levitation charm, causing my suitcase to float off the ground, close to me. I than placed my wand into my right hand, the hand I wouldn't use to steer the broom. Then I was off, into the sky, being followed by my case, that followed wherever my wand pointed.

Up in the air was nice. Then again it's always nice not to have to worry about being knocked into when you're not on the ground. The inky black and blue sky surrounding me, like a canopy, and endless abyss. With tiny sparkling stares scattered all over it. While below me was the ground, with a few flat clouds that were spread-out. The milky cotton balls looked soft. While above me, to the left, the heavenly glow of the moon shined down, shining onto everything below it. The cool air was chilling my cheeks, surly they were as red as they could be. As I flew amongst the magical sky. The infinite beauty of the night sky, I wouldn't mind flying up here, it was so peaceful.

After a few short hours of enjoying the glow of the night sky, I was finally at Hogwarts. Landing as close to the doors as I could, I jumped off the broom. Tucking my wand into a pocket, taking my bad arm out of the sling. Which hurt like a, well, a bad arm. I placed the broom into the bad hand, figuring it'd be easier to carry, that to drag my suit case, to the dorms.

As had reached the hidden door to the dorms, ready to whisper the password, I was grabbed, by the shoulder and whipped around. Shocked be the sudden grab and turn, I had instinctively dropped everything in my hands, and whipped out my wand, point it up. Thinking of the first spell that came to mind, _Confundo_ , causing whomever to step back letting me go.

"Bloody hell, girl" Hissed the man, I knew to be Filch. _Did this guy have a bell alerting him when I'm at this spot in the school?!_ "You're coming with me, girl" He ordered. I let out a huff, refusing to follow, when he realized I wasn't moving he narrowed his pale blue eyes. "Now girl"

With a groan I walked. Being led down the corridors. Only to be called to stop, by Quirrell. I felt my gut tighten up as the man walked closer.

"I've go-got word that Huff-Hufflepuffs are out Filch" He stuttered, I didn't like this situation. Much rather wanting to be in Snapes office, being told I'd be on the stupid quidditch team for another game, " -Ravenclaw?" Quirrell questioned, looking down at me acting almost shocked, it felt fake though. As it likely was. I didn't want to deal with this man.

Filch then responded, "Caught her just outside of her commons room" I didn't even roll my eyes at the response, how vague it was, I was to busy studying Quirrell. Trying to read him, with the Legilimency charm, which I was either doing it wrong, of the goon was blocking it. With Occumency I'd assume. I then tuned back into what was going on as Filch walked pass Quirrell, leaving me with my suspicions and the man that I was suspicious of. "Take her to Snape, I'll get the puffs."he had called back.

 _What, the bloody hell?_ I took a step back. I could feel Capone shaking against my chest, trying to get close. He must fear Quirrell too. Which he was right to. I was afraid of him also. Not enough to show it however.

With quick movements, an a hand on my neck I was shoved up against the wall. I couldn't feel the ground under my feet. I grabbed a hold of the wrist of the hand holding me against the wall, my shoulder had erupted with pain.

Quirrells face was so close, his hot breath hitting my face as he spoke, "Who did you tell about our incident?" He demanded.

"No one" I lied, kicking my feet, trying to get loose. Thinking of Capone, he wasn't where he was before. Where was he? I mentally hoped he could hear my prayer, that he was alright, and getting help. With my bad hand I reached for my wand. But it wasn't there.

Then my movement, my struggles were stopped, by a familiar voice, "She's being honest, she told no living human." The voice made my heart stop, and goosebumps rise, "the girl, she knows you're not to be trusted." I quickly tried to clear my mind, realizing the voice, or Quirrell was using Legilimency. As my mind cleared the voice started to chuckle, a dark chuckle, that could kill, "She's aware of the charm's I'm using. A sharp mind, almost to par. Show her to me."

Quirrells eyes, then got big, this time with true fear, his grip had loosened around my neck, "I don't think that would be wise sir" He spoke with a shaking voice.

"Do it!" The voice hissed. Quirrell than reached his hand back, up to the purple turban on his head. When he was focused on unwrapping the purple head-dressing, I took the chance. I swung my head back, till I felt the wall, and sharply brought my head forward, headbutting him, causing him to release me and stumble back. I was dropped to the ground, falling to my knees, I gasped for air. Holding my neck, rubbing it softly, grateful to be able to take full deep breaths. I then saw my wand was next to me, must've fell out of my pocket when I was SHOVED.

Point my wand at a somewhat shocked Quirrell, who was pointing his wand at me, quickly, in unison with, we then spoke the same curse, "Crucio!"

I I had dropped to the ground, feeling my body strain as, I rolled on to my back. Seeing the professor on his knees. I couldn't see if he feel to the ground, as the pain was to distracting. I couldn't begin to explain the amount of pain I was in. It was worse than my shoulder was back during quidditch, this pain wrapped around my body. I had to get this curse off of me, or I needed to toughen up and get back up and run. Not being able to think of any spells that would be able to aid me. I was left with one option.

With the aid of the wall near me I managed to get to my feet, my knees locked, I had to lean on the wall. Looking to Quirrell, seeing something odd, it looked as if he were standing with his back towards me, but his face was towards me. _Did he twist his neck? No._ He looked different now, with oddly colored eyes, that weren't blue, and he had no eyebrows, making him look freaky. I pointed my finger, I needed to run, I needed to get away. I couldn't fight him, not with the pain taking over.

In an attempt I tried to take a step, only to fall down on my right shoulder, I couldn't tell it's pain from the rest. The I tried to get to my knees, only to feel a gust of air shove me hard against the wall, once again.

The voice then spoke,"kill her, now!", this made me hurry.

"Yes, Lord Voldemort" Quirrell responded. The name made want to scream, Instead I grabbed a hold of my wand, I couldn't die, not without telling people.

I then jerked my body, pushing myself off the ground as i then cased a jinx, "Flipendo" Before Quirrell could get his spell off, before he could kill me. He was than sent backwards, or forwards, just away from me. While I sat almost in a kneeling position, but fully sitting on my legs.

Then I could hear it, yelling. Someone was in the corridor. I was going to be helped. Quirrell must've heard the voice also as he turned his face, the one with his normal eyes, not the creepy eyebrow less face. He must've realized, if he were to cast the killing curse people would know, would see him, _Voldemort must be weak, to the point he doesn't want to be noticed._

Quirrell kneel to me, with me, meeting my, eyes. Then turning his head to the side, showing the other side of his head. There was a face. I felt panic, bubbling in my stomach, realizing that this face was Him. I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry, my body was frozen, as I stared, seeing the face with dark hazel eyes that looked almost red. His nose, was barely there, from this angle and deep veins running throughout that side. He, Quirrell or both, seemed totally through with the pain, while I could still feel it rippling through me.

"You, my dear won't be telling anyone a thing" The voice, that I now knew belonged to _Him_. spoke, as Quirrells half of the body lifted up a wand, as the voice of Voldemort whispered, "You're correct to assume I'm not ready to be known the world, your life will be spared this moment, however, you will not be able to tell another soul." the Voldemort side then said aloud, obviously wanting me to hear his spell, "Fidelius, now you won't be telling anyone, about Quirinus's secrets, or my existence, nor will you tell anyone what happened today."

Once the Voldemort side had finished, the other side the Quirrell side said another spell, before I could say or think anything, "Stupefy" then a red light, erupted. Then I was surrounded in darkness.

* * *

 _A Note from the Author; Oh shiiiit!_


	17. Keeping A Secret

I stood in an empty hall, or that's what it appeared to be, from what I could see. I could feel a cold sweat, what was I doing here? I walked down the hallway coming to a stop seeing Quirrell, standing in the hall way facing me. Unwrapping his turban. I tried to move, but my feet wouldn't move, they were frozen, glued to the ground. I couldn't move. All my body did was shake uncontrollably, terror stricken. Quirrell, turned his back to me showing. Showing the face. With blood colored eyes that glowed in the darkness, with slits for nostrils. My breathing became laboured. Utter fear flowing through my veins. The face smiling, it was venomous.

This face then did something I couldn't believe. It managed to pull itself from Quirrell. Ripping their shared body in two. Quirrells half, then changed from being humanly, into a large grey snake, with emerald green eyes. The Snake slithered closer to me. Going past me then back around, circling me. I still couldn't move. I hadn't had a thought to what was going on, my terror was paralyzing, not just my actions, but also my mind. Now coiled around me, the snake squeezed, it's face in front of mine, staring at me. It's glorious green eyes, changing to blood red.

Then the other half of Quirrells body walked over. Getting close, breathing on me. But I couldn't feel the warmth of his breath.

"What's my name?" The figure questioned lowly, unblinking, as his scarlet eyes stared into mine. I couldn't answer, to much shock. The figure then repeated itself, louder, and more questioning, "What's my name!"

I managed to make a sound, nothing verbal, just a small gasp.

He then smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, making a 'tisk tisk' sound, then in a quick movement, he had the back of his palm resting against my forehead. His hand felt warm, against my forehead that was cold from sweating. This figure then repeated itself louder, "What. Is. My. Name?" I couldn't answer, I couldn't speak, he then said something else, "My, my, the raven has been caught it'd seem. But you're not really a Ravenclaw, now are you?"

Then everything went dark. Only for my eyes to snap back open, as I sat up sharply, letting out a scream. Panic flowing through me. Something was different. I wasn't in a dark hall way. I wasn't being hugged by a snake, or face to face with Him. I was however, in the hospital wing. It looked as if light was just starting to shine. It was a dream? Then I thought back, was Quirrell a dream then? Was I cursed? No that had to be real. Right?

Looking around, I saw a small table that had a few gifts sitting on it. On the other side of the table, over by the entrance of the room was Snape, Dumbledore and Quirrell. My blood ran cold seeing him, while my heart pumped harder. Dumbledore was the first person to see I was awake, him walking over, with the other two behind him.

"You feeling alright?" He questioned, once he got closer, I didn't answer, my eyes glued on Quirrell. Him cursing me, and Him weren't a dream.

I looked to Dumbledore, opening my mouth, but only a gasp escaped. What? That's not what I wanted. I tried again, but couldn't get any words out. Then I recalled to being charmed, by him, I couldn't recall what the spell, not having the knowledge about it. He said I wouldn't tell anyone. Did that mean the spell made sure I couldn't tell? Or did it stop me from talking as well? I then spoke, this time, with words and not little gasps, "I think, I'd like some water." Surely, they could read my mind. Might need to request that they do it, without Quirrell around.

Dumbledore, stood there quietly, while Quirrell scrambled, using his nearly flawless wimp act, leaving the room. I opened my mouth, wanting to tell both of the professors I was left with, about Quirrell and Him. But nothing came out. Again.

"You had fainted, according to eyewitnesses" Dumbledore informed me. Eyewitnesses? "Capone, had gone and found the first person to get you aid, while away, Quirrell had stumbled upon you" I let out a huff of laughter, 'stumbled upon me' yea sure, Dumbledore had went on, "Then Capone returned with a student that had been wandering the halls, a Hufflepuff one. " I felt a sense of gratitude, mostly to Capone, he had gotten me help. Without him doing so, I would've died. I need to thank him and then the Hufflepuff.

I then asked a question, wanting to identify the Hufflepuff, "What's the Hufflepuffs name?"

"Cedric Diggory, a third year" Dumledore responded, "You had fainted, acording to Madam Pomfrey's findings, you hadn't been eating, or sleeping. Not mentioning you've been skipping out on seeing her, for you stretching, or to get a potion. Why is that?"

I simply shrugged, "I've been busy" was my reply.

Snape shook his head before finally speaking, "why weren't you at home, you did go home did you not? How did you get here? Why?"

I thought carefully on my answer, realizing I'd get into trouble. Then again, I'd be in trouble no matter, so as long as my punishment wasn't served with Quirrell, so I gave a reply. "I went home, got home, got the could shoulder from my mother, then got called various names by my father, blaming me, as if I had power to make the bloody hat pick a house. Had to defend myself against the harshness. Then used a broom to get here."

Dumledore nodded, speaking before Snape could, "Leave whenever Madam Pomfrey, feels you can" He then looked at the table next to me, "Looks as if your gifts made it to you still." He then got up and walked towards the door, "Would you care for company?" Dumbledore questioned looking back towards me.

Confused by his questions, I just gave a simple nod. He then walked out. I was left with Snape.

He was just studying me, "What were you busy with?"

I analyzed him, unsure if I should give him everything? I couldn't seem to tell him much about Quirrell or Him, "My studies of course." I finally replied.

Before he could ask another question the door had been pushed open, Ron and Harry walking in, one of them had a cup and some paper. I smiled lightly, grateful they had prevented Snape from asking more questions, questions I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to answer.

Snape let out a grumble of a sigh, "Stay out of trouble , as for a punishment for being out past curfew you'll be joining and I in detention" He then placed his hand on table next to me, dropping Capone, whom must've been held on my Snape, whom left before I could give any retort.

I had grabbed Capone, holding him gently staring at him, I couldn't begin to tell him how grateful I was, that not only did he go and get help, but he didn't get hurt.

"Amber, I've got something to show you, when can you leave?" Harry questioned, piratically jumping out of his shoes.

I raised an eyebrow at the giddy-ness, "later I presume, why?" I then followed that question up with another question, off topic, "remember the day we were playing quidditch, any idea what knocked me off my broom?"

Ron the replied, to my second question, "It was Angelina Johnson, she flew right at you too, I don't think she cared, girl is serious about her points"

"Boys out, needs to stretch. She'll be released later this evening." Madam Pomfrey hollered, chasing the boys away. 

* * *

Now leaving the hospital wing, soar after the stretches. I'd been given another potion, so all I could really feel was sore. I had open the gifts on the table; I ended up with mostly books, which was perfectly fine by me. Three of the books cam from my sister, all written by the same person, by the name of Gideroy Lockhart; Who Am I?, Break with a Banshee, and Marauding with Monsters. Another book was from, Hermione, a muggle book, titled La Belle et la Bete, English translation being, Beauty and the Beast, written by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. Shockingly I also ended up with a book from Lilly Moon, the one from Lilly was Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, written by Newt Scamander.

There were only two, non-book related gifts, one was a small green box, with a small silver ribbon, tied around it. Opening it up I saw a recognizable golden ball. Picking up, wings the came out, it was a real Snitch. Putting the snitch back I noticed a note written in silver ink on the inside of the box, above where the 'bed' for the Snitch was, the ink read, '150 points to Slytherin, ' I chuckled a bit, at the words, then placing the Snitch back in the small green box, I went to open the last gift, that was a small golden pouch, with a ribbon around it. Opening, I saw a parchment, with an unfamiliar hand writing on it, 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' then an image of a bird blue bird. I recognized the saying, it being basically the motto for the Ravenclaw house and family, wisdom being the most valuable item. Who sent this to me? Shaking my head, I put the little parchment into on of the books. I just wanted out. Packing everything up, I left the hospital wing.

Now in my dorm, I see all of my belongings were here, on my bed. Even the broom stick was against the wall. I set my books down on the dresser that was right next to my bed. Once everything was neatly, back to how it looked prior to my leaving, my trunk at the end of my bed, with my bag, that had my school books, the book from home and the diary. Instead I grabbed one of the books from my sister. Leaving Capone up in his Pyramid, to sleep I presumed.

I then felt a guilty. I hadn't responded to Tom. Debating on if I should do so now, I decided not to. He's been waiting, surly him waiting a bit longer wouldn't do the soul any harm. I instead left the nearly empty Slytherin house, there were only a few students still here. Instead I made my way down the hall, making my way to the great hall. My hunger finally showing up. I could feel the empty pit within me, growling. In the great hall, I went over to the Slytherin table, taking my usual seat, and filled a plate with, what looked to be lamb chops and potato. With my book open I read as I ate away. 

* * *

I've come to the conclusion that this Lockheart fellow was a major airhead. As I've gone through the book, every few paragraphs it's just him, describing how glorious he is. That's if one could get through the horrid writing. It was just pitiful. I was brought out of the book by someone sitting across from me, looking up I saw a handsome boy. Extremely handsome, and tall. With chiseled features, dark dirty blond hair and bright, gorgeous eyes. He seemed well-built and burly.

Keeping my cool, I grabbed my cup of water taking a drink, realizing he was analyzing me also. Who was he though? Looking to his clothing it was clear he was a Hufflepuff, as he wore the tie, and the houses emblem on his robes. Is he the guy Capone had fetched?

"So, we're in detention for being out past curfew" He finally spoke, breaking the, oddly not awkward silence, at least not for me. With his statement he confirmed my thoughts, he's Cedric Diggory, he's the one Capone found for aid from, He's the one that prevented my murder, he saved me from Him. I just nodded in response, still not sure what to say, he then asked a question, "What were you doing out late? You seemed to have either just got here or were trying to leave."

I was being attacked. I gave a simple lie, "I just came in, was caught walking into my dorm, not sure what happened otherwise" Lies. I knew fully well what happened, then I asked my own question, "Yourself?" I took another sip of water.

He looked down with some cheeky smile, "I was getting something to eat, with some friends, when I heard Flich I ran off, not wanting to be caught, then I found your little flying rat, squirrel thing and it was very panicked, so I followed it to you, Quirrell was standing over you, he said you had fainted" I couldn't hide my eye roll, did he bother to question that? A student on the ground and a professor being the only person near me?

"Yea, must've been due to stress" I muttered, not wanting to criticize the man who had a big hand in saving my life, even if he was a dunderhead. A nice looking dunderhead. "You're in your third year, right? I think that's what Dumbledore said."

He nodded, "Yea, my name is Cedric, Cedric Diggory" He introduced, putting his hand out. Setting my glass down I took a hold of his hand, opening my mouth to introduce myself, but he went on, "No need, I know who you are, one of the three celebrities, Amber Rose Ravenclaw"

"Amber is fine" I replied, with slight embarrassment, "your father works for the Ministry of Magic also, if I recall"

It was time for him to speak with a voice of embarrassment, "Yeah, mainly a pencil pusher, though, not as known as your father"

I raised a brow at his answer, "Known well enough"

At that moment we were interrupted by, Harry walking over, leaving Ronald at the door., "Amber come on, the thing I need to show you"he said. I gave Cedric and apologetic look, then got up, grabbing my book, I waved the handsome dunderhead a good bye, as I walked out of the hall, following Harry and Ron.


	18. My Desires

For whatever reason, I apparently 'had to' hide out in the Gryffindor commons room. They probably assumed, I would've hid out in my room. They were probably right, if that were the case. The difference between the Gryffindor commons and the Slytherin was noticeable. Instead of a cool, and polished look, the Gryffindor tower was warm with various shades or red, yellow and orange, it was rounded with three windows showing out into the world. The commons had no second level like the Slytherin one, however it did have a little nook, between two sets of staircases, one case went up while the other went down, the little nook had scarlet red drapes that were held against pillars on either side, and there was a single bookshelf, with three desks with a pair of chairs. This commons was also a bit cluttered, in a cramp way, not being as open as the Slytherin one, it almost seemed small.

There were two fireplaces, each had a red couch, and a pair of large chairs on either side of the couch, circling either fireplace. with large tables between them, and a large rug that sat in the middle of the room. There were only three more large desks pressed up together with six chairs around it.

"I saw the other night, a mirror" Harry explained, "It showed me my parents" He whispered, going on in his normal tone, "I also saw Snape and Quirrell. " This made the hairs on my back stand up, as he went on. "Snape had told Quirrell, that he didn't want Snape as an enemy, he had Quirrell pined against a wall" I smiled a bit, in slight shock, did Snape suspect Quirrell or did he know? "I think he knew they were being watched, he reached out and tried to grab me, but I backed up." He took a breath, "I think Quirrell knows what Snape's up too"

I rolled my eyes, with a huff, "doubtful, Snape probably-" I then let out a gasp, unable to finish my statement. I need to look up how to undo this spell. The boys were looking at me, I gave a fake smile then went on, "he probably wanted something from Quirrell, he -Snape- was going on about he was missing some Wolfsbane, earlier" Thankfully, they bought the lie.

Ron then spoke up, "I don't think so, why would Quirrell steal from Snape? He'd probably knock something over, jumping at the sound of people walking in the halls. " he then went on, "Anyways, I saw the mirror too. I didn't see his parents, I saw something different, I had won the quidditch cup." This sounded familiar to me, like I've read it somewhere. It was eating at me.

"Show me" I ordered, both wanting to see the mirror, in hopes I'll remember what it is, and to see what I would see. Harry got up walking up the stair case, I assume to get his invisibility robe.

Leaving Ron and I in an awkward silence. We weren't familiar with each other. I gave him a smile then looked down at my book. He seemed to feel the weirdness, looking away.

Thankfully, the awkwardness didn't last for long as Harry returned, with half of his body gone, he had his invisibility cloak on. He looked to ron, "If anyone asks I went to get food" Harry then walked to the entrance, I followed behind. Getting under the robe he then pushed the door.

Walking down the halls, thankfully not being caught. Which was odd. Making it into the library, though it and into the restricted section, I get a slight bubbly feeling in my stomach, recalling the last time I was back here, I had accidentally stolen the diary. Would I be able to tell Tom, about Quirrel and Him, or would I just end up freezing, mid write? Harry had lead me to a door, take dark grey wood with black bindings going across it. Once inside and the door shut, Harry dropped the cloak.

Seeing the mirror, it was tall and pretty, with some dust on it, the glass was lined with a silver border. Walking closer I saw some writing on it, up at the top, that read, 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt wohsi'. It didn't seem like it was another language, but it seemed like the words were backwards.

"desire, hearts, your, but, face, your, not, show, I" I whispered to myself, then I looked at the glass itself. I didn't know what I was seeing. I saw myself. I also saw people in front of my reflection bowing, no kneeling before my reflection. She also had around my neck, a recognizable bird like pendent, a long lost family heirloom, the lost diadem. Next to my reflection, there was a dark figure on one side, and a white on the other. Both had a hand on reflections shoulders.

"What do you see?" Harry questioned, reminding me that he existed.

Should I tell him the truth? No, not till i know what this image of me meant, "I see myself, surrounded by books, I had aced my OWLS and NEWTS." I lied. Looking up at the words written, realizing they were, mirrored, not just backwards, I then whispered, "I saw not my face, but I saw my hearts desire"

"So, back again Harry? This time with as company" I spun on my heel to see none-other than Dumbldore.

"We-we didn't see you sir" I retorted, bowing my head apologetically, hiding my annoyance, for missing him.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you" he replied smiling at Harry, whom seemed very relieved by this. I was also, this meant we were probably not in trouble.

He then looked in my direction, walking past me to the mirror, "So like you both, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised"

The name clicked in my mind, it with the backwards statement, and the reflection, "It shows our desires"

"Correct, my dear. Let me guess," He whispered looking back at us, "Ron saw himself as head boy, Harry you saw your parents, and Amber,-" Harry then interrupted him, did Dumbledore know what I saw? Would he tell me?

"How did you know that sir?" Harry questioned, curiosity and shocked that Dumbledore had guessed, correctly.

The man's eyes sparkled, as he spoke softly, "I don't need a cloak to become invisible. Amber has figured it out, that it shows you what we each desire, care to to explain what you know my dear?" I shook my head, then Dumledore went to explain to harry, about this mirror. While I was trying to figure out what I desired. I've never put much thought into what I wanted. Nothing past passing classes. Why would I want people kneeling? What were the white and black figures?

"However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if it what, the mirror should them was real, or even possible." I began paying attention to Headmaster as he went on, "The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow. Harry I ask you not to go looking for it again. Now, why don't you put on that cloak back on and get off to bed, while I walk to her house. " He instructed.

"But sir- Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

The old man smiled, "Obviously, you've just done so" Dumledore, a cheeky fellow, who knew? "You may ask me one more, however" The old man chuckled.

Harry seemed un-phased by the cheeky-ness of the head master as he proceeded to ask another question, "What do you see when you look in the mirror?" Should he have asked that? I've read that Dumledore had gone through rough times, the lost of his parents and sibling. I presume hes desire was to see them again.

Dumledore turned away looking at the mirror, then responded, "I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." I was caught off guard by the answer. But it must've been a lie, right? He turned around, explaining, must've seen a pair of confused faces, "One can never have enough socks" he then sighed going on, "Another Christmas has gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books." He then gave a wink in my direction, "Nothing wrong with that, but still"

He then walked towards us, ushering us out the door. Harry took off, under his cloak to bed. Leaving me walking with Dumbledore. This was the perfect time to see if he could read my mind, and find out the truth about Quirrell.

"Sir, have you mastered legitimacy?" I questioned as we walked.

He responded with slight surprise, "I presume you're learning to? I'd suggest to learning Occlumency first. The process of emptying your mind and making it blank, so your own mind isn't read." He explained. I made sure to take a mental note of his tip on Occlumency.

I shook my head, "I'll learn it soon enough, but I'd like you to look through my mind" explained myself. He then stopped walking, I looked back at him.

"Why?" he questioned, a brow raised.

Voldemort is back and he's on the other side of Quirrell's head and they practically cursed my ability to tell you. Unable to muster the words I came up with a decent excuse, "I'd like to experience it, to be aware of how it feels"

He seemed to study me, seeing if I were truthful. He had a gleam in his eyes, was he using it already? I felt a slight numb feeling in the back of my head, a few moments of his staring. It felt like his twinkling light blue gaze were x-raying me. I started thinking, remembering incident, remembering the moment, the entire scene. The curse, Quirrell, and Volcemort. Come on please, see it! Voldemort is on the back of Quirrell's head!

"I'm unsure why they are kneeling before you, I presume the two figures are your internal, good side and bad side at peace? Or they are your largest influences, wanting you to pick one of them. It'd seem you have the lost diadem. Interesting your reflection is. Do you desire to rule? Do you feel superior to your peers?"

What? My reflection? I wasn't even thinking about that. Did He put some wall over those thoughts? Over that night? I looked down, realizing When the red eye'd creep, had thought ahead, did he anticipate this happening? Did that spell have an affect over my mind? I then looked back up at Dumledore, finally processing he had said, "at peace? I do feel superior to them, but I don't want to rule or I've never thought about it." do I want to? What are my desires?

* * *

In my room, I laid on my bed hugging a pillow, trying to process my thoughts. What my reflection showed, Voldemort and the spell he had used on my ability to tell. What did he say? Fidelius? Why haven't I heard or read of it? Was it a curse? I then looked over to my bag, would the diary know? Crawling to my bag, I pulled out the diary, along with a quill.

recalling to leaving him hanging with an unanswered question, I felt guilty and embarrassed. Then wrote on a page.

"Sorry, I left you without answering you I had an impulse to return to Hogwarts, then I had ran into accident" I went on writing down my current teachers along with the classes they taught. " Severus Snape has taken over potions, Pomona Sprout for herbology, Minerva McGonagall for transfiguration, Rolanda Hooch for flying, Cuthbert Binns for history of magic, Adalbert Waffling for magical theory, Filius Flitwick for charms and Quirinus - " I paused gripping my quill harshly, glaring at the first name of the DADA professor, the host for the dark lord.

"what happened? I felt something familiar, the night you had stopped talking?" The diary responded.

Felt? A book feeling? Could he be talking about the magic being thrown around? I let out a sigh, figuring I wouldn't be able to tell, and replied.

"I really wish I could tell you, but I can't."

* * *

~Tom's Point of View~

I read her reply, glaring at it. Not liking the uninformative response. The night she had left, my diary must've fallen open. I felt a faint, a very faint, familiar sense of magic. Mine. What has happened to my other half? Why did he seem weak? I knew for sure he was battling, and there were two others there. Amber, was obviously one of the other two, who was the other wizard? Was the unknown person dueling alongside Amber? Or was he alongside my other half? I doubt the girl would fight along side my half. I doubt she would keep me around if she knew who I was. I needed to know. Why couldn't this damned girl just tell me, confirm that my other half was alive. Barely, it'd seem.

"Why not? I'm aware there was a duel. You were battling two others"

Figuring if she knew I knew, she'd tell me, what happened. What shocked me is I felt saw something wet, fall on to the pages of the diary, was the girl crying? Had she been badly injured, or had something worse happened.

"You have no idea how much I want to tell, but I can't."

She had made sure 'can't' was emphasized. That's when I realized, she was under the Fidelius Charm. She literally couldn't tell me anything that happened, she couldn't confirm nor deny anything. I could only imagine how frustrating it was, knowing something critical but being unable to share the information, until, someone else says so. This had to have been my other halves doing. Why didn't he just kill her? I mean I was glad he hadn't otherwise I'd be stuck alone within these pages. I then wrote her back.

"The Fidelius charm, an old charm. That conceals information inside of a living person's soul, however you you'll be able to share this information, once the caster is willing divulge the information themselves."

She responded a few minutes later, she must've thought about what I had shared. I wanted so much to tell her she could tell me, but I knew if I were to she'd likely hand me over to Dumbledore, then he would find out I was still around. For whatever reason my half was weak, not wanting to be known about.

"I wish he had just killed me. At least that way I'd be dead, and not burdened with this." Was her simple reply. I wrote back, ,upon an impulse.

"I'm glad you're alive. Otherwise who knows where I'll end up, and who would write within my diary. Perhaps you should keep a low profile. Whomever, has put the spell on you, they seem to really not want you to talk. So, perhaps, avoid people that would make you want to divulge the secrets you hold."

Her next reply was almost sad to read, her just accepting my idea, as if she was debating on doing as well.

"I guess, that'd work. I could focus on my studies and actually focus on learning Legilimency and dueling spells. I think I'm going to go to bed now, I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Good night, Amber sleep well"

It was good, she'd cut off her friends, focus on her work, and hopefully write more within this diary. Allowing me to absorb her energy, so I maybe able to make a move, of my own.

* * *

A Note from the Author; seeing the lack of popularity for this story, on this site, I will not be updating it daily on here. It will likely be once every two weeks.


	19. The Corvus Constellation

The next month and three weeks , I had spent alone, avoiding Hermione, Harry, Ron and the trouble that followed the three, knowing they would unintentionally prompt me somehow, into wanting to tell them Quirrell was the problem. My sister hadn't questioned me about not being at home, I'm sure she was busy with her friends and having an easier life. Not being cursed to keep her lips sealed. I've even healed up a bit more, my shoulder didn't hurt as badly as it had, but it still ached, especially if I've slept on that side of my body. But at least now Capone didn't make me want to cry whenever he was perched on my shoulder.

While stuck in my studies, I've managed to get the hang of Legilimency, for the most part. I still needed to say, the spell, and be able to see someone's eyes. I couldn't see into some peoples heads however, such as Snape, in class whenever I've tried, during a lecture, he seemed to pause, as if he realized what was going on. I don't think he's realized it's been me trying to jump into his memories.

I even tried to get into Quirrell, or Voldemorts mind, I'm still not sure who was the main brain user between them. No shocker I couldn't do it. Unlike Snape, Quirrell, knew, as Quirrell would seem to narrow his eyes at me. I've felt a numb feeling at dinner at times, even leaving early do to a terrible headache. I've come to the conclusion someone was using Legilimency on me as well, thankfully it gave me practice for Occlumency. Thankfully, the nosey intruder of my memories, has hopefully only seen me thinking over classes, or in a irritated mood, as I've been reading the three books from my sister. I've come to the conclusion that this, Lockheart writer wasn't good at it, but I was utterly bored, having read the other books I had gotten. I never thought I'd miss getting into trouble.

I'd spent most of my time in the library or within the Slytherin common room, usually studying, or writing to Tom. In classes I'd make sure to either be alone or stick myself with Draco and his pair of friends, at least with classes we shared with the Gryffindor. In the common room, or early breakfast, I'd be conversing with Tom, he's become a friend. So did Cedric Diggory, whom had become apart of my schedule, he asked that I'd look over his work, before he turned things in. At lunch, and during both herbology and my two other extra classes - xylomancy and astronomy- I've ended up becoming friends with Lilly Moon. I've learned she was a half-blood, she lived in the muggle world, she liked the smell of roses, and she liked someone called Britney Spears, she claims it was a singer of a genre of music known as 'pop'. I found it all rather odd. She wasn't as bright as Hermione was, but Lilly was nice to talk to, we'd talk about classes, likes, dislikes and people. It was nice. Different for sure.

I've found it hard to stay awake, at least in astronomy class, I ended up dozing off during the exam. Class at one in the morning was hard, maybe it was hard, due to usually talking to Tom during the time? Either way, I thankfully Sinistra, had accepted to let me redo the exam. This evening I was sitting in the grass, or on a blanket I had brought with Capone and I, staring up at the stars. Looking for the star constellation Corvus, the crow, it was around the constellations; Vergo, Corvus, Crater and Hydra. Once I had found the bird constellation, or what I assumed to be, I honestly couldn't tell. It just looked like and on four cornered shape, I began drawing the shape, as well as the surrounding constellations - labeling the stars and adding lines of course- I was interrupted while I wrote down my findings, I noticed three familiar shapes running towards Hagrids hut. I rolled my eyes, going back to my drawing, ignoring my inner desire to go snoop, to eavesdropping on the group. I don't want to know. What I want to do is finish my make-up exam.

When I had finished my drawing and nearly finished the writing, telling the tail of Corvus, I notice something light and blond in the distance. Looking up I saw the figure, Malfoy? he must've followed Hermione and the group. I shook my head. knowing the trouble they'd each get into. A few moment's later while I was packing up, finally finished with my work, I saw the blond dolt ruuning back across the field, back into the school.

Finally, finished with my work, I got up and as I was making my way into through the halls, towards, professor Sinistras office. I heard running from behind me, I didn't need to look behind me, already.

With a yawn I then greeted the three as they caught up with me and Capone, "Hey, what's up?" I questioned, curious as to what was up. I missed them, or well at least Hermione.

"What's up, where have you been?" Hermione demanded, with a strong tone, "we we've been trying to talk to you" She sounded hurt.

Looking to her, I gave my best apologetic look, coming up with a quick lie, "I was wrapped up in studying for my exams, and processing my family drama" Which wasn't entirely a lie, I was studying, but I was avoiding them. "I guess I got to far stuck in my own mind."

"Have you seen Malfoy?" Harry asked, worry in his tone.

I nodded, "Ran that way in some sort of hurry, seemed like he ran out of Hagrids place, I suppose he caught sight of something he shouldn't?" I presumed.

Ron then answered, "He saw saw Hagrid's dragon hatch." I had to stop walking, not believing what I heard, as Ron went on to explain, "He got an egg awhile ago, won it in a game of cards or something like that, and it hatched today, it's a Norwegian Rideback, he's named him Nobert, still not sure why that of all names"

I then started walking slowly, "He should get rid of it, assuming Malfoy doesn't go ratting any of you out."

"How would he get rid of it?" Ron questioned, like the dunderhead he was.

Thankfully Hermione answered, not being daft, "You cousin Ron, we should write him a letter, and try to convince Hagrid to let your brother take him to take Nobert, before he get's fired"

We then came to a stop, I had to turn down a hall towards the office of the professor, while they were to go straight. I nodded, "I'll keep my ears on Malfoy, if he goes to tell someone, I'll let you guys know. While in that time, Ron write your brother, try to set up a time for him to come get the dragon, and we all will somehow talk Hagrid into giving up the dragon, hopefully before we get caught" I informed them, giving the plan, then turned down walking towards the dungeons.

* * *

Walking out of Xylomancy with Lilly. Who knew there was enough about the topic to write a five page essay. A simple class, that relied on reading twigs. But it happened. Not sure how, but it did. Now I knew for sure I wouldn't go on in the class, or go through any study that related to it. It was a waste. How could a burning twig tell me what's going to happen, had happen or pass of any useful information? It's just a stick. How would it pass wisdom, aside from the obvious, it's a stick that was thrown into fire? Stupid. Pointless.

Waving off Lilly, whom had another class, I walked towards my next class, defense against the dark arts. Quirrell. Voldemort. The irony, that Dumbledore had no bloody clue that the dark lord himself was piratically apart of the class.

" , are you prepared for your mid-term today?" My blood nearly froze, as my hair stood up. As I finally noticed the devil, or devils? I still wasn't sure how to describe them. They, were next to me. Quirrell Had taken pace with me, using a low tone so only I could hear him, not stuttering. I started feeling the numbness in the back of my mind. What I would give to have anyone with me, I'd settle for Pansy if needed, anyone was better then walking next to this person, or people? "We are two souls, in one body Ravenclaw" He stated, informing me of the status.

I rolled my eyes giving a retort, "you don't say. How would I even have been able to figure out that pretty obvious fact." my bitter sarcasm dripping from my lips like kerosene. I wanted him, I wanted them both to know, to feel my displeasure. As I cleared my mind, refusing to give anything else up. I thought instead of the empty night sky.

"Watch your mouth girl, you should feel privileged just to have your life" he hissed, going on, "Not many survive, let alone are spared, from the dark lords wrath.

I couldn't help but to chuckle, "Aside from babies it'd seem, wasn't Harry Potter just a few months old when he brought your oh so dark lord down. Now remind me, how is the dark lord doing currently?" I made sure to mock Voldemort, knowing he could likely hear me. I wanted him to feel angry. As angry, as frustrated as I was. He couldn't do anything to me currently, as I couldn't tell anyone about him. I then picked up my pace slightly, not wanting to be in their presence any longer. Thankfully, we were just around the corner from the classroom. Walking in I ignored him, picking up his own speed. Once he crossed the threshold, entering the classroom, his entire physic changed, back to his timid weak self.

The exam was fairly easy, all that we needed to do was explain the three spell categories learned. Jinx's the first and lowest level of dark spells, more of a way to irritate the target. Hex's the second classification, they cause longer lasting damage. While curses, the third and final classification of the dark arts; the darkest and most dangerous of the three, which cause severe harm and can potentially kill the target. I knew most of this prior to come to the school, having only used one curse once in my life. While also suffering from the curse, and almost being killed by one. Thank god for Cedric and Capone.

Sadly, I couldn't just get up and leave the classroom, as we were all to remain seated while the exams are going on. I was stuck here, in the quiet. I had left Capone in my room, not wanting to be accused of cheating, not sure how I would cheat with him, but without a doubt someone would come up with some ridiculous story accusing me. The numbing feeling in the back of my head was still there, growing a bit worse as time had passed. Looking up I noticed Quirrell was looking in my direction. Could I make a fake memory, one that would harm him? Perhaps, I could imagine a story I've read? An interesting theory, now to put it to action. I assumed he, or they were aware of what I was going to try, they didn't stop staring, however the numbness in my head subsided a bit, as if giving me permission to go through with my little experiment. I had decided to go with the story of the Corvus constellation.

A bird that originally had white feathers, I could imagine the way he looked. being a large bird, up to 21 inches, from his beak to his tail. Colored like a dove would be, but prettier. White, soft looking feathers that seemed to shine like a light from heaven. With a matching black beak that was perfectly curved at the end, with black legs and feet to match. While it's eyes were golden orbs, to observe its surroundings. Corvus a brilliant white crow, once sacred to his creator, Apollo, the Greek god. Whom had created Corvus to keep an eye on one of Apollos lovers, Coronis, whom was pregnant. The lover had gradually lost interest in Apollo, falling in love with a mortal man, who went by the name, Ischys. Corvus, being the loyal creature he was, once he saw to affair happening, doing is job, his reason for existing, he went and reported the affair to Apollo. The god, rather than thank the loyal creature, was in so much rage, for Corvus not stopping the affair. so enraged Apollo had cursed the gorgeous heavenly bird, by setting the white creature on fire. It's white feathers then changed to scorched black feathers. While Apollo went on a rampage, Corvus had flown away, likely in pain, fear and hatred. Finding himself friends with a serpent.

I couldn't help but relate to Corvus, in some aspect. My father being Apollo, who was scorching my feathers, for something I had no control over, rather then for an affair, I've been burned for my house placement, for not being in Ravenclaw. I smiled a bit, perhaps I'm not a raven, but perhaps I was a crow. Now I find myself surrounded by snakes, as I sit with them in their house. I let out a sigh at the thoughts. Forgetting my entire reason for imagining the story. Just laying my head down on my arms, feeling empathy with the mythical bird.


	20. Bye, Bye Norbert

It had been a few days, I've noticed Draco seeming more smug than usual, if that were possible. Every time he would look to Harry, Hermione or Ron he'd end up with a sly smile on his face. With our chats during classes and in the commons room, he'd never mentioned the trio being at Hagrids, he hasn't even mentioned the bloody dragon. Whom was a pretty cute dragon, again it was the only dragon I've seen, or ever physically encountered. But still cute, for a little hatching, Capone would likely disagree. The baby dragon, was already big enough to eat my little fluffy creature. It's already tried to. In my free time in the mornings I've been trying to convince Hagrid to use his senses, to give up the dragon. He didn't seem to realize how dangerous or stupid it was to have the dragon around.

Currently on my way to lunch I'm grabbed and pulled to the side, looking I saw it was Hermione, "Harry managed to talk Hagrid into letting Rons brother take Norbert.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Good, about bloody time he came to his senses."

She nodded in agreement, as we walked towards lunch, "Ron's brother has already sent a letter back, of a time and place to come get Norbert" She went on, "Midnight, tonight, at the tallest tower of Hogwarts, it's when and where, we just need to get the letter sent, and think og how to sneak it through the building, without getting caught."

I gave her a dumbfounded look, had she forgotten about the invisibility cloak? "Well, with Harrys cloak, we'll sneak the dragon up."

"The cloak is only so big, maybe two of us will be able to hide under it with the dragon, while trying to keep the thing quiet." She stated, I nodded in agreement thinking to myself.

"Harry and Ron should" I declared, going on, explaining why. "It's Harrys cloak, and Ron out of the four of us knows more about dragons, or I assume so, I know nothing about dragons, personally." I paused, going on, "We'll be keeping look out, from the front and back. singling somehow whenever someone is around." She nodded in agreement, then we went to lunch.

Come dinner time Ron had somehow lost the letter Charlie, his brother had sent. Malfoy had stolen the book, that the letter was inside. Apparently Ron ended up in the hospital wing after being bit by Norbert. Malfoy had threatened to tell Madam Pomfrey what had really bit Ron, whom had blamed Capone for it. Now we're in trouble, but we couldn't do anything to change the plans.

Eventually, we had gotten Norbert, after having to practically ripping the scaly creature from Hagrid. Whom was basically in tears, he had had packed a few things for Norbert, including a teddy bear. Perhaps I was to insensitive. What would I do if Capone had to be taken away? I'd probably fight like hell. I guess I could relate to Hagrid. Aside from the fact Norbert was a bloody dragon, and was going to be big enough to eat us. While Capone was as big as he was going to get, he was a soft, fluff ball. Could be easily stopped, if he wanted to hurt someone.

As we walked around the halls, I couldn't help but think back on when I first laid eyes on Capone. I first time I met my little glider, when I was younger. I wasn't aware of how odd I was socially odd. Alike me Capone was anti-social, not being a fan of people or other creatures. He liked to bite at the start of our friendship, before we were really friends. I'd spent hours at night just watching him running on his wheel, in his cage, that he once had. It took so many fruits, nuts and weird bugs and a lot of biting, drawing my blood but now we've become what we were currently. He was basically my best friend, he was mine.

I guess I can relate to Hagrid. If I were to loose Capone, I'd fight, cry and curse whomever took him away from me. I was brought out of my thoughts, when I hear a familiar whinging voice. I held my hand up, as a sign stopping the others from moving forward, I made sure to hide next to a wall, sucking in my breath and holding it in. As I saw Professor McGonagall with Malfoy by the ear. He must've gotten caught, trying to catch us.

"Detention! As well as twenty points from Slytherin!" She huffed, I narrowed my eyes, twenty points? That's the most we've lost as a house. "Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you!"

Then Draco cut her off, before she could finish, "You don't understand, Professor, Harry Potter, Wesley and Granger are coming, they they've got a dragon!" He whined, making his situation worse.

"What utter rubbish, how dare you tell such lies! Now come on, we shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!" Then she led him to the left. Once I couldn't hear their footsteps, I walked around the corner, looking back behind, me.

"Let's hurry, almost there" I whispered, as I took the lead, while Hermione was in the back, with Harry, Ron and the dragon under the cloak between us.

Walking up the stairs to the tower, we then saw someone who looked a lot like Ron, but taller and more mature looking. with him were two other. Hermione handed one of them the small bag Hagrid had packed, and requested that they write to Hagrid often about Norbert. They then went to show us the Harness that they were going to use on Norbert while they flew on their brooms through the sky. Then we were walking back down the stairs, sadly waiting at the bottom was Filch. Shit.

"Well, well, well" He cackles, obviously pleased with himself, "What troublesome children have I caught." Looking to each of us, I stood in front, Harry and Hermione were directly behind me while Ron was behind them. Shit. "Come with me troublesome children" He ordered, turning and walking in one direction, his cat waited till we had followed him, as if she were bringing up the back.

I felt annoyed. This was the third or forth time Filch has caught me, did anyone else get caught as often. We were lead into Professor McGonagall's office, she wasn't there. Probably still dealing with Malfoy. Taking a seat I glared down at my hands, Filch must've ended up with the letter from Rons brother. Malfoy, the blond devil must've given it to him. There was no way Filch would've just been lucky enough to be waiting at the exact time and place for us. I'd hurt the blond fool when I got the chance.

The door to McGonagalls office opened, I was shocked to see with her Neville, was he out wandering the halls also?

"Harry" Neville bursted, the moment he saw Potter, "I was trying to find you, to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you.." Shut up Neville! I knew what was about to leave his mouth, "he said you had a dragon" I mentally added Neville to the list of people I'd hurt for causing more trouble, right next Malfoy.

I noticed the others were in shock and awe, with annoyance for their friend. Harry was even shaking his head at Neville.

"I would never have believed it if any of you. says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's nearly one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves. She demanded, going on before we could say a word. "I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on. It doesn't take a genius to work it out." At least you're humble enough to realize you're not a genius. I held back my comment, knowing it would do me no good. "You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble." I wanted to laugh, at what conclusion she had come to, but I bit my tongue, Yea, for sure not a genius. Thank god for that. She had then gazed at me, causing me to hold my breath, shit., "I can't understand why you would also want to get your fellow housemate into trouble" Well, he had it coming, should've kept his nose out of everyoness business. She then looked to Harry and the others, "I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?" She shook her head, "I'm disgusted. Five students out of bed, in one night! , I thought you had more sense. , I had thought Gryffindor meant more than this." She then looked back at me, "As for you , does loyalty mean nothing to you?" I bit my tongue, knowing nothing I said would help. She went on, "You will receive detentions, all of you. Yes even you . Nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night. Especially these days, it's dangerous" I blinked, dangerous? Have the professors finally realized someone was trying to get to the stone? Did they suspect that the someone was one of them?

I tuned back into the conversation hearing Harry gasp, in disbelief, "Fifty points?" they each, must've costed their house ten points.

"Now Filch, please make sure that our Gryffindor students make it to their house. While I take to her head of house." She had ordered, walking out the door, reluctantly I followed her behind.

I looked up to her as we walked in silence, "Professor, what's happened to make it dangerous?" I questioned, hoping I could get more information.

"None of your concern ." She then stopped in front of the office door of Snape, giving it a knock, before she entered, without permission, following her, I saw Snape sitting at his desk with an annoyed furious look, with a fearful Malfoy sitting at the other side of his desk " has been caught out of bed as well, adding in fooling Malfoy of the hogwash about a dragon"

I rolled my eyes, at her remarks, then Snape spoke, not in a yelling tone, but in an unnaturally quiet, " , sit. Now" I took a seat in the chair next to Malfoy, he was looking at me with a confused look. I met eyes with Snape, feeling his dark eyes pierce my yellow ones. I felt the numb feeling in the back of my head. He was in my thoughts, my memories, I made sure to think to recall back to the moments on the tower, with the dragon, and Rons brothers. His face seemed to soften a bit, I assume he'd saw what I had wanted him to see.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you both, being out of bed. I had expected better, from my brightest students." His tone seemed to shift as his look did. "I'll be taking ten points away, from each of you. My point subtraction will be the ones that matter" I smiled lightly, with gratitude. That he wasn't going to be to hard on Malfoy, and have him loose twenty points for us. Ten points each, we could easily get back after one class with him. "Now to bed the both of you" He ordered. With that I went back to my dorm, laying awake, with the diary out.

* * *

The next day I walked to breakfast taking my usual seat, looking up at the hourglasses, I saw that Slytherin was luckily, wasn't affected to much by the lost of twenty points. Unlike the Gryffindor one, that was significantly less full then it was the night before. Draco had sat next to me a few moment later, without his minions.

"Were you really trying to get me in trouble?" He asked, in an annoyed tone.

I looked over at him, "nope, did you want me to get in trouble?" I questioned him back, as I got up walking out of the great wall, going towards our morning class, potions, where we would be taking our mid-term.

During the class, we were tasked to individually either make two of the three potions we've already made, or we attempt to make the next potion, the wideye potion, also known as the awakening potion. We had to do the brewing alone and without help from a list. It was no problem, easy even. I've made the wideye potion already, as did Lilly and a few of the other Slytherin students that were taking astronomy.

Getting up from my seat I proceeded to make the potion. Having it memorized,the ingredients and instructions. Six snake fangs, four measures of standard ingredient, six dried billywig stings would be the first things I grabbed, I would have to wait for awhile before I could add the other ingredients. All I could do was start the potion. First grinding up the fangs, then grounding the standard ingredient. While the cauldron had reached medium temperature, I tossed in the billywig stings. Thirty seconds later I added in the grounded up ingredients. Stirring the bubbling brew clockwise, at a slow speed, three times, using my wand. The next step would have to wait for the next class. Thankfully, everyone else had either finished their potion, gave up or Snape just didn't want to be in the classroom. Either way I was free to leave. Of course however I was prevented from leaving.

" , , a moment." Snape called, just as I was about to step outside of the room. My rotten luck. Reluctantly, I turned on my heel, walking down to the professors desk, Draco was already there. Snape the handed each of us a paper, "your punishments, you'll be meeting with , at the entrance hall, at eleven O'clock. Malloy you may leave, Ravenclaw stay." He advised. Draco shot me a sorrowful look, then left. Leaving me with Snape. "You've been using legilimency during my lectures." He stated, in an as-matter-of-fact, tone. I nodded simply. "When did you start studying it?"

"The start of the school year" I replied, waiting to be in more trouble, or lectured on not to invade a persons privacy.

He studded me then replied, "I'd expected you'd be using it, just not so soon, I presume you've picked up, occlumency as well?" I gave another nod, "what else have you been learning in your free time?"

I learned Voldemort is a thing, not that I can tell you. I've also learned about the philosophers stone.. Wait could I talk about that? I then replied to the professor, "couple of little things, as well about the philosophers stone, such as it's been brought here, I presume for protection from..." I couldn't say His name.

Snape had changed his face, from curious, to slight shock and defensive, "no one should know about that." He warned.

I smiled a bit, "I shouldn't but here I am knowing about its existence, created by Nicolas Flamel. I know what it can do also, turn metal into gold. Most interestingly it rejuvenates and grants immortality. Also I'm aware someone is trying to steal it" I didn't give out a name, knowing I couldn't, instead I've decided to be vague.

He narrowed his eyes, "what would make you think someone's after it."

I couldn't tell him, that I had been practically told that He was going for it, instead I went a different route, "well it's the elixir of life, of course someone would be going after it. I presume they already tried to get it, by setting the troll loose, but were stopped."

He then let out a sigh, pinching the ridge of his nose, as if considering what to say next, "do you know whom is after it?"

Quickly without thought, I replied upon an impulse, "I can't answer that."

Snape then looked to me, I felt my mind going numb slightly. I can't tell you, I want to though. The numbness then went away, his face changing, becoming softer, "you know, Quirrell put the secret keeping charm on you, didn't he?" I didn't answer only gave a surprised expression, he knew. At least about Quirrell if he knew about Voldemort I had no clue.

I then came up with something to say, "Fluffy, the three headed dog is guarding it, what else is? You and I both know he'll get past Hagrids mutt." Was he the one that gave Hagrid the dragon egg? Must've figured Hagrid would talk about Fluffy, if given the right prompt , the egg, to start a conversation. Snape didn't respond, I then gave a nod, "I'm going to be late for charms," i then left the class room going to my next class.


	21. Nothing To Lose

Draco and I stood had walked out of the common room together, walking in silence, towards the entrance all. Upon arrival we saw Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville, they were already standing there, along with Filch, and his cat.

"Good, now let's go" He ordered, leading us out of the castle, out into the dark landscape. He had gone on with glee of how he would've punished us, letting it slip that we would be serving our detention with Hagrid. Thankfully, Filch wasn't my favorite person at the moment. Seemed as if the rest of the group was relieved as well. Harry going as far as letting out a breath of relief, that had been noticed.

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf?" Filch then stopped us a few feet from Hagrids hut, looking us all over, "Well, think again. It's into the forest, you're going. I'd be much mistaken if you'll come out in one piece, hopefully someone will get left there." This caused Neville to let out a moan of fright. I could see Draco shaking, as his fear froze him. The other three didn't seem as scared, but still scared. I didn't feel scared, more excited almost. Maybe, I'd get to see something I've never seen before?

"The forest?" Draco breathed, as Hagrids hut door opened.

"Is that you Filch?" Hagrid asked, once he was assured it was us he went on, "Hurry up, I want to get this started."

"we can't go in there at night!" Draco objected, looking at the forest, "There's all sorts of things in there- Werewolves, I've heard" I could see his fear plastered on his face, while Neville started looking sick.

Filch cackled, amused by the fear, "That's your problem ain't it?" He went on with glee, "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't have you?"

Hagrid walked over joining us, "About time" he crossed his arm, "Been waiting for an hour already. Alright, Harry?" He questioned worriedly, as if he knew what got us caught.

"Shouldn't be to friendly with them, Hagrid" Filch scolded, "they're here to be punished"

Hagrid frowned at the old Filch, "That's why you're later? Been lecturin' them, eh? It's s'not your place to do that." He scolded, "No you've done you're bit, I'll take it over from here"

Filch, glared, "I'll be back at dawn" he then looked back at us, "For what left of them that is." He then left.

Draco then looked to Hagrid, "I'm not going into that forest!" He declared, in panic.

I rolled my eyes at his panicked tone, Hagrid chuckled almost, "Yeah, you are if you want to stay at Hogwarts." He informed Draco, going on with the mini lecture, "You've done wrong, and now you've gotta pay for it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do!" Draco went on, "I thought we'd be copying lines or something. If my father knew I was doing this-"

I interrupted him, "Next time I guess you'll keep your nose out of everyone else and not be in this situation" Earning a dirty look from Draco.

"Copyin' lines? What good's that for anyone?" Hagrid growled, "You'll do somethin' useful or you'll get out. If you think you're father would rather you were expelled, then get off to the castle and get packin'. Go on" Draco didn't dare move, seemingly his father would rather him in the woods. Hagrid then nodded, leading us to the forest, with his dog fang tailing us. "Now, what we're doing is finding clues as to what's been killing unicorns."

"Killing unicorns?" Hermione questioned, not understanding the problem.

I nodded, walking in line with her, "Unicorns are pure creatures. I've read their murder is a crime, usually done by those with nothing to lose and something to gain." I went on, spewing my knowledge, "I've read their blood will keep someone alive, even if they are about to die. They are pure good, so those that kill them will live cursed life, from the moment the blood touches their lips. They are born pure gold in color, and will remain gold till they get older, then they'll turn silver, the horn grows in the mean time. Once they are at a mature age they'll turn pure white, that's so bright that it makes snow that's just fallen look grey in comparison."

"Correct" Hagrid stated, stopping us in front of a small pool of blueish liquird that shimmered silver-y, under the moonlight, "Hagrid had kneeled down, "This is their blood, we're gonna either find out what's killing them or find the wounded creature. He then stood back up, "Get behind a tree now, we'll split into two groups, if anyone finds the unicorn, shoot up green sparks, if you run into trouble shoot red ones." He looked to us all, "Amber, Draco, Neville y'all go with Fang. You three with me" he ordered. Really, Neville of all people?

I walked alongside Fang, with the boys behind us, not getting to far, I could hear something stomping over the leaves, I looked behind us, "Hide!" I whispered the order. Draco had ran behind a tree with Fang, while Neville had frozen in his spot, dropping to the ground and holding his knees, I stayed there, gripping the wand that was in my pocket. Ready to duel if needed. Then two centaurs came into view. Then I thought quickly, getting to the ground I keeled, standing on one foot as they got closer, going as far as to place my wand on the ground. Trying to look nonthreatening as possible.

"Mars, is unusually bright tonight." One kept repeating, I looked up from the ground, looking at the talking centaur, then looked up at the sky, I then saw what I recalled to be the bright orange star, or planet, that was located in the constellation Vergo. It did seem a bit brighter than usually.

"The starting of a fight?" I whispered, looking to the centaur, recalling to the lessons in class. Mars being bright, meant that the god of war was starting to show himself. Metaphorically of course. I then stood up fully, "Voldemort" I whispered coming to the conclusion that whatever fight was coming, Voldemort was the center of it.

The centaur rubbed his hoof on the ground, while the other took off running, "Don't get burned, Corvus" the talking one warned, as he walked closer, only to take off after his friend. I watched as they did. What did he just say?

Once I couldn't hear the sounds of the hooves hitting the ground, I pulled Neville up from the ground, "Draco, Fang, Come on" They then came out from behind the tree, Fang running over fallen trees, taking the lead as we walked, Draco following close behind. While I had to deal with Neville, whom grabbed a hold of the back of my cloak, I didn't mind to much, as long as he kept up.

Draco had somehow disappeared ahead, I wasn't even sure where he went off to, I presume he was hiding somewhere. I wasn't wrong, but I still didn't expect it. As Draco jumped out from behind a tree, screaming in Nevilles face. Causing the larger kid drop and pull me down next to him, Neville also shot up red sparks into the sky, as he screamed, and Fang barked.

I glared at Draco, as I got up, "I understand it's funny from your side, but was it worth it?" I demanded, seeing the blond was laughing, bloody ares, "Way to let the werewolves know where you are" I growled. Causing him to stop laughing and look around scared. At that moment Hagrid, and the other came charging onto the scene, "Draco scared Neville" I explained, "I think it'd be wiser if Neville were with you Hagrid" I suggested.

Hagrid nodded, "Good idea, Neville you're with me, Harry you're with them" He then glared at Draco, then everyone split up.

Getting deeper and deeper into the forest, I felt butterflies dying in my stomach. Something was off, it was getting colder as we walked. We were huddled closely, it'd seem the boy's had the same feeling. Pulling my wand out, I held it up, walking forward when I heard a strange slurping sound. We stopped walking when we found a unicorn laying on the ground. It was so pretty, even in the current state it was in. So pearly white, it looked as if it glowed, even if it were on the ground. I walked a bit closer, seeing a pool of the silver gleaming blood that surrounded the unicorn, I ignored the blood walking a bit closer, kneeling down on the ground, getting closer to the unicorns head, I looked at it's golden eyes, while laying a hand on it's neck, hoping, preying for a pulse, a blink, breathing. Sadly, there was nothing. It was dead.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered to the dead creature, rubbing it's soft fur, as it to comfort it. I was brought out of the wave of grief and sadness, my gaze ripped away from the horse, when Draco let out a terrified scream. Across from me, on the other side of the unicorn, coming out of the bushes, was a hooded figure, sliding across the ground. It looked like something from a nightmare. I was frozen in shock, instead of running away, or raising my wand, I was glued to where I was. On my knees with a hand on the horses neck, the unicorn was the only thing that separated the demotic creature and I. it. Everything else around me wasn't existing. Currently, all that existed was the thing in front of me, the unicorn and myself. I didn't even notice Harry had collapsed on the ground. The creature seemed to have finally noticed me, looking down at me. Showing me the face, I knew Quirrell. I fell backwards, off my knees, falling into the blood. "He's getting his strength back with the blood" I was finally able to muster. Realizing, that this was for Voldemort.

Quirrell seemed to smile almost, with the silver blood of a unicorn dripping from his mouth, like spit. With the sound of hooves approaching he then whispered a familiar spell, "Fidelius" then out jumping from the trees, another centaur, that seemed to worry Quirrell, whom quickly faded back to where ever he came from. I then began panting, this was one of the scarriest things to have happened. The scene of horror was perfect, catching me off guard as he did, was, was scary. I began to push myself up to my feet, feeling the unicorn blood had seeped into my cloak. I shakily turned to the centaur, who had narrowed eyes. He looked a mixture of surprised, with horror and maybe a little worried.

"Thank you" I managed to keep a strong even tone, while inside I was still frozen. I then looked from him and walked to Harry stand next to him, holding my hand out for him to grab, "You alright?" I questioned.

He nodded then looked to me then, at the centaur, "What was that?

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Bloody hell, not this again. I recalled to Quirrell using the secret keeping charm. The centaur didn't answer either.

The human beast just walked closer, "You must be the Potter boy" He stated, looking to Harrys scar than to me, "And you are the Ravenclaw." I gave a nod, "You must get back to Hagrid. The forest isn't safe at this time, especially for you Potter, Ravenclaw, you won't fall next time." What? Next time? He stated looking from me then to Harry, "My name is Firenze, can I give you a ride? It would be quicker this way." He didn't wait for a reply, rather he helped Harry up.

"We're missing the blond boy, and a dog, they ran away I believe" I refused to get on the half house creature.

Then came running in the two centaurs before. Both looking pretty angry at Harry and Firenze, "Firenze!" one of them roared, in anger, going on, "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who these children are?" Firenze retorted, "This is the Potter boy, and the Ravenclaw girl. The quicker thy leave this forest, the better. "

I looked away in thought, maybe it'd be safer if I stayed here? At least if I'm caught face to face with Voldemort or Quirrell, again, maybe I'll actually get killed, and freed from the stupid secrets. I then looked to Harry, At least no one will be around. Then I looked to the centaurs, then put my hand over my elbow, feeling the thick, wet blood, being reminded, the creatures in the forest were here, I can't risk them getting in the way either, I need to do something. I can't tell anyone, maybe Snape, but that'd be him going off of his gut.

"Amber, come get on" Harry called me out of my thoughts. Without an argument, I climbed up on Firenze, wrapping my arms around Harry as the centaur ran, "Why was Bane so angry? What was that thing you saved us from, anyway? Harry asked.

I rolled my eyes, at his questions, "The centaurs as a whole are proud. The forbidden forest, even the ground Hogwarts was built on was their land, their territory. Being treated or alluded to them being used, or refereed to as lesser then us is disrespectful to them" I looked, to Firnze as I went on, "I imagine, letting us on your back is seen as a form of betrayal. For what it's worth, we're grateful for you, coming to our aid."

"It's best for the forest, and those of us in it, to get you out of here." He stated, then went to answer Harry's other question, "It's a foul creature, a demon, once a wizard, he has met you Potter boy." I looked up at the centaur once again, but with surprise, did he know it was Voldemort? Harry seemed to finally come to the conclusion. As his face went dark, and he was quiet, Finally! I'm not the only one that knows!

We then were alongside the end of the woods, seeing Hermione and the others, Draco and the dog included. Thank god.

"This is where I leave you" Fireze says, helping us down, as Hagrid and the others were coming our way, before they did he looked to Harry, You are safe now, good luck Harry Potter," Then he looked to me, "I wish you luck in the future, Amber Rose Ravenclaw, you won't fail the third time. May you follow the star lit path, even as your feathers get more scorched" Before I could question him he galloped off.

The third time? Is he predicting I'd face Voldemort? Again? He knows? Who else in this forest knows? I then looked up at the stars, did space know? Was the crow looking down at me?

"Are you both alright?" Hermione questioned, once they reached us, worry in her voice.

I didn't respond, while Harry did, "We're fine" he reassured her.

"Alright, I think it's alright for y'all to get to bed" Hagrid suggested, leading us up to the castle. Hermione, and Ron asking what happened.

I zoned out, following them, drifting into my thoughts, If there is a third time, I need to be ready. I nodded at the thought, yeah. I'll prepare myself. I won't falter, hopefully.

Draco and I silently made our way to the Slytherin common room. I slowly walked to the girls half, till I knew Draco had gone, then I walked back down the stair case, taking a seat on the couch. I took a seat on the couch. Staring into the green flames. Plotting, thinking of what I needed to learn, making a mental list of spells, curses and anything else to help prepare me for the next face off with Quirrell and Voldemort. As well as thinking over, what I would loose, and gain. I'd friends, Capon, my sister. My life. I'd gain, my life back, without having to worry about Voldemort. The third time I was determined to not fail, not to fall.

* * *

A Note from the Author; What's she going to prepare against Voldemort? What's going to happen? :0 As always, I hoped you enjoyed my loves!


	22. Trials To The Stone

Weeks had passed, since the mid-terms, school was almost over. I couldn't be any sadder about it. At least with the terms going on I had time, time to study. To pick up more skills, all I've managed to pick up is a healing spell for moderate injuries, as well as a minor spell to heal ailments. I've made sure to test them both. Luckily, I've been alone, so no one could catch the site of me lighting myself on fire, trying to heal a burn, as well as poison myself and to run into a wall to break my nose. I've learned the ailment spell, couldn't heal third degree burns, or fully get rid of bad second degree burns. I didn't dare test what poisons it could cure, I didn't want to die. At least not yet. I hadn't picked up any dueling spells, I had no one to duel with, so what I've read and managed to pick up without actually using the spells was up in the air. At least I knew I could use the torture curse. What I would give to know if I had full understanding of the killing curse. No idea if I could cast, or resist the imperius curse.

Currently, I was sitting outside, debating on a plan, how the fight would go, if I could predict his movements, what he would do next. Then maybe I'd have some edge. Or if I could be unpredictable, so he had no idea what I would do next. He currently had no idea what I was willing to do, I wasn't even aware of what I'd do. At the moment I was content with dying, but who knew what I would think in the moment. Would I let myself die in the moment? When would he, or they make a move? I looked seeing Harry, Hermione and Ron running towards Hagrids hut, not seeing me against the wall as they ran past me. Then I'm reminded, feeling stupid for forgetting in the first place, the philosophers stone, I knew what Voldemort wanted. I knew where it was. That meant I knew where Quirrell and Voldemort would both end up. I needed to get to it first.

I recalled how to get past Fluffy, being told by Tom. It's greatest weakness is it's weakness for soft music. I got up from where I sat, Capone on my shoulder. First, I made my way to my room. I needed to drop my stuff and Capone off. I needed the diary, I needed Tom, he'd be able to help me through whatever else is protecting it. As well as an instrument, I knew exactly, where to get one. Lilly, she had a small music box, that just needed a light shake to start playing a lullaby, she had showed me it. It sat on the dresser next to her bed, she'd use it to help her fall asleep.

Pulling the diary out, from under my mattress, putting in the pocket of my cloak. Quietly, I walked out of my room sneaking down the hall, till I got to the door at the end of the hallway. First leaning my head on the door, I laid my ear on the door. I didn't hear anything, but I was ready, just in case I needed to deal with someone. Thinking of the memory charm. Walking inside, thankfully there was no one to use the spell on, I saw the small silver music box, picking it up, I stuffed it into a pocket. Walking out of the room, closing the door. Entering the commons room, just in time to see Lilly had walked up the stairs, with her roommate.

I sucked in some air, holding it. Walking past quietly, hoping she, and no one else noticed me. I managed to get out of the Slytherin door, only to walk into Pansy. I rolled my eyes, seeing with her were the rest of our roommates. Excluding Greengrass. I went to walk past them, only to get shoved, harshly, enough to loose my footing.

"I don't have time for this" I warned, getting up, only to get kicked back down, I glared up seeing them all standing above me, "Bloody hell, shove off you hags" I hissed, getting up. I managed to grab the leg that belonged to Millicent Bulstrode, the chubby girl. I pushed her foot back, causing her to fall down this time, allowing me to stand up. "Anything else, you twats?" I demanded, with bitterness in my tone. Before they could answer, I had shoved the two standing down, causing them to fall down, standing in front of them, "I could kill you all right now, and probably get away with it. Now fuck off." I hissed.

I walked away a bit only to hear one snickering, "She can't do anything" I recognized the voice, Tracy Davis. I rolled my eyes, I didn't have time for them.

Making my way up to the third floor quietly. Once I was up there, walking down the hall towards Fluffy's door, I heard a familiar meow, turning around I saw the bloody eyed cat.

"Go away cat, now" I whispered, turning to walk away, hearing the cat take a step, I looked over my shoulder whispering a soft spell, "Obliviate" facing forward, after I saw the green light, I soon made it to the door. Pulling out the music box. Already unlocking the door, I could hear the growling inside, I lightly shook the music box, setting it on the ground, not fully opening the door, just enough to fit my hand and the music box in. It felt like it had been a half an hour, but only a few minutes, till I heard loud snoring. Opening the door a little more to peak my head in I saw the dog, or dogs were asleep. Walking into the room, I shut the door, locking it once again. Carrying the music box, as I walked closer towards the dog. Wand in one hand, the music box in the other. Walking close to the middle head. I stopped breathing, as i got into the breathing space of it, warm and wet the air around it was.

I pointed my wand at the trapdoor, assuming it was clocked. Crouching, down I pulled the door, open, looking down it before I jumped. Seeing black tentacles, my stomach felt like it was ready to puke, seeing the wet moving appendages. I rolled my wand in my hand, refusing to speak, as the end of my wand glowed a white light. Showing the Devils Snare below, that moved sharply, wiggling in the light. Stay calm, don't move and keep the light on. I can't set it on fire, it needs to be able to stop, or slow down Quirrell. Stuffing the music box into my pocket, then I dropped inside, pulling the trapdoor behind me, closing it.

Dropping into the Devils Snare, I did my best to keep myself calm. I couldn't do much about my goosebumps, I was creeped and grossed out, feeling the moist, nearly slimy vines wrap around me. Hold my lit wand tightly, holding in my scream, as the plant pulled me down, softly squeezing me. As I went down, not seeing anything, only the wetness that shined from the white light of my wand. I felt my feet, my legs were free, then I was dropped, falling onto a concrete floor, dropping my wand as I hit the ground.

"Ouch" I whimpered. Laying there, gathering myself, mentally. Gross, gross. I then got up, grabbing my wand, I lit it once again, seeing that I was in a long hall way. Walking forward, I then found myself in a room, with a flock of bats flying around? Ignoring them I walked through the door, finding a door in the way. Trying a few time to unlock it, unsuccessful. I then looked around the room, noticing that the flapping sounds were of winged keys, not bats. "They must be charmed, one of them must open the door" I whispered, stating the obvious to myself. I then looked back at the door, observing the lock, in hopes to deduce that the key would open the lock would be unique. The lock was silver, and looked old, with rust on it, so the key needed would have to look old also, with the same amount of rust. Theoretically of course.

I need them all grouped together, maybe I can stun them all, at once. I began watching them hoping to find a pattern. Oddly enough there was one, They'd all fly towards the farthest corner to the right, every few seconds. I walked to the corner, hoping to get under them, to do a spell. Only to for them to stopped going to it, going to the opposite corner. They want to stay away from me. Like birds. I then stood in the corner pulling my wand out pointing it at the opposite side. Waiting, like a cat would, wait for a bird to end up exactly where it wanted. Waiting to pounce. At the right moment.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, the red light leaving my wand, jumping to the corner, getting most of the keys, the rest flew at me, I pointed my wand at them, as they came to attack, "Stupefy!" I yelled once again, yelling it once more, till they were all down. Then I began searching for old keys, stopping when I came across an old-fashioned silver key, that had light blue wings, where the other keys were golden with white wings, all looking similar to the each other. Grabbing the key carefully, not wanting to hurt it. Running to the door, I placed the key into it. It fit, in the key hole. Turning it open I walked past the door. Pulling the key closed, setting it down as I walked through the door. Once I closed it I heard a loud click, come from it.

Alright, so I've got stupefy down, also. The dog was Hagrids, the Snare had to have been Professor Sprouts doing, the keys are Flitwicks. How many more tests are there? There must be one for transfiguration and potions. Quirrell must've had something down here too. Who else has a test down here protecting the stone? Did Dumbledore? Walking through another doorway I saw large parts, that looked like bodies of paces of wizards chest, large bodies. The room then lit up, with fire going along the walls, I then saw a large black and white tiled floor. With black and white large pieces. Must be McGonagalls test, she had to have transfigured these, no way there are actual bored, or pieces as big as these. I need to play. The side I was on was missing as if wanting me to pick a position. I climbed up onto the bored, I took my place next to the king piece. Standing on the spot where the most powerful piece of the game stood. The queens spot. Once I did the other empty spots were then filled with their correct pieces. Alright, I need to control the center, I need to make this fast. Thinking quickly of a strategy, I need them to move first.

"You move first" I called, not sure whom I was talking to, but the other side moved first, their pawn F2, forward two spaces. "Pawn E2, move to E3" I ordered, the pawn in front of me then moved, opening up for me to get through.

Sometime has passed. I learned that this was real, life threatening rewarding chest. There was just myself and four pieces on my side. The king and three pawns. They were in the back corner the king was covered, protected by the pawns. The other side had five pieces. Two pawns, two rooks and the king, sitting between the rooks. It couldn't move, it was blocked by it's own rooks, preventing it from moving was my turn now. It was my move. I had just took down the their queen, that was trying to block me off into the corner with my king piece. Only to get caught by me. Blowing up in front of me. Now all I needed to do was move on space, get on space away from their king. I moved diagonally, to E6. Passing the pawns. Now I stood in front of the king.

"Checkmate" I whispered. Them the king imploded. I then heard a door open. Now to the next test. Hopefully something less life threatening, then a hell hound, murdorus plant, wizards chess, or touchy keys. I held my wand close, ready for whatever was next. Walking inside, the room was lie low, and had a familiar repulsive stench. walking further into the room, I saw in the middle of the room, a familiar moutain troll. I hid behind a pillar, not wanting to be seen, looking around the corner, I saw it was just sitting there, club sitting on the ground, while the daft thing had a finger in it's belly button. Gross, gross. I then looked past the troll, seeing another door way, it was smaller than the troll was. Then I looked to the troll, then the club, and saw rocks laying around the ground, even around me. Perhaps a distraction will work. I looked to the troll, and down at the rocks, focusing on just the rocks, thinking of the Avifors spell, soon the rocks, and stones started to glow an electric blue, then they all turned into birds. Flying around the room. The troll looked around, standing up it began swinging its club. Then quickly, without looking back I ran towards the door on the other side, pointing a finger at it, "Alohomora!" I yelled, the door then unlocked. I could hear the trolls foot steps behind me, I then used my shoulder forcing the door to open the way I pushed. Falling and sliding to the ground, I sat up, hearing the troll had ran into the wall, it was reaching a hand through the door. I pushed myself backwards, staying out of its reach. Why didn't I just curse it?

Thankfully, the room I was in had nothing alive, but it had a large table, with various bottles. On the other side of the table were black flames once I got closer there were purple flames behind me. Must be Snapes test. Thank god, nothing alive, or life like. I walked closer to the table, there was a scroll sitting on the table in front of the bottles. Picking it up I read it aloud.

"Danger lies before, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,  
One among us will help you, whichever you find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in the insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight. "

I looked over the riddle some more, alright so there are three poisons, one will send me backwards, two are wines, and one takes me forward. The first potion is poison, don't want that. the second potions on the left and right are wines. The potion on the far right will send me backwards. That leaves me with two poisons and one to take me forward. Snape wouldn't make the one in the middle be the one to go forward, it'd be to easy otherwise. So, the fourth bottle is poison. Leaves me with two bottles. I was either going to drink the small, squared bottle with blue liquid, or the pyramid shaped bottle with green liquid. Die drinking the pretty blue or die drinking the something that's green? Grabbing the blue one, pulling the cork off the bottle.

"Here's to guessing." I cheered, then took a sip of the bottle. It had a tangy taste. After a few moments, of not falling down dying, I mentally prayed that I'd keep living. As I walked around the table, Staring at the black flames. Not getting burned, or affected by the flames. Walking through the next door. Walking into another room, that was wide, all that was in it was the mirror of erised. What's that doing here?

Walking closer, I looked at the mirror, is it in this thing?I looked around it, hoping to find something, a way to perhaps prop the glass off, or find a hidden compartment somewhere. I stopped looking, taking a step back in surprise. the reflection was different from before, this time, my reflection. I wasn't alone, with my reflection was, a tall guy, that was cut in half. One half pale skin with jet black hair, and dark eyes, this half was handsome, I didn't know who he was. The other half of this person was different, more pale than the other half, almost as white as snow in color, looking waxy and almost reptilian, his eyes looked perpetually blood-shot. When it comes to the nose the two halves shared it was creepier. The handsome half was normal, while the other half was a slit like a reptile. Together they both had the same elegant robes. this halved man was holding a familiar book, the diary that was sitting in my pocket. There were people dead in the background, as well as people kneeling.

I backed up once again, once I finally realized, that the other person was the two sides of Voldemort, "Must be him before, when we came here" I whispered. Turning around when I heard a cough, I then saw Quirrell. Shit.


	23. In the Mirror

I couldn't let them get the better of me. Pushing the reflection, to the back of my mind. I turned around, facing them. As I did I cleared my thoughts, fully, leaving my mind blank. He walked closer. As I pulled my wand out, pointing it at him, causing him to stop walking.

"I'll be honest, I thought you'd be wise enough to show up with the, Potter boy." Quirrell stated, with an unreadable expression. I continued to look at him with narrowed eyes. When I didn't respond, he spoke again, "I suppose they are on there way now, I wonder whether they'll all make it here, or if it'll just be the Potter boy." He's referring to my friends, Hermione, Harry and Ron. "I presume they are still accusing the bat, ay?"

I replied with the Cruciatus curse. He didn't move out of the way in time, as he fell to the ground. He was crouched hugging himself. Walking forward, wanting to keep the connection, I was then thrown back, by a blue light, I presume the knock-back jinx was used. As I went, flying to the other side of the room, missing the mirror. My right shoulder hit the wall, it didn't hurt as badly as it once did, but it was enough pain for me to wince and hold it for a minute. I looked up seeing Quirrell walk closer, his wand now out, pointing at me. I quickly picked mine back up, getting to my feet. Just as he sent a red light from his want, as a white light left mine. We were both hit. I fell to the ground, feeling a familiar pain, the Cruciatus curse, breathing harshly, I held my stomach, feeling as if it was going to implode as the pain went on. I can ignore this. I need to! Now, get up! I slowly, managed to somehow stand back up, using the wall to prop me up. Still feeling the excruciating pain, as it rippled through me. Alright, good. On my feet. I need to stay that way.

"Yes master." Quirrell spoke, I looked to him, was he conversing with Him? It looked as if Quirrell had just gotten back onto his own to feet. I noticed the red brand like scorch mark that went from his neck and down under his shirt. I praised myself mentally, the stinging jinx hit him after all. Even burned him. Good, I hope it hurt. he then looked to me, "Impressive, girl." Quirrell chuckled, bringing me out of my thoughts, as he went on, "Once again, you must feel special, it's not often he's impressed." He then walked to the mirror, "I'd almost suggest joining us, you'd learn more, under my lords watchful eye, and quickly" He stated, observing the mirror.

I resumed my glare, "Special, sure. That's the word to describe it" I retorted, going on. "I'll pass on learning anything from him" I then flicked my wand, Quirrell forced away from the mirror, as his bats started flying from his nose. As the bat-bogey hex hit him. Once he was distracted, I pointed my wand, and a rope flew from the tip, wrapping around Quirrell, tangling around his arms, forcing his wand to drop. Distracted and caught up with the bat boogies and the rope, I thought I had the upper hand, as a yellow light escaped my wand, only for a blue one to hit me, breaking my concentration, my yellow light missing Quirrell as I went back into the wall. The bats that had flew around the room reverted back to being boogers, while the rope dropped.

"Tisk, tisk" Quirrell taunted, "I'm almost as disappointed, as am impressed by you girl. Surly, if that last one had landed you would've had me." He taunted walking, towards me, his wand up, "You seemed to have forgotten, I'm not alone, you're not a match for my lord, nor I." he paused as I chuckled.

Sitting up on my knees, I stared at him, "It'd seem I'm a match, for at least you, I presume without him, you'd be a true coward, kissing the bottom of my feet, I assume you'd do the same for him, if he had his own feet, yeah?" Before he could answer I went on, getting up, "Let my guess, you're only doing as he says out of fear? You're nothing more than a pathetic host, as he feeds off your fear, I bet you're no match for me alone"

"I'm not pathetic! You're no match for me." He growled, I struck a nerve.

Giving a light laugh, I spoke again, wanting to hit the nerve, harder, I wanted him to act alone, without influence. Perhaps if he's pushed, he'd would be acting alone, making him vulnerable, "It must be embarrassing. Tell me how many of his followers struggle with dueling an eleven year old, girl? Hm?"

"Fool, she's taunting you!" A loud familiar hiss came from the back of Quirrell, "She's playing mind games with you."

Quirrell, seemed to relax, once he was told this, he then held his wand up, making the fire hand movement, sending flames at me, I pushed myself from the wall going to the left side, then shot an icy blue light at Quirrell, the light turning into water. He got out of the way, I went behind a pillar in the room, thinking over what to do next. Coming to the realization, that my body was becoming exhausted. Not that I would stop dueling. Not that he knew. Not yet.

"Come on out Ravenclaw" He taunted, "Not feeling so superior now are you?"

With a roll of my eyes, I shot around the pillar, wand point exactly where Quirrell was, he was aiming at me as well, a red light left my wand, while a rope left his. He was going to try to bind me, I dropped to the ground, as the rope went over my head. When I dropped, my spell had missed Quirrell. Now On my knees, I saw the diary a ways in front of me. Quirrell was getting ready to cast another spell of ropes. I had to move. But I didn't want to leave the diary. I lunged for it, as ropes left Quirrells wand. The rope had me, as I landed on the diary. Unable to move currently. Looking around the area, for anything sharp.

Quirrell walked over, picking up my wand, placing it in his pocket, "Tell us, what did you see in the mirror, the stone?"

I looked up at him, feeling a familiar numb feeling in the back of my head, "Nope, I saw myself kicking your bloody Arse." I lied, then went thinking, how creepy the reflection was. My reflection, was standing with half of Voldemort

"My, how your lying has let you down." He responded, walking to the mirror, "I see myself presenting the stone to my master. But where is it?" He questioned.

It felt like it had been hours, of small talk. Well, Quirrell talking, to himself, while I trying to think of a scenario where I could get the upper hand. I assumed Voldemort was in my head, as if it were Quirrell I assume he'd question my thoughts, starting with details for what I had seen in the reflection. As well as every plan I thought of Quirrell would inform me how he would put it down. It was hard not to think, in this situation. I needed them to be distracted, long enough for me to get free and then continue attacking.

As if my wish was answered, the door to the room, opened. Harry running in, his wand up, and his face bitter looking. He didn't seem to notice me.

Harry let out a gasp of supprise, looking at Quirrell, "You?!" He breathed lightly.

"Me" Quirrell says coolly, "I wondered wheather you'd be here also Potter. Seems you're behind Ravenclaw, she was even ahead of me"

Harry then noticed me on the ground tied up, he looked back at Quirrell, "But I thought- Snape " He stuttered, sounding like Quirrell when he was playing the fearful, poor professor.

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, turning around, looking at Harry, "Yes, Severus does seem the type doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would ever suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering Professor-or Quirrell" I wanted to snicker, I figured it out.

"But Snape tried to kill me!" Harry objected, being to stubborn to except what was in front of him. Snape was a good guy. They went on talking, the numb feeling had ended. I wasn't being looked at, or invaded. I took the time to look around me. Seeing back behind me, next to the pillar, the music box. It was a bit broken, with dent in the metal, protruding from it, looking sharp enough to cut these ropes.

"..But, here, not only suspected me, but knew all along. Didn't you?" Quirrell called, causing me to look back at him and Harry. Harry looking at me with incredulously, his mouth opened a bit, I rolled my eyes at his reaction, It's not like I could talk about it! Quirrell then went on, with a malicious laugh, "Then again she couldn't say a word, as she was under a spell to keep the secrets. I didn't get a good moment to kill her."

Then he snapped his fingers ropes then wrapped around Harry, panic washing over his face. They then went on talking, while I used my feet to remove my shoes, quietly. When Quirrell was back looking at the mirror, with my black shoes off, I began inching backwards. Like an inchworm might do. Till my toes felt the cool, music box, feeling the holes on it. My large toe brushing over the sharp part, where it was damaged, it poked the soft flesh. Now it was between my feet, being held on to, as i lifted it off the ground with my feet. Man, I hoped that no one could hear the soft, scratching sound coming from it as it moved. Dropping it on my back, the box rolled down into my hand, that was there. Good!

I looked back at Quirrell, whom was talking about how he met Voldemort, ".. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil. There's only power, and those to week to seek it..."As he talked I was thankful, for going unnoticed as I struggled to cut the rope, with one hand, without being able to see my progress. Quirrell shivered, I tuned back into his little speech, "He doesn't forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me, decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..." That's why he's on your head? But how'd he get there?

He then focused on the mirror, "I don't understand, is the stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?" Then I realized why he couldn't see the stone, his deepest desire was to present the stone to his master and be rewarded. Then why didn't it work for me? Why did it show myself and what must've been two halves of Voldemort? Did I not desire the stone enough? Or did I desire whatever I saw most? Whatever it is I saw.

I noticed Harry trying to get free also. I winced slightly, feeling that I'd cut myself, while cutting the rope. Then went back to cutting the rope.

"Use a child... Use a child" the voice of Voldemort, ordered, caused me to shiver and pay attention again.

"Yes! Potter come here!" Quirrell ordered, looking at Harry, with a clap of his hands Harrys bindings fell off, while i kept cutting. "Come here" Quirrell says again, "What do you see?"

Harry took a deep breath, gasping. He knows where it is. "I see myself, shaking hands with Dumbledore, I-I've won the cup for Gryffindor." Thankfully, Quirrell believed him, shoving Harry out of the way.

"Get out of my way!" He ordered, angry.

That's when I felt the ropes around me loose, I had cut myself free, sitting up I pulled my robes out of the way, my dress shirt and slytherin vest were discolored, pulling them both up, to look under my shirt gazing at my side, it was still bleeding, seemed to be nothing serious, as it didn't really hurt, it was just bleeding. Covering it back up, I stood up, putting the music box in a pocket, on the side where I was cut, thinking, if it were to jab me again, I'd rather the damage to be on that side, so I could fix it up all at once, when it got to that point. Picking up the diary I backed up, going behind the pillar, ignoring my shoes and socks on the ground. I seemed to go unnoticed. Good, it meant I could think.

"Potter get back here!" Quirrell shouted, "tell me the truth! What did you just see?!" Voldemort must've caught Harry, knew he was lying. Which meant I hadn't much time.

I then heard His voice, "Let me speak to him... Face to face..." I couldn't believe it, was he going to show himself to Harry?

"Master, you're not strong enough, if he tells" Quirrell objected.

"I have strength, enough for this." Voldemort hissed.

I looked around the pillar. Peaking my head out, as Quirrell started unwinding his turban. I saw Harry seemed unready, unerved about what was going on. He seemed to take a step back and gasp, in fear. When Quirrell's back of head showed, the face. Of the man with slits for nostrils and scarlet eyes.

"Harry Potter," Then he looked over in my direction, "Amber Rose Ravenclaw" He hissed our names, I stayed where I was as he spoke, "Mere shadow and vapor. I have form only when I can share another's body. But there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds." I scoffed at the idea, admiting to being a pest, a virus. I'll pass. "Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks." He then looked back at me, "As you knew, you saw faithful Quirrell drinking for me, in the forest." Then he looked to Harry, "Once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own. Now. Why don't you give me that stone in your pocket?"

He knew where Harry had it? How did he get it? Why didn't the mirror show it to me?

Harry stumbled backwards.

"Don't be a fool, better save your own life and join me. Of you'll meet the same end as your parents." Voldemort growled, "They died begging me for mercy!" He taunted.

"LIAR!" Harry yells, trying to to gain control of his body to no avail. Quirrell started walking backwards.

I then whipped around, fully in front of the pillar, thinking of the water making spell, using it stopping him from getting any closer to Harry.

Voldemorts face then looked to me, "How touching" He hissed, "I always value bravery, and the skilled" He looked back at Harry, "Your parents were just brave enough. I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight. Ravenclaw here nearly matches him, I presume she'll be better eventually. Your mother, needn't have died. She was protecting you." He informed Harry, "Now give me that stone, unless you want her to have died in vain"

Harry backed up, yelling "Never!", he ran to the door that had flames in front of it now.

SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort screams, Quirrell grabbed Harry. I was about to send more water at him, only to hear not just Harry screaming, but also Quirrell. His hand was blistering where he'd grabbed Harry. What just happened? I then saw Voldemort looking at me, while Quirrell was focused on Harry.

His scarlet eyes were wider, and his mouth parted a bit, as if shocked, at what he was looking at. His eyes were going between my face and down. I followed his gaze, seeing the diary, in my hand. I looked back at him, only to see Quirrell was walking towards me, with his wand out. Sending out flames.

"NO! NOT THE GIRL!" Voldemort screamed, with a panicked tone, I jumped to the side, only to see the flames had turned into smoke, before they reached me, Quirrell seemed a bit in awe as I was. By Voldemorts tone. But Quirrell moved to advance on Harry, pouncing on him. Like an animal. Harry struggled. I then noticed, whenever Quirrell touched Harry's bare skin, he'd burn.

"Harry touch him!" I ordered, Harry seemed to hear me, as he touched Quirrells voice, while I used the knock-back jinx, running over to Harry, whom looked like he was about to pass out. I walked over him, standing over Quirrell, watching as he screamed, as his face, his body turned to dirt crumbling.

"Amber!" a familiar, kind voice yelled, as I collapsed laying on my back now. My head laying on a passed out Harry Potter. I smiled, tirdly as Dumbledore ran over, kneeling down. I got off Harry.

"Help him" I whispered finding it hard to breath all the sudden, as I leaned towards the dust and cloak of Quirrell, pulling my wand out of the pocket, along with the diary. As I leaned forward, I felt a sharp pain in my side, I saw dark scarlet droplets falling from me. I was bleeding, more. I ignored it. As Dumbledore placed an arm on my shoulder.

Everything zoomed past me, it made me dizzy, as I was now on my hands in knees, not over the dust of Quirrell, but on a clean floor. I felt tired, falling forward and I was back in darkness.

* * *

I was running down the corridor. I kept running for hours, only to suddenly be tripped, knocked down. Forced to collapse onto the ground. I had shut my eyes for what felt like ever, only to open them to see nothing, but a l landscape covered in grass, a bright blue sky, Hogwarts in the distance, the image was so pretty. I couldn't move. I was trapped. Then the layers of green began to slowly be ripped and thrown around, as if paper. Showing another picture.

It showed, people, standing above blood covered grass, with a dark sky to match. They were all fearful, as they were in front of me kneeling. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked over my shoulder, seeing people being hung from the Whooping Willow tree, it's limbs, bratches around them. I realized they were my family, as well as others, I didn't know. I wanted to scream in horror and run and help them.

"Traitor" Someone in the tree muttered.

Then my person, my body chuckled, sounding cold, amused by the sight, "Not truly, I've become this due to the affection I had gotten" My body then turned looking over the people bowing, "Now I get what I deserve, recognition, for my work. Praise, for doing something right. Being recognized as superior. A pity people had to die, but I couldn't handle how things once were, I needed to change somethings."

I then felt something touch my shoulder again, looking over my shoulder, I saw a hand. That belonged to a familiar pale face, of Voldemort, that was smiling down at me, sending shivers down my back. He then looked ahead. I couldn't move, It was like I wasn't in control of my body, my mouth, myself.

"Exactly, as I wanted" the smooth cold, his voice whispered, as He squeezed my shoulder softly. His hand was oddly colder than it should be. My person than turned fully looking at the Whooping tree. So, did He, I then took notice of the hair blowing past me, it wasn't the usual dark brown, that I had it. Instead it was silver, it seemed to almost glow. "Ready, my dear?" He asked. .NO! My person nodded. in that moment the vines around the necks of those people, began swinging around and around.

I blinked and sat up quickly, panting. I moved my hand seeing I could, thankful I was in control once again. I was panting and my heart felt as if it would burst out of my chest. I laid back down, once I realized I was in the hospital wing.

"You're alright " I sat back up, looking to my left, seeing Professor Dumbledore, Sitting in a chair next to me.

I stared at him, then memories cam back, Quirrell, the stone, Voldemort and Harry, Harry! "Is Harry alright?" I questioned, worried.

His eyes twinkled as he spoke, "No need to worry, he's alright. You aided in saving his life. If Quirrell had have held onto him any longer Harry would've died. Yet you knocked him off"

"Why did he start to break? Like sand?" I asked, curious about what had happened.

Dumbledore seemed, a bit caught off, then his eyes filled with worry "I'm not sure what happened, it is very peculiar, very much so. " He trails off them continues, straightening up, "With out a doubt you'll go searching for the answers you seek, with or without my approval. However, I do wish you to enjoy your time while you're young. Don't forget, you're only so young."

"The stone?" I questioned, going on, "Why did Harry see it and not me? I got there before either of them did, why didn't the mirror show me?"

His eyes went wary as did his tone, "The stone was destroyed. As for why you didn't see it. Perhaps you desire so much more than the stone"

I dropped my head, whispering, "I don't know what I desire. The reflection changed from before. I was standing with what I think are two sides of Voldemort. half of the person being what I assume to be him, before he became a monster"

"Describe that side to me" Dumbledore demanded, suddenly his tone went from a wary one to one of demand, as if I had done something wrong. "Did you recognize this other half?"

I looked at him, seeing his eyes were narrowed slightly, what did I do? Then I answered,, recalling to the image. Shaking as I did, "I didn't know it, I just assumed it was Voldemort. He was very handsome, he had very dark hair, even for being black hair it was dark, his eyes were dark also, his skin was pale, not as white ans sickly as the other half of him but pale" I looked to Dumbledore, he seemed deep in thought, "It is Voldemort, from before right? What was he known as when he came to school here?" I then paused, "He stopped Quirrell from attacking me." I informed him. Recalling to tone Voldemort had used. He was looking at me and the diary. I looked to the night stand next to me, seeing the diary sitting there.

"It was him. as for why he stopped attacking you, I'm unsure why. Even the wisest of us don't know what others are thinking. Although quite sure of his intentions, I'm still unsure of his plans. There is no way of telling till he acts." I looked back at the old man, "It's clear you've faced him before however, when you were brought here Snape informed me you were aware of Quirrell. I'll admit I didn't believe him at first, when he had first told me. Tell me how did you find out?"

I looked at him closely, "I tried to tell you, at least make you see what I saw, I wanted you to go through my mind, but you didn't see it" I whispered, not attempting to answer the question.

"Harry told me in the forest, you were close to him then. I presume there was another time... Perhaps, when Cedric saved you." He came to the ideas alone, I nodded. Why couldn't you figure this all out sooner? "A bright figuring it out alone, and burdened with the truth." He whispered, louder then I suppose he intended. He then chuckled, "The music box was fixed, I presume Lilly Moon will be expecting an apology. Soon." He then looked to the nightstand next to me where the diary was, "You may wish to put your name in it, so it's not lost. " He suggested. With a sigh he stood up, "I believe you'll be able to leave soon. You had a nasty cut on you, from the music box I presume. You may leave whenever you get permission to." With that he was gone. I then laid down thinking, rewinding the duel, what was said, reactions, my dream. Just everything.


	24. Aren't You Charming?

Walking into the Great Hall. Hearing the whispers as they followed me as I walked to my usual seat, next to Draco and Lilly. The hall was decorated in the green and silver colors of Slytherin.

"It's our seventh year in a row winning it" Draco informed me, once I sat next to him, he then looked at me curious, "Where have you been? You're later. I'm sure owls were going to be sent after you"

I smiled at him, "Nothing, I just overslept" I really didn't want to talk about the Quirrell and Voldemort ordeal. I just wanted to think about it all. I then looking away to the Gryffindor table I saw Hermione, Ron and Harry. They seemed to be getting bombarded with questions more so than I was.

Then in walked in Dumbledore. Making everyone quiet. Once at the front of the room, he began to give a speech, "Another year gone!" He says cheerfully, "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink out teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully, your heads are a little fuller than they were to start with..." He chuckled as he went on, "Now, you'll have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts..." Crap, I've got to go home. "... Now as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, the points stand as thus: In fourth place Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Huffllepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw with four hundred and nine; Slytherin with four hundred and twelve."

A loud cheer erupted around me, I couldn't help but chuckle, hearing the table come to life, with everyone chanting, cheering and stomping the ground.

"yes, yes, well done, Slytherin" Dumbledore praises us, the table then went quiet, tough I'm sure everyone of us could feel the pride glowing from the table, "However, recent events must be taken into account"

I felt the tables pride dwindle, as murmurs erupted from all four tables. What events? Is he going to talk about what happened with the stone? Please don't please don't.

"Ahem" Dumbledore said, quieting the hall, "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see." He paused looking over the Gryffindor table, "Yes, first to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess, Hogwarts has seen, I award fifty points" The table became loud with happiness, quieting when he went on, "Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of a fire. I award Gryffindor house, fifty points"

I looked over at the table, in time to see Hermione bury her face in her arms. The table was jumping up and down. They now were tied with Slytherins. I could sense the dread around me as the Slytherin table was aware what was going to happen next.

"Third, to Potter" Said Dumbledore, "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house, sixty points" The hall explodes, mostly with Gryffindors screaming and cheering, as they had four hundred and seventy-two points- more than Slytherin. I felt my heart drop. But I was happy at the same time.

"Fourth -" The cheering stopped cold, as Dumbledore looked in my direction, please don't. "To Miss. Amber Rose Ravenclaw. Being ahead of us all, being cunning, brave and quick witted, for knowing the truth, doing what was right, even on her own. Facing a great enemy, winning and saving a life in the process." I felt embarrassed, as I felt eyes on me, "I award Slytherin house, sixty points." The hall erupts once more, now the two houses were tied, once again.

"Do we both win" Draco questioned, he then looked to me, "What happened?" I shrugged, not really wanting to answer.

Dumbledore held up his hand, as he looked over us all, eyes shining. Once the hall was quiet, he spoke "There are all kinds of courage, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. " He smiled, looking at the Gryffindor table, I looked over at the table, who is he going to award points to? "I therefore, award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom" My eyes dashed to the chubby cheeked boy, whom was grinning. What? That fool? I laughed softly, to myself, I guess that's alright.

After the feast I had walked slowly towards the commons room. Sitting on a couch, staring into the green flames. Contemplating on going home. I really didn't want to. Eventually, I had gotten up and packed all of my bags. Capone was laying on my stomach, as I laid in bed. I was filled with dread. I couldn't bear looking at my parents faces again. Not seeing the affection they once had for me. Not even being looked at by my mother, and my father whom looked upon me with disgust. I laid in my bed, soon drifting to sleep.

The next morning, in the great hall, we had gotten our marks for our exams. Draco had snatched mine away from me, before I could look through it.

"How the hell did you get trolls on everything?" He questioned, with shock. Causing me to rip the paper from his hand, seeing I had all O's, except the one E that was in astronomy, as expected, since I had to redo the exam, falling asleep during the actual one.

I glared at Draco, playfully, "You don't joke about my grades, how you do anyways?" instead of answering he handed over his grades. He was nearly perfect also, no shocker, he was one of the smartest people I've met. He had only three E's in charms, herbology and history of magic, "Not bad" I stated handing back his grades.

He shrugged, "I'll need to do better next term, my father won't want me to repeat these grades" I felt empathetic for him. I knew exactly what it was like not meeting, or just barely missing the expectations set by parents. I'm sure if they were to ask about them, they'd blow up about the on E, and make me recite the entire lesson all summer.

"I can relate" I mumbled, I got up from my table, patting his shoulder, "I'll be right back I want to see how Ava did" I stated as I walked towards the Ravenclaw table.

Ava looked up at me, smiling, "How'd you do?" She questioned, hiding her grades against her chest.

"I got an E in astronomy, I'm sure if I hadn't fell asleep during the actual exam I would've O'd it" I informed her.

"No way" A familiar voice behind me retorted, I saw the faces of Ava and the two girls she was sitting with seem struck with awe. Turning to face the tall, good looking Hufflepuff, Cedric.

I smiled, "way, I fell asleep, had to beg just to get a second chance." I informed him, "How'd you do anyways?" he was a sensible and sharp student, from what I understood, during the evenings we studied in the library.

"decent, three O's, two E's, one P, and the rest are A's. Thanks for helping me with potions, and charms, got O's because of you" He chuckled, "Next year, we'll have to go over history of magic, if you're alright with that?" He questioned, with an eyebrow raised.

Smiling lightly I nodded, "Sure, I'm always up to educate"

"Sounds like a plan, later Raven" He says, then he walks away I presume to his own table, or housemates.

When I turned back to Ava, she had a strange look, I couldn't quite make it out. A few moments into the staring, I just rolled my eyes and walked away, leaving the great hall, being joined by Draco and his well rounded friends. As we went back to the Slytherin commons to get our bags, and get going to the train. As it would begin loading people up soon.

On the way to the train, it was quite melancholy, kids excited to go home. I just couldn't bring myself to be as happy. I looked over at another boat, where Hermione, Harry and Ron were. Noticing Harry seemed to be as unhappy about going home as well. Loading on to the train, I ended up sitting with Draco and his two minions. They talked about going home, the first things they'd each do once they were home.

I was sure all I'd do was read, avoid family and send letters, to my friends. Both Draco and Hermione would be more often then Harry, Ron and Cedirc. I then went thinking about the diary, I'll probably chat with Tom more often then anyone. I haven't told him what's happened the other day. With Quirrell and Voldemort. Or the reflection. What would Voldemort hold the diary, anyway? What was with the reflection? Could Lord Voldemort and Tom Riddle have known each other? I suppose fifty years ago, Voldemort would've been in school, right? How old was he anyways?

"Amber" Draco says, calling me out of my thoughts, when I looked at him he smiled, "If you want I can talk to my parents about letting you come over for some time? Get away from your folks and all."

I smiled sweetly, he was a real kind heart, when he wanted to be, I shook my head, "That's nice, but I wouldn't want you, or your family suffering for whatever were to happen, surely, my parents would do something, terrible, but I appreciate the concern." Looking out the window, I saw we were nearly at the train platform, "I'll be back, I'm going to start my good byes" I informed him, getting up and walking out of the room, I journeyed looking for three or four different people. First coming across Lilly's room, I saw she was sitting with her roommates and a random Ravenclaw.

They were talking about muggle things, or that's what I presumed. When I had opened the door they all looked up at me. I looked at Lilly.

"Hey, I wanted to wish you a good break, yeah, I'll write you often" I informed her, she smiled nodding. Then I shut the door looking for the next person, or persons whom I wanted to wish a good bye. As I walked down the cart, to the next I soon found an unwanted room. That had, Parkison in it, along with my other roommates. They had seen me open the door.

Daphne was the only one that seemed to be alright by my presence. "Sorry wrong room" I went to close it, when Pansy opened her pug little face and began yapping.

"Who the bloody hell let you out of your cage?" She demanded, I gave a soft smile.

I looked at her, smiling, "Funny I was about to ask the same thing, but was being polite person. I didn't want to come off as a yapping mutt"

She glared at me, "Why are you so obsessed with me?" She demanded, going on, "isn't it enough you sleep in the same room as me, and follow me to classes, you don't need to be here, stalker." I wanted to laugh at her accusations. How ridiculous they were.

"Well, you know Pansy, I've never been around a dog before. Curious, what would stop the yapping quicker; the silencing charm, or throwing you into a blazing pit of fire?" I responded quickly, "I personally think, I'd rather watch you burn, at least then you won't be able to yap at me anymore. So, much more peaceful, I think." I smiled softly at the thought. Shutting the door then walking away to find Hermione.

Thankfully I had found Hermione, sitting with the usual two boys, Ron and Harry. When I opened their door Hermione got up, and hugged me pulling me into the compartment.

"Harry says you saved him, that you were there first" She stated, smiling softly.

I shrugged, "I thought If I had gotten to the stone quickly, I could move it somewhere else, or take on Quirrell. I did alright I think. Up until he managed to get me tied up" I then looked at Harry, "Surely, if it weren't for you showing up and keeping him distracted, I wouldn't have been able to cut through the ropes." I smiled a thank you at him.

He nodded, "Thank you, for saving me."

"I'd hope someone would do the same for me" I stated simply, sitting back as I added, "Also, anything to get rid of Quirrell and Voldemort, they've been nothing but a pain in my butt" I sighed, recalling to each interaction with them, But I don't think Voldemort is fully gone. He's to smart to die just like that. Then the three of them went on talking, as I ended up in my mind. How did he end up on the back of Quirrlls head anyways? What kind of spell or curse is capable of putting a face, or soul onto a body already with a soul? It must be a type of dark magic. I then looked at Harry, he was looking out the window, seemingly deep in his own thoughts. why did their shared body, burn whenever Harry touched it? It didn't look like Harry knew what was going on. Could he have been just gifted in burning Voldemort? Or perhaps he was protected? Whatever it was, it seemed Harry and Voldemort could hurt each other.

I eventually said my goodbyes to the three, wishing them a good summer and promising to write to Hermione often. Then went back to the compartment I had shared with Draco and his friends. They weren't there, but their belongings were. Must've gone to get changed out of their robes.

Pulling my little bookbag, I quickly got changed, into a mid thigh, blue and grey wool-silk blend skirt, with a plaid pattern. With a light weight neon blue, cami top, with buttons in the back. It had wide shoulder straps and a sweet hear neckline. Just as I had finished buttoning the shirt from behind, that was when Draco and his friends returned. I then put on my cashmere and wool jacket. It was so soft, blanket-like. Capone had jumped up crawling into on of the the front pockets. We all than sat down. Talking about some extra classes we'd want to take next year.

We would all have to take the main core classes again; transfiguration, charms, potions, history of magic, defense against the dark arts, herbology and astronomy. Still couldn't take some of the more interesting classes; care of magical creatures or study of ancient runes. We wouldn't be able to till we were in third year. I couldn't take alchemy till sixth year. Sadly, however it wouldn't stop me from studying it.

Soon our conversations were stopped as we rushed off the train, we were here. Platform 9 3/4. I let out a sigh once walking off the train, Crabbe and Goyle ran off, to their parents I presumed. While I waited for my sister, with Draco, whom wasn't in a rush to find his father.

"I'm going to try out for quidditch, are you?" Draco questioned, starting a conversation while we waited.

I let out a huff of air, of disgust and laughter. I felt my should tense at the thought of playing quidditch, "I don't think so" I then looked to him, tilting my head smiling, "I'll cheer you on however, so as long as you don't fall off of your broom"

He gave a cocky smile, "Yeah, me fall off never. I'm not an utter cluts." Then in a different, more thoughtful tone he added, "I'd appreciate the support"

"Draco, there you are." A hoarse voice, behind Draco greeted. Looking at the person, whom the voice belonged to, I saw Lucius Malfoy, Dracos father. He was pale alike Draco, with pale blond hair and grey eyes. Lucius had a walking stick, with a snake head on the top. He looked from his son to me, " , I've read, and heard of you being sorted into our house. I welcome the bright mind" He stated, as his cold grey eyes studied me.

I dipped my head in a greeting, " , it's a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, Draco has spoke zealously about both you and your mother" I lied a bit, Draco hadn't spoke zealously about his parents, aside of using his father as a threat towards others. Other than that I had the impression his father was like mine. An embodiment of wealth and influence in the world; being ruthless, and taking great pride in his aristocratic stature.

"Has he now?" Lucius questioned, raising an eyebrow, as if wondering, questioning my honesty. I nodded. Hoping he'd buy it, his face went back to being neutral, "Well, I'm glad my son has chosen an equally, superior witch to be friend. Anyways, we must be going now. We will see you at the banquet at Ravenclaw manor." With that he left, Draco looked to me with a look saying goodbye. I gave him a smile as he left.

"Shesh, you get around you know?" I looked to the familiar face and voice of Ava, I raised an eyebrow for her to explain, "First, you make friends Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory and not just Draco Malfoy but his father seems to have strong liking towards you, as does Dumbledore and Snape, who exactly aren't you charming?" He voice was bitter.

I tilted my head, "Our parents, for starters, and I'm not charming anyone. Harry became a friend, due to Hermione Granger, she was a mutual friend then Harry and I became friends. Draco and I are in the same house, he was one of the first people I've made friends with, Cedric and I had detention together, I tutored him. Snape and Dumbledore treat me like everyone else that has gotten good marks, as for Dracos father, I was being respectful. If I was anything else, that would just cause problems for Draco." I retorted.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, come on I see our ride." She replied, walking past me. I followed behind her. What the bloody hell is wrong with her?


	25. She is Becoming Dangerous

Home now, I've been locked in my room. My parents charming my room so I wouldn't sneak out, again without them knowing. I was lucky I had a bathroom attached to my room, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to drink water. Whenever I tried to step out, or open the door to go get food, it would just shut on me. I had no clue what kind of charm this was, but I truly felt like a prisoner. They even took some of my belongings. My books, my wizards chess bored, most of my pillows, my supplies that once sat at my desk. All I had was a bed, with a single pillow, and a sheet on it. I had a desk, but no chair, and my dresser that had a limited amount of clothes. They even took Tinker, my ravens perch away, now he was stuck in his cage, unless he was out delivering letters, which I made a daily thing, I didn't want him staying in his cage. The bird was to pretty to be locked up.

I had been stuck in my room, rereading my textbooks from the last year, and even suffering by reading the books by Lockhart I had revived for Christmas. A few hours a day I would write with Tom. Not explaining my current situation, just talking about spells, charms and various topics. Mainly, having him instruct me on topics, I currently couldn't read about due to lack of books. It was like having my own book of everything. The only downfall was I was getting tireder as days past. Maybe, it was due to the lack of food. I haven't even heard from Ava.

On my bed I was writing on the back of my exam grade sheet, doing some math. Trying to figure out the time table of Voldemort . The year was currently 1992, recalling to major events that Voldemort had been involved in. He had killed Harrys parents in 1981. It's been seventeen years since he's last stood. At that time he was thought to be dead. Where was he the past years, always on the back of Quirrell? Where was he before then?

I then pulled out the diary, opening it I wrote down.

Where was he before he killed Harry Potters parents?

I then got a reply.

Who?

I quickly wrote a reply, trying to make sense.

Voldemort. I'm trying to figure out his time. He was thought to have died in 1981. I doubt he's totally gone now. Perhaps, if his life before his disappearance then perhaps there is a way to know the person more. I think that made sense?

* * *

~Tom's Point of View~

This was getting dangerous. She was trying to figure my other half away. Asking questions I knew answers to, for the most part. She had asked already, if i had gone to school with Voldemort. Of course I did, I was him. Or he was me, we were the same person, basically. With our conversations being daily, I learned that my other part had disappeared years ago, after trying to kill some child by the name of Harry Potter. Only to come back and be defeated once again by the Potter boy, and the very girl that I had been talking to. Whom has been given me her energy, as she used her hand to write. It was good, then when I'm back at Hogwarts, I'll be strong enough to escape from this bloody diary, I'd be able to, let loose my beast, the basilisk.

It did, I'm unsure of what he did before, I must've been placed in this diary, before Voldemort became a thing. I've never heard of him, prior to you telling me about past events.

I lied of course. She had already asked about the connection of my other half and my diary, apparently seeing both in the mirror. I wasn't sure what it had meant. Did she desire to know of me being the horcrux of Voldemort, apart of the spirit. She had wrote back.

I wish I could go to the library, perhaps a book of Auror would have more information, on his crimes.

Would they? I've never thought of that. It both aggravated and impressed me. This girl, was dangerously impressive, asking questions and thinking of places to find answers, places I wouldn't have considered. The Aurors would of course have information that Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort were the same person. I couldn't let the girl find out, not yet. Not till I've been freed from these pages. I would surely want her upon my side once I was out, her thirst for knowledge is nearly as equal as my thirst for power. Of course if she didn't join me, I'd kill her, unlike my other half I would be successful.

They might not the dates, but the crimes they would I would presume. Why aren't you able to go to your library? Isn't Ravenclaw manor home to the largest amount of books?

She responded slowly.

We do, but my parents have made it impossible to leave. They are afraid and still angry at me, for the sorting hat not placing me in Ravenclaw.

Perhaps, I could use this to my advantage. I've tried to control her, pushing my soul into her body, I've failed, each time I've tried. It's as if her will was to strong, and her awareness of change being sensitive, knowing when I entered her being, perhaps it's her, maybe she knew what I was doing? Whatever it was, it would push me out, somehow. As if she were able to neutralize my soul, enough to push me out.

I maybe able to help. Remember when I asked you to place your quill onto my pages and hold it?

She responded shortly after.

Yes, what do you have in mind?

I replied quickly, and vaguely.

Do you trust me?

When she didn't respond right away, I became nervous. When she finally did, I was relieved.

Yes, I do.

I responded quickly, careful with my wording. Being as vague as could.

I'll tell you in a minute. Just touch your quill to the page, and relax, clear your mind.

I felt her quill touch the page, seeing the ink bleeding through my side. Quickly I placed my own quill where she had placed hers. Closing my own eyes, concentrating on where our quills met. As my spirit, my soul went through it. Like blood going through the quill's. It was taking a lot of advance magic and meditation. I could feel whatever in the girl, it was fighting. I felt my soul being pushed backwards. However, when I pushed back, the blockage was gone. She was relaxing. Slowly.

Eventually, when I reopened my eyes, I was looking out into a room. It worked. I sat up, seeing a mirror on a desk, it showed me, or well Amber's reflection. I saw books open on the desk, looking down at the bed I saw the diary, my internal prison. On a pillow sat a small creature, it looked asleep. It's eyes were shut. What was it?

My thoughts on the creature didn't last long, as I stood up. The room was gloom, with hardly anything in it. Was this her parents doing? I felt a wild, happy and cheerful. It finally worked. I haven't felt so alive in years, I haven't felt like this since my first day at Hogwarts. I looked back in the window, a savage smile fell onto the soft, pretty face, that was Amber's. I wasn't alive of course, not really. Not in the permanent sense he was trying to achieve. But for now it would do, this possession was enough.

What I would do to savor this moment. But I needed to know what I could do. Walking away from the mirror, I stopped seeing what Amber had been wearing. A long dark grey skirt that went down to her knee, the top was a rosy, dull pink long sleeve with a v-neck with a string going through it. Another thing I had taken notice was her hair, she had a lot of it. I raised a hand touching the wavy, slightly messy hair. Feeling as the waves slipped through my fingers, nearly flawlessly. Like water. Then I saw her face, her eyes were so bright, a golden, with a tint of orange. They were mesmerizing. This must be how she got her name, Amber. They reminded me of a mixture between an owl, hawk or eagles eyes.

I shook my head, or Ambers. Looking at the door, once my hand landed on the handle, I could feel the magic going through it. It was the locking spell, meant to keep the girl inside, altered so she wouldn't be able to leave without someone finding out. Luckily, it's not just her in her body. I turned the knob, pulling the door, opening it. Walking out of the room, I saw the hallway, the floor was so reflective, almost. Far different looking then where I had been forced to grow up. A step up from the orphanage. Walking down the hallway, to a pair of glass doors, I pushed it open seeing large shelves, filled with books. I doubt even Hogwarts was as big. Walking around the floor, I found a staircase, it was a spiral one, up against the wall. Walking down it, down three floors. Till I was at the bottom. Seeing another pair of doors, that went outside.

I've never thought I'd miss the outside world, the sun, the sky and air. Opening the door, I felt a rush of a breeze go past me. Breathing in the air, I could smell so many flowers, the flowers that were in this garden. There was even a path going through the garden. Enjoying myself, I was so indulge in the freedom, being out of the book, that I hadn't noticed someone was behind me.

"Amber Rose Ravenclaw. How the hell did you get out, go back to your room now!" I turned around, shocked by the sneak up. Seeing a man, who had dark blue eyes, wearing a pair of glasses. "get going!" He snapped.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" I demanded, then I realize this must've been her father.

The man had a wand in hand, was he scared, of his daughter? "The person allowing you to live under my roof, freely"

I let out a huff of a laugh, "I don't think you know what 'free' means. Considering you've had Amb-uh me locked in my room" Shit. I slipped up.

"Traitors don't get privileges." He retorted, seemingly he hadn't noticed the slip up, "get the hell back to your room, we're having a party for your sister, you're not welcomed."

I raised a brow, recalling Amber had a twin sister, never going into depth of the relationship she had with her, "Why the hell would I go to a party, when you people of inferior intelligence." I rolled my -Ambers- eyes. "Now get lost, or I'll strike you."

He then raised his wand pointing it at me. I rolled my eyes again, out of impatience, "Oh bloody hell, you really think you can touch me, when you're shaking like a coward?" I quickly thought of the blinding jinx, infusculus. Then an inky, black cloud of blackness appeared circling around the man. He then panicked, flicking his wand casting fire at random. I shook my head, backing up, staying out of the distance, then used the disarming charm, sending his wand into my hand. Quickly, I walked up, pressing it against his neck. A dark chuckle escaping from my lips. "You're going to have to do better then that" I chuckled, then felt a familiar something pushing my spirit. I was growing weak. I dropped the wand, whispering to the man, "leave Amb- me alone, or you'll suffer next time." I hissed, walking past him, rushing to get into the library, up the stairs and back to Amber's room. Before I could make it, someone that looked very similar to Amber blocked the way. This must be Ava.

"What are you doing out?" She demanded, he voice was harsh, what's wrong with this girl? I was starting to loose my vision, Amber was starting to over power my spirit, the magic I had used to get in her body was fading. I needed to rush back to the diary, who knows what will happen otherwise. I pushed passed the girl, running into Amber's room, picking up her quill, touching my book. Just in time, as I was pushed out, into the book.

I lifted my quill up, from my side. I was tired. I had used plenty of my energy for the test. It worked. But I needed someone weaker, impressionable, someone not like Amber. Someone younger, without the will, the strong spirit. The next time I would try, it'd have to be with someone else.

As I sat in my imaginary room, I thought of the girl, Amber. She was similar to me, minus the fact her parents both were wizards, and she wasn't an orphan. She was up to par with my own intelligence, she exceeded in her skills, probably advanced top of her year, as I once was. She is independent and has seemed to prefer being left alone, preferred to work in secrecy, learning to do nonverbal and wandless magic, who knows what else she's learned on her own. She even had an extremely obsessive nature as I do. If she were in my time, I would've recruited the girl. Would've been useful, if she had been influenced by me to work for me. If she were of my time, and had been recruited she would've been useful, far more then my other minions were. As it was currently however, my other half being found out to be an evildoer. Perhaps, I could influence her anyways? To do my bidding?

* * *

~Ambers Point of View~

I woke up, the next morning, worn out. It was silent in the room. her window was open and the light shined into the room. I sat up, letting out a yawn. What happened? I then saw Tinker with a few letters sitting under him and a book. What was this? Reaching over I grabbed the book, it was from Hermione, it had a letter strapped to it covering the title. Notre Dame de Paris, written by Victor Marie Hugo. Opening the letter it read;

? ﾝﾑﾒ? ﾝﾓﾇ ? ﾝﾓﾂ? ﾝﾑﾒ?,

? ﾝﾒﾶ? ﾝﾓﾅ? ? ﾝﾒﾾ? ﾝﾓﾉ? ﾝﾒﾹ? ﾝﾓﾎ! ? ? ﾝﾒﾶ? ? ﾝﾑﾜ? ? ﾝﾓﾊ? ﾝﾒﾽ ? ﾝﾑﾜ? ? ﾝﾑﾒ? ﾝﾒﾹ ? ﾝﾒﾽ? ? ﾝﾓﾉ? ﾝﾑﾒ? ? ﾝﾑﾜ? ﾝﾓﾀ ? ? ﾝﾒﾶ? ? ﾝﾒﾾ? ﾝﾓﾉ? ﾝﾒﾹ ? ﾝﾑﾜ?, ? ﾝﾒﾽ? ﾝﾓﾈ ? ﾝﾑﾜ? ﾝﾓﾀ ? ﾝﾓﾈ ? ﾝﾒﾽ? ? ﾝﾓﾉ? ﾝﾓﾇ? ? ﾝﾒﾻ ? ﾝﾑﾜ? ﾝﾓﾇ? ? ﾝﾒﾶ? ﾝﾑﾒ, ? ﾝﾓﾉ'? ? ﾝﾑﾒ? ﾝﾓﾈ? ﾝﾓﾃ? ﾝﾓﾁ? ﾝﾓﾎ ? ﾝﾓﾃ? ? ﾝﾒﾻ ? ﾝﾓﾎ ? ﾝﾒﾶ? ﾝﾑﾜ? ﾝﾒﾾ? ﾝﾑﾒ? ? ﾝﾓﾈ ? ﾝﾒﾶ? ? ﾝﾒﾽ? ? ﾝﾑﾒ? ﾝﾓﾊ? ﾝﾓﾎ ? ﾝﾓﾃ? ? ﾝﾒﾽ? ? ﾝﾑﾒ? ﾝﾓﾈ? ? ﾝﾓﾃ?. ? ? ﾝﾑﾜ? ﾝﾑﾒ ? ﾝﾑﾜ? ? ﾝﾓﾃ? ﾝﾑﾜ? ? ﾝﾓﾉ! ? ﾝﾒﾶ? ﾝﾓﾅ? ? ﾝﾒﾾ? ﾝﾓﾉ? ﾝﾒﾹ? ﾝﾓﾎ!

\- ? ﾝﾑﾒ? ﾝﾓﾂ? ﾝﾑﾜ? ﾝﾑﾒ ? ﾝﾓﾇ? ﾝﾓﾃ? ﾝﾑﾒ?

Wait, my birthday? It can't be already, can it? I've been locked in here for a month. Then a loud sound of flapping came from my window, when I looked over I saw a familiar owl, Bubo bubo, Dracos owl, with gorgeous deep orange eyes. It had dropped a small box with a note tied to it, then landed on the post of my bed. Picking up the box, I saw it was filled with sweets. With a note that read;

? ﾝﾓﾪ? ﾝﾓﾹ? ? ﾝﾓﾲ? ﾝﾓﾽ? ﾝﾓﾭ? ﾝﾔﾂ, ? ﾝﾓﾷ? ﾝﾓﾸ?!  
? ﾝﾓﾻ? ﾝﾓﾬ? ? ﾝﾓﾪ? ﾝﾓﾯ? ﾝﾔﾂ

Opening the other letters, I had gotten one from, Cedric, Lilly, and Ron. Still in slight awe, I've only told Hermione and Draco when I birthday was. How did the others know? Ron maybe heard Hermione, Lilly might've been listening me talk with Draco about it, but how did Cedric know? I quickly wrote thank you notes to everyone, giving one to Bubo bubo to take to Draco. While I gave the rest to Tinker to deliver. I then sat down, taking one of the sweets from Dracos package and savoring it. I'd save the rest for another night later when I've gone a week without a meal. Hopefully, I'll be able to last on sweets and water from my bathroom sink, till I could sneak out. Maybe, I could ask Draco if I could hunker down at his place? No, I wouldn't want to burden him, or anyone else. I'd rather sit here and think of another way. I had spent my birthday thinking of a way to sneak out, thinking I could make it to the leaky cauldron and just stay there till school started. I tilted my head at the thought, perhaps I could go through my fathers office, take some money, and then use the broom to get there. Or use the fireplace. Nodding at the plan, I proceeded to put everything into a suitcase. Sitting on my bed, thinking how I'd get out.


	26. I'd Rather

A few days had passed while I had thought of my escape. I've tested the window. Sticking my hand out it. I couldn't feel anything stopping my hand from going out it. The thought is now, if I could fall from the third story, where my window was currently, and make my way to my fathers office, from the outside.

"Alright, my love stay here." I whispered, to Capone, setting him onto the bed. Then going to the window. First throwing my feet out it, swinging my legs out the window, so I was now sitting on the sill of the window. As I sat there, I could feel my shoulder ache, as if my bones were reminded of the last fall I took. "Alright, it's easy. Just fall and float my way down." I scooted closer to the edge. Till I fell, quickly thinking of the floating spell. I soon met the ground, gently touching my feet to it. I waited, seeing if any alarm. Moments went by, nothing I couldn't hear, or see anything.

Quickly but quietly I walked to the front of my house. As I opened the grand doors, pushing them open. I made a dash for the stairs, up to the second floor. Slowing down, as I heard talking in one of my fathers meeting rooms. Meaning his office was free. Opening his door, I made sure to lock it behind me. So, if someone came in I'd know.

Sitting at his desk, I opened each drawer. Not finding money, but instead I found a file from the ministry, that had a familiar name on it, Gilderoy Lockhart, opening it up, I read the file, skimming it, till I got to the middle;

Gilderoy Lockhart a former Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, shall be come the new defence against the dark arts professors.

Books he has made required for his classes;

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Gadding with Gouls by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Year with a Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

I threw my head back, slouching in my fathers chair. Of all the people to teach the class they pick this self-obsessed, egotistical maniac. Why not just let me teach it? I rolled my eyes, placing the file back into the drawer where I had found it. The next drawer I opened had the small box I was looking for, pulling out I placed it on the desk top, unlocking it before I opened it up. Inside were mostly golden reflective gallons with either a dragon or wizard on showing on visible sides. I then stopped. Was I really thinking about stealing money from my father? At one point, he was my favorite person. I couldn't do this. Letting out a sigh, I placed the box back where I found it. Crossing my arms over the desk, I laid my face in it. There has to be another option. I know I can get out through my window now, so I'll be able to get food now. Perhaps, I'll be fine for now. Getting up to leave the office I barely opened the door, when I heard not just my fathers voice but another one.

Peering out the cracked door, I saw my father, with him was my aunt, my mother sister, Aida Ribes. They were standing real close, holding each others hands. Are they having an affair? I soon got an answer, seeing as Aida had stood on her toes and kissed my fathers lips. I felt a sense of anger, yet relief. I wasn't the disgrace, but my father was. Then he pulled her back into the room they must've just came out of. Gross. I took the chance to escape the office, ignore the gross sounds that I heard as I did.

I've managed to not get caught sneaking out of my room, or back into it, aside from the elves in the kitchen, whom were easily fooled, they had thought I was Ava. I had been able to eat food, bring food back to my room for Capone, Tinker and I to eat. I even found the broomstick, taking it back to the room with me, figuring I could use it into flying me to Diagon Ally when the time came. I'd given into my dark ways and took some money from the box, not a lot just enough for school supplies, and three weeks worth of money, for food and a room at the Three Broomsticks. That's what I've told myself, making myself feel not guilty about it.

Being dressed today; with a light blew cotton pleated skater skirt, that stopped just above my knees, showing the dark tights I had on, along with some heeled boots, while I wore a white turtleneck. I even stuck a pink bow on the back of my head, holding my bangs and hair out of my face. Grabbing my wool pea-coat, I put it on, placing my luggage, a suit case, on the ground, charming another bag to stick to it, along with Tinkers bird cage. Tinker of course wouldn't be in his cage during this flight, he'd fly next to me.

We -Capone, Tinker and myself- were outside preparing to take off. I could feel my shoulder ache, when I got onto the broom stick, with a wand in my hand, so I could use a charm, to make the luggage follow us. Capone had gone into my shirt, only sticking his head out, while Tinker sat at the top end of my broom, ready to get flying. "Alright, loves, lets go" I whispered, kicking off the ground, once I did Tinker started flying, as did the luggage, that flew behind us. Enjoying the cool morning. We had taken off just after the sun had risen. Now we could enjoy the rays of the sun, that had begun to get cooler, as summer turned into fall. With clouds touching the toes of my boots as I flew. Tinker was flying a bit above and in front, circling the end of the broom stick as he did. Capone had crawled deeper into my shirt, hiding his face from the sunlight, that was to bright for him.

* * *

Come lunch, I had arrived at the Three Broomsticks, buying a room, to rent for the time being, till school started. Dropping off my stuff, and Tinker. I left, with my purse, that had my wand, room key as well as the money for school supplies. Pulling out of my pocket I read over the list of books needed for this term. I already had one of the Gilderoy Lockhart books, Break with a Banshee. It was so terribly written. I shook my head in irritation as I walked. I needed to get six other books my this moron. Looking at the list once more, I glazed over the textbooks needed, I had the majority of them, they were the books from last year, the only books I needed to buy were; The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2. Then the six books by Lockhart. I also needed to get some basic supplies, ink, quills, paper and so on.

As I walked towards the book store, where I'd need to get the books from, I stopped seeing how large of a crowd there was in Flourish and Blotts. What the bloody hell? Walking to the end of the line I waited with Capone, whom had hid himself once again, this time from the crowd, who could blame him? This was nuts. Quickly, I realized what the big deal was. On the window was a sign, with a picture of Gilderoy Lockhart, he was apparently here signing copies of his autobiography. I rolled my eyes in disgust, why of all people, why is he a bid deal? There were better books and authors; Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard, The History and Analysis of The Order of Merlin just to name two.

"You're not swooning Amber, what waiting to get close and personal?" I looked up, seeing the face of Cedric Diggory, it seemed he was just leaving the store.

I rolled my eyes at the idea of swooning over Lockhart, "I'd rather have my nails ripped out one by one and have salt poured over and cuts, then read his books"

He chuckled, "Graphic, I'd love to stay and keep you company, but my mum has been waiting for me, if she's not irritable now, she sure will be if I'm later than I am currently." He waved me off, then ran in a direction, assuming to his mother.

As I watched him go I saw the familiar face of, Hermione. Once she saw me she ran over and gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you Amber, how are you? Excited, for the second year?" She questioned, kindly, but stopped be from answering, as Harry and Ron walked over with Fred, George and the rest of the Weasly family, I assumed, "Those two with the dark hair are my parents" She stated, pointing out the two non-ginger adults, that's Ginny, the youngest Wealey, and those two are their parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley" She pointed everyone out. As we waited in the line, managing to squeeze into Florish and Bolts, Harry explained that he was rescued from his imprisonment by Ron and his twin brothers, and that an elf had stopped him from getting or sending letters, warning Harry not to go to school this year.

"Amber, do you have elfs working for you?" Ron asked out of the blue.

I nodded, "Yes, they live on the top floor of Ravenclaw manor, unlike most elfs they were clothes, as my mother wished them to look clean and proper. Compared to other house elfs I think they are better off" I informed him.

"Ravenclaw? We've met your mother" Rons mother muttered, quietly in disgust. She must've not been a fan of my mother, with the right to dislike her, trying to get them out of the burrows, just because they didn't live up to the standards my mother had. I pretended I didn't here her bitter tone. Instead I looked forward, once I did I regretted it. I saw the pompous wizard, Lockhart, flashing his very white smile around. I never thought something that white would creep me out.

"I can't believe he's our dark arts teacher" I mumbled, displeased.

Hermione had let out a squeal next to me, "So it's true? Awesome, I can't wait, I've read everything about him, he's just amazing. I'm glad he looks attractive also" I looked at Lockhart, once again, observing his appearance. He had bright blue eyes and wavy blond hair. He was wearing some flamboyant and flashy robes. He was so bland. Reminding me of so many people that my parents worked with, being foppish.

"I don't see it. " I stated simply, "His books that I've read are utter trash as well, he seemed to write more about how supposedly handsome he is, it's the same thing over and over again."

"his books are amazing!" Hermione objected, sticking her nose up and walking to the book shelves to get whatever books she needed.

"Good, at least we know you haven't lost your mind over this guy" Ron informed me, Harry nodding as well. Harry, Ron and I were looking through the same shelves, stopping when Harry had been noticed.

"It can't be Harry Potter" I looked over Potters shoulder hearing the crowd seemed to gasp, "And, is that, Amber Rose Ravenclaw? Oh my gosh!" The crowd now were looking between Harry and I. I wanted to rip my nails out. Lockhart piratically glided over to us, placing a hand on each of our shoulders. What I would give to be fighting Quirrell again. I felt a wave of embarrassment as people stared.

"Nice big smiles kiddos" Lockhart ordered, I couldn't bring myself to smile, to embarrassed and to busy wishing that Quirrell was still alive, "Ladies and gentlemen, what and extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for quite some time! When young Harry and Amber Rose came into Florish and Blotts today, they only wanted to by my autobiography- " No I didn't. "... which I shall be happy to present both of them now, free of charge!" I rolled my eyes, seeing a familiar face on the second level of the building, leaning against the railing. Draco, whom had his face all screwed up, in displeasure, as he glared, I assume at Harry, he then disappeared. The crowd bursted into a loud applause, when Lockhart announced he'd be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. He then handed us the entire collection of his work. Where is a fire when you need one? I then handed my stack to Hermione, whom came over in glee.

"I can buy my own, you can have these" I muttered, I noticed Harry did the same giving his books to Ron. Which Molly took to get signed, Hermione right behind her. I then walked back into the book shelves, leaving Harry and Ron, so I could get the books that were required for the year. Once I had the six books, I walked out to see not only Draco, but his father whom was making snarky comments about Ginnys books, as well as the amount of money the Weasleys had. I sighed, watching as Rons father had thrown himself at Dracos father. I consider how to break the fight up, without causing problems for myself. Thankfully, I didn't need to break it up as Hagrid gets between the two men, pulling them apart. The Malfoys, Weasleys and Harry were then rushed out of the shop. While I went to buy my books.

"Excited for me to be your professor young Rose?" I looked up in discuss seeing Lockhart standing to close to me.

I gave him a disgusted look, "Don't call me that, only my father calls me that" I warned him.

"What shall I call you them, hm? Rosey?" He questioned, walking closer.

He was quickly becoming my most despised, most hated person, out ranking Quirrell and Voldemort, alsmost, "You may refer to me as , like the other Professors" I retorted, grabbing my books walking past him. That guy!

Once I was out of the shop, I found Hermione, whom gave me a quick hug before she had to leave. She explained that Harry, was going home with the Weasleys. With that I walked myself to the Three Broomsticks. Once I entered the inn, and into my room, I nearly jumped out of my skin, I hadn't expected to see anyone in here, let alone Professor Dumbledore, whom sat on the bed, Petting Tinkers head.

"I've been given word that you've left home." He stated simply, waiting for an explanation.

I thought carefully, "I lived there, but it's not my home anymore, they aren't my family, I'd rather live here then live locked in that prison of a room."

His eyes scanned me, he then stood up, "You'll be going back, you need them." he stated.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms, "No I'm not and I don't need them, I need to be here, ready to go to school, when it's time." I then went on, "If you force me to go back, I'll just end up right back here. I've figured out how to get out before. I'll do it again."

He seemed to chuckle, catching me off guard, "Fair enough. Instead you'll becoming with me." He ordered, getting up. I raised a brow, coming where? "You're coming to Hogwarts with me. With the last two weeks of the summer, however, you'll be expected to learn something, anything you'd with to learn?" He then clarified, "you'll be tested on whatever you've learned, and you'll be watched closely as you learn."

I blinked in shock, feeling giddy at the idea, calming down, realizing what I wanted to learn more about, or whom I wanted to learn more about. I stared into his sparkling eyes, I couldn't tell him that I wanted to learn more about Voldemort. He'd stop me for sure, would he?

"Perhaps, you'd like to perfect Occlumency instead?" he questioned, I then realized there was a numb feeling in the back of my head. I felt embarrassed, "It's alright, I almost predicted you would want to learn more about the man you've faced in your first year. However, I ask that you not learn about him, not at the moment, as I'd like you to move on from him. To heal." there was something off by the way he said that, move on from him, It's not like I'm obsessed, just curious about the man that nearly killed me. Twice. "You are a bit obssesive my dear, it's one of your strengths and weaknesses. I understand the reasoning you'd wish to learn more. However, as I've said I'd like you to move from him, focus on something useful"

I let out a sigh, "Occlumency would work, please, whom would teach me?" I questioned.

He smiled lightly, "It'd be either Professor Snape or myself." He then held out his arm, while he had my luggage in the other, and Tinker on his shoulder. "Be warned, I'm only letting you learn it, as I'd rather you be taught, instead of doing it on your own. So you don't go to far in the dark arts, as you've learned Legilimency on your own." I nodded simply, taking a hold of his arm. We then appeared in the Slytherin commons room.

I felt sick, I then looked at Dumbledore, "was it wrong for me to learn Legilimency on my own?" I questioned, unsure why it's dark magic.

"No, but the last student to learn it, to perfect it was as bright as you, quick to learn, he became Voldemort" He informed me, I felt my eyes widen in shock, then I remembered Quirrell, or Voldemort using it on me during classes, "I'd rather someone as smart as you, not end up becoming a dark lord"

I nodded, then asked, "What was his name before he became Voldemort? Or what year did he attend Hogwarts?" I hoped for the answers.

He looked at me as, he put Tinker on me, then finally responded, "I'll think about telling you in the morning. However, I will tell you, it was before I became headmaster" With that he was gone, in a cloud of smoke.

With that information, I went to get settled in my dorm. Tomorrow I'd start my research and perfecting Occlumency. With the thought in my head, What else had Voldemort learned before he became a white demon?


	27. The Burrow

I never thought that I'd take so long to fully grasp Occlumency. I had a basic idea of how it worked, prior to practicing it, I never realized how utterly shit I was at actually doing it. The lessons were wretched, tedious, I would find myself, not just physically exhausted but emotionally, whenever my mind would be invaded by the potions master that had been tasked to mentor me through the lessons. I'd often go to bed restless and angry with myself. I usually could pick things up so quickly, being the quick learner I was, this was unusual for me. It had been a week and a half, still I didn't fully grasp it. There were times where I would think I had it, fully block Snape out of my mind, but then the next try, I'd end up with all my hopes dashed.

" , get up" Snape ordered, as we were in the hall way, just outside of his office. Figuring that with hardly anyone here, we'd practice with more room. I did as I was told, standing up fully, wanting to go to my bed and cry. He had managed to see some memories of mine. Watching my brother die, my younger days when I went to a private school, the fights with Quirrell and Voldemort, just to name a few. He then pointed his wand at me, entering my mind once again. As he used the magic to charge, to force himself into my memories.

My younger self was sitting in a corner. It was when I went to a private school with my sister. I was in my second year of schooling. The class had done a project involving large colored paper. At the end of the class, the teach was about to throw away the scraps, but I asked her to give them to me instead, because to me they looked liked little animals. She had given me an incredulous expression, before and while she gave me the paper. I had taking the paper into a corner, the other kids, my sister included all were outside on break, while I was inside with the paper. I had both of my hands down holding the scraps down - I didn't even notice the kids that had come back inside, when the teacher had left to go get something for our next lesson. I didn't have time to react when I was shoved down onto the ground, my face hitting the corner of the wall and then the ground, I couldn't do anything. As they went on with the assault, kicking, punching and laughing at me. My younger self was just crouched down, taking it, covering her face.

I was then brought out of the memory, I dropped on the ground panting, sweat falling from my forehead, mixed with a few tears that had escaped. I presumed.

" , you must clear your mind. How many times must I say it?" Snape instructed, coolly.

Getting back on my feet, I stared at him, my vision was blurry, as I was trying to hold back the emotions, I simply nodded at him to go again.

"What's wrong you freak? Can't say anything now can you?" It was a memory, I was trying to hang out with my sister and a few of her friends from school. They had managed to over power me and tie me up. Tying a sheet around my mouth, gagging me so I couldn't scream for help. I was crying, confused as to why they, like others from school were bullying me, scared what they would do to me, and wanting my sister to help me, to save me from the wrath that was going to unfold.

"Aww look, the smart, poor little freak is upset." One of the girls taunted, "You go watch the door!" someone had barked, as the same girl had pulled off her heeled shoe. As I was held down and forced not to wiggle she got closer, closer.

I knew what happened next. No. No. You don't get to see that!

I shook my head, I opened my eyes, falling to my knees, hands resting on the ground as I panted, forcing myself back up, readying myself. I nodded. Determined not to let him, nor anyone else see anymore of my youth. I instead thought of air and how empty it was, how clear the atmosphere was.

When he cased the spell again, this time I felt the numbness, it wasn't as far, as deep in my memories, just as basic as it usually was. Where I could control what was seen and sent across. Like during my first year, when I could tell a mental story to Voldemort while he and Quirrell were in my head.

"Good, once again." Snape advised, then the same thing happened. A few more tries, soon enough he couldn't get through. He nodded, "Good, good" He walked over, meeting me in the middle, "It'd seem you have it. Same time tomorrow?" he questioned, walking into his classroom, "Come you'll aid in preparation for the next terms, potions" he ordered.

I followed him, sitting down in the front of the room, "What are this years potions?" I questioned, glad he wasn't questioning any of my memories, that he'd seen.

"Your year will be learning about Flobberworm Mucus, Girding, hair-raising, and wiggenweld potions. You'll also learn the sleeping draught and swelling solution as well in time for exams." He informed me, handing me a box of random ingredients.

I did as I was told, while he was preparing lesson plans, or whatever. We were brought out of our comfortable silence, when Dumbledore walked in with McGonagall.

"Excuse us, Amber, you'll be coming with me, you'll be leaving today" McGonagall stated.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why? Where am I going?" I questioned, confused.

"Yes, why? She has lessons tomorrow still" Snape asked, curious.

"She'll be coming back, she'll be with the Weasleys till the school year starts." McGonagall informed us, simply.

I rolled my eyes, "Sounds pretty stupid and a waste of energy and time" I declared going on before she could argue, "Why leave, when I'm just going to end up coming back here? Why can't I just stay here and continue my lessons? Seems like leaving would waste of time and energy, that could be spent learning here"

"It's rude to question the order of authority" McGonagall sneered, What was her problem?

Dumbledore then walked over, "It's so you may have some fun, before the year starts, not that being mentored by Snape isn't entertaining, but you're at the age where you should socialize more, build bonds with students your age." He then added, "It's best that you take a break" His eyes scanned mine.

Raising an eyebrow I looked at him, "I'll socialize when they're here. I'd rather finish stay and finish, then pack everything up again, only to unpack it all, again. It'd be a waste"

"Stubborn" He then went on, "You'll go young Ravenclaw, you don't need to pack everything, just enough for the few days you'll be there." He stated, looking to McGonagall, "McGonagall will be taking you to meet with Rons father, at the ministry. Now get going, you'll be able to continue your private lessons when you return."

* * *

Now I stood at the door of the house where the Weasleys lived, in the burrow, the house was small, compared to where I've spent most of my life. It was older looking, it's obvious it's been around awhile. Capone was on my shoulder. Curious of where we were. I didn't belong here, I stood out from the environment. Wearing a mint cap sleeve dress, that stopped above my knee, with a grey pea coat on top, that had a wand in the pocket that was inside of it. I don't belong here. Just the ride here was awkward, at least for me. seemed to try to relax, but was still wary of me. I hugged the large bag I had brought that held, clothes, the book I had gotten from Hermione, and the diary.

"Come along" Arthur instructed, he must've noticed my nervousness, "We won't bite, hard that is. It'll just be for a few days" He reminded, me as he put a hand on my shoulder as he softly pushed me, leading me towards the door. Standing outside the door, I could hear the yelling of the mother of the household. Yelling at someone. The door was then opened as Arthur led me inside, "We're here!" he yelled.

Walking in I saw the familiar ginger faces of; Fred, George, Percy, Ginny and Ron. I also noticed Harry, thankful, I wasn't alone here. But he seemed to fit in. Wearing similar styled clothes that were older than him and worn in. I noticed Molly staring me down, though her narrowed eyes. That grilled me in her glare. While I felt the eyes of Fred, George, Percy and Ginny. Each analyzing me. Ron and Harry were the only ones not studying me. I wish I had taken Draco up on his offer to stay with his family. At least I'd fit in there, and not feel like I was a problem.

I froze in the stares. Feeling my heart was about to break open my chest, I wanted nothing more then to go back to Hogwarts, where the only Professor that seemed to have an issue with me was McGonagall, whom I hardly saw.

"I think I'll walk around outside," I whispered, turning on my heel and hastily walking out the door.

I then found myself sitting next to the lake that sat on the Weasley property, their house was sitting on the opposite side of me, I had taken my shoes and socks of and my feet were in the water, while I've read the book. Capone was hiding in my shirt, hiding from the bright sun of that was setting. I looked up when I saw the Weasleys, and Harry were outside playing with broomsticks. I then looked back at my book.

"... Meanwhile Quasimodo, the object of all this uproar, stood grave and unmoved in the doorway of the Chapel, and suffered himself to be admired. One of the scholars, Robin Poussepain I think it was, came up and laughed in his face—somewhat too close. Without a word Quasimodo seized him by the belt and tossed him into the crowd full ten paces off..."

"Deserved it. " I muttered to myself, nodding at what Quasimodo had done, if so many people were being so terrible to me, and one person laughed at me, I'd do just as bad also.

"What are you reading?" I looked over to see, Molly Weasley, Rons mother. I shut my book, and studied her, as she walked closer. "It's alright, just curious." I didn't trust it, I didn't trust her, but I showed her the books cover, "what's it about?"

"You don't need to talk to me." I changed the topic, "I get it, my mother isn't your favorite person, I'm her child, and I was forced on to you and your family." I looked, back at the water glaring at where my feet were, "It would've been wiser of Dumbledore to let me stay at Hogwarts till school started." I let out a sigh rolling my eyes, "I even insisted that I should stay, I was in the middle of a lesson." I then looked at her, somewhat shocked, grim face, "If i knew prior that I was going to be forced to live with a family before school starts, I can assure you, I wouldn't burden you, nor your family with me." I shrugged, looking away again, "I'd probably ask to stay at the Malfoy manner"

She then walked closer taking a seat next to me, I tensed, "Alright, so you understand why you may not be my favorite person. I understand I may not be yours-"

"You don't know me. You dislike my mother, you're putting your hate of her on me. I dislike you due to you're attitude and glares towards me." I stated dryly, "Our displeasure for each other isn't the same. Just because I understand your anger with me, it doesn't mean I agree with it." I then looked at her from the corner of my eye, "You can continue being petty with me all you'd like, I won't stoop to that level."

It was quiet, "I'm sorry" I looked at here taken back, what? "I shouldn't be as childish as I have been, directing my feelings towards your mother at you. I'll do better. Now come along, new foot, yeah?" She got up holding her hand out.

I looked at her hand then her face, refusing her hand, as I didn't fully trust what was going on, instead I got up on my own, slipping my shoes back on. I then followed her as she walked me back to the house.

"Take a seat doll, you must be hungry being just skin and bones, dinner will be ready in a bit" She instructed, as she went to the kitchen area and I followed her, to wash my hands.

I was soon joined by Harry and Ron, they were talking about how they didn't care for Lockhart as a teacher. I shut my book listening to them talk.

"We'll likely be learning about him, more then the actual subject" I chimed in, joining in the conversation.

Ron then looked at me, "You've been at Hogwarts, yea? How was that, must've been horrid"

I shrugged, "I enjoyed myself, spent most of the time reading, helping Snape and such"

"Ugh, Snape must've been dreadful, to deal with" either Fred or George said, joining in the conversation.

"Not that I've noticed, he's a good mentor." I informed them, "He's good"

The other twin rolled his eyes, "You're just saying that because he's the head of your house."

"Dinner!" the mother Wealey called, which caused the rest of the family to appear.

The night ended with me, laying in a bed, in a room I shared with Ginny.


	28. Beautiful Bones

I don't think i've ever met people so terrible at getting up, the Weasley's household the day of our return to Hogwarts was amusing to say the least. They were all so stressed out running around the house to get their things together. While I sat at the table, ready to go, with Capone sitting on my lap. As we watch go from one place to another so quickly, I swear she was a marathon runner. It'd seem I along with the older Weasley son, Percy were the only ones actually ready to get going. As he took a seat across from me, eating something and reading the prophet. While Ginny was now just coming down the stairs dressed, I thought I would've taken the longest to get dressed ; waring a felicitous pony dress, that was all white, with blue and pink roses printed on the skirt of the dress, that I matched with a bubble gum pink leather jacket and a pair of pink Mary Jane leather pumps with purple embellishment on it.

Eventually everyone is finally ready and we're all squished into the Ford Angelina and we drive away. Such a small car shouldn't fit this many people in it. I was squashed up against a window, with Ginny next to me, and Harry and Ron on the other side of her. Finally, we reached the platform, we were nearly late, it was almost eleven, almost time for the train to departure. I went through the wall with Percy, as all I had was my bag, and not a large trolley. Once through the barrier I looked back, waiting for the others. The twins came through, then Ginny and her mother. But Ron and Harry didn't come through. I felt worried, did the platform lock up on them?

"Amber, please take Ginny to the train" ordered, as the trains whistle blew, it was getting ready to go, I nodded, and started walking leading Ginny to the train.

"But mom, what about Ron and Harry?" Ginny questioned, frantic about the two boys that haven't turned up.

then said reassuringly, "Don't worry, love. I'll go check on them, you two just go get a seat on the train." She had a worried look, then she and Ginny hugged each other, it was awkward to watch, I don't think my parents even hugged Ava or I when we left for the train.

On the train, Ginny and I found a compartment that had Hermione sitting there with Neville. I quickly took a seat next to her, I didn't care for Neville as for Ginny, I didn't have much of an opinion on, I didn't really trust her. She's been so skittish, it threw me off. The last timid person I've met turned out to be the host of Voldemort, so perhaps I was just biased against fearful people.

"Amber!" Hermione greeted, pulling me into a hug when I sat next to her, pulling away she greeted Ginny, whom was looking out the window, worry written on her face.

"Where's Ron and Harry?" Neville asked, now realizing that the two boys were missing.

I shrugged, then looked at Ginny as she seemed to get more worried, "They are probably on the train already, they didn't come through the barrier when we did." I answered Neville, more-so trying to reassure Ginny. It didn't work, as when the train started moving, her face paled.

A few moments later, of everyone explaining how their summer went. Neville only shared he was helping his grandmother out, Hermione had been reading a few of the books he had gotten. I explained I had spent the last few weeks at Hogwarts and three days in the burrow. I kept my thought of the place to myself. I really didn't know what to think, it was all awkward, they all, but Arthur slept in till it was noon, and the boys, mainly the twins would talk through the night. It also seemed like everyone had a snoring problem. Or the house was snoring. When they would finally wake up they would all play quidditch. I was asked if I would try out for the Slytherin team, I laughed at the question. Like hell I would play. Not only did I dislike the game, but also because I knew Draco would try out. He wanted to be the Seeker. As we got closer to the school, I decided to get up and go get my robes on.

Walking back to our compartment, we then met on the way there Draco and his pair of friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco, had looked from Hermione, Ginny then to me. I took notice that the three of them weren't in their uniforms yet.

"How was the summer, love?" He questioned, ignoring, and he and his friends kept the way past blocked. Being a pain to Hermione and Ginny.

I smiled softly, "It was fine, how was your's, love?" Mimicking his tone, of endearment. I noticed Ginny seemed to tense, I raised an eyebrow, "Mind letting us through, love?" I asked.

He gave his usual crooked, cocky smile, as he looked at the other two girls, "My summer went well, and if I do what's in it for us, love?"

With a roll of my eyes, "I'll tell you what our potions final is of"

He raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

I shrugged, walking closer, standing tall, taking notice that he had gotten a bit taller from last year, and leaned into his ear, the Sleeping Draught and the Swelling Solution" I whispered into his ear, softly so only he would hear it, I could smell his citrus, aromatic cologne.

"Alright, I'll let you three through, if you agree to switch partners this year" Draco responded, with a cheeky smile, as I backed up, getting out of his bubble.

I looked to his two friends, then back at him with a raised eyebrow, "Would I be getting the other one, or are you wanting us partner up?"

"The two of us partner up, I'm sure Snape would approve that his best and second best student work together." He responded, I heard Hermione huff a faint laugh. Draco, looked at her, glaring.

"Alright, deal. I'll definitely help the second best in the class" I stated, causing him to look at me.

He raised an eyebrow with a smile, "I'm not the second best, love. " he clarified, "I'm the best, you're the second"

I laughed softly, "As if. You're the cute second." I walked close to him, causing him to back up, as he was caught off guard, with slightly colored cheeks.

Hermione seemed to realize what was going on, while, the two fat boys, Ginny and Draco all stared in awe, horror or shock. As Hermione, had grabbed Ginnys hand, pulling her past me and Draco. When I saw they were far enough, I gave Draco a wink, and went around him, after the girls.

When the train came to a stop, Ginny had to go with the rest of the first year students, while Hermione and Neville went with the rest of the group, Neville went to go meat up with some of his friends. This year we were getting into empty carriages that were being pulled by some some skeletal pegasus's, that looked strangely beautiful to me. Not in the same aspect as unicorns did, but these skeletons were beautiful in their own way. I walked up past the carriage, to the strange creature, I had no idea what is was. Looking at it, I saw it was the opposite of a unicorn, this creature gloomish, eerie and almost sinister looking. When I got close to the front of it, it's head turned towards me, showing its dragonish looking head, with white pupil-less eyes, that seemed to twinkle, like stars. The wings were on it we large, and looked more like bat wings then birds, being leathery. It's body was translucent and glossy looking, being a black coat, laying my hand on it, I could feel the smooth, slippery coat. It had short hair where its mane and tail were. I also took notice of the fangs and sharp teeth that were around its mouth.

"What do you think this is?" I questioned, looking at Hermione, whom was looking at me as if I were crazy.

"Nothing?" She answered, yet asked, "what do you mean?"

I looked back at the beautiful boned horse, "You can't see this skeletal pegasus?"

"Are pegasus's even real? I surely haven't seen one, nor do I see a skeletal one here." She answered, as she climbed up onto the carriage.

Looking back at the strange creature, I rubbed it's side as I walked to the back of the carriage, feeling the impressions of the creatures bones. How does she not see this? What even is it? How is it as gorgeous as a unicorn? I then got onto the carriage, "That's odd" I whispered, as the winged horse started to move forward.

At Hogwarts, I waved Hermione off, as I went to take a seat at the Slytherin table, sitting in my usual spot, next to Lilly, whom was talking with someone else. Soon Draco sat next to me, while his friends sat across from us.

"Look at that pleb sitting at the staff table" Draco whispered, once he sat down, looking at the staff table. I followed his gaze, seeing Gilderoy Lockhart, of Professor Lockhart. What a way to turn the position of a professor into a joke. He was sitting there flashing his white teeth at everyone.

He winked at every girl it'd seem, he then looked over the Slytherin table, stopping at me he gave a wink, I rolled my eyes, "What I would give to have Quirrell back" I muttered, if I could bring him back I would, even if Voldemort had to come back. I then took notice that Professor Snape wasn't in his usual seat, "Where's Snape?" I questioned.

"He didn't retire, otherwise my father would've said something. Perhaps he's running late?" Draco suggested, looking over the table, I accidentally locked eyes with Lockhart again, he gave a wink and smacked his lips together, as if the blow kisses, only to turn sharply away to face Draco, whom looked at me, "Glad you're not a fan-girl of his, like the rest seem to be." He motioned to look around the table, I saw nearly every girl was swooning when he kissed in this direction.

I shook my head, "He's not even that nice to look at" I muttered. Before Draco could respond Dumbledore had stood up, giving a mini speech, welcoming us all back to Hogwarts, and instructing us not to talk during the sorting. Once he was done the herd of first years walked in. Seemingly petrified, as I gazed over them, I looked over at the Ravenclaw table, not seeing Ava, Where is she? I then looked at the Gryffindor table, scanning it only to notice that neither Ron nor Harry were there. I then looked at the sorting hat as the sorting began.

There weren't a whole lot of first years being placed into Slytherin, most students were being sorted, the other three houses seemed to get more students. Ginny had been placed into Gryffindor, no shocker there. Oh well, I suppose, this group contains more bubble heads. Another name that caught my interest was Luna Lovegood. I recognized the last name, from The Quibbler magazine, I've read only a few pages of a few magazines, it was nothing more then a ridiculous, conspiracy, cockamamie magazine that was filled with the most ridiculous articles. Was she as ludicrous as the people that wrote and read the magazine?

The room went quiet when the doors swung open, as Professor Snape barged in, filling me with relief, glad he was here. He had a furious look on his face as he stalked up to the teachers table and started talking hurriedly with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Then the three professors left the room swiftly. Causing there to be whispering. I looked over at the Gryffindor table meeting eyes with Hermione. She seemed to share the same thought as me, it had to be the boys. Shortly, the three professors came back, Snape looking irked, while the other two were calm. This confirmed my thoughts that this had to do with the boys. But they weren't in the room.

We're all dismissed later on in the evening, still no sight or word of Harry or Ron. Or even Ava. As much as I wanted to go question Dumbledore on where they all were, I knew better. Instead I followed everyone back to the dorms and went to sleep.


	29. A Nightmare

I could feel my heart beating so fast, it was going to jump upward out of my throat. The liquid salt falling from my face as I ran, hearing the sound of snarling echo, sounding like the laughter of a hyena. I dared to look behind me seeing the five large black, carnivores creatures. The three creatures looked like black jaguars, without tails with blood red pupils eyes. They looked like a skeleton, with the bat like skin clinging to their frames. What are these? Turning my head back, facing forward, I then saw a flash of a green light. I then came to a stop, hearing not the sounds of laughter, but screams coming from behind me. Turning around, I saw not the skeleton cats, but I saw three people lying on the ground. When I realized who they were, I fell too my knees. As I watched my family; My father, my mother and my sister as they screamed, as they seemed to melt before me. Begging for me to help, how could I stop them from melting, what spell melted people? This had to be a dream. Then I hear an eerie sound of hissing, as a snake, a large one went past me towards my family, going through the puddles of what was left of them.

"It's alright, love they're no longer going to hurt you." A voice behind me whispered, I looked at my bare knees. I then realized, I couldn't feel my legs. Something was wrong. Once it was realized, I felt a strong pain going through my back, causing me to fall forward, in reaction to the pain that came from my lower back, and the scene around me to change, as I let out a faint scream. It felt like I was stabbed in the back, something was wrong, the pain didn't stop. Why am I not waking up from this? Is this a dream? I then saw someone kneeling next to me, rolling me over, it hurt when they did, as I was forced onto my back. Looking up I saw the handsome face, of who I didn't know, but I recognized the face, I also saw another face, that belonged to Ginny, when I looked at her I saw her hands, they were crimson with blood on them. "What did you do? Why'd you get in the way?" The boy demanded, I looked at him taking in his beautiful face. The face I'd seen shared with Voldemort in my reflection, who are you? Then everything began to shake.

"Wake up!" A faint voice ordered.

"who are you?" I whispered at the boy, I needed to know his name.

"Amber! Wake up, stop what you're doing!" The faint voice got stronger, as the image faded, No, no, no!

I then woke up, sitting up breathing heavily, sweat trickling down my face. Sitting up, I felt the pain from my back, I saw sitting next to me was Daphne Greengrass, who was looking at me fearfully, and sitting on my bed. It was a dream? No way it was to real, the pain it followed me here. I wanted to scream, cry and hug her. The pain in my back seemed to start to fade, she saved me from whatever I was dreaming, or whatever was haunting my nightmares. I pulled her into a hug, holding her tight, grateful she had stopped the pain.

"Are you alright?" She asked lightly, hugging me back, "You screamed, and the lights kept going on and off" She informed me.

I looked at her, as I pulled away, what was the dream, that nightmare about? "I'm fine, I had a bad dream" I finally answered her.

She let out a huff of a laugh, "I think it's safe to say it was a nightmare. You're lucky the other three are such heavy sleepers. But I think you should go get yourself checked out, a nightmare causing lights to almost burst isn't normal."

I held back my eye roll. I wasn't going to go explain that a dream caused lights to flicker, I doubt it was even a dream causing it, I gave her a soft smile, "I will" I lied, reassuringly, "I think I'm going to get ready for class" I then got up grabbing my uniform and robe, I disappeared from the room, going to the shared girls room.

As I stepped under the running warm water, I looked down, leaning my hand on the wall. What was that even a dream? It felt so real. Staring at the drain, I saw crimsion water swirling around it. I backed out of the shower, thinking that maybe it was the shower head that was making the color change. But the water coming from it was clear, normal. What the hell? Stepping into the shower again, under the hot water, as it went down my back, I saw the red water again. Backing up, I looked myself over, it had to have been me, it had to have been me. Reaching my hand over the lower part of my back, just above my bum, I felt something there, pulling my hand away, I saw that there was blood on my hand. What the literal bloody hell? I stepped out of the shower, walking to the large mirror, that sat on the wall opposite, I turned around, so my back was facing it, holding my hair out of the way, I saw a cut on my back. Where did that come from? Was this from the nightmare?

The cut, it was still leaking the red liquid from my body. As I stood there looking at it. Utterly confused by it. Perhaps I should go get this looked at. I shook my head, no what would happen if I started talking about a nightmare that literally caused me physical harm? I can fix this myself. I placed my hand over the cut again, it was almost perfectly along my spine, only the ends curved to either side of my spine, making it look like a strange, backward S shape. Tergeo! I then felt the sharp burn and pain as the charm stopped the bleeding. Once the burning was over, I moved my hand, seeing only the scar that had been left be hind and the blood.

Out of the shower, out of the Slyhterin common room, with my bag and wand. I walked in thought, about the nightmare, Ginny had blood on her hands, did she do this? Did the dream version of her do this to me? Why? What of the young Voldemort? Was it even a nightmare, or dream? Or was it something else? Could I have just cut myself on, something? What of the lights?

Walking into the great hall I saw the usual people, the early birds. Also there were Harry and Ron, sitting at there table. I walked over to sit with them to ask a question, only to be stopped as the bat of a professor appeared in front of me. I backed up, looking up at Snape, should I tell him about the nightmare? The cut?

" " He greeted, coldly handing over a paper, I looked it over, as he spoke, "You've been approved to take part in your own independent studies, however, these lessons will be advised by me as well as our terms from last year still stand." I looked up at him as he went on, "If it's noticed that your scores in your other classes drop, you'll be rejected from the studies. Dumbledore has also requested this be kept quiet, as some other, lesser peers of yours may demand to take part, which would ruin the entirety of independence of the time, that is why it's not on your schedule, for attendance purposes, you'll be sitting in on my first year classes on Mondays, Thursdays you'll be required to inform me what you've been studying"

I nodded, in awe, I wasn't even going to ask about getting the time, "Of course, I'd prefer to keep it that way myself" He nodded, turning to walk away, "But sir, why?" I questioned, thinking I already knew the answer.

"I am sure, you know exactly why, ." He stated, looking at me, "Do you really need to question it?" He then went up to the staff table. While I went towards the Slytherin table, forgetting to question Ron and Harry. So, they don't want me to turn out like Voldemort. Why would they assume I'd turn out like the white demon? I didn't even have any ideas as to what else I wanted to learn, being to caught up in my current life to worry about learning more. What all did Voldemort learn anyways? Legilimency and Occlumency, obviously. What else? I then recalled to when he and Quirrell were around. He seemed to not need to speak or use a wand to cast spells. Obviously he had incredible powers when it came to magic, dark-magic and from what Dumbledore shared, he was smart, I was almost up to par with him, or at least when he was a student. He also seemed to be able to escape death, at least from the first time he was thought to be dead. I looked across the great hall at Harry, how did he defeat Voldemort as a baby? I need to talk to him.

Everything went quiet in the great hall, that had filled up with students as loud yell came from the Gryffindor table. Looking where it came from, everyone, including me were staring at Ron, whom had gotten a howler from his mother. It was yelling angerly, about stealing a flying car, how they were spotted my Muggles and how Ron would be getting another letter about him being in trouble when he went home. Once the yelling was over, the paper tore itself a part. The Slytherin table ended up cracking up, laughing. I found it hard not to join in myself. Poor Ron, if only he and Harry had waited a little longer next to the barrier, they would've been fine.

* * *

The start of the new day went slowly. Our first class was Transfiguration, where we just talked about what the second year would in tale. Then there was charms, which was spent discussing the next spell we would be learning learn the skurge scorching charm, it was a lame spell in my opinion, it was just used to clean up ectoplasm, created by passing ghosts, also used to scare spirits. I couldn't recall ever seeing ectoplasam, neither could most of the other students.

"I hear you spent the summer at the Weasleys?" Draco sneered, in a whisper.

I rolled my eyes, "Only for three days. It wasn't my option, trust me. Dumbledore, didn't give me a choice." I informed him, "It was a stupid idea"

"Oh? So, how was your time at home?" He questioned, as he took notes of the lesson.

It sucked. "It went as well as expected."

The rest of the class was spent in quiet, our next class was defense against against the dark arts. I'm sure my eyes nearly popped out, when I rolled them, at the thought. As I walked alongside Draco, his two large friends behind us.

"I can't stand this cretin, he thinks he's so great" Draco grumbled as we made it to the classroom.

I couldn't resisted but to chuckle at the hypocrisy, "Don't you think you are?"

"I actually can back up my greatness, unlike him, I'd bet." Draco retorted, I only chuckled in response, I'm sure Lockhart thinks the exact same thing. The flamboyant ninny.

We made it to the classroom as the Gryffindors walked out, speaking of how pixies were released. I couldn't see Hermione or Harry to ask for the details on the incident. Instead, I filed into the classroom with the Slytherins.

"Lets sit in the back" Draco muttered, walking over to a table in the back. Just as I was about to take a seat, a hand gripped my shoulder, shocking me as the person proceeded, to pull me away. I pulled myself away from the hand, backing up, I whiped out my wand, pointing it at the person. Seeing it was Lockhart, whom backed up a bit, when my wand was close to his face.

Giving a nervous laugh, he then spoke, as I lowered my wand, placing it into my pocket, "My dear, Amber, good reflexes, come, you don't want to sit back here" He instructed, "come sit in the front, so you can get real comfortable." He suggested, though it sounded more like an order. What was with this guy? I rolled my eyes, reluctantly I walked to the front of the class, sitting in a random seat in the front row.

With a cough, he then took a stand in front of the classroom, "Fantastic" He said, flashing his white teeth at me, then at the class. What would it take for me to not have to sit in this class?

Lockhart then began class, introducing himself, I zoned out, not care much about the topic. Instead, I went on my thoughts about the timetable of Voldemort. Dumbledore said he was a student here before he became headmaster. It must have been back when he was the professor for transfiguration. It had to be. So at some point between 1938 till he became headmaster around the 1960s. That has to be. Alright. Now all I need to find out is how old Voldemort was as of now, then just use simple math to figure out when he turned eleven, the age when most students started attending Hogwarts.

I was brought out of my thoughts as a paper was set in front of me, what's this? I looked up at Lockhart, "... And I expect you to get a perfect score, my dear" I then looked down, reading the header of the paper;

Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Second Year Essential Knowledge Test

Alright so a test, we're meant to be learning about creatures this year. However, as I read over the questions, I noticed, they had nothing to do about the subject. It was all about him.

What's Gideroy's favorite color?  
Which is Gilderoy Lockhart's best side for photographs?

I hated this already. I mean seriously? I'd have more respect for this pompous bastard if he'd at least keep to topic with the work.

"Now there are fifty four questions, if you've done your reading, you'll do fine" He flashed another smile, "The person with the highest score will get my autograph. I'll share the scores next class"

Looking at the test I debated on how I would answer it, I doubt it mattered how these were answered. He probably wouldn't look anything over. At the same time I cared about my scores.


	30. The Serene Ghost

The first week of the school year went as expected. My most disliked class was DADA, so far I've only learned that Gideroy Lockart, wasn't an adventure. Most adventures would talk about, or reference in great detail of their experiences. All he talked about was himself and how 'great' he was. Which he wasn't, he was just a royal twat. Now on my way with Draco towards the classroom where the twat of a teacher would teach us. I was filled with so much dread. As we walked, Hermione, had piratically running, with tears, out of the classroom, other girls following her lead, while Harry and the other boys seemed disgusted. I hadn't been able to talk to the girl, nor others much, everyone of them seemed to be as obsessed with Lockart as he was with himself. I couldn't stand the topic of Lockhart, and it's only been a week.

Quickly walking inside, I took a seat in the back, next to Draco, while his large friends sat on the other side of him. Once class starts we're all flashed with another one of the dazzling smiles of Lockhart.

"Now, there was only two students out all four classes who got all fifty four questions correct! One was the famous Gryffindor, Harry Potter" Oh poor Harry "The other is a Slytherin" He then looked around the class, till his eyes landed on me, shit, "Ms. Amber Rose Ravenclaw, a tru admirer! You really know me don't you?" He laughed.

I was right, he didn't give a damn about the quiz, I had only answered the first page of the questions. Only ten of the fifty four questions were even answered. I could feel the daggers of others in the room, mainly those of my gender. This year was going to be so long. He then proceeded to hand out the papers, handing me mine, with his signature.

I wanted to slam my face into the desk so hard, I didn't want an easy class, I wanted to be challanged. I wanted a teacher that cared about the curriculum. Not a daft, moron that likely didn't understand the subject he was teaching.

"Kiss up, ay?" Draco questioned next to me.

I rolled my eyes and flipped open to the next page of the test, with no answers, "More like he's a kiss up, I only answered the first ten questions" I grumbled, sliding the test to him, he took it and looked through each page, as if he didn't believe it.

"You're joking me? I hate this class" He mumbled, handing the test back, and leaning back in his seat, arms crossed and with a disappointed look plastered on his pretty face.

* * *

After classes were done for the day, I decided to head towards the library, to seek an answer from The Grey Lady, the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw. An ancestor, she had been in the library at this time, usually reading. I presumed that the age of Voldemort would be concealed, so perhaps she'd give me an answer. Aiding me in my quest, to figure out the dark lords identity. Once inside, I saw Harry, Hermione and Ron. Walking over I took a seat at their table.

"Can you believe that buffoon Lockhart?" I quietly said, to them, in pure disgust.

"Amber!" Hermione objected, shooting me a slight glare, "That's a very rude thing to say about him!"

I looked her with a raised eyebrow, "But, I'm not wrong, he is nothing more than a fool, likely hired for on of three reasons" I retorted.

"Being?" Harry prompted, curious.

"He's a harmless fool, at least not as dangerous as Quirrell was. Reason two is that Dumbledore is questioning his judgment, feeling incompetent, and rather then picking someone more capable went with Lockhart, just so there isn't another Quirrell incident." I answered, the paused considering the third option, which was likely more the truth.

"I can believe the first one, but Dumbledore doubt himself? Never!" Ron scoffed at the idea.

Hermione, shot him a dirty look.

"The third idea?" Harry questioned once again, with a curious tone.

"I suspect there was pressure from the ministry as well, with the constant power struggle between Dumbledore and the ministry." I stated, going on in explaining, "I presume, Dumbledore hired Lock hart to avoid butting heads with Fudge and the other poloticians, within the ministry."

"Why would they be butting heads to begin with?" Hermione questioned.

However, before I could answer the question we were all told to start heading to our dorms, as it was getting late and nearly curfew. Quickly, I got up, remembering my reason for being here, I then looked around the front of the library, where there were seats and desks for everyone. Scanning the room I then saw the serene ghost, with a book. Walking towards her I stood in front of her, causing her to look up at me.

With her eyes now narrowed she then spoke, "Amber Rose Ravenclaw." She muttered lightly, "What a pleasure, that another one of my decedent to seek me out, but what for?" she questioned, lowering her book on to her lap.

"I presumed you've been around long enough to answer my one question" I responded to her, going on to ask the question, "How old, is he-whom-shall-not-be-named?" I asked her quietly, not wanting to be heard, and snitched out to Dumbledore.

The ghost raised a brow, "That's it?" She questioned, seemingly caught off guard by the question. She must think I want the diadem.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not here to ask about the diadem that you stole" I hissed at her, "I don't need it, what I need is what I've asked for.

"You don't need it? Why's that?" She asked, seemingly shocked, "Even Ava walked over and asked, as have other Ravenclaws, those of our shared name and those of the house."

"I don't sought out to make myself more cleverer nor more important. I'm happy as I am currently." I responded to her.

"You need to leave !" Madam Pince ordered, stomping over. Reluctantly, I slowly did as I was told, as Helena didn't respond, she just looked at me, watching me as I left. So Tom must know something, he claimed to have been in the diary for almost fifty years. The timing matched up, assuming Helena was correct.

"He's 65" The ghost whispered, loudly. Causing me to turn around, looking at her, only to see she was gone. I finally had my answer. Such an exact age. I was expecting an age range to look up. Quickly, and with hast I made my way to the dungeons, to the Slytherin door. When I walked inside, I was almost shocked that Flich didn't catch me outside the entrance . So unusual.

Making my way to my dorm, I searched through my bag, looking for the diary. It wasn't there. I then proceeded to look through my trunk. Nothing. The drawers in the nightstand that stood next to my bed. It wasn't there either. I then looked through my bed, lifting my mattress as I looked through it. Where was the diary?

I turned around as Pansy walked in, "Have you seen my leather book?" I questioned her.

Instead of an answer I got a sneer, "What your stupid diary that you're always writing in? Haven't seen it you tramp" I don't have time for this!

Shoving past her I proceeded to the commons room, looking for the diary. Only to end up with the same result as before, the diary was gone. Walking back into my dorm, to my bed I sat on it, thinking over where the diary could be. The last place I had it was in my bag. When was the last time I wrote in it? Where was it now?


	31. Mudblood

A few weeks have passed, still no sign of the diary. I was stressing out over it, where'd it go? When did I loose it? How did I loose it? I hadn't slept, as I was to busy going through my stuff at night. Walking through the halls as I left the library, again. I had been looking in the restricted section, once again. It hadn't been returned. It was becoming very clear, that the diary was stolen. I'd even started using legilimency on people. Becoming more of an expert as it, not needing a wand at all as I looked through the minds of everyone I came across. As I walked, I had bumped into Marcus Flint, whom was in the middle of talking to Professor Snape about quidditch I presumed.

"Um sorry" I muttered, backing up and looking at the two of them, then left. To continue my hunt for the diary.

I ended up finding myself on the qudditch stands, looking under seats. Though I haven't been out here since last year, but I was to desperate to find the diary that. I was so lost in what I was doing, I didn't even hear my name being called, I was brought out of my hunt when I was pulled to turn around, as I did I saw the Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood, with him were, Angelina Johnson, Wood was giving me a suspicious look. While Johnson was giving me a dirty look.

"What the bloody hell do you people want?" I snapped at them.

"You can't be here" Oliver stated, simply.

What? I then looked at him again, seeing he was dressed in his quidditch uniform, so were Harry and Johnson, I rolled my eyes, "Practice away, I don't care, I'm busy, not shove off" I mumbled.

"You're a Slytherin, you were their seeker, we don't need you telling the our new tactic" Angelina barked.

I looked at her, "It's just a game, and do I look like someone that currently cares about the game? I doubt there are any real original tactics that could sprout form your heads, you most likely stole an idea somewhere" I questioned her going on, "Besides, why would I tell them anything, they're just going to loose, haven't you got the memo, Slytherin's team, has no communication skills, nor do they have teamwork skills, they're always going to loose" I then looked at Oliver, "That's pretty obvious isn't it?" I then looked at Angelina, "If you haven't noticed that, you're an utter moron."

Then a flash of green seemed to catch, not just my attention but also the the two Gryffindors. Looking down, I could see the Slytherin team walking out onto the pitch, each member holding a new black wooden broom with silver hooked foot rests at the end. I even caught sight of Draco walking out with the team, I smiled a bit, amused by how smaller he was compared to the team of apes. I then looked at his cocky smile. The team hadn't held tryouts yet, he must've paid for his way onto the team.

"Must've bought his spot" I mumbled, walking to the edge of the stands, while the two Gryffindors walked down to the pitch. While I watched the encounter unfold.

"Flint! This is out practice time! I booked the pitch for today!" Oliver Wood growled as he got in the way of Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin team.

Flint only sneered, "There's enough room for all of us" He wasn't wrong, the pitch was meant for two teams.

"But I booked the pitch" Wood whined, I rolled my eyes hearing the whining.

Flint then pulled out a slip, "Ah, but I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape." He then began to read the note, "I, P{rofessor , give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the quidditch pitch, owing the need to train their new seeker."

In that moment the team that stood behind Flint parted, allowing Draco through.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" asked on of the Weasley twins.

Flint then snickered, "It's funny you should mention Dracos father, let us show you the generous gift, he's made to the Slytherin team"

It seemed that the the Gryffindors finally noticed the the Nimbus 2001, broom sticks. While, Ron and Hermione then ran out onto the pitch, "What's going on? What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron questioned.

"He's the new Slytherin Seeker" I yelled from the stands, Ron then looked at me, gasping, as if in shock, then he looked at the Slytherin team, examining the broom sticks.

"Good aren't they?" Flint gloated, "But perhaps the Gryffindor team, might be able to raise some gold and get some new brooms, too."

"You could raffle those clean sweep fives, I expect a museum would raffle for them" another Slytherin howled, causing laughter from the group.

"At least no one of the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent" Hermione snapped.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!" Malfoy spatted in a harsh tone.

I was torn between my friends, both of whom I considered to be my best friends, -Hermione and Draco- were currently in each others faces arguing, being cruel to each other, though Draco using such a harsh term, it was a bit much, before I could say or do anything. I saw the two Weasley twins jump to attack Draco, but they were stopped by Marcus, I then saw Ron pull out his wand pointing it at Draco.

"Eat slugs!" Ron yelled, just as I thought of the shield charm, Protego! Then the unexpected happen, Ron's wand lit up with the white light, but he ended up being hit by the spell sending him backwards as he was hit with his own spell.. Why was I worried he'd hit Draco again? That was Ronald Weasley... Then the ginger began spewing up slugs. Just the sight of it seemed to make everyone sick, I myself wanted to gag at the sight.

Making my way past the teams, and moving a little boy with a camera, I looked to Harry, picking up Rons wand, seeing it was tapped together, buffoon! "Lets get to Hagrid, he'll be able to help" I ordered, holding in the contents of my stomach, as Ron puked up another slug.

At Hagrids, Ron was puking into a bucket, as all that we could do was wait, till the puking stopped. Hopefully, it was soon, it grossed me out almost making me want to puke as well.

"Who was Ron trying to curse, anyway?" Hagrid asked, curious.

I shook my head, "The dolt, his wand was broken, to curse Draco Malfoy. Should've thought before acting" I mumbled.

"Malfoy, called Hermione a" Harry started saying, "Well, I don't know exactly, what it means

Hermione then got up, walking away as she proceeded to explain the term, mudblood, "he called me a mudblood"

Hagrid gasped, displeased with Draco, "he did not."

"What's a Mudblood?" Harry questioned, he really was new to the way of the wizarding world, surly he's heard of the term already!

Hermione answered, before I had a chance, "It means, dirty blood. Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who's muggle-born." She stated, with watery eyes, "Someone with non-magical parents. Someone like me.

She was really hurt by the term, I honestly didn't think it was a big deal, then again, I wasn't born, nor met a muggle-born wizard prior to attending Hogwarts, so how could I know, or relate? I then looked over at Harry, "It's not a term one usually hears or uses in a civilized conversation. Some families, like Malfoy family, whom think they're better than everyone else because they're pure-blooded, with both parents being wizards. Most of those families, never socialize with anyone of muggle decent, the Malfoy family is up there. My parents, my family are the same way, if not worse," I whispered the last part and went on, "The Weasley family, and a few others, or any pure-blooded wizard that associates with muggles are considered blood-traitors, and they get treated poorly for it."

"That's horrible" Harry whispered in disgust. Ron nodded in agreement, "I'm glad you're not like that Amber" He stated. I didn't respond, as I felt bad for not understanding how much the word could hurt. Hermione was as good of a wizards as most pure-bloods. To be reminded that she's not one, it must sting.

"It's disgusting" Ron muttered puking up another slug.

"And it's codswallop to boot. Dirty blood" Hagrid says, "why there isn't a wizard alive today that's not half-blood or less. More to the point, they've yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can't do." he stated cheering her up.

I smiled nodding, in agreement, "You're a bright witch, Hermione, much wiser then Draco himself" I stated, adding on, "Not many people I can sit with and talk about the stupidness of the anteoculatia hex, I mean hair into antlers, what kind of use is that in a duel?"

Hermione giggled lightly, Hagrid reach out his hand, taking her hand and patting it lightly, "Don't you think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it for one minute" He then looked in my direction, then back at her, "After all, it must be something, having a Ravenclaw attest that you're a very bright wizard"


	32. єиємιєѕ σf тнє нєιя, вєωαяє!

It was a Sunday evening, a bit before the grand Halloween feast, I still hadn't found the diary. But I had pushed it to the back of my mind as I stood in Snapes office, for my test, on my skills with occlumency, for my independent studies, I had mastered keeping a blank mind, going as far as to be thinking about small things, yet keep Snape out. Dumbledore was here as well, as they were going to put me to a test. I'd have to force both of them out of my head, one at a time, then both at once.

"Now, you must be able to to keep us out, we will both be relentless, you must be able to keep us out, by the time the last grain of sand falls." Snape informed me, explaining the test, holding an hour glass that had enough black sand on the inside of it for half an hour, or so it looked. Alright, half an hour, good.

I gave him a nod, understanding the challenge, "we will not warn you when we're going to cast, it may end up tiring you out more then it has prior, even hurt, as you'll have two trained wizards trying to intrude on your thoughts, for a long period of time. Are you ready for the test?" Dumbledore questioned. I gave a nod for an answer, clearing my mind completely, no thoughts, no emotions.

In that moment, I felt the intense pain of a migraine as they pointed their wands at me. I could feel my temples pulsating as they did, catching me off guard. Through the night it felt like my brain would explode, to get out of my skull. It was like my mind was being compressed by by a two-ton brick, while someone was hitting my temples with a hammer, at random intervals.

When I thought the pain had let up, I was hit again. Feeling my brain and heart beat in sync. Making me nauseous, No I won't get sick, I will not yield! I could feel my stomach, as it clenched, my knees buckle, wanting to drop to the floor. I could feel my fingers going numb, as I was clenching my fists and my peripheral vision starts to blur as the pain intensifies, forcing me to shut them. I could feel the tears wanting to leak, I couldn't hold them in, a few stray tears managed to leak. As they escaped I could feel something pop,I could feel something warm grow throughout my head. The warm feeling, started to grow, was it a spell? Or was it my brain blowing up? I couldn't tell, but I could feel the warmth move slowly, like a slug, till my entire mind was just warm, then the warm feeling started getting cool till I feel a slight shiver, feeling the cold sensation overlap my head. It felt like a freezing water was coating my brain, soothing it.

I then opened my eyes again with realization, I couldn't feel the intense pain, of the legilimency. All that I could feel was the faint fuzzy numbness. Looking to the hourglass I saw the time was up. Smiling softly, good. I then looked up at Dumbledore and Snape, only so see their faces seeming shocked and their eyes with worry. Did I do something wrong?

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore questioned, taking a step forward to me, he then lifted up my head, forcing me to look up at him. As he studied my face, "We need to get you to the hospital wing" He advised. I felt a bit of worry prickle, what was wrong?

Without getting a chance to say anything, I was ushered out the door and led towards the hospital wing. What was the problem? I went to wipe my cheeks of the salty tears away, when I went to reach my hand up to my face, to feel for something wrong on my face, but my hand was grabbed, forcing me not to touch my face. I looked to Snape, whom held my hand.

"You don't want to do that" He warned, as we made it to the hospital wing, "come sit" He ordered, leading me to one of the beds.

"Dumbledore, what are you- Oh dear" Madam Pomfrey whispered, as she came to view, when she noticed me she seemed scared almost, she walked quickly to me looking at my face, "What's happened?"

Dumbledore then responded, "Is she going to be alright?" Tell me what's wrong!

I rolled my eyes, becoming annoyed with not being told what was worrying them, "Tell me what's wrong, I feel fine!" I snapped at them.

"My dear, you're bleeding black liquid from your eyes and nose" Madam Pomfrey informed me.

I then put a hand on my face, feeling the liquid on my face, pulling it away, looking at my hand, I saw in my hand a black liquid, that had a slight red tint to it in this lighting. It was cold and dripped like syrup as it moved, it was sticky and gluey like as it moved, sticking to my skin.

"This is coming from me" I whispered, questioning what the liquid was it blood?

Madam Pomfrey tilted my head up once again, narrowing her eyes, "You said you felt fine, did you feel or notice anything before you started to bleed?"

I thought back to the popping feeling from earlier, "I felt a popping sensation, between my eyes and my nose, and then I felt a warm sensation on the inside of my skull, it then the warmth turned cold, it didn't hurt"

She raised an eyebrow, "I'll have to do some reading through my books, for now, my best guess is, you've pushed yourself and busted a vessel." She informed me, "It's seemed to have stopped, I want you to alert me if anything happens alright, love?"

"Pushed herself?" Snape questioned, I could catch a hint of guilt in his tone. Is he blaming himself?

"Yes, whatever she was doing, or whatever was going on, I presume was to much" She stated "As I've said I'll have to do some research"

I looked between the three adults, "Can I go now? Before curfew"

"Of course love go, you two, I'd like to discuss about things I'll be needing as flu seasons approaches" Madam Pomfrey stated.

Quickly, I made my hasty escape, before Snape or Dumbledore could object. I had then found a bathroom, standing at the sink I was taken back by my pale face, there were black streaks and clumps of the mysterious black blood. What causes black blood? Was it due to having to keep both Snape and Dumbledore out? Was my brain melting? Or was it my eyes? Leaning in close to the mirror, I observed my eyes. They looked normal, the same bright gold they usually were, the way I liked them to be. With a sigh I finished ridding my face of the black blood. Walking out of the bathroom, I had notice, Ginny walking. I then remembered the diary, maybe she knew where it was.

"Hey, Ginny" I greeted here, she didn't seem to hear me as she just brush passed me, "Ginny?" I questioned, grabbing her by the shoulder, she then turned fully around, with an eyebrow raised as if annoyed that she was being touched. Then her face changed becoming a bit more relaxed when she noticed I was me.

"Amber Rose?" She questioned, wary almost, as if she wasn't sure it was me.

I raised an eyebrow at her, she seemed off, her tone wasn't as shy as it had always been, was she alright? "Yea, are you alright? You seem off" I asked her, stepping up closer, placing a hand on her chin, making the slightly younger girl look up at me, as I studied her face. Nothing seemed physically wrong, or as far as I could tell. Her freckled complexion was still there, her eyes seemed a bit dull in color, was this normal?

She seemed to smirk, with a light chuckled, as if there was an inside joke, "I'm fine, just tired is all" She responded, pulling her head away from my hand. She then went to leave, but I grabbed her wrist. I could feel her tense up in my grip.

"wait" I ordered, thinking what I would say or do next, I didn't fully trust her answer. Or her current manner, it seemed off, familiar. Do I ask her about it? I then asked finally spoke, "Make sure you get some sleep, I'd like to ask talk to you tomorrow" I stated, releasing her and I walked away, a bit. When she began to walk away, I then turned on the balls of my feet, looking at her head, legilimens!

In her memories, I could see a blurry image of a little boy, sitting on a bed, in dingy little room. The boy with a devilish little grin. As he was looking at a snake that sat on his bed. The boy, he was hissing at the snake. The snake responded. It seemed families, the snake talking. I was then pushed out of the memory, my presence must've been known, I then quickly I ran to the nearest wall, hiding myself in the shadows.

Was that what I think it was? Parseltongue? I needed to go to the library, it must have some sort of guide about it. I impulsively began my walk. Turning a corner of a corridor, I saw Harry with his ear pressed up against the wall.

"Harry?" I questioned, he didn't seem to hear me as he ended up running down the hall. Curiosity took over and I followed him as he ran, his ear still close to the wall. Till he came to a stop suddenly, as Hermione and Ron blocked is path, I couldn't stop in time, as I ran into Harry's back, thankfully he didn't fall forward. As I backed away, rubbing my forehead, that had hit the back of Harry's head.

"I'm sorry, Harry" I apologized,

"Did you hear it?" He then asked out loud, directed at Ron, Hermione and myself.

I only raised an eyebrow, "I was about to ask what you were listening too" I stated.

"Hear what?" Ron asked, confused. Then him and Hermione seemed to be worried as they looked around.

Harry then looked at the wall, "That voice."

What? "Voice? What Voice?" Hermione questioned, worry sinking in.

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office. And then again, just- " He then stopped talking, "It's moving. I think it's going to kill" He then took off running.

"Kill?" Ron cried, running after him.

Hermione and I behind, "Harry, wait! Not so fast!" Hermione yelled.

As we ran, I thought of a wax moth, a dull-colored, generally boring and common moth, that had the most extreme sense of hearing, known to any animal. I then felt it, as I felt the insides of my ears change and I sprouted antennaes, I could now hear the smallest of sounds, the faintist of breaths, blinking of eyelashes, and I could hear the sound of something in the wall moving, sliding it sounded large, as it moved through the walls, I could hear the air moving out of it's way. Harry isn't crazy! What is in the walls? Are they all hallow? Then as we came to a corner I could hear the faint paniced, yet steady sound of little hairs touching the ground.

Around the corner, I then saw the trail of spiders, Harry and the others saw and slowed down.

"Strange" Harry stated, I watched the spiders, what would cause spiders to leave so quickly and at once? They must sense what was in the walls, do they know what it was? "I've Never seen spiders act like that" Harry muttered, he must've been curious also.

"I don't like spiders" Ron shared, the panic in his voice matched his face.

I then looked up, hearing a faint heart beat, I looked upwards in the direction, seeing the bloody eyed cat, , hanging. I gasped lightly, seeing the wall, it had, blood on the wall just above the cat.

THE CAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.  
ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE!

I felt my heart stop, I could feel the moth antennaes fade away as my ear drums reverted back to their normal human selves. Chamber of secrets? Have I read about that? What was it? It must be the home to whatever is in the walls. What was in the walls?

"Enemies of the Heir, Beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!" Draco taunted, as him and other students circled the scene. I wanted to be angrey at him for using the word did he mean by that?

Then a familiar voice could be heard, "What's going on here? What's going on?" Filch, I felt my heart sink, I wouldn't want to see Capone in this state. I looked over as the old man made his way through the crowd, he looks from us to the wall, he clenched the part of his chest, right where his heart was, as his face twisted in horror, "My cat! My cat! What's happened to " He shrieked, then he looked at Harry, "You! You've murdered my cat! you've killed her!"

"She's not dead" I snapped at him, causing him shift his glare to me.

"I'll kill you! I'll-" He was cut off as Dumbledore and the other came to the front of the crowd.

"Argus, come with me" He then looked to Myself and the other three, "You too, , , and " He ordered, his eyes seemed to flash with worry.

"To my office, it's the nearest, Headmaster- Just upstairs- pleas feel free-" Lockhart said stepping forward, coming off like an excited puppy.

Dumbledore interrupted him, "Yes, thank you, Giilderoy" Dumbledore, then the professors made there way through the crowd, Lockhart leading the way, Ron, Harry, Hermione and I were close being, with McGonagall and Snape bringing up the rear.

Crashing into Lockharts office, Dumbledore placed the cat on a table and examines it closely, with McGonagall behind, Snape just glazes over myself and the other two.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture - I've seen it used many times, "Lockhart began to blabber, utter nonsense, "so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her"

"She's not dead" I mummbled, rolling my eyes.

Hermione then looked at me, "How'd you know?" She whispered, looking back at the cat, "She looked dead"

"I could hear her heart beat" I responded simply, she then gave me an odd look, not believing me.

Dumbledore then straightened up, "She's not dead, Argus" He said softly, told you.

"Not dead?" Filch cried, sounding so relieved, as he looked at , "But-but why's she all - all frozen?"

I was curious of the answer also, was it a spell that did this to her? "she has been Petrified," Dumbledore stated, "But how, cannot say..."

Filch then looks back at us, point an angry finger at Harry, "Ask him!" He yelled.

"He wouldn't even know where to look to learn it" I snapped at him, defending Harry, "He's only a second year, he wouldn't be this advance in dark magic, I'm sure he isn't that advance in his readings yet to learn it." I then looked at , "It'd likely be someone who is of a higher in skill, someone more practiced at curses"

Filch then looked at me with a glare, "Then you did it!" He declared.

"No, no second year could have done this," Dumbledore spoke up, with the most certain, "As stated, it would take dark magic of the most advance-"

"They did it, they did it!" Filch screeched interrupting Dumbledore, "You saw what was written on the wall! You know what she can do, and he- he found- in my office- he know I'm a - I'm a-" Spit it out damn it! "They know I'm a Squib!" that made sense, Filch being a squib, I don't think I've ever seen him use magic.

"I never touched, !" Harry snapped, defending himself, "I don't even know what a Squib is!"

"Rubbish!" Growled Filch, "He saw my Kwikspell letter."

"If I might speak, Headmaster" Snape says, looking at Dumbledore, "Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time" He then looked at each of us, looking suspicious of us all, "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why were they up stairs? Why was not at the Halloween feast?"

I then spoke up coming up with a quick defense, "Harry and I were at the Deathday party" I lied, making a story up, "There were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there-"

"But why not join the feast afterwards?" Snape questions, narrowing his eyes at me, "Why go up to the corridor? Of course, I'm sure you, were talked into this, having nothing to do with this."

I rolled my eyes, "Do you really not know me by now?" I questioned, looking to Snape, "I am not talked into doing anything, I went of my own free will."

"We... We went up there corridor because-because" Harry stuttered, I looked at him, shut up, I got this! "we were tired, and wanted to go to bed?" He finally came up with a reason.

"Without any supper?" Snape questioned, not buying it, "I didn't think ghosts could provide food for the living at there parties" He was looking triumphant, "I suggest, headmaster, that Potter isn't being entirely truthful" He drawls, looking at the headmaster, "It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest"

"Really, Serverus" Snaps McGonagall, "It'd seem is being just as honest as , shall we take some privileges from her as well? Perhaps, we shall revoke her ability to use the library?" She then looked to me, "I could see her after all being able to master a hgex, she seemed to be a quick learner, very avid to learn alone, who knows what she's learned in her free time." She then looked to the cat, "As it stands I see no reason to stop him from playing Quidditch, nor for her to be suspended her of reading. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick nor a book. There is no evidence at all of Potter doing anything wrong, nor Ravenclaw, no matter how capable either of them are"

Dumbledore had been looking between Harry and I, as if judging us, studying us, then he spoke in a firm tone, "Innocent until proven guilty" Thank God.

"My cat has been Petrified!" shrieked Filch, "I want to see some punishment!"

Looking to Filch, Dumbledore then spoke in a calm manner, "We will be able to cure her, Argus. Professor Sprout, recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. as soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive "

"I'll make it" Lockhart declared, I glared at him, surely if he made it the cat would die. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep-"

I rolled my eyes, "I do believe, that this school currently has a porions master, I doubt, Filch wants a low-quality potion, I'm more then certain he'd prefer it if Snape, someone of superior at potion making to brew up the potion" I retorted, then looked to , "Only the best for the creatures we love"

"Agreed" Snape stated coldly. Then an awkward silence. We are then dismissed, as Dumbledore gave us a fleeting look.

Walking down the stairs, Harry then asked if he should've said something about the voices, or if we should've mentioned the spiders.

"No, we're still not sure as to what we heard, they may just send us to the loony bin" I looked at him sharply, "What would you think, if someone came up to you claiming to hear voices and something moving in the walls?"

"What is the Chamber of Secrets anyway?" He asked curiously, "And what's a squib?"

"Not sure, we'll have to do some searching in the library for information on the Chamber of Secrets" Hermione answered the first question.

I nodded in agreement, And a Squib, are in essence, 'wizard-born muggles' as in they are born to at least on magical parent, yet have no magical abilities" I explained, then we parted ways to our respected houses.


	33. In My Hands

A few days have passed, all everyone seemed to care or talk about was the blood on the wall, The Chamber of Secrets and the cat. Hermione and I had been spending most of our time in the library, I had managed to find a book on Parseltongue 'Parseltongue: A Guide'. When Hermione and I weren't looking for more information on the Chamber or Secrets.

Currently sitting at the Slytherin table on a cold Friday afternoon, with Capone, whom was munching on some carrots that were sitting on my plate, while i was reading, the Parseltongue guide. Now currently on chapter two, the origins of the language.

... Because of the language of Parseltongue is hereditary and so often only passed amongest families, it is difficult to trace a 'creator' of the language. Though the origins are traced with great difficulty, those who possess its gifts often have risen to great renown in the wizard society. It is thought that the families that are decedents of Salazar Slytherin have been often been able to speak it. It is known that Lord Voldemort, the dark wizard was able to speak it as well...

He was a Parseltongue? Did that mean he was some how linked to Salazar? Was Voldemort a decedent? I shook my head, something else we share I suppose. Being related to a founder of Hogwarts. Skipping over the chapter, already understanding the origins, were likely from an anstor of Salazar, It was hard to believe there was a time before the founders of Hogwarts. That there was someone that I was related to, past Rowena Ravenclaw, that wasn't a Ravenclaw. That Rowena was a decedent of. I shook my as I went to the third chapter, the varieties of Parseltongue .

From what has been observed, there are many different varieties of Parseltongue : "Accents", if you will. Three, however emerge as the most prominent of types, and the ones that the average speaker of Parselt tongue might encounter in their life time. They are as follows;

Reptilian: The first and most obvious type of Parseltongue, the reptilian version of the language tends to be shorter and less complex than more developed styles. It tends to have little to no breaks in it's verbalization, most likely due to the difficulty for reptiles to adapt to human patterns of speech. There are several subsets of this version of Parseltongue , including Boa Reptilian, Venomus Reptilian, and others, though they share the same general traits.

Western: The second type of Parseltongue, and the one which I will be focusing my energy on in this book, is Western Parseltongue. This is the form commonly utilized by humans, due to the more human-like speech patterns and the additions of inflection and expanded vocabulary. This form is still understood by reptiles, but some words may be difficult for them to comprehend, as they are human concepts; it is also a form that is considered elitist to reptiles and some humans, as it is used primarily by those humans who consider it an indication of social status.

Western-Reptilian: The final type of Parseltongue is Western-Reptilian, and obviously this is a compilation of both the Western and Reptilian forms. It does not have the complexity of the Western type, nor does it have quite the fluidity of the Reptilian. It is a happy medium, most commonly used by those witches and wizards who find that they have a natural talent for Parseltongue but don't often use it.

Alright, so there's the fluent one for actual snakes, one for the families to talk and one that mixes them, for beginners perhaps?

I had then decided to get up from my seat, putting the book into my bag, Capone onto my sholder, wih a carrot still in his paw, as he proceeded to eat it, while I walked out. I needed to soak in the information. I ended up in the Slytherin commons room, no one was really hear. Walking up the stairs to the second level I stopped in front of the picture of Salzar Slytherin. Wait, would he know more about the language? Could he explain it some more?

"Salzar Slytherin" I said, greeting him as I walked closer to his painting. that looked down at me.

"Ravenclaw" He greeted back, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Your living self was a Parseltongue, I want more information on it" I stated, going on, recalling that the book suggested that Voldemort could speak it, "Voldemort spoke it, was he related to Salzar?"

The painting nodded, with a decently evil smile, "Parseltongue was how I'd enter my Chamber of Secrets, spoke and tamed my beast. As for Voldemort, I'd presume so, as he knew the language when he went to school here."

I didn't expect the information, but hearing him talk about it being his chamber made me recall to a history book in the library at the Ravenclaw manor, the Chamber was his, "behind him he'd left a chamber, one that could only be opened by a true heir of Slytherin. When they open it they will release the horror within and purge the school of muggle born" I whispered, quoting the book.

"Yes, yes. I've hear from the others that there was a note on a wall, refering to my chamber. I'm curious, as to whom here is an heir, would've been easier if they shared my name, as you share that or Rowena." He grumbled.

I then looked at him, "what's the beast you spoke of? Where's the Chamber located?" I began quzing him, then it finally hit me, his words of Voldemort going to school here, I could finally get a name. I could finally have an answer as to who he was, "You knew Voldemort when he was a student?" I questioned him.

"Indeed I did, a bright, very worthy boy.." He then stopped talking narrowing his eyes, "why so curious Ravenclaw?"

"What was his name?" I replied, not answering his question.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

I narrowed my own eyes, becoming impatient, "The man tried to kill me at least three times last year. I've desired to know who the man was, before he became evil."

The painting after a few moments then replied, causing my heart to stop at the name he spoke, "Tom Marvolo Riddle"

I felt my jaw drop, my mind was spinning. The diary. Tom. My Tom. Was the very spirit of the dark lord himself. But how had the memory of his teenage self been sealed inside the inanimate object, like that of a diary?

Hoe had I let Tom Riddle- No, Voldemort- trick me? He seemed so charming, intelligent an equal to me. But how had I been fooled, so easily? I felt dizzy, overwhelmed, I was tricked. I had a part of Voldemort with me all this time. I took a step backwards, my knees were buckled, causing me to fall backwards. I felt my head hit something, then darkness.

The mirror was in front of me, but I didn't see my reflection, I saw the two halves of Voldemort. In their hands was the diary. Looking down into my own hands I saw I had the diary in my own hands. Then darkness, I was standing, Voldemort on Quirrell, he, they were was in the same space as me. Voldemort was staring at my hands, I looked down to see the diary in them. I then looked back up at him,

"I desired to know who you were. You spared not my life but the fragment of yourself within these pages." I whispered, coming to the realization, recalling to the mirror that showed me Voldemorts two halves.

He nodded at me walking forward, "You betrayed everyone, just for me" He whispered, when he stopped in front of me. You should've known better, why didn't you?" He questioned walking around me, "You're a trator. You're unintended treachery, it's what's going to get people killed. If only you had known better, you should've realized it. Perhaps, you're a daft moron, the same level as Longbottom."

I fell to my knees holding my face in my hands, crying in frustration, guilt and self hatred. How did I not know? How could I have been so foolish? Then the scenery changed, around me, looking up I saw the wooping willow with my family, friends and professors. I couldn't look away.

"You've killed me" Hermione had whispered from the tree, as it then began shaking its branches around. Till bits and parts were began flying off. Then everything changed again. The mirror was back, I was looking into it, my reflections was staring back, she didn't have the same hair or eyes anymore. Her hair was silver, looking like the blood of a unicorn, while the eyes were a cold sharp light color, looking purple, and she had black blood going from her eyes, as she smiled at me. She then stood, up as did I. Standing up fully, in the mirror now was the snake like demon himself, Voldemort, smiling, it sent shivers down my back. I looked next to me to see a handsome boy, the other half of Voldemort. Tom Riddle.

Then Tom, the younger Voldemort looked to me. Tilting his head to the side, "what an equal, you're turning out to be even more like me then I had thought." He smiled devilishly, "Turning into a white demon yourself, my my how it must feel to be alike to care for someone that has killed and will kill again." he then leaned into my ear, whispering, "And it's all your fault"

* * *

I shut my eyes, opening them again, to see a familiar ceiling, of the hospital wing. I sat up, see it was late. Looking down at my hands, I felt terrible. I had Voldemort, literally in my hands, and lost him. I wanted to cry, and scream. How could I have been so stupid? What else have I not noticed?

"You're awake" the calm voice of Dumbledore echoed, I didn't look up or speak, if I do I'd release my emotions for sure. "You had a nasty fall, and hit your head on a step." He waited for a response, "What's troubling you?"

Not looking up I finally responded, " I saw a spider and it scared me" It was a lie of course.

It was quiet for a bit, till he spoke, "Well, fear is an interesting thing."

I looked up at him, he knew who Voldemort was before he was before. What else did he know? Did he know about the diary? What was this man holding back? "It's fine, may I leave?"

"When Madam Pomfrey says so" He answered, "But till then was there anything else you'd like to talk about?"

Did I want to talk about my foolishness? Did I want to question him about Tom Riddle? I of course, did, but I doubt he would answer me, give me a direct answer. Just leave me hanging and frustrated. I just shook my head, "I'd like to be left alone"

He just looked at me, studying me, "Hm. Alright" Dumbledore responded, getting up, "If there is anything do come see me" then he left. Thankfully.


	34. The Heir of Slytherin

A few days had passed, I hadn't been much for doing much. I felt like a ninny, as pathetic as I seemed, I was still trying to wrap my head around Tom- no, Voldemort being in my hands and I lost him. The diary. I should've ripped it up, set it on fire. I should've known better. Now sitting in the library I had been trying to reread the lesson for charms, but nothing. It was my fifth time reading the same paragraph. I just couldn't focus, I was to far in my own self pity to care. Shutting the book. I leaned back in my chair looking up at the ceiling. I can't dwell on this, I need to focus, I made a mistake, no one can get mad about it can they? But if I can't even forgive myself how the hell are the others going to forgive me? Wait. No one else knew, at least not at this moment. No one knows I had the diary, that I had Voldemort in my palms. I could just pretend nothing has happened. I know nothing. I then looked around the room at other students hard at work or talking to each other. It's not like anyone here would be able to prove me wrong, they aren't smart enough to figure it out. Only two people -humans- know. Myself, and the white demon himself.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Hermione, sitting next to me, "So Professor Binns told us a story today" She must've just gotten out of history of magic, "He said that when the four founders still ran Hogwarts, there had been some troubles between them. Salazar Slytherin had wanted to be more selective about the students that were to attend Hogwarts"

I nodded, "He only wanted pure bloods to attend, like some people here, he looked down on, muggle born wizards" I stated, "But the others; Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, had other thoughts, and were against the prejudices that Salazar had" I informed her.

She then nodded, "So, did Godric and Salazar get along? Binns also said, that Salazar left behind a chamber, that could only be opened by the true heir of Slytherin, when it's opened, it would release the horror within and it would purge the school of the unworthy" she paused then whispered, "Kill Muggle borns" Then a bit louder she added, "He said it's not true, but with what happened to and the note on the wall, it can't be all farfetched."

So Tom Riddle was an heir of the Chambers, does that mean it had been opened before? I then decided to share what I had been told by the painting of the founder of Slytherin,"It's true there is a Chamber, I talked to the painting of Salazar Slytherin in the commons room" I then followed it by a lie, so Hermione couldn't demand more answers, "Of course, he didn't tell me much about it, where it is, or whom the heir was"

She let out a sigh, "maybe, you can take another crack at him tonight? Perhaps, about the heir?" I nodded, though I wouldn't go to Salazar about the Chambers.

* * *

A few days had passed, now walking to the Slytherin Commons room, I'm stopped by the sound of my name. I stopped where I was, turning to see the familiar faces, or Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Do you think it's possible that Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin?" Harry asked, once they got closer. I couldn't help but to laugh at the question.

"No, no he's not, the Slytherin family dwindled, last I've heard the name changed often, as the women got married and the men died." I stopped, besides, Riddles seem to be the decedents of Slytherins...

"How can you be sure of that?" Hermione questioned, curious.

I answered, "That's their history, I haven't seen a Slytherin manor, the other decedents of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff still stand. Though, the Gryffindor family, go by Gryffin now, due to a past marriage." I went on, "The Slytherin manor, I doubt even exists anymore"

"So, you have no idea if the Malfoys are related to him" Ron stated, "there might've been a marriage decades ago that inherited the last name Malfoy, or even an affair between the two families"

I rolled my eyes, "He isn't the heir of bloody Slytherin, besides for all we know, the heir could be in another house." I pointed at myself, "I'll remind you, I'm an heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, remind me what house I'm in again?" I then added, "Besides, if he were in any way related to Salazar, I'm sure we'd all know, Draco, is basically Lockhart, he'd be boasting about how he's related to Slytherin. " I rolled my eyes, "Have you guys met him?" I then waved them off, as we made it to the Slytherin dormitory.

A couple of hours of sitting in the corner of, one of the couches in front of a fire place, reading; The Parseltongue Guide. Draco had walked in with his pair of dolts. My blond friend seemed to be very proud of him, as he waltzed in with a cheeky smile.

Looking at him a raised an eyebrow, as he took a seat in the, black leather chair next to me, he gave me a smirk, looking upon me with his stormy eyes, "Gryffindors are going to be crushed in quidditch, this Sunday."

"Oh, don't get so cocky, love" I replied, shutting my book.

He huffed, "I can't help that I'm such a great seeker, love" He retorted in the same tone, it then changed to a questioning tone, "so thoughts on who the heir of Slytherin is?"

I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle, Tom Riddle But I replied as calmly as I could, "No, clue why?"

"I figured if anyone here would know, it'd be you" he stated, and he went on, "I mean, the families of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws know each others, status's right?"

I nodded slowly thinking about how to answer, "Yes, but Salazar Slytherin left, practically cutting all ties with our families. All I know, is from what I've read, the Slytherin name dwindled, till now it's likely anyone could be his heir, the Slytherin manor, it's still unsure if it even still stands, as it was sold ages ago."

"So anyone, in this school could be his heir and could've opened the chambers?" He asked, eyeing me.

"Basically, unless someone other than an heir figured out, not only, where the chamber is, but also figured out how to enter it" I carelessly went on, "How many people have you met that speak Parseltongue?" Crap.

Dracos eyes went wide, "You figured out how!" He whispered, "so, find someone that speaks it, we'll find the heir"

I bit my lip, "You didn't hear it from me, yea?"

"Why don't you want to tell people?" He questioned, confused.

Quickly, I made up an answer, "I'm trying to figure out who's using the language, who's going to step forward, when everyone's told?"

Slowly he nodded, "I suppose that makes sense" then he went to change the topic, when someone walked into the common rooms, "Anyways, are you going to come to the game and cheer me on, love?"

Thankful, I answered, "Of course, love. Wouldn't miss your first game" I replied, getting up stopping by his chair, resting a hand on his shoulder, thanking him for the topic change. Then I went up the stairs, towards my room.

Once inside my room, I laid on the bed, with the book open, Capone jumping down from his little hut, landing on my back. Curling up on me to sleep some more I presumed.

The Alphabet

Though there is no offical written alphabet of Parseltongue, as it is a verbal language only, there are several distinct sounds that may be considered the "alphabet" of the language. These sounds include the following, English letters "S, H, N, J, K, L, R, T, Y, Z" along with all the vowls, excluding "O".

There are twenty vowel sounds and twenty-seven consonant sounds, making a total of 47 letters in total in the Parseltongue alphabet.

Often the most difficult of these to pronounce for humans are the "J" and "Z" sound in conjunction with an "Hs" or "Sh" sound, and therefore much of Western Parseltongue has move away from the use of these letters. However, they are still recognized as letters in the alphabet.

The most pratical way to speak the alphabet of Parseltongue as a human is to remember the structure of a snake's lips are not made to form words as humans are, and so when speaking the language it can be helpful to imagine that there is a straight rod running from the front of the lips to the back of the throat on both the roof and bottom of your mouth. Also avoid moving the lips, as much as possible. As snakes do not have this capability, either.

Sounds that end with "Vowels" in Parseltongue: an open mouth; soft sounds. "Consonants" in Parseltongue: Sounds that end with a closed mouth; hard sounds.

English → Parseltongue  
C → K  
J → G  
L → Sl  
M → N  
Q → K  
W → V  
X → ʃ*  
Y → I  
Z → S

*( "ʃ" = Sh. I will be referring "Sh" as ʃ for the entirety of Parseltongue. You can choose to use either ʃ or Sh, both are correct since Parseltongue has no written language)

Some examples of names:

James = Ganes  
Rebecca = Rebeka  
Laura = Slaura  
Richard = Rikard

I looked over the vowels and consonants in the book, saying them out loud softly. As I went over the Parseltongue alphabet, then I said my name, "Anber rose ravmkslav" Alright, easy, I think? I then went onto the next part, sentence structure.

The sentence structure for Parseltongue is a bit complicated, but easy when you memorize it.  
"That black cat ran away quickly"  
becomes  
"That cat black away ran quickly "

Demonstrative Pronoun: That: Either A/An, That, or This. "The" will be replaced with That  
Subject: Cat: Me, you, etc. Doing the Verb  
Adjective: Black: Describing Subject  
Object: Away: Object of the verb. Doing what? running where?  
Verb: Ran: What the Subject is doing  
Adverb: Quickly: How the Subject is doing the verb

I nodded, I think I get it? All that needs to really happen is to put the adjective or adverb after the subject. Or so I thought. 

* * *

Sunday morning soon came, I had been studying, and reading the book over and over again. Hopefully to get it down. Sitting in the great hall with Draco, who was boasting about how he'd win the game, loudly so Harry could hear. I just rolled my eyes through the whole thing.

"Say, love you're going to cheer the loudest for me, ay?" Draco questioned, looking to me, with a cocky, yet hopeful face. What was the deal? Of course I would cheer for him, he was one of my best friends, one of my favorite people, Harry not as much. It was like he needed some reassurance for his ego, why did it matter if I did or not?

I raised an eyebrow, giving him a smile, "Of course I well, darling"

With that, he smiled and left to get to the pitch, for the team meeting, before the actual game.

"I have to ask, are you and Draco a couple" I nearly choked, as Daphne Greengrass slid into the seat next to me.

I looked at her, "Last I checked we weren't"

"You sure? You both throw words such as love and darling around each other, and how friendly you two are with each other, vurses how friendly you two are with others, you'd think-" She started,

Rolling my eyes I interrupted her, "how friendly we are with each other, is due to our friendship."

She chuckled, "That's good, Pansy might tear into you"

It was my turn to laugh, "Pansy, isn't something I worry about, she's nothing more than a yapping mutt, she's to much like that of a thick concussed troll, if she tries anything"

"That's a bit rude" Daphne retorted, "she's smart-"

I had to cover my mouth, wanting to laugh, "Her smart? The moment I see her as smart will be the day, I join Voldemort"

We, the entire great hall than left to go to the quidditch, as it had become time to go. I decided to sit in the higer up seats, where I could look down at everyone. Lilly Moon and her roommates sitting with me. The game soon started, I could see Draco was showing off his broom as he zoomed around in the air, as were the rest of the Slytherin team. Then I notice the blundger, it seemed to be directly after Harry, it reminded me of last year, but this year the bludger had been jinxed, rather then his broom. The majority of the game I'm watching the chase, of the bludger and Harry, who was spending more time flying away from the jinxed ball. I was trying to figure out the jinx, if I could, then I would be able to counter it, sadly I couldn't tell the jinx.

Slytherin was a head by sixty points, when there was a break. The majority of the stands were pointing and talking about Harry and the bludger, they crowds must've noticed the chasing also. I got up from my seat, climbing down from the bleachers, walking around the bottom of the stands till I got to the side of Gryffindors, seeing their team, seemingly frustrated, they must've been annoyed by the bludger tampering.

"What do you want Slytherin?" Angelina Johnson snapped at me, I ignored her and walked up to Harry, looking him over, thinking maybe there was a spell on him, making him a bludger magnet. Sadly, I couldn't see anything visible.

Harry seemed to understand what I was doing as he spoke up, "Any ideas what's causing the bludger to act that way?"

"Outside of the fact it's been tampered with? I have nothing, it's frustrating." I replied, going on, "I want to say, I know the jinx, but I don't" I looked over at Oliver Wood, "Who deals with the box they're kept in?" I then looked at Harry as I went on, "Maybe if I know who, I can figure out what"

However, the answer I got I wasn't a fan of, apparently the box was left in a room in the castle, easily accessible so the teams could get to it. As well as anyone wanting to tamper with the balls. There wasn't time to go on, as the break was over, time to resume playing, I followed them to the exit, stopping at the doorway to the pitch.

"Harry, keep the speed and evasiveness up" I whispered as I leaned against the door while the Gryffindor team went on the feild, resuming the match. The bludger was still after Harry. I looked away from it seeing the shiny gold snitch, that was in front of a laughing Malfoy, who didn't seem to notice. I could hear the crowds, mostly Slytherin yelling at him. I then looked away seeing the bludger zooming into Harry, hitting his arm. I flinch, wanting to look away, but I couldn't. I watched him jolt forward. Diving in Dracos direction. he seemed to favor one arm over the other. I grit my teeth slightly, as my shoulder and arm started to ache, as I predicted Harry had broken his arm. Then Harry had reached his good arm out, and grabs for the snitch, then he begins to hurrle to the ground, I quickly pulled my wand out pointing it ahead of him using the levitation charm. It worked, he stopped, but the bludger was going for him, I glared at it, thinking of the freezing charm, Immobulus! It then seemed to freeze, long enough for me to lower Harry to the ground, but once he was close to the ground it unfroze going for him, causing me to stop the levitation spell, dropping Harry the last foot to the ground, then use a protective spell, that created a dome of air around him. The bludger began smashing into the wall over and over again, I could feel it breaking the protective dome, as I began to feel the cracking of it.

I then noticed that Harry wasn't moving, must've been knocked out, he was just laying on the pitch. I then started walking out onto the pitch more, hoping the closer I got the longer the dome would last. But then the bludger, it seemed to know what was going on, as it zoomed at top speed towards me, quickly with my wand I used another dome spell, this time around the bludger, the bludger was to fast, escaping the dome, before it fully encased the rouge ball. I braced myself for impact, as it was an arms length away from me, pratically touching the tip of my wand. Thankfully, Hermione had blown it up, before it got to me, I owed her big time. Blinking in shock as I watched the bludger exploded into millions of bits, into dust and floated to the ground before me. I looked to Hermione, sending her a greatful smile. Then I walked to Harry, while the crowds surrounded us. He wasn't moving.

Sitting next to him on the ground, I placed a hand on his neck, thankfully there was a pulse he was alive. Then I softly lifted up his arm, to observe it, to see the damage. Before I could I was stopped as Professor Lockhart had ran over.

"No, fear no fear!" He stated, taking Harrys arm, not as gentally as I was., "Don't worry my Amber! I shall fix Harrys arm" He then flashed his white teeth. I glared at him, the moron.

I shook my head, "no, we need a doctor, we need Madam Pomfrey" I snapped at him.

Harrys eyes then fluttered open, followed by a groan when he saw Lockhart, "Oh, no, not you!"

"Doesn't know what he's saying," Lockhart said loudly to everyone, "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm"

Harry then scrambled to sit up, "No! I'll keep it like this, thanks-" He's then pushed back down.

"Lie back down, Harry" Says Lockhart, who's trying to be soothing, "It's a simple charm I've used countless times-"

"It's just a broken arm" I hissed, "He just needs to walk to the hospital wing, and have Madam Pomfrey look it over"

Harry nodded, whining, "Yeah, it's fine, my legs still work" He looked to me pleading to be taken elsewhere.

Not listening, Lock hart then ordered us to stand back, I stayed put, while Harry objected.

"Brackeum Emndo!" Lockhart says, the incantation incorrectly.

I face palmed, a bit harder then expected. Surely, I could knock Lockhart out with the force I had used on myself. This damned ninny, had casted the spell wrong, saying it poorly, looking to Harry, I saw his arm was now removed of the bones, now looking like rubber. Gross to see, I think I would've preferred Ron puking slug to this.

"Ah, yes, well, that can sometimes happen. "Lockart stated, "But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind." He then looked between Harry and I, "So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing, , please escort him - that way Madam Pomfrey can tidy him up."

Shooting him a dirty look, I helped harry up, picking up his broom, I moved people out of the way, cursing Lockharts name as I did.

"You know Amber, Flint was cursing at Malfoy for not noticing the snitch." One of the twins said,

The other one then finished, "We're quite sure you'll be able to join the team next year"

I rolled my eyes, "I'll pass, I have no interest. Now please move!" I ordered.


	35. Dobby

In the hospital wing I sat on the bed next to Harry's while Madam Pomfrey mended his bones. When the rest of his team, came in, along with Ron and Hermione, they all crowded, him, as Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, who were practically carrying Drcao, who was moaning. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at his little act. Madam Pomfrey had given Harry a drink, that would regrow his bones.

I was a bit alarmed when she walked up to me, lifting my face up by the chin, as she looked at me, "any pain love? It's been brought to my attention, you were using multiple spells to save Potter, how's your head?"

"Uh, it's alright?" I replied alarm to the questioning.

She nodded, "Well, I've done some reading about black blood, come with me, love." She ordered, walking to her office that was attached to the hospital wing. Quickly, I followed her. I wanted to know what was happening.

Walking into the office I took note of the size of the room. It was pretty big, with two wardrobes in the room, the walls had bookcases built into them along with a two more doors. There was also a desk in the middle of two pillarts that held the roof, there were two chairs, sitting on either side of the room. I also saw a bed that had a curtain on it.

I took a seat across from Madam Pomfrey, while she sat on the other side, "I believe you have Natblida, it's a rare hereditary condition manifested by dark, or in this case black blood. "

"I don't get it? I don't think I've heard of Natblida, I also doubt my family has had black blood, I'm sure there'd be more word about it" I stated, confused.

"It's a rare condition, very rare. It's hardly noticed, it takes place in your roots, your genetic factors, your genes." She paused, but I urged her to go on. "It's been believed that intelligence can be due to genetics. It's thought that if one has this genetic abnormality that their mind will protect itself, from what Dumbledore was willing to share about what happened before hand, I believe to much pressure on your mind, if you get a headache it causes the black blood, to sooth your brain, protecting it from the outside world." She went on, "to much thought"

"What?" I questioned, not fully getting it, "Mind protecting itself? Sounds ridiculous"

She nodded, "That it does, but that's what happens, I believe if there is to much mental stimulation, it causes your heart to work harder, pumping out more iron into your blood, and the blood building up, along with the mental stimuli causes the bleeding, the amount of iron in your blood, causes the black color." She then went on in a warning tone, "From what I've read, the amount of iron being pushed into your blood is higher than the amount of iron your body can produce on its own, the bleeding may cause problems, fainting, difficulty breathing, while your body tires to recover the iron it's loosing."

"So, I shouldn't think?" I asked, not sure how to handle the information.

"No, no love, I doubt you'd stop, from what I hear. You'll just need to find your limit of stimulation, then do with that information as you will" She answered, "Just don't push it, I'll have to ask that you spend the night this evening, just to be sure you're fine"

I just nodded, I wasn't sure what to say about it. I was then excused, walking out of the office, I saw Draco wasn't here, just Harry, who was asleep, is it that late? I sat on a bed laying there thinking over what I had been told.

I must've fallen asleep, as the next thing I knew was Harry talking, sitting up, I rubbed my eyes. Looking over I saw Harry sitting up, with an elf standing on the foot of his bed. The he looked like the usual house elf, with large eyes, a pencil-like nose and long, bat-like pointed ears. He was wearing some rag, that looked like an old pillowcase. I don't I've been noticed awake, as they were both in a heated discussion. So I just laid down, listening to the conversation, out of curiosity.

"Harry Potter must go home!" The elf spoke, so this elf, is the same one that got Harry in trouble with his family, "Dobby, thought his bludger would be enough to make Harry Potter see-" His bludger?!

"Your bludger? You made that bludger chase after me?" Harry whispered, trying not to get loud.

"Dobby feels most aggrieved, sir." The elf went on, "Dobby had to iron his hands."

I heard Harry huff before he responded, "You better clear off before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you." Then I heard the loud sound of the elf slightly panicking, then I heard the bed move, they must've gotten out, or off the bed.

"Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home" Dobby informed Harry.

"I don't suppose you could tell me why you're trying to kill me?" Harry questioned.

"Not kill you, never kill you" The elf went on, explaining, "Dobby remembers how it was before Harry Potter triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We house-elves were treated like vermin, sir, of course Dobby is still treated like a vermin." the elf then began to cry.

I sat up, quickly, "Quiet Dobby, you'll wake Madam Pomfrey" I warned. Harry then looked at me, then back at Dobby, I then got up from my bed walking over, "Please Dobby" I pleaded.

The elf then blew his nose into his ugly rag, "Why do you wear that thin, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"This sir? It is a mark of the house-elf's enslavement." Dobby responded.

I looked at Harry, "He's a slave, he can only be free if his master gives him clothes" I then looked at Dobby, "I'm sorry, I wish we could help" I whispered. Then there was loud banging, bringing this conversation to a halt.

"Listen, listen!" Dobby whispered, bringing Harry and I closer, "Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts. Harry Potter must not stay here. Now that history is to repeat itself." The Chamber? Is he talking about the Chamber? He must be!

"Repeat itself?" You mean this has happened before?" Harry questioned.

Dobby then gasped, realizing he had said to much, "I shouldn't have said that!" the elf then grabbed, the bottle with Harrys medicine in it and began hitting himself in the head.

"Dobby stop it!" I hissed, while Harry tried to stop him.

Harry then grabbed a hold of Dobbys shirt, "tell me, Dobby when did this happen before? Who's doing it now?"

I looked at him, "Fifty years ago Potter now put him down, and Dobby get out! They're coming!" I ordered quietly, running back to my bed, across from Harry.

"You knew when? Who opened it?" Harry demanded, looking over I saw Dobby had disappeared.

"Get in you bed Harry!" I snapped at him, once I saw him hurry back under his covers, I then began covering myself and Capone with mine.

I closed my eyes as Dumbledore, Pomfrey, McGonagall and two men came in with a stretcher.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey questioned, in horror.

"I think he's been petrified, Madam Pomfrey" McGonagall responded, has what happened to happened to a student? Who? , "Look, perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker. "

I then saw Dumbledore remove a familiar camera, that belonged to a first year Gryffindor, I couldn't recall his name, Colin something or another. I stopped thinking when I saw smoke come from the camera, when it opened.

"What can this mean, Albus?" McGonagall questioned, with fear.

Dumbledore then responded softly, but with a warning tone, "it means that our students are in great danger."

"What should I tell the staff?" McGonagall questioned, she obviously didn't know how to react in this situation.

"The truth." Dumbledore answered, "Tell them, Hogwarts is no longer safe. It is as we feared, Minerva." He paused and looked over in my direction, causing me to shut my eyes, did he notice I was awake?"The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again."

With that, there was no getting back out of bed as Madam Pomfrey was hovering over the first year like a fly.


	36. Moaning Myrtle

Sitting in Snapes classroom, going over some possible topics for my independent study, I had said no to about everything, or he's said no to my ideas. It'd seem he had been told from Madam Pomfrey about to much stimuli. He seemed to be using kid gloves, unwilling to let me learn something that would be a real challenge. Now we're stuck with sitting in the same room, his office. Just glaring at each other, not able to agree on anything.

"How about Apparition?" I suggested.

He quickly responded, objecting to the idea, "No. You'll learn it in your sixth or seventh year. You're not ready"

I rolled my eyes, "This isn't very productive." I mumbled, like defense against the dark arts... Wait, I then looked at him, "how about extra lessons in DADA?" I suggested.

He raised an eyebrow, "explain."

Good sign, he's actually not saying no to the idea, "Lockhart is incompetent to actually teach the material of the class, to self absorbed, goes on to much about himself, would be pleasant to learn about the few dark creatures and spells to be taught this year, I already know some of the charms and jinxs, but it'd be nice to go over everything, still." He was quiet for a bit, giving no response, "it won't be difficult, it'll just be what we're meant to be learning this year"

"Alright" He finally responded, "Keep in mind, I will not be taking it easy, just because of this study of yours being only twice a week. I expect you to go over whats taught during the week." Snape then added a bit of random information, "Speaking of, there will be a Dueling Club forming, by Lockhart and I, the first meeting will be later on this week, I'd suggest you take part in it" He suggested, leaning back in his chair.

Oh? "Is it so everyone is on their toes, and able to defend themselves from the beast in the chambers?" I questioned, tilting my head, curious, "Of course, that's not what will be told, correct?"

He simply sighed, "Of course, why would we dare share such information with the students?" He then looked at me intently, "However, students with large noses finding out, we cannot help. I'd suggest not sharing the information, Dumbledore, might be displeased if your peers were to find out, and freak out." He then asked a question, "What do you know?"

I debated on if I should tell him everything I knew, I doubted he'd match me with the same information, I decided to hold back some of the information, "I know it's been opened before, fifty-years ago, I presume that the beast inside has killed before, I'm not sure what it is yet, but from what I've gathered, it's large and travels through the walls. Your turn"

He leaned forward, resting his head on his hands, "It has been opened before, I'm not sure as to what the beast was, as no one has seen it, and students have died from it. One of the ghosts are still here, I believe she's in the girls laboratory"

I thought about the bathrooms, which one had a ghost in it? Then I recalled the one never used, "Moaning Myrtle?" I questioned, "How'd she die?"

"Aside from the monster? No clue." Snape responded, "now, it's getting late, I'll be wanting you to do a report on, lets say, Trolls, should be easy, considering you've encountered one"

Was he being funny? I raised an eyebrow, nodding, then I left. But instead of heading to the Slytherin door, I walked passed it, to the laboratory, the home of moaning Myrtle.

"Myrtle" I called, once I entered the first floor girls' lavatory, "I'd like to ask you a few questions" I took notice of a small cauldron in the room, close to the sinks, someone must've been working on a potion for personal use. I ignored it, walking past it to the stalls, "Moaning Myrtle?" I called again.

"I really, hate people calling me that, I really, really hate it" The ghost girl phased through the a stall door, the girl with dark fringe hair, with thick glasses, "What do you want?" She demanded.

"How did you die?" I questioned, going on, "I've been told you died when the Chamber of Secrets were open, what happened?" I paused before going on.

She responded going on, "Olive Hornby, was teasing me again about my glasses, I ran into this bathroom into this stall, I was crying." She took a moment then went on, looking over at the sink, "I heard some noise in here, I thought it was Olive Hornby, with her friends, coming to hurt me, so I opened the door, yelling that they leave. But, but it wasn't her or her friends. I saw the green scaled face..." Scales? "... I saw it's snake like yellow eyes... They were more yellow than yours... Then I died" Snake like eyes?

"Green scales? Yellow snake like eyes?" I questioned, this could narrow down what the monster was. If the monster was known, it's weakness could be as well.

"Yes, green, with yellow eyes, like a dragon or other reptilians, in muggle books" She responded, I could hear the pain, in her tone as she remembered.

"I'm almost done alright?" I reassured her, "Did you look directly into its eyes, and then fall over? Or did something else happen?"

She then moaned loudly, in tears, "I looked at the eyes, they were so pretty, yet terrifying, then next thing I knew, I was dead" She then cried, going back into the stall, down the toilet.

Walking out of the bathroom, I made my way to the commons. So, it has scales, it was green, with yellow eyes, that killed when looked at. Then what of and that Gryffindor kid, they didn't die? Had the beasts stare weaken? Quickly I made it to the commons for the evening.


	37. Dueling Club

It was the few days had passed, I'd spent the time looking through mythological books, for reptilian creatures, mostly at snakes, it made sense that the beast would be a serpent of sorts, it had to be. Salazar making a serpent represent the Slytherin house. He -and Tom Riddle- Must've been able to tame the beast with Parselmouth, tame it to do his -their- bidding. It had to have been able to either, be able to live forever, or reproduce alone.

In the commons, I had a book of fable beasts open. Capone was on my lap munching on an apple. Quietly in the corner of the room, close to the glass window that showed the lake. When I looked up from where I sat I saw some of the other Slytherins gathering, going out the door. Must be time for the the dueling club. Looking at Capone, I got up, holding him, I took both him and the book up to my room.

"Stay" I muttered softly, before I placed him in his little home above my bed. Then I left to follow the group of Slytherins to the great hall, where there were students from other houses there already. The tables we would eat at were moved to the side of the room, in the middle was a long golden stage that had the phases of the moon on it. I managed to push my way through the crowd, to get closer to it. It seemed like I had pushed through the entire school. Once I was in the front, I saw Lockhart waltzing up onto the stage, while Snape following him.

"Gather around, gather around!" Lockhart called, waving his arm to get the attention, "Can you see me? Can you all hear me?" The room then quieted, "Excellent! Now, Headmaster Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details see my published works" I rolled my eyes, what a pretentious fool. "Let me introduce you to my assistant, Professor Snape" He said with a wide smile motioning to Snape, who looked at Lockhart with daggers. I couldn't hide a smirk, I couldn't help but hop that Snape would kick Lockharts ass. I'm sure the bat professor would love to do so.

"He tells me he knows a tiny bit about dueling himself..." More then you I bet "... and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- You'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!" Lockhart insured us.

"I wounder if he'll be alright when Snapes done with him" Draco muttered from behind me, I presume to his fat friends. Hmp, no kidding.

Lockhart and Snape then turned to face each other, on opposite sides of the table, when they looked to each other they bowed, then raised their wands as they stood up straight.

"As you see, we're holding our wands in the accepted combative position" Lockhart stated, in a proud tone, then turned his attention to Snape, "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course..." Would it be so bad if you died though? "... One, two, three-"

Snape was quicker, as expected, crying out "Expelliarmus!" throwing Lockhart across the stage and to the floor. I smiled happy to see the sight, while I heard others, -mostly Slytherins- laughing.

"Lockhart then got back on the platform straightining up his hair, "Well there you have it!" he pants, "That was a disarming charm- as you see, I've lost my wand..." In that moment a student had given him back his wand, "Yes, thank you, , - Yes excellent idea to show them that, professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do." Liar "If I had wanted to stop you it would've been only to easy - However, I felt it would be instructive to let them see..."

Snape seemed to get more annoyed, furious even, as the professor rolled his eyes.

"Now! Enough demonstrating!" Lockhart called, obviously he didn't want to get his butt thrown again, so he wanted us all to get into pairs.

Harry was paired with Malfoy, Ron with Seamus, "ah, , how about-" Lockhart started only to be interrupted as Snape walked over.

"I'll be partnered with her" he stated, I raised an eyebrow, "unlike most students, has already dueled and I'm sure she'd like to be challenged" He means with Quirrell and Voldemort...

"Ah, of course. I'll watch everyone from up here. " Lockhart stated, making a hasty retreat to the table.

I then looked at Snape, "Basic dueling I'd presume, just disarming?" I questioned, him as we took our paces away from each other, being a decent length away.

"Indeed, but keep in mind, I won't be going easy on you, I'm curious as to see, what you know and how quick you are." He stated, then we bowed at eachother, as I rose back up I saw pointing his wand at me while I pointed mine at him. I was ignoring Lockhart as he gave instructions, it'd seem Snape was also ignoring him, as the potions master made the first move. "Expelliarmus!" He yelled.

It hit, but not before I could use my own spell, "Flipendo!" Causing Snape to slide backwards, enough time for me to scrambled for my wand and add another spell, as he gained his balance, "Expelliarmus!" He seemed to avoid the spell causing it to hit, Flint, whom was behind Snape, I ignored him, looking at Snape, whom sent another disarming spell at me, I waved my wand in the way, not saying the name of the defensive spell, that protected me from it, "Avis!" My wand going into a bird shape, then shooting birds from the tip of it.

Snape then used a spell to make the birds disappear, before they went wild. When he did I took the time to look at the other dueling. Harry and Malfoy seemed to be equal with their attacks on each other. While Hermione was dominated Milicent Bulstrode, I nodded, glad she was beating up my roommate. I then looked to Snape, as he finished with the last bird, he then looked towards me, "Expelliarmus" I whispered, not pointing my wand, just looking at him. Then his wand flew behind him, out of his hand, earning a strange look from Snape as it happened.

When Snape went to get his wand Lockhart had called for a stop of the dueling, as everything was just getting out of hand it'd seem.

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," Lock hart stated, once the chaos of flying wands, spells and people had stopped, "Let's have a volunteer pait - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you-"

Snape smacked his lips together intrupting the other professor, "A bad idea, Professor Lockhart" he stated, walking up to the dueling stage, "Longbottom causes devistations with the simplest of spells. We'll be sending what's left of FinchFletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox" He drawled. He wasn't wrong, Longbottom was terrible, worse then Ron was at spell casting. Snape then looked over the crowd, "How about Potter and Malfoy" he sneered.

"Excellent idea!" Lockhart beamed. I shook my head, its not excellent, it's just an idea, not having a student die due to Longbottom!

The two boys both ended up on the stage, Draco on the side Snape was on, while Harry was on the side next to Lockhart.

"face each other, bow" Lockhart instructed, the boys did as told, then pointed their wands at one another, "Remember disarming only! Start"

Draco then called a spell, that I didn't think he knew, "Serpentsortia!" Draco yelled, a long black snake flying out of his wand, landing on the ground. It raised its head, showing its fangs, looking ready to strike. Some people scream and backed away, while I made my closer, this could be a chance to use Parseltongue, put what I've been learning to the test.

"Don't move, Potter" Drawls Snape from the stage, "I'll get rid of it..."

"Allow me!" Lockhart says loudly, pointing his wand at the snake, not making it vanish, but flipping it high into the air, pissing it off more, once it landed. It was now hissing and writhing around, a scared Justin FinchFletchlet. It poises its fangs looking ready to strike.

"Don't!" I hissed at it, recalling the reading of the guide. It then looked in my direction, hissing at me now.

"Leave him alone" Harry yelled a hissing tone, at the snake then looked at him. He, he was a Parseltongue? Since when did he learn it? The snake studied Harry swaying back and forth, then whipped around to the crowd, making a girl scream, the snake looked ready to strike forward.

I gracefully went in front of it, pushing Justin out of the way, "You don't want to do that, they mean you no harm." The snake stopped, looking at me intently, slithering slowly half of its body leaning forward, as it's tongue flickered, smelling the air between us, inspecting, sensing the air for an emotion, I then whispered a hiss at it again, "we mean you no harm, love" In that moment the snake was then coated in a black smoke and gone. I blinked what? I looked to see Professor Snape had his wand pointed in the direction, his gaze was unreadable. I then noticed everyone seemed to be staring, looking scared.

I was then grabbed by my shoulders led out of the great hall, by Snape, till we were away, he turned me to face him, his eyes were narrowed, sharp, "You speak Parselmouth?" He demanded, "Do you have any idea how stupid that was?

Was he mad at me for stopping the snake? "I learned the language just recently, found a book actually, and stupid how? Would it be better that I allow the snake to strike, besides, when did Harry learn it?" I questioned a bit annoyed, "seriously, I don't think he has the ability to sit down and learn an entire language, I didn't even think he or anyone else knew it" I stated, annoyed with how Harry just knew Parseltongue, while I actually had to study it, I had to think be fore I said, or hissed anything at the snake, Harry just flowed with it, was he born with the ability? Was he related to Salazar some how? To Voldemort? Could he be the heir of Slytherin?

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, in annoyance, "What do you mean you learned it recently? It's an ability, not just something to learn from a book."

"Wrong. The ability is to understand the snakes fully, I just spoke it, I understood what Harry said, as for the snake, I had no idea, I went off of it's body language." I snapped at him, causing him to glare, "Besides, I was telling the bloody thing not to attack, so was Harry"

"It's not what it sounded to everyone else. It sounded serious, a series of aggressive, hissing noises, . No one knew what either of you were saying. For how aggressive it sounded, for all any one knew you were telling it to attack" He replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, nothing says attack, like getting in front of a snake, if people are thinking that, I was ordering it to attack, they deserve to be attacked for being so bloody daft"

"That isn't helping your case -"

"Isn't it? Was it unnoticed that the snake stopped, attacking when it was spoke to? It only reacted when people started to freak out!" I snapped, interrupting him.

He glared, "Do you have any idea, how bad this is, Salazar Slytherin was a famous Parselmouth, it being a rare gift as it is, and considering the problem with the school currently-"

"Oh" I whispered, realizing how this was a bad idea, "They'll think either of us are the heir of Slytherin, that one or both of us opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"Yes, but you seem lucky enough for being the heir of Ravenclaw, but fear tends to cloud common sense" He says soothingly. I nodded, looking away, Harry isn't that lucky... "As it is, there are a few morons that'll think you found a way to release the monster, as you're as cunning and knowledgeable as you are. My best advise is to ignore it"

I nodded, walking away, to the dorms, to the Slytherin commons, digesting the stupidity of myself. I just put myself out as a target, - no as a suspect for opening the chambers, releasing the beast. I seriously needed to figure out what it was, and find the chamber.


	38. The King of Serpents

The next few weeks went by horridly, almost everyone had kept away from me, even Draco and Hermione were staying away. It seemed Harry was getting the same treatment. I had found myself in the library this evening reading, as usual, Harry had joined me, apparently, both Ron and Hermione had been awkward around him, too. We had been left alone in the library. I felt bad for Harry, he seemed to have it worse, he seemed to be less fine with people treating him this way. Bothered by people being scared of him. I honestly was alright with it, it meant I would be left alone. What bothered me was that my few friends were being so distant.

"Why are people hating me for this?" Harry whispered, when some Hufflepuffs ran out of the library after they looked our way.

I shrugged, as I finished my charms essay, "They'll get over it, you're nothing to be scared of" I informed him, "You're not scary to begin with"

"And you are?" Harry questioned, looking to me, "You're not scary either"

"Scarier than you'll ever be." I stated, giving him a soft smile, "Anyways, I've been meaning to ask, how did you know Parseltongue?"

He sighed, "I didn't know that I knew, what about you, you were talking to the snake too?"

"I learned it from a book, I had no idea what the snake was saying, I was going of its body language and my instinct." I mumbled, "You didn't know you -or we were speaking another language?"

He shook his head, "I didn't even know it was a thing"

I studied him, for a hint to second guess him, but he was simply not lying, "No worries Harry, perhaps your parents knew the language and it was passed down that or it was..." I looked at the scar on his forehead.

"You think, my scare is how I can speak it?" Harry questioned, "You think, Voldemort is the cause?" He whispered.

I simply shrugged, "maybe? Is it that far-fetched to think that? He was on the back of Quirrells head, I still can't wrap my mind around it"

He shrugged, "true, anyways, it's almost time for class" He shared, packing up his stuff, I did the same, realizing the time, Capone on my shoulder now.

Walking down the long halls, we were rushing to the stairs. I saw something ahead, slowing down, while Harry kept running, down the hall only to fall tripping over what was on the floor, I gasped, once I realized what it was.

"Oh no." I whispered, recognizing Justin Finch-Fletchley laying on the floor. I didn't even notice Nearly Headless Nick floating close by, I dropped to my knees, placing a hand on Justins neck, he had a pulse, a faint one, but he was alive. While I was on the ground, I noticed his shocked expression, he was petrified. I then looked at Harry, this isn't good. With Harry and I here. We were just going to get blamed for this. I then looked away as I hear yelling, that was Peeves, he had flown onto the scene, bloody hell.

All the doors in the hall then fly open, countless students pour out of their classes filling the corridor, seeing Harry and I on the ground, with Justin Finch-Fletchley between us, petrified. I looked up at Harry whom stared at me with a worried look, as he knew the troubles we were going to have now.

"Caught in the act they both are!" Yelled a student, point at us.

Thankfully, Professor McGonagall came on to scene, "That will do, Macmillan" She snapped. Walking closer.

"I-" Harry started, to explain.

I looked to McGonagall, "We didn't do this" I whispered, pleading almost.

" , I want you to go to the great hall and wait there, come with me" She ordered, looking between us.

"Wait there for what?" I questioned worried.

"Professors Snape and Dumbledore" She responded, "Now go before there is a scene"

I looked to Harry, nodding a goodbye and giving a reassuring smile, I then made my way through the crowd making my way to the great hall.

* * *

Sitting on the stairs in the great hall, for what felt like it had been hours. It was darker outside, and the castle was quiet. How long was I going to have to stew here? Capone was on my knee looking up at me, tilting his head. Questioning me, on how I was.

"It's alright" I said to him, but trying to comfort myself. This was a bad situation. Harry and I now have bigger targets on our backs, we would be hit by accusations, while whoever the real heir is, is going to go on with the attacking. I could be looking for him, the unknown man, or woman. I could be figuring out whom the beast was. As I sat there in thought I'm brought to the real world, my attention to the door as Snape walked in

Picking Capone off my knee, I stood up, "Professor, neither Harry or I are responsible for Finch-Fletchley, it's the beast from the chambers" I pleaded, worried to be blamed.

"Come" he ordered, without argument I followed him out of the great hall. Through the halls to the stone gargoyle that was the way into Dumbledores office.

"Lemon drops" Snape whispered, the password. The gargoyle then spun upwards, leaving steps behind it, "go up, Dumbledore will be waiting, I'll be here to escort you to the dorms, as it'll be past cerfew" he instructed.

I looked at him, "Sir, I didn't do anything, nor has Harry" I whispered, afraid to go up, would I be expelled? No, no way, surely they all understand. Right?

Snape just motioned for me to go up, which I did. In his office, I notice Dumbledore wasn't here. Didn't Snape say he'd be here? I walked around the room, looking around at the books and portraits of the past headmasters on the walls. Even the four founders. at his desk I saw the sorting hat... Why had it placed me in Slytherin? Did it know something about me, that even I didn't know? Looking over my shoulder making sure no one else was here, aside from the large red bird. I then walked towards the desk, picking up the hat. What did this enchanted hat know? Why had it put me in Slytherin? Am I more like Salazar than Rowena? I turned the hat over, looking inside it. Why? Did it see me becoming evil alike most of the memorable wizards and witches from the house?

"Ah, Amber Rose. I see you went for the sorting hat as well, hm?" I spun around, spooked by the voice of Dumbledore. He was standing in the middle of the room looking at the hat in my hand, "I understand, if I were in your position, or anyone else, they'd want answers as well. It's sometimes best not to question the way things are"

"I can agree, but this is about me" I whispered softly, he then walked closer, I looked up at him, he placed a hand on my shoulder, "I think there are more pressing matters however, Harry and I didn't do anything, we found-"

He lifted his hand, singling me to stop talking, then he spoke soothingly, "I, I don't believe either of you did this either" I looked at him in shocked, he believed the truth! His eyes twinkled at my face, "Yes, now I'm told you speak Parselmouth, you were able to pick it up, alone"

I nodded, "I found a guide in the library, it interested me, when I was looking for information on the Chambers" I informed him.

He was quiet, as if digesting the knowledge, "You're a very bright, powerful witch. I'm not surprised that you picked it up, but I must warn you-"

I knew where he was going with this, "It's something else I have in common with Voldemort." I replied, "I know." I also know who he's also Tom Riddle, he's related to Salazar somehow, he has part of himself in a diary, -that I had - and I bet he opened the chambers fifty years ago, released the reptile that killed Myrtle, when she looked at it.

He peered over me, past me, "Now, as I asked Harry earlier. Do you have anything else you'd wish to tell me?"

I thought carefully about what to say, I wanted to ask about Tom Riddle, about the serpent of the chambers. Would he even discuss either topics with me? I just end up shaking my head, then look at the bird, "That bird, what is it exactly?" I questioned, looking at the red bird with golden tail feathers.

"Ah yes, Fawks is a phoenix." He responded, the bird then let out its little sound.

I nodded, "A phoenix, bursts into flames when it's old and it can heal wounds even the venom of a basilisk..." I stopped talking, once the name of the serpent left my mouth. It's gaze it killed it's victims with direct eye contact, I gaped at the realization. Could it be that a basilisk is the beast of the chambers? Could it be what's in the walls. Why didn't I think of it before? I nodded at Dumbledore and walked down the steps, where Snape was, proceeding to lead me to the commons room.

Once in the Slytherin commons, instead of going to bed, I noticed it was empty. I looked to the painting the portrait of Salazar. I practically jumped up the stairs, "A basilisk!" I wanted to yell at him, "it's a basilisk" I repeated, as the man in the image looked to me, with a look that confirmed my thoughts, the monster was a basilisk. He then looked away, not interested in talking. It was alright however, as I had the information I needed. I just needed to find where the king snake lived.

* * *

I the holidays came, I decided to stay at school, not that I really wanted to go home. I was in no rush, others however were rushing to go home, due to what's happening here. Harry, Hermione, Ron and his siblings were staying, and so were Draco and his fat pair. There was barely anyone here, aside from the teachers in the school.

I had decided to sit outside, enjoying the winter wonderland, Capone tucked into my shirt. I wasn't doing anything, Just leaning against the wall, enjoying the look of the cool evening. I cold hear someone running, in the opened hallway behind me I turned to see Ginny running down the hall.

"Ginny!" I yelled, but she didn't turn around, she just kept running. I shrugged, whatever. I then went to the library, to spend the rest of my holiday.

In the library I had opened a book on the king snake, the basilisk, I thought if I could find out its habitats, I could figure out where in the castle it rested. What I've learned so far is, the snake giant serpent wasn't a natural creature, but the first one was bred, made by; Herpo the Foul was the first to breed on, hatching it from a chicken egg under a toad. It resulted in the snake, it wasn't a natural creature. The breeding of them was then banned, during the Medieval times. It was classified as a wizard-killer, being a XXXXX creature. It cannot be domesticated due to its immense powers; killing people with eye contact immediately, i also learned that with indirect contact, its stare would only be left petrified. Perhaps, it was able to be controlled? Salazar did it after all, and apparently so had Tom.

The kind snake was able to grow up to fifty feet long, was dark green in color with large yellow eyes, matching what Myrtle had seen. It also lived for approximately nine hundred years, it could explain how it was able to live for the past fifty or more years, but how did it didn't explain how it lived for as long as Salazars day. There had to be something else. involved. A spell to keep it alive for so long?


	39. Too Much

There haven't been any attacks for quite awhile also, the school seemed to be a bit nicer, getting over the theories about Harry and I being connected, to the attacks. Was the basilisk asleep perhaps? Did the heir go missing? Who knew, I wish I knew. While the school was becoming almost normal again, Draco had started hanging out with me. While Harry seemed to hang out with Ron and Hermione more, the three of them would always be whispering about something, I assumed it was the Chambers. Walking into the great hall, I was blinded almost. The great hall was covered in pretty pink flowers; Dahlia, Allium, Camellia, as well as some pink roses. They were pretty to look at, as flowers were always pretty to see. What was terrible about the great hall was the heart shaped confetti falling from the ceiling, I could already see it falling into some food. As I walked to my seat at the Slytherin table, I took in the sight of the head of my house, who looked like he'd just eaten a lemon. The other professors seemed just as unamused by the display, well aside from Lockhart who seemed to be wearing obnoxiously bright pink clothes, matching the great hall. I took my seat next to Draco, whom had an annoyed looked, as the confetti had landed in his breakfast.

"Well that seems obnoxious." I stated, annoyed as confetti fell into my cup of orange juice as, I was about to drink. "What the bloody hell is with this?" I mumbled.

I soon got an answer as Lockhart shouted, "Happy Valentine's Day!" People actually celebrated this holiday? Was it a big deal last year? "And May I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!" Lockharts voice echoed, I rolled my eyes. He then clapped his hands, then the doors opened, and flying golden dwarfs with harps flew in. I raised an eyebrow at the sight, what? While I here snickering beside me, "My friendly, card carrying cupids, they will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter in the spirit! Professor Snape can show you how to whip up a love potion, while Professor Flitwick, knows more about entrancing enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly dog" Lockhart beamed winking at both of the professors he named.

"So, stupid." Malfoy mumbled next to me.

I nodded, "Agreed, now lets get, before we're forced to hear more" I mumbled, getting up from my seat, to leave, Draco joined me as his fat pair were in tow.

But we're stopped as not only Draco, but I, we both were stopped by the flying cupids.

"For " One said, handing me a card, while the other did the same with Draco. Taking it I just put it into my pocket not reading it, as I began my walk again, passing the two cupids.

"Hey love, who's it from?" Draco questioned, getting in sync with me, I shrugged, "Come on, lets find out whom is crushing on the great Ravenclaw, eh?"

I just rolled my eyes, as we made it to transfiguration, taking our usual seats in the front of the class, that was slowly filing up with Slytherins and Gryffindors. Once Mcgonagall swept into the class, the class immediately calmed down, becoming silent.

"In honor of Saint Valentine, todays class will revolve around him. Now who knows who he or his story?" McGonagall questioned, Hermione and a few other girls raised their hand, me being one of them. "Good, " She called on my Gryffindor friend, to share.

"He was a temple priest who was beheaded, by an emperor named Claudius the second, he was beheaded for helping people wed." She shared. McGonagall nodded.

"Yes, now they may have killed the man, but not his spirit. Even centuries after his death, the story of Valentine's self sacrificing commitment to love was legendary in Rome. , I presume you know why they picked February fourteenth, as the day of celebration"

I nodded, "It was believed that birds, particularly lovebirds, owls and doves, find their mate that day. " I shared.

"Good, Now we will be transfiguration the teacups in front of you into something appropriate for this occasion. There are four different spells, all four are on the board, copy them down, then practice them" She ordered waving her hand, signalling to start. Enchanting my quill to write down the notes, and the spells I began to practice the first spell. Causing the steam in the cup to turn into a heart, freezing on the outside of it, while the inside. It was pretty. I picked up the glass heart, filled with the steam. I could feel it melting in my fingers. Curious about how fragile it was, I applied pressure, pressing my fingers a bit harder as time went on, till it cracked where my thumb was. It then melted.

The rest of class went uneventful, as was with the rest of the morning. Walking to the great hall, I'm stopped as I'm jerked to the side. I turned to glare, only to see it was Harry.

"Hagrid, it was Hagrid! He opened the Chamber of Secrets 50 years ago!" He whispered.

I tilted my head, "What? No he didn't, have you met Hagrid? How did you get to the conclusion?"

He's about to talk, but stopped, I narrowed my eyes, staring into his, entering his memories.

I see the memory of him writing into a book, I recognized it, the diary then wrote back, and then it seemed that Tom was showing memory of the book, of Tom. It showed Tom Riddle, cornering Hagrid, who had a box, there was something in it. They talked, Tom was accusing the young Hagrid for the killings, blaming whatever was in the box.

Out of his memories, I looked at him eye wide, I needed to get the diary back. I needed to get it, I needed to destroy it. Somehow.

"...But I lost the diary" He mumbled, while I was playing quidditch.

"Harry, it wasn't Hagrid" I snapped at him. Not only did he have the diary, but he lost it and fell for Tom's lies. I needed to find the diary. "I need to go to the library" I whispered, I needed to calm my rage. I stomped away going to the library. 

* * *

It had become late, Capone sitting on the desk while I read up on the future electives of third year, I honestly, didn't know what I wanted to be in. They all were interesting in their own aspects, all can prove to be challenging. Ancient Runes, would teach me to read runic scriptures. Muggle Studies, well would teach me about Muggles. Divination would be a more advance and not as limited as Xylomancy. Care of Magical Creatures, maybe I'd learn about those pretty skeletal pegasus, as well as other interesting creatures. Then there's Arithmancy a more reliable way to read the future, with numbers. I looked up only to see Capone looking in one direction, his ears prickled, he'd stop grooming himself and was looking. I was curious, then with my Metamorphmagus ability, I added a pair of antennaes. I then heard it again. the sound of sliding, slithering in the walls. The basilisk. It's going to attack. I got up from my seat, quickly shoving everything into my bag, Capone already jumped to me, ending up on my shoulder. Holding tightly while I ran down the halls, I needed to catch it, stop it!

Turning a corridor I fell backwards, stopping myself from running as I had seen on the floor. Someone was on the ground, the familiar fluffy curly brown hair, I recognized. It was Hermione, I then leaned forward over her, seeing her eyes and mouth wide open, in her hand was a mirror. she must've figured out what it was as well. I felt my heart beating rapidly,and my breathing becoming shallow and quick, almost getting caught in my throat.

"No no no" I whispered, "Why you, why?" I began to whimper slightly, I felt a mixture of emotions, anger, sadness, and others. I couldn't put a name on my current emotion. I didn't even hear or notice that McGonagall had shown up, she was sitting next to me, crouched looking over Hermione. I looked at her, as her mouth moved, but I couldn't hear her say anything. I could just hear my mind racing, I looked back at Hermione. I felt a tear fell from my face, I hadn't even full register that it was black, I didn't even realize I was crying. I got up, from Hermione, as someone came to get her, I couldn't control my legs as they walked me over to the wall, then turned to jelly, causing me to fall to the hard ground, pulling my knees close, I buried my face in them, and held my head, somewhat pulling my hair.

I wasn't quick enough, maybe if I had shown up, I could've done something. I could've paralyzed the basilisk maybe, or something.

"Ms. Ravenclaw, come with us" I looked up at Dumbledore, who was looking at me with a look I couldn't read. With him were McGonagall and Snape.

"I - I, know it's to much of a coincidence. I-I didn't do it" I whispered, getting up, "I don't blame if you don't believe me" I wiped my face, as it started to feel stick from the blood filled tears.


	40. The Truth

I was ordered to sit in the chair, in the middle of the room and wait. Snape had a calculating look on his face, McGonagall had her eyes narrowed at me, while between them, Dumbledore he was conflicted. It took everything not to twiddle my fingers. I had managed to get control over myself, I wasn't crying I wasn't paralyzed over Hermione's petrified state.

"Amber Rose. I do not wish to believe you're responsible for the attacks, but I cannot put off and ignore the coincidences" Dumbledore stated. He then looked over me, and added, "I'm sorry it's come to this, but we need to get the truth, this will prove your guilt, or you innocence."

Are they going to use the cruciatus cures? A truth serum? I got my answer when Madam Pomfrey had walked into the room, with a large container of water like fluid. I looked back at Dumbledore, "You need the truth, do what you must to get it" I whisper, approving of the tacit. If I were in his place, I'd do it too. But, I still didn't understand, is it because they fear I'm to alike Voldemort? Is that influencing them, to do this?

"This under normal circumstances-"

"It'd be forbidden, but as you've said you cannot ignore the coincidences. To many connections to..." I went quiet, and bowed my head, "As I said do what you must"

Madam Pomfrey walked closer, then spoke up, "You're aware of what this is?"

"An interrogation, with Veritaserum, the truth serum. It makes it very difficult to lie, resisting it is supposedly, impossible" I replied, I then looked at the bottle of clear liquid, "However, it's an unfair and unreliable in a trial, as if the person it's being used on truely believes something is the truth, so the persons sanity and perception of reality also needs to be factor in during interrogations." I then looked at the three professors as I went on, "Therefore, while the drinker's answers are sincere, they are not necessarily true."

I was then handed the bottle, "Two gulps, is all you'll need love" Madam Pomfrey stated. I looked at the bottle, and took two gulps. I could feel the flavorless drink go down my throat, it was warm as it went down. A few moments pasted and I could feel it taking affect, a warm numb feeling in the back of my head. Wait? That feeling is almost exactly like when someone's in my head, using legilimency, just with a warm, radiating feeling... Interesting... Could I overcome it with occlumency?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts of the numbness, as Snape walked forward, looking at my face, "Try to lie, what day is it?"

"It's a Fr- Fr. " It was working already, "It's not Friday, that's for sure" I mumbled.

Snape looked back at Dumbledore nodding, then he went to stand in his spot. Dumbledore then walked forward.

"Were you the one that opened the Chamber?" Dumbledore asked.

I couldn't help an eye roll, or hold back the annoyance in my retort, "Not yet, when I find it I will and I'll kill the beast, within"

"You don't even know what the creature is-" McGonagall stated, only to be cut off by me shushing her.

"Wrong, I do know what it is, it's the king of serpents, a basilisk" I snapped at her, "It matches that moaning ghosts description and explains the attacks not being fatal, I presume Hermione also figured it out, that's why she had the mirror." I wanted to cry as I brought up Hermione, but I held it in. I then glared at Dumbledore, "Am I that much alike him, that I'm untrustworthy? To be treated so inhumanly? Am I just another beast? You're willing to go this far just to make sure I don't end up like Tom. Human demons aren't born, usually they are created by cruelty" I hissed at him. STOP TALKING!

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to widen, at the name of 'Tom'. I couldn't focus, I just threw my head back, as my mind started to hurt, as I tried to stop talking, but I saw the desk behind me, I wanted to top talking, but it went on.

"I'm not the heir of Slytherin. I am like Tom, or so I thought till- " SHUT UP! I was about to slip, that I knew Tom, if I did that more would slip out. I needed to stop talking. I needed to stop myself now. The desk. I could hit my head on it, knock myself out? But before I could throw myself backwards at it, I felt something, I could hear a familiar pop in the front of my face I could feel the warm feeling, killing the pain, and the numbness, then it went cool.

"Till what?" Dumbledore mused, looking at me intently.

I felt in control, as I answered, "Till I learned, he wasn't a perfect student" I lied, I could lie again, good. "May I leave?"

Dumbledore looked me over, his face still shocked. He then nodded, "Yes, you may." he started, but I took the chance to run out, down the stairs. The thought of, being able to lie again, the Natblida, or whatever must've acted up, when I felt stressed and got the headache. Making it to the commons room, I decided just to go to bed, thankfully, I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

As Summer break slowly approched things had changed. Dumbledore was gone, everyone was tense, even the atmosphere seemed to be afraid, on end. I've visted Hermione a few times, talking to her, telling her what's been going on, hoping she'd wake up soon. I doubt she heard me, I even told her about how Harry and Ron visited Hagrid, who gave them fague information, that we had to follow spiders to find answers. I've shared my disgust about how Lockhart and others were convinced that Hagrid was a problem.

"I knew it. Knew it all along!" Lockhart gloated.

I rolled my eyes, "What lies" I mumbled.

"What was that, ?" Lockhart questioned looking to me, causing everyone to look my way.

I sat up in my chair, arms crossed, "I said what a lie."

"Excuse me?"

"If you knew such things, then why didn't you tell Dumbledore or anyone so the attacks could stop?" I questioned, "Unless you of course, didn't know and are just standing there lying, as usual" I muttered, "You're not really good at it however, not good enough for me" I retorted.

He narrowed his eyes, "Calling me such a harsh thing, during class isn't alright. Detention for being outspoken and spreading a rumor"

I let out a dry laugh, "Outspoken for the truth maybe, try it some time" I then got up, grabbing my bag.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded

"Amber sit down" Draco hissed, next to me.

I ignored Draco and looked at Lockhart, "I'm going to find the truth, some of us actually prefer it" I mused, then walked out of the classroom.

Down the hall, I stopped when Harry and Ron cam to me.

"We found the spiders!" Ron yelled.

"We're going to see them, tonight, are you going to come with us?" Harry questioned a hopeful look to his face.

I shook my head, "No, I've got detention, plus I want to see if I can figure out where the chamber is, you guys go get any answers that you can, and meet me" I mumbled.

* * *

The next day soon came, I hadn't found anything. I couldn't even go to visit the bathroom Myrtle died in, I had a theory, that maybe that's where the snake lived, or somewhere in the walls or the floor. I was stuck with Lockhart till ten at night. I had to listen to him lecture about his adventures and how great he was. I've never wanted to smash my head so hard before.

I was stopped before I could enter the great hall by Ron and Harry, who ran over excited.

"We need to go to Moaning Myrtle, we need to know how she died." Harry stated.

I raised an eyebrow, "she died looking at a basilisk" I informed him.

"How do you know?" Ron asked curious.

"Research, it matched her description, and it corresponds with how she died and how everyone is getting petrified" I replied simply, McGonagall was walking past, happy, that the Mandrakes were ready to be cut, once they were the petrified would be revived. Hermione would be okay, I couldn't hid my relief, my smile. But the good mood in me faded, it won't matter much if we don't find where the chambers are and kill the creature.

I was then grabbed by the shoulder, twirling around I saw Ginny, she was pale, tired and worried, "Amber, can I talk to you please?" She asked softly.

"What is it?" I ask her matching her tone, leading her away from the boys.

There was a strange feeling in my stomach, "... I the dia- I stole - I I" She started.

She didn't need to say anymore, as I was hit by the realization, she had stolen the diary, I opened my mouth to say something, to demand to get it back, but Snape had yelled in our way.

"Ravenclaw! Weasley! Late for class are we? Ravenclaw come, I won't have you being late to my class" He drawled.

I stared at Ginny, giving her a look, of shock, anger and hinting we would be talking later. I don't think she got it, as she had turned to run off. I then followed Snape.

"I heard about your detention, and your leaving class early" He growled, "What's gotten into you?"

I huffed, "Lockhart was lying, spewing his lies." I then glared up at him in annoyance, "is it so wrong that I know the truth?" Quickly, I walked into the classroom, taking my seat next to Draco, before Snape could lecture me.

Todays lesson, we'd be be get started on brewing for our finals. This year we were to make either the sleeping draught and the swelling potion. I decided to do the sleeping draught potion. Firstly I went to get the ingredients, four sprigs of lavender, six measures of standard ingredient, two blobs of flobberworm mucus and four valerian sprigs. As I started crush the lavander in the mortar, and got lost in prepping the ingredients, to the point that I was in a deep thought, while my hands were just doing.

So, Ginny had the diary, she stole it. She's responsible for everything happening, well partly, I should've known better than to leave the diary alone. I should've told someone. I should've known, when I first started to bleed black blood, the night of being petrified. Tom must've over powered her body, put himself in her body. That's why she was so weird, her manner it wasn't her. It was him, I ran into Tom, I had entered his memories. He was the little boy in the memory talking to the snake. Would he have over taken me? Used whatever magic he had used on Ginny on me, to open the chambers, like he had done before? He would've killed Hermione, like he did Mrytle. I stopped for a moment, she died in the bathroom. She was in there when she saw the king of snakes. Was that the entrance to the chambers? I gasped lightly, It had to be. I needed to get there and find it, the portrait of Salazar said he used Parseltongue to enter it. I needed to get there and start searching for the entrance. First, I needed to kill the snake, and hope Ginny, or Tom wouldn't stop me, or walk in as I'm trying to. If she - he- walked in I needed to be ready to knock him -her- out, I don't want to kill her.

I'm soon stopped, brought out of my thought and paused from adding two measures of standard ingredient to the cauldron. Where was the voice coming from?

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please" Someone must've been attacked, it must've been worse than being petrified. I looked over at Harry and then at Ron. Ginny..


	41. Descending Into The Darkness

As I followed the crowd out of the classroom, quietly, without being noticed, or so I had hoped. I ran down the hall, to the first floor, till I got to the bathroom, where the entrance to the chambers were. Inside the bathroom, I looked around it, hoping there was an obvious entrence to the chambers, that might have been overlooked. Sadly, there wasn't. I then began knocking on walls hoping to hear a hallowness to the walls, the floor and so on, ignoring Myrtle as I did. Then standing in the middle of the bathroom near the stalls, I twirled around, looking at the massive ring of sinks that were against a tall island.

"No way, it can't be that easy" I whispered, walking towards the sinks, I looked over it, under the sinks, knocked on the wall, I didn't find anything, till I started looking over the faucets. There was one that was different from the other, leaning in closer I then saw what looked like an snake carved into the side of it. Before I could open it, I heard someone coming, Looking behind me I saw, Harry, Ron and Lockhart show up.

"Amber" Harry whispered, "You know?"

I nodded, then looked at Ron with sympathy, then gave him a determined smile, "We'll get to Ginny, I think I found the entrance" I whispered.

"No way you did!" Lockhart spoke up, objecting, "If you have however, congrats, I'll be going now" The coward then tried to leave, only so Ron could hold a wand to him, "Fine!"

Myrtle then floated closely, "That tap has never worked" She shared.

I looked at her and nodded, "It can only open when a Parseltongue wants it to" I stated.

"What?" Ron whispered, "Then say something, we don't have time to waste!" He commanded.

Looking at the sink, I looked in the mirror, seeing my face, as I hissed, the words coming out fairly easily, I could only hope it'd accept a learned Parselmouth's wishes as it did a naturally born with one, "Open"

I had to step back, as the tap glowed and the ground around it rumbled, as the sink started to move, disappearing before us. Showing the inside, of what looked like a tunnel, a large one at that. Looking over the edge, it went down far, I couldn't see the bottom just the black darkness. It was down there. Ginny was down there. I felt my hairs prickle, Tom was down there.

"I'm going down there" Harry says standing next to me as he looked down.

"Me too" Ron said, determined.

Of course I was going, I knew what we were jumping into, or somewhat, I knew Lord Voldemort was down there, Tom Riddle commanding, the king of serpents. With Ginny. There was no way Harry and Ron would be able to last down there alone, there was a chance I wouldn't last either.

"Well, you hardly seem to need me" Lockhart mumbled, "I'll just-"

Both Harry and Ron swirled around, pointing their wands at the professor, stopping him from leaving.

"You're going to go first" Ron snarled, causing Lockhart to gulp, as he slowly walked forward, as he did, I looked to my shoulder, seeing my little glider, I couldn't leave him up here alone, but if I took him with there was a chance he'd die. Carefully, I picked him up, holding him firmly, kissing his head. If he was going down with me, there was no way I'd let him fall down and die. Then I put my bag on the ground, my wand was already in my pocket.

"Children, What good will it do?" Lockhart whispers in a quiet voice, "I really, don't think tha-" That's when Ron shoved him forward into the pipe, sending him down first. I smiled in his direction, glad. Then he went down afterwards, then Harry did, I followed soon after, descending into the darkness of the tunnel.

The pipe was wet and warm on the way down, it was like slime, it was gross, I was surely going to take a warm bath later, assuming I'd get out alive... The bottom was dark, I narrowed my eyes, till my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I could see various bones, hopefully they were just animal bones.

"Remember, any sign a movement, close your eyes right away" Harry whispered, pulling his wand out, Ron then pointed in a direction. We all followed his pointed finger, to see a very green colored scales, the skin of the basilisk. I walked closer to it, it was massive the shedded skin, I couldn't believe the size of it. How much bigger is the creature now? I shivered at the thought, becoming more nervous about it. My hair prickled, on edge. Then something behind me fell, turning around quickly, as Capone terrified climbed out of my hands and went down my shirt, as I saw Lockhart had collapsed. I didn't trust it. But it was to late. While Ron was pointing his wand at the professor, telling him to get back up, Lockhart had jumped at the ginger, snatching his wand, pointing it at Ron, Harry and I.

"This adventure ends here, children! I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school and tell them to save the girl, and that you three tragically lost your minds in sight of her mangled body - say good-bye to your memories" He says in a maniacal tone. He then raised Rons wand at us. I took notice at Rons wand, it was still tapped, it might backfire, or that's what I'd hope, "Obliviate!" I was right, it backfired, but it made the room shake, the ceiling to explode, I jumped backwards, as the rocks cam tumbling down from above, then I got into fetal position covering my face, and chest, where Capone was hidden.

When sure the rocks had stopped falling, I looked up, seeing a wall of rocks in front, blocking the way where the way up was. How the hell were we going to get out now? Getting to my feet, I noticed Harry walk to the wall. Where was Ron? Did he get stuck under the rubble? Or was he safe on the other side?

"Ron! Are you okay? Ron!" Harry yelled, frantic.

A few moments later there was a response, "I'm here!" There was a shared relief between Harry and I, thankful that he was alright, alive, behind the rubble, "I'm okay, this git's not though- I think he got blasted by my wand..." I smiled, good Lockhart deserved it, then looking over the wall, seeing if there was a way through, I couldn't see anything. "What now?"

"Wait there" Harry replied, "Wait with Lockhart. We'll go on... If we're not back in an hour..." I looked at Harry, he had a grim expression, as I likely did. I only wished there was a way to get Capone to the other side of the wall with Ron.

"I'll try and shift some of these rocks, so you both can. Can get back through" Ron yelled, "And, Harry, Amber..."

We didn't have time for this, I turned and started walked away, I didn't want to hear what he had to say next, I knew the possible outcomes. Either we'd die; Harry, Ginny, Capone and myself, or we're lucky and able to get back to this point and die. Or Ginny is already dead and this was all for nothing, a waste... We weren't going to get out, that rubble, there wasn't a chance that Ron would be able to move it all, there were large rocks, boulders the size of me. We were going to die down here. The least Harry and I could do would be to hurt the serpent, blind it maybe, so it's eyes wouldn't hurt anyone, then when Ron and Lockhart are found, Dumbledore, or whoever they send down can kill the creature.

Harry was walking next to me, quiet, "We're going to be alright" He whispered.

I shut my eyes, "I only hope it's painless"

"Amber, we're getting out alive, with Ginny" Harry stated, confident.

I looked at him, "Harry, all that is, is false hope, we're going to die." I looked forward as we walked down the dark tunnel, "We need to blind the basilisk before we die." I stated, going on, "So, when they come down here, looking for us, they can look at it and not die"

"It's not false hope. We will live all of us" Harry repeated. I sighed, not wanting to argue, he seemed to need to believe we'd live. He wasn't ready to face the harsh truth, which was natural, was I even ready?

We soon reached a large door, with serpents carved into it, with gorgeous emerald green eyes that glowed in the darkness.

"This is it" I whispered, pulling my wand out, Harry did the same as we walked closer, to the door.

"Open" he hissed to the door. Walking through the door we were walking past tall pillars that had snakes carved into them, coiling around. It they were gorgeous, under any other circumstances I would probably take the time to admire the carvings. Walking past the pillars we were now in the massive chamber, that looked like half of it looked like it was half a cave. There was a large stone statue of Salazar Slytherin.


	42. Tom Marvolo Riddle

In the middle of the chamber on the ground was Ginny, laying on the ran over quickly to her, while I walked slowly behind, warry. Where was the creature? Looking around for it, and anything else, wand out ready to defend.

Standing next to the crouched Harry, who had rolled Ginny onto her back, seeing her pale face, he gasped, "Ginny! Please don't be dead" He prayed. I spun around, felling like I was being watched.

I lowed my wand slightly seeing the tall figure, that was leaning against a pillar. I recognized the handsome boy. His jet black hair, and his dark intensive eyes, he had a slight smirk on his face. Tom Riddle. He was alive. How? He must've done some spell to sap energy from Ginny, was he doing it to me? Just being in the same massive space with him, it was intense, intimidating almost. Scary even.

I couldn't help the whisper, "Tom" he had pushed himself off the pillar, walking closer, wearing the robes of Slytherin, the emblem resting over where his heart would be.

"Ginny! Wake up!" Harry breathed behind me, not yet noticing we were being watched.

That's when Tom spoke, "She won't wake up" His voice, it was cold and velvety. He walked closer, breaking eye contact with me, once he did, I pointed my wand at him, remembering whom this was. Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort

"To-Tom Riddle?" Harry breathed, from behind me, "What do you mean? She won't wake up? She's not- she's not -" Harry's voice was frantic, desperate.

Tom walked closer, "She's still alive, but only just" He says.

"Stop right there Riddle" I snapped, point my wand at him, thinking up of some sort of strategy, to duel him.

He looked to me once again, his dark brown mesmerizing eyes. But Harry spoke up, "Amber, stop!" Harry snapped, "Tom you've got to help me" Harry says, "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk, I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment, please help is"

Idiot, "Don't take a step Riddle" I hissed, keeping my wand pointed at the boy that was walking closer, I noticed he had Harrys wand, he was twirling it in his hand.

"Amber, we need to all go! If the basilisk comes-"

"It won't come until it is called," Tom spoke, calmly, his smirk grew.

"What do you mean?" Harry demanded, "Look, give me my wand, I might need it-" Tom's smirk turned into a wicked smile, showing his nearly perfect teeth.

"Harry, Tom Riddle is-" I started, but interrupted by Tom.

"You won't be needing it" Tom says in a cocky tone.

"What'd you mean? I won't be-" I looked at Harry

"Harry, he's Salazar Slytherin's decedent, he is the heir, he's been using Ginny to get stronger" I finally snapped at him, annoyed with him, his cluelessness.

"Yes, Amber, leave it to you to figure it all out, I've been waiting to meet you face to face, it can wait however" Tom stated, then looked away from me to Harry, "I've been wanting to meet both of you, you Harry, I've been waiting for a long time to speak to you." He smiled slyly, walking closer, being two arm lengths away.

"We can talk later" Harry says impatiently, "What do you mean using Ginny?"

I go to say something, but Tom answered, "She means, I've been using the girl, I suppose the reason was, because she opened herself up, her heart, spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger, and we're going to talk now" He stated, reaching his hand out, causing my wand to fly from my hand.

"She was charmed by you, spilling her emotions to you. You've been feeding on her soul, to grow stronger, that's how your existing out of the diary" I whispered, why had he not done it to me? I had him for nearly a year and a half...

"Why yes, The diary" Grinning Tom then looked, "My diary, that she stole from you. The moment she started writing I knew she'd be perfect, easy to leech off of. I had told to her, that you, Amber, had put me in the diary, to kill me. The girl bought the lie, and kept me a secret. She's been telling me for months and months, her pitiful worries and woes. How her brothers teased her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how-" he then looked to Harry, "How she didn't think the famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her" He then looked to me, "It was bery boring, listening to her silly little troubles, she wasn't intresting enough to have a real conversation, unlike you" He then went on, "But I was able to feed off her. I was patient, I wrote back, I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me." He then went to a mocking tone, "No one's ever understood me like you, Tom... I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in, it's like having a friend I can carry around. Why would Amber ever think to kill you?" He then laughed, a cold deep laugh, that could freeze an open flame, "As you've said Amber, she was charmed by me, as most people are, deeply charmed. So much so she poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted... I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears and darkest secrets. I grew more powerful, far more so than . Strong enough to start feeding her with a few of my own secrets."

"What do you mean?" Harry whispered.

"Harry, He used her to open the Chamber of Secrets. He used her to put the message on the walls. He used her to set the Serpent of Slytherin out, on Hermione, and the others." I snapped at him.

Harry gulped, "No."

Tom then smiled again, looking at me, "Correct, I knew you would figure it all out. You're for sure a Ravenclaw." He then looked at the ground at Ginny, "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing, at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could've seen her newest diary entries, when she started to catch on." He then looked to me, "Where you would've caught on in an instant it took her months." He then used a mocking tone again, "Dear Tom, I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes. I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, everyone keeps telling I'm pale and don't seem like myself. I think my brother suspect me... There was another attack today, and I don't know where I was. Tom, What am I going to do? I think I'm going mad. I think, I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!"

I looked to the ground at Ginny, that could've been me. Then looking at Tom I glared once again, but inside I was worried, questioning him. That could've been me? Was he just using me also? He must've absorbed some of my fears also. Would he have used me to do what he made Ginny do?

"It took a very long time for the stupid little girl to stop trusting her diary" Tom stated, "But finally she became suspicious, tried to dispose of it, of me. That's when you found me" He looked at Harry, "you found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, someone I was anxious to meet"

"What do you want with me?" Harry questioned, confused.

Tom, then chuckled, "Well, you see, little Ginny told me all about you, Harry. In more depth than Amber had. She, Ginny told me about your whole fascinating history, I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you. If I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of the great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust"

As Tom started to circle us, I stood my ground, thinking of a plan. Trying to come up with one that put the odds in our favor. I knew Tom was a skilled wizard, probably knew more than I did, he also had the basilisk on his side, had both mine and Harrys wand, I would be fine without mine, for a bit, but Harry I doubt could do much without his. There was also Ginny, still on the ground, we needed to protect her. It wouldn't end well, if we both dueled Tom, as the basilisk would just come out, to either after Ginny or one of us. The moment either of us would try to stop it, we'd be at risk of dying, or risk the other of dying. If one of us were to stay with Ginny and the other against Tom, it still wouldn't work. Not unless Harry had his wand, he wasn't much use against Tom, and what would he do if the snake showed up? No matter the plan we'd still be at risk. I doubt I could keep an eye on everything, duel Tom, watch for the serpent, keep both it and Tom away from Harry and Ginny.

I let out a huff of frustration, no matter what happened, this wouldn't end well, not with how things currently were. It was piratically two against one. I looked at Ginny, from the corner of my eye. Perhaps, we could forget about her. Harry could distract the snake while I dealt with Tom. I then looked to Harry, would he go for a plan where Ginny was exposed? It was the best plan I had at the moment. I looked at Tom, whom was still talking about how he had preserved himself in the diary. I could hopefully, keep him on his toes, tire him out, get Harry's wand, and then, once I got it to Harry, it'd be an even match. But there was still the risk Ginny being killed, or Harry looking into the snakes yellow eyes, just one slip up could get him killed, then the snake would likely come at me, then it'd be me against both Tom and his beast. Which wouldn't end well, since I literally couldn't keep an eye on the basilisk.

".. How is it that a baby, with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar?" Tom demanded, pointing Harrys own wand at him. "While Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" I myself was curious as to how Harry survived.

Then Harry, asked, "Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time."

"Harry, Voldemort is Tom, Tom is him I mean, they are the same person" I stated the obvious.

Tom then wrote his name in thin air, Tom Marvolo Riddle, then had it rearrange, to read, I am Lord Voldemort.

"You. He, is the heir of Slytherin." Harry breathed, baffled, I rolled my eyes, haven't I been stating that earlier, now he's catching on? The dolt.

"Surely, you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy Muggle father's name?" Toms, perfect face became angry, with his nose scrunched up, and his eye glaring, at the mention of his father, who was a muggle apparently. Is that why he hated muggles? Because of his father? What'd he do? Wait, he's muggle-born, not a pure-blooded wizard.

"...Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him." Harry replied to Tom, who's face stilled looked like he'd eaten something sour. His eyes wide, his lips were puckered up.

"Wait, you're muggle born? Why hasn't the basilisk gone after you? Is it because you're Salazar's relative? " I questioned, curious, how did this all work?

Before I could get an answer, a sound of a squawk, causing us all to look in the direction, to see, the gorgeous red bird, Dumbledores phoenix.

"Fawkes?" Harry questioned, getting his answer as the bird got closer, it was carrying something, dropping it as it flew over us. I looked into Harry's hands, seeing the old sorting hat, what good would it do? It would've been better if the bird had stuck around, it would've been useful to have around, during the fight, that would soon happen.

"So, this is what Dumbledore sends his greatest defenders?" Tom mocked, "A songbird and an old hat"

I watched as Tom walked away, towards the statue of Salazar, reaching his hand out. I had a uncanny feeling he was going to call the basilisk out, I stepped forward walking up to him, to stop him. But it was to late he was already talking, "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four" He hissed in Parselmouth.

Then the mouth of the statues mouth started to open, Tom had turned around, looking to me, then past me at Harry, "Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin against the famous Harry Potter" He then looked at me, "And the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw"

I could here the snake's hiss, quickly I looked down, "Harry, don't look at it!" I yelled, reminding him. I then heard the sound of him running, his heels hitting the watered ground, as I saw from the corner of my eyes of the Slytherin green beast, without thinking, I quickly bolted, running after Harry. Forgetting Ginny.

"Parseltongue won't save you now, Potter. It only obeys me. " Tom's voice, echoed as I caught up to Harry shoving him behind a pillar.

"Amber!" he snapped, only to end up with my mouth over his mouth.

"Shut the bloody hell up. Here's the plan, you keep the basilisk busy, I'll deal with Tom, try and get our wands back from, him" I ordered, in a hush tone.

Slapping my hand away he glared at me, "That's the best you've got? You'll get killed!"

I rolled my eyes, "Better then, both of us running, leaving Tom to drain Ginny!" I went on, "Keep it away from us, I'll get the wands, now get lost!" I barked at him, "Don't look at it's eyes" I reminded him, shoving him out into view of the snake, before he could argue with me. Then he took of running, soon, I saw the green serpent slither past. Once I couldn't see it, I came out from behind the pillar, Tom looking up at me, locking eyes, as I walked closer.

"Ah, so you'll be dueling me, will you?" He taunted, holding Harrys wand still, "You won't last long"

He took a step closer to Ginny, I kneeled down to her, making it look like I was checking her, in reality, I was putting Capone into the girls robes. I then looked up at Tom, thinking of the incendio spell, then I shot flames at him, "You won't be touching her" I hissed, getting closer. mentally thinking ahead, perhaps I could trick him into putting down Harrys wand and fight me with wandless magic? Walking past the hat, till I was on the other side of Ginny, standing in front of Riddle.

He smirked at me, "Are you sure you want to duel me? Without a wand, to make things easier?" He taunted in a whisper.

I smiled, sweetly, "I didn't seem to need it with you before, I mean I've faced your older half more than once" I taunted, "What can you do better then he could? You're not even real, just a memory" Impervius!

With the spell, he was pushed backwards, away from me, "I can do more than you can" He whispered, the tip of Harrys wand glowed green, in that moment, I felt my ankles jerked out from under me. As if being pulled up into the air, I was high off the ground, the fall would hurt most likely. Then again I've had worse...

"Relashio!" I pointed a hand at Tom, causing him to drop the wand, mine coming out of his pocket landing next to Ginny, I then used the charm on my ankles, dropping down, I was able to adjust myself in the air, enough so when I fell to the ground, I wouldn't land on my head, however my jaw had hit the ground. Ow! On the ground, I quickly jerked forward, to my wand, taking hold of it, pointing it at Tom, whom had Harry's wand once again. I recognized the movement he was doing with it, quickly, I did a counter spell, as Harry's wand spat out fire, mine released water.

As our duel went on I heard a familiar squawking, Fawlkes must've returned to help Harry. Or so I hoped. Whatever was going on, I could hear the sound of the basilisk getting angry, crying out in pain, and Fawkes, squawking.

"No!" Tom yelled, the bird must've done something to disable, to hinder the snake, then a force of something shoved me back, interrupting the duel, I rolled onto my stomach to see the bird was attacking the snakes head, was it plucking it's eyes? "Your bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you." Tom yelled, in that moment, I got up, shooting the babbling curse at him, when he tried to speak, he just babbled.

"Enough talking Riddle, you have me to deal with" I taunted him, then quickly before he could react I shot from my wand, shredding, flurry of ice shivers, little sharp, needle like ice nettles at him. But a red spell had already shot from the wand, I jumped to move but the spell had hit my left side, I felt it go numb, I could feel it spreading, causing my left thigh, to become dead weight, and my stomach to ache as it felt electrocuted. He must've used a stunning charm. I managed to get back up, careful not to put to much weight on my left side, if I did, I just might fall and break it.

He was now looking at me, "Impressive, the stupefy charm isn't fully paralyzing you, then again, you're an overall impressive wizard" Tom whispered.

Harry had then appeared, running up, past me to Ginny. I limped over, past Harry, causing Tom to back up more.

"Yes, Potter. The process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead, and I will cease to be a memory, Lord Voldemort will return, very much alive" In this moment, I could see emotion in his eyes, they were watery, not with tears, but there seemed to be more light shining in his face, showing his deep brown eyes, shining with the warmth determination, they weren't cold and emotionless.

I was then caught off guard, as the snake, the king serpent bursted out of the water, causing me to jump, I on instinct looked at it, seeing where its eyes would be were just the bloody sockets. I smiled, good job Fawkes! We could look at it now, making the battle a bit more evened out. I then watched it, as it seemed to look past me, I looked over seeing Harry now had a sword, where? I shook the question out, looking at the snake, backing up away from it. It seemed to ignore me all together, going past me, towards Potter, who had climbed up the statue. At that moment I felt something odd. I blinked, opening my eyes to feel, I was calm, not on edge, my anxiety banished almost. No worry about Harry nor Ginny. I looked to Tom who was staring at me his wand pointed at me. He must've used one of the curses on me, it felt heavenly, immensely relaxing.

Tom then said something, his voice was different, it was soothing to me, "Help me kill him"

I looked back at Harry, walking forward, I could see the snake had him cornered, I pointed my wand at Harry, who looked from the snake to me.

His eyes wide, "Amber! Stop!" He yelled. Something else, in me seemed to be yelling, fighting, something deep inside of me. I felt it. The fight within me, it was realistic. I shut my eyes, focusing on the feeling. When I reopened my eyes, I was flooded with all of the emotions from before, the calmness was gone. I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. I could feel my stomach about to yak up its contents.

I looked up to see Harry about to fall, the snake attacking the statue, bearly missing Harry.

"Hey! You!" I yelled, stepping backwards, shooting fire from my wand at the snake, that then looked in my direction, hissing. "Yeah, you come after someone on equal ground"

The snake hissed, seemingly it knew where I was, I however didn't take into account for it's tail. As it hit me, harshly, sending me flying into a pillar. I gasped, as I felt my back, hit the stone, I felt the pointed stone of the carved snake, it the small of my back. I then fall onto the wet ground, my lower back was shooting with pain. I had to ignore it. Getting up to my feet, I took a step, only to fall back down. I looked up at the basilisk. Harry was no longer dangling, he just missed the snakes attack, as he now stood on the head of the statue I got back up again. This time I leaned forward, forcing my legs to move forward quickly, towards Tom. I managed to run into him pushing him away from Ginny. I then fall to the ground, something was wrong.

"what did you do?" Tom whispered, his voice made me remembers a dream I had, the night Daphne woke me up, when my nightmare affected the real world.

I gazed up at Tom, whom was looking down at me, "You've asked me that before. I didn't know your name" I whispered, I was feeling faint. But I was jolted back, hearing the cries of the king serpent. I looked over my shoulder seeing the snake as it fell down, Harry was holding his arm. Must've gotten hurt. Then the snakes head landed on the ground, harshly, as it died. I looked forward, at Tom seeing the frustration in his face, he looked irritable. Who knew, the snake would actually die. I then heard Harry fall behind me, dropping the sword.

"Remarkable, isn't it..." Tom walked past me to Harry, I got to my feet, shakily, I needed to stop him from getting to close. "... How quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body?" He shared, I managed to get in front of him, only to fall to my knees, it hurt to much to stand, "I'd guess you, Amber have a bit longer to live, while Potter has a little more than a minute to live, submit to me however, and I'll let you live" Tom offered.

"What could you possibly do to help me?" I questioned, I needed to keep him talking, hoping to make a plan, or that Harry would make one. Then again if he could stop the pain in my back... Maybe if I submit to him, I could get close and kill him, rid the world of the dark lord before me.

Tom smirked, "More than you know, now submit bow before me" He ordered.

Carefully, I thought about it. If I submit, I could be a spy maybe. relay information to Dumbledore... I could also kill him once he trusted me. I began to lower my head, ignoring Harrys objections. However, before I could fully rest my forehead on the ground, a familiar sound came, I sat up seeing Dumbledore bird, landing on the ground, on Harrys leg. It was laying it's head on Harrys wound. I let out a gasp, as it cried, I see a tear roll off its beak.

"You're dead, Harry Potter," Tom says, ignorant of what the bird was, "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing Potter? He's crying"

"Tom, it's not just any bird" I whispered, looking to Tom, looking up at his face, "It's a phoenix, didn't you notice it was immune to the gaze of the basilisk, that would normally kill anything that looked at it? It's not crying because he's dying, the birds tears are an antidote to the venom of the basilisk venom." I then looked to the bird, "It's song, it's voice gave Harry the courage to do good, to kill the basilisk"

"What? No!" Tom yelled, "Get away, bird! Get away from him!" He growled, trying to shoo the bird, to scare it, the bird eventually got up flying away, "Of course, I forgot" He whispered, going on with more confidence, "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter. You and me-" He interrupted as the phoenix returned, dropping the diary next to us. I looked to Harry, he was looking at me, we both must've had the same thought, I nodded, he then began stabbing the diary, with the fang of the basilisk.

Tom than fell to the ground, releasing a horrible scream. I felt conflicted, as I watched the boy, the person I thought was my friend all last year, as he was screaming bloody murder. He needed to die, but I couldn't help but feel sorrow for it, as holes of light started to show through his uniform, then his face, all over his body, till he bursted, I had to look away, the brightness was to much. I looked back, seeing what was left of him, sparkles falling. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheek. Why was I crying? It's a good thing he's gone, him and the snake are dead. Gone, no longer problems for us. I keeled over, onto my side, as my knees started to hurt.

Harry had collapsed as well. That's when Ginny stirred, sitting up, she noticed where she was.

"Oh no! Amber, Harry! Amber I tried to tell you, but Snape." She cried, "I swe-swear I didn't mean to, he, Riddle, he made me, he took over" She then looked at the basilisk, gasping, "How did you kill that thing?" she then looked around, "Where is he? I remember he cam out of the diary-"

"Shut up" I managed to whisper, sitting up, as I watched Capone crawl out from Ginnys robes, "Hey, you" I whispered softly to him.

"It's alright, Riddles finished" Harry soothed Ginny, I felt a tear fall when he mentioned Tom being gone, "Him and the basilisk. C'mon Ginny, Amber, let's get out of here-"

Ginny began to weep, "I'm going to be expelled!" She cried, as Harry helped her up, and proceeded to help me up, I had to lean on him, I wanted nothing more than to fall back down, it hurt to stand up. I was loosing feeling in my feet, "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts, since B-Bill cam, and n-now I'll have to leave" Capone sitting on Harrys other shoulder, as he helped lead me out, back to Ron, Ginny followed behind, "Wh-what'll mom and dad say?"

I wanted so much to tell her to shut up, but I didn't want to waste the energy, it was hard enough to walk.

Reaching the large pile of rubble, I was set down onto a laege rock, Capone Jumping to my knees, I could barely feel my left one.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, walking to the rocks, to where a hole was.

The ginger's head popped up from the hold he's made, "Ginny!" He yells, with glee.

Harry then walked back over to me, after he helped get Ginny through the hole, as it was my turn now. On the other side of the hole, with the new memory-less Lockhart, who seemed more pitiful than he did before. Fawkes was there also, seemingly waiting for us. Then I'm struck with an idea, away for us to get out of the hole.

"We need to hold Fawkes tail feathers" I breathed, managing to walk over towards the pretty bird.

Harry nodded, he then explained, "He can carry us, they are strong enough to effortlessly fly up a distance with four people holding on to their tails" I was glad he explained, I don't think I had it in me to do the same.

"But there are five of us" Ron whispered.

I nodded, "You guys go up first, get a professor, tell them the news, the Fawkes will come back for Capone and I, now get going, we need to let everyone know" I snapped, before they could object. Thankfully, they all, did as I suggested. Grabbing the pretty tail feathers of the phoenix, and it flew them out. I sat back on the ground, onto the bones.

Why was I so bent up about him? He did nothing but, lie, manipulate and use both Ginny and I. He was Lord Voldemort for bloody sakes. Maybe I was just crying over the pain in my back, and the lost in feeling in my legs, and the pain combined with how stressful it was down here. I soon put a stop to the crying, as Fawkes was back. I nodded, placing Capone into my shirt. Then grabbing hold of the the golden tail feathers of the bird.

"I need to go to the hospitl wing," I managed to whisper, Harry was about to say something, "I'll take Lockhart also, you guys go find McGonagall, tell her what's happened" I ordered, ignoring any objections, as I pushed Lockhart forward.

I didn't make it very far, as my legs gave way, and I fell to the ground, leaning against the wall. This wasn't good, I looked to Lockhart, "find someone" I whispered, feeling sweat fall from my face, as I fought to stay awake, I could barely see, tears and darkness caused my vision to fade.

Before Lockhart could go anywhere, as I heard the sound of my name being yelled, " , you should be in-" I recognized the figure of Professor Snape as he kneeled before me, "What happened?" He demanded, "What did you do Lockhart!" He demanded.

"Nothing, sir, I need Madam Pomfrey, I think I'm dying" I whispered, feeling my head get heavy, I had to jerk it back, "it's my back, something's wrong, I can't feel my feet, I can't wiggle my toes, I also need Dumbledore, I have to tell him" I mumbled, "Tom Riddle, I need to apologize"

I was then pulled up, off the ground, it hurt. Forcing me to lean into Snape, as he held my shoulders, preventing me from falling down, he then lead me to the hospital wing.


	43. The Hospital Wing

In the hospital wing, I took notice that the petrified people weren't here, were they cured while I was in the chamber? I was set on a bed, Thank god for that, I'm sure I would've fallen down, taking Snape with me. I didn't know what was wrong, just that my back hurt and my legs, I leaned against the pillows, ignoring the burning pain once I was against the soft pillow. Then Snape went to get Madam Pomfrey.

Lockhart sat on a bed next to mine.

"Who was that guy?" He asked, curious. I rolled my eyes, not answering him, "Who am I? Who are you?" I was to exhausted, ready to pass out.

Madam Pomfrey then rushed in, Snape behind, running to my bed, "Tell me, what's wrong, love?" She asked, looking me over.

"I um" I shut my eyes thinking, "I was thrown across the chamber, I hit my back on something, and, and I can't feel my legs" I mumbled to her, covering my mouth as I yawned, "It really hurts, I... I want to sleep..."

"Alright, love I want you to remove your robes, show me where you were hit" She whispered, I sat up, easily taking of my cloak, Putting it on the night stand, where Capone was currently. However, my shirt, it was hard to get past where I was hit before, I let out a huff of distress. Feeling like a child, still needing her mothers help. Thankfully, Pomfrey seemed to understand and suggested something else, "It's alright, roll on to your stomach, alright?"

I did as I was told, laying on my stomach, it felt way nicer. I had my arms crossed on the pillow, my head resting on them. I usually never laid on my stomach, usually sleeping on my back, but the relief of just laying like this, it was an improvement.

"Alright, love I'm going to roll your shirt up, Snape, please deal with Lockhart, he doesn't need to see this" Pomfrey suggested, getting the two men out of the room, as she slowly lifted up the back of my shirt, causing me to wince slightly, as the fabric and her warm hands brushed across my lower back, I heard her slight gasp, "You've got some discoloration, bruising" She shared, seeming to leave something out, debating on telling me. Did I want to know? What could be so wrong that she'd withhold information. "alright, I'm going to go get you, something to help with the pain, I want you just to relax"

Relax? Seriously! After your gasp, looking at my back. She had left, I wish she didn't. It was just me and my thoughts now, I didn't want to think at the moment, my mind was still focused on Tom, dying in front of my, bursting into light. It was good that it happened, I'm glad he wouldn't be a problem for anyone. At the same time I couldn't shake the guilt, or sorrow of him being gone.

"Alright, love take this" Pomfrey says, handing me a jade potion that had ruby flakes, it smelled like walnuts. Without moving, I drank it, it tasted like ashes, making me thirsty, as i was left with the warm powdered feeling in my throat. A few moments later I felt warm and fuzzy. My lips were numb and I couldn't feel anything but the warmth. I wasn't aware of what was going on. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Lockhart, were here now, each in a bed, Dumbledore, was talking with them, while McGonagall was aiding Lockhart. Snape was talking with Pomfrey. I ignored the surroundings, feeling a slight high, from the pain killing potion, and listened to everyone, closing my eyes.

"The internal bleeding, has built up, it's resting the nerves against her spin, which is causing the lost in feeling in her legs. I'll be able to drain the blood, reveling some pressure, however, it will require luck for the nerves and feeling to comeback" Pomfrey shared, in a low tone, in a hushed whisper, obviously not wanting the others to hear, only Snape. Not wanting to alarm Harry and the others. I then felt a pinch on my back, where it used to hurt.

"Luck?" I hear Snape question.

"Yes, luck, pull the current, I don't want the kids to see this." Pomfrey ordered, "I've got to drain the blood, by the coloration of the bruise there'll be a lot. Keep her talking" I don't think they realized I was listening, "If she falls asleep, she'll be at risk of fainting and..."

I opened my eyes as Snape pulled a seat next to the bed, making me look at him, he was in the way of me seeing what Pomfry was doing.

"What's the worse case outcome?" I mumbled, drowsiness hitting me hard. I didn't get an answer, did they not hear me? Or were they refusing to speak? I rolled my eyes.

"You fought the basilisk?" Snape questioned.

I shook my head, "No, Harry did, I was flicked away by it's bloody tail, I was fighting.." I stopped, not wanting to say his name, "He's gone, so is the basilisk. Harry saved the day" I mumbled.

"From what I've overheard, you helped save it as well, I highly doubt, Potter would've been able to do much, with out you there" Snape drawled, rolling his eyes.

Then the curtain behind him pulled back, Dumbledore was there, he and Snape then exchanged a glance, Snape leaving, while Dumbledore took his seat, "I had Tom in my hands" I whispered, seeing Dumbledore sparked me, made my guilt flutter, "I had his diary last year, when I stole it from the library. I didn't know, when I found out, I didn't" I wanted to cry, would he expel me for not telling him? "If I had returned it, or told you, about it, no one would've gotten hurt."

He raised a hand, "It's alright, you got him now. Harry told me everything, as did Ginny, how she stole the book from your belongings. You ended up getting him." He assured me.

I shook my head, "Harry got him, I did nearly nothing, Harry brought the basilisk down, with Fawkes and he destroyed the diary, and Tom.."

He smiled softly, "I believe you've done more then you think. I've been told you dueled Tom, as well as distracted the basilisk, before it killed Harry, by the serpent or by falling" He paused, looking at my back, where Pomfrey has been working.

"He's not a pure-blood" I mumbled, the old man looked back at my face.

"Alright, roll over love, you're done, you can sleep now, come morning we'll see the progress, alright?" Madam Pomfrey spoke, "Headmaster, it's best she got some rest" she advised. I didn't roll over, I was to physically exhausted to do it.

He nodded, and left. Soon after I went into a deep, drug induced slumber.

* * *

I had spent the next two week in the infirmary, basically, relearning how to walk. Waiting for medicine to brew, that would help my legs. My legs were all stiff, they would have a warm, almost burning sensation, under the skin. The sensation only burned whenever I stood up, getting worse whenever I walked for a long period.

Madam Pomfrey has basically chased everyone away from the doors, leaving me stuck here, to she her mug. I was getting restless. In a few more weeks it'll be summer, I've missed two weeks worth of classes, which didn't bother me, as much as it would have if I weren't in such terrible shape. I needed help walking to the bathroom, even then, it was more leaning on Pomfrey. I would hate to see how I would be in a normal day to day scheduled, being useless, relying on others for basic help.

Sitting up on my bed, I looked up to see Pomfrey walked into the room, with the potions master behind her, he was carrying a small bottle of Snape following behind, wit a cauldron that seemed to be boiling, still. I was hopeful seeing it, hopeful that this potion would fix everything that was currently plaguing me.

The small black cauldron was set down on the night stand, showing me the half way full student sized pot, with a chunky, white tonic. I could smell the annoyingly sweet smell, it smelled of sweet notes, vanilla, cherry and pear. Just irritable, but I would have to deal with it, or be stuck with my current situation.

Madam Pomfrey proceeded to pour some of the medicine, into a cup, that boiled, handing it over, "Alright, drink up while it's warm, once you've drunk the cauldron, afterwards, we shall test your nerves" She informed me, once I took the drink.

The smell was sending a ringing sensation up my nose. Plugging my nose, I chugged the warm liquid, the taste matched the smell, tasting like, sugar floss, just a pure sugar taste. Gulping it down, I did my best not to make some face of disgust. Failing at it.

"Ms. Ravenclaw, not a fan of the sweets are we?" Snape questioned, noticing my face.

I shook my head, then drank more, till the cauldron was empty, then I was laid back, told to look up at the ceiling so that Pomfrey could 'test' my legs.

"Alright, love, let me know when you feel something" She instructed, I felt her brush something soft against the curve of my right foot.

I wiggled my toes, "I feel that" I informed her.

"Good, now the next one" She stated.

I waited. Was she doing anything? Or was something wrong? I then felt it, the same soft thing, brushing my lower thigh, a few inches away from my knee cap, "I feel it" I said, quietly. Afraid of what it meant.

"Alright" She started in a low voice, "Don't worry, it might just still be recovering, you'll need to take it easy, luckily, you'll have nine weeks of rest coming up soon"

Sitting up, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, I had to move my left leg myself. I then looked at her face, "What happens if it doesn't heal?" I whispered.

A few moments later she answered, "It'll mean there is nerve damage, to your spinal cord, the nerves that run down your leg..." She stated, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle, at the thought. "But as you weren't punctured when you hit your back, and you're young I'm more than sure, that with more rest you'll, be fine, if not fully healed, you'll just need to take it easy for awhile." She informed me, giving a soft smile, noticing my uneasiness, "Get up, walk to the door, the potion should've helped with any pain, as it rejuvenated your legs, somewhat. But, before you leave you must see professor Snape for another half size of potion. It'll be doing all the work while you rest" She advised.

I nodded, l leaning forward I got off the bed. I felt slight tingling, no burning sensation as before. Holding my arm out Capone jumped and climbed up to my shoulder. Eventually, I made it to the door, twirling around, I looked to Pomfrey, "May I leave then?" Giving me a simple nod, I then left, not waiting to hear anything more. Walking, or well limping down the hall. Favoring my right leg.

Snape was then walking next to me, "Dumbledore wishes to see you" He informed me, "I presume about summer" I simply nodded. Walking towards the headmasters office, while Snape left, I presume to go teach a class.

* * *

In Dumbledores office, I sat across from the white beard wizard. He was just sitting their staring at me. Was he analyzing me? Was he using legilimency, and I wasn't getting the feeling of it? Should I start the conversation? I already figured I'd be sent home, to my family.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned, his tone not giving anything away.

I raised an eyebrow, "Depends, why am I here?"

"I'm sure you know full well, why you're here." He replied, simply.

"I'm going home, and likely sneak out to return here." I mumbled, leaning back in the seat, crossing my arms.

He then smiled lightly, "Actually, you won't be sneaking out to return." Want to bet? "As you'll only be there for only a few weeks. Then you're father will be bringing you to meet with me, about next years events, then you'll be staying with the Weasleys for your last week" He shared casually, leaving out any details about the events. What events?

"Events?" I asked, curiously, tilting my head.

He simply tapped his nose, hinting that it was a secret, "You'll find out, with the rest of your peers, when things have been planned" He replied.

Raising an eyebrow, and ask another question, "If I'm going to find out anyways why not tell me now? I'll end up finding out one way or another. Most likely without your approval."

He then gave me a cold stare, "I would suggest, if you find out on your own, that you not tell others, as it's the arrangements that were made"

"I will on one condition." I replied quickly, wanting to make an adjustment, he raised an eyebrow, "I wish to stay with the Malfoys rather than the Weasleys, I don't fit in the burrow"

"Oh? And why do you think that?"

I rolled my eyes, "isn't it obvious, I hate to say it's about social class, but that's exactly what it is. Mr and , aren't my biggest fans, as my mother trying to take their home, and I don't fit in, just going out to get books was rather odd, Ginny and them getting second hand supplies, while I was able to get my own things at retail price." I sighed, "While my parents are who they are, I will never be able to escape their reputation they've built around the name. Where as with the Malfoys..." I trailed off hoping he understood where I was coming from.

"You're right, but perhaps, you can build your own reputation, dependent of your parents" He replied.

"But sir-" I tried to argue, but he put his hand up, stopping me.

"You have already created a reputation of your own, being a Ravenclaw in another house, battling a troll, made it through the tests to get to the philosopher's stone, battled both Quirrell and Voldemort, learned legilimency, mostly on your own. Just in your first year of being here" He stated, going on, "Not only that, but you've made friends with at least two muggle born wizards, including Hermione Granger, would your parents give her a chance?" I shook my head, taking in what he's told me, "This year you've mastered occlumency, learned how to speak Parselmouth managed to keep one step ahead of your peers, professors and I about information of the Chamber of Secrets, basically battled Lord Voldemort once again, and took a hit from a basilisk, to save not only Harry Potter, but the rest of your peers. I don't recall your parents, doing such things, do you? " his eyes sparkled. I shook my head, I felt tears at my eyes, I didn't know why, I wasn't sad, were they tears of joy? Pride? He went on, "I think it's safe to say, you've already created your own reputation, surely it's impressive as it is."

"Th-Thank you sir" I stuttered, trying to keep my emotions in check.

Dumbledores eyes then sparkled, as he smiled, lightly, "Also, you saved Ginny Weasley, I'm sure mister and misses Weasley, will have different thoughts on you." he gave me a wink and dismissed me.


End file.
